


Play with Fire

by GraveTiger



Series: Play With Fire Mafia AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Victor, Morally Grey Characters, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 101
Words: 146,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger
Summary: "Yuri!" Victor sounded forcibly enthused, "It's late to be calling isn't it?""Anton and the rest got taken out. They're after me," Yuri replied as he stalked down some alley.The tone changed, "How many?""Not sure. Maybe four."There was a familiar click of a safety on the other end, "Hang tight. We're coming. Yuuri, call Phichit.""Hurry. They're hungry."------------Otabek picked up on the third ring, "Yea.""We've got a problem. Blond Bratva Omega. He was at your location within the last ten minutes. Find him before Nikiforov gets there.""On it."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Play With Fire Mafia AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085579
Comments: 1214
Kudos: 930





	1. Chapter 1

International travel wasn’t Yuri’s thing. He hated flying and he hated jetlag. His sleep schedule was already unhealthy and anything to fuck it up even more was less than welcome.

Yet here he was in Almaty, Kazakhstan because _business_.

And by business, Victor was here to renegotiate with an old ally, the Kazakh Head, about possible ‘trading’ and such.

All very hush-hush cuz feds and shit.

Yuri would’ve liked to stay home with his cat.

Yuri would’ve liked to be in his hotel room sleeping.

Instead he was sitting in a room full of Alphas and few Betas for a boring-ass meeting that had been going on for over two hours already. The only other Omega was Victor’s mate of two years. He’d rather Yuuri not be there though. It wasn’t that Yuri had anything against him… ok he _**did**_ but that wasn’t the point.

It had everything to do with the switch and the secondhand embarrassment it caused.

Normal Yuuri was a bumbling mess that Victor Nikiforov, Pakhan of the St. Petersburg Bratva, fell all over for. He was knowledgeable enough about the business and did occasionally have good ideas. It was just seeing his feared cousin act like some lovesick fool that made Yuri dislike the Omega and lose respect for the Alpha.

Flip the switch though and everything turned on its head.

Pakhan Mate Yuuri could seduce anything in the room and it was gross. Victor was the jealous type too so the fact that Yuuri sat there perched on the Pakhan’s lap in a silk suit with lacy mesh sleeves like some prize ready to be drooled over was some poorly made joke. Sure he’d be able to give them insight later as he studied those at the table in silence while the Alphas talked, but Yuri just felt the whole show unnecessary and abit mortifying.

He hadn’t even gotten the satisfaction of the typical Alpha response when he’d been introduced as the protege so this whole meeting was fucking stupid.

He did manage to glare down a few of the younger Alphas but that didn’t make him feel much better. The information traded was interesting enough he supposed and he tried to mostly pay attention seeing as it’d likely be his job at some point. It was just hard when all he wanted to do was sleep.

Or coffee…

Coffee would be good too.

“Well I suppose this is a good stopping point. We can review and pick up tomorrow,” the Head said in barely accented Russian and stood, prompting the rest of the room to do so.

“Yes,” Victor smiled in that innocent way of his as Yuuri slid off, “I think we’ll be able to come to something that will satisfy everyone.”

“Good to hear it!” The Head sounded pleased, more friendly now that business was concluded for the time being,“Is there anything I can assist you with outside of business for the evening? Reservations for dinner or…?”

“How about a club?” Yuri asked from his new spot by the door, fingers itching to look at his phone.

“ _Yuuuri_ ,” Victor warned as he stood.

“What? You two are gonna go out aren’t you?”

“There is one,” the Head said, possibly amused but he was hard to read, “One of ours so it’s safe. I know for a fact that at least one of mine will be there too.”

 _Great_.

Victor nodded once and gave a Yuri a weary look, “Fine.” Yuri smirked. “Don’t think you can sleep through tomorrow’s meeting though.”

“Of course not,” Yuri rolled his eyes.

“ _Yuuri_.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good. Now my Yuuri,” he clasped the other Omega’s hand his both of his, “where should we go for dinner?”

“Something Kazakh might be nice… something different,” Yuuri looked about two seconds away from yanking on Victor’s tie and making themselves much less welcome. Yuri resisted the urge to gag and just scrunched his nose instead. He pulled his phone as he followed the three out the door, giving one of the Alphas waiting by the door the stink eye when said Alpha stared at him too long.

“I can arrange for dinner reservations at such a place,” the Head was saying and Victor agreed. “My son and his wife were just there a couple of days ago. They raved about the kazy.”

Yuri idly wondered which one it’d been. He knew at least three of the Alphas in the room were the Head’s offspring and there had been mention of at least three more which just made him wonder how many there were.

At least six pups…

He had to shake his head and wonder just how good the Head was in bed for _any_ Omega to be ok with getting knocked up that many times.

But then maybe the Kazakh Lady was just that way.

He shivered thinking about it as they left the hallway and crossed over the main part of the house. There was a maze of scents from all the people coming and going though there was an underlying layer of earthy tones mixed with stuff like cinnamon or nutmeg. Based on the meeting earlier, Yuri assumed that was the general familial scent.

Then he was smacked in the face with the painting over the huge-ass fireplace.

It was a big ostentatious thing that Yuri had ignored coming in. Leaving though… he paused, noting the Head and Lady and the… how many offspring? It was hard to tell which ones were his and which ones were mates. And then the smattering of kids… There were easily _twenty_ people in the picture.

Maybe eight were his offspring?

Three from the meeting… three more elsewhere… Two of the girls looked too old to be grandpups. One of the males who hadn’t been in the meeting was the spitting image of the Head. He was holding a toddler, one of what looked like a set of twins, the other being held by another adult who looked too much like him to be a mate.

Yuri shook his head at the size of it all.

These people were crazy.

He’d take his growing-up-a-single-child over this mess any day.

He caught up the few steps behind he’d fallen behind without anybody noticing. Victor settled things with the Head and guided Yuuri on out to one of the SUVs outside. Yuri climbed in after them and watched as Almaty sped past his window as they drove back to the hotel to get ready for whatever evening plans they all had.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt the presence, smelled the warm scent of cloves and brown sugar, before the arms wrapped around his shoulders, “Malik.”

“Beks,” the Omega sounded amused as he stared over his shoulder at the laptop screen, “Whatcha up to?”

“Tweaking,” he held up a headset, “How’s this?”

His brother listened to the track for a few seconds and handed the headset back, “It’s fine.”

That wasn’t helpful, “ _Thanks_.”

“You’ll do _fiine_ ,” Malik rested his chin on top of Otabek’s head, “They love you.”

That wasn’t what he’d been concerned about but whatever.

Also he was _very_ sure he smelled the unwelcome scent of another Alpha… badly adjusted dogwood and what he’d always assumed moss to smell like.

“The Bratva showed up earlier.”

“I figured,” Otabek replied, remembering the whiffs of cold and ginger.

“Azamat was making fun of Pravin. Apparently the Omega protege was _super_ uninterested,” Malik snorted.

“Pravin reeks of desperation,” he replied and closed the laptop, feeling frustrated. The set sounded perfect but he couldn’t help but feel he could make it better and not sure where or how without messing up what he’d already done. He still had an hour before he had to leave but he had a feeling it’d stay as it was. He’d probably have a breakthrough in the middle of the set.

A familiar set of footsteps entered the family dining room, “Boys.”

“Father,” Otabek replied, glancing at the older Alpha who’d decided to stretch and take off his suit jacket.

Janik Altin laid his jacket over the back of a chair, “Did you track them?”

Otabek reached into his bag and tossed a folder on the table, sliding a flashdrive along with it, “Found them in a warehouse outside of our territory. They’ve got the drugs though for sure. Smelled nervous Omegas but I couldn’t tell if they were a part of the operation or product.”

Janik looked through the photos in the folder, pocketing the drive for Yasha so she could look through the same photos later, “I see… These trucks…?”

“Run of the mill… probably black market, difficult to trace. The Alpha out there with them had a nice scar down the side of his face and half an ear missing… Smelled like fresh cut grass.”

“You could pick that up again?”

“Easily.”

Janik nodded, “Good. We’ll see to this once things with Nikiforov are settled,” he turned to go, “Oh. One of his Omegas will be there tonight.”

 _Great_.

“I’ll keep an eye out.”

“He’ll have guards I’m sure and it’ll be a slow night,” with that the Alpha left the room.

“I should go too,” Malik sighed.

“Hot date?”

The Omega winked at him, “Maybe.”

He narrowed his eyes, “It’s Timur isn’t it? I _thought_ I smelled him on you, but assumed you had better sense.”

Malik heaved a sigh, “ _Beks_ …”

“Guy’s a douche. If he hits you again, I’ll break his hand _again_ and maybe his skull for good measure.”

“Beks. He learned his lesson the first time.”

“I should hope so,” Otabek shoved his laptop into his bag and hefted it off the floor, giving the Omega a long look before rolling his eyes and walking out. He could only tell Malik so many times to stay away from the Alpha before it was redundant and pointless. They both knew Malik wouldn’t listen to him and that Otabek would be there when it all came tumbling down for a _third_ time.

Because that’s what brothers did.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Yuri flopped on his bed, taking note of the time and set an alarm before tossing it to the other side of the bed and passed out. Victor had decidedly _not_ invited him to dinner, not that Yuri was complaining. He didn’t have the patience or stomach to watch the two of them make eyes at each other all night.

Especially if they drank.

Yuri shivered, trying to suppress the image of a naked Vitor and a very handsy Katsudon.

Like holy hell, those two should never be anywhere near a Goddamn wine spritzer let alone proper alcohol.

 _ **Uuugggh**_.

He’d _almost_ sworn off drinking because of them.

What if ‘drunk dumbass’ was genetic…

He wasn’t sure the family line could take any more hits to its pride.

All that being said… he actually had time for a nap… if he could get the image of nude Victor and semi-nude Katsudon out of his head.

Who knew the Pakhan wore such _small_ underwear…?

Yuri flopped to his other side, and shuddered **violently** while glaring at the wall and then up at the ceiling while he picked out imperfections.

This was so fucking stupid.

The alarm went off, scaring the shit out of him. He scrambled for his phone and stabbed the screen to turn it off, half tempted to hurl it at the wall. He couldn’t though… Victor _refused_ to replace another one.

Yuri rolled out of bed and grabbed his bag, upending it over the rumpled blankets. There weren’t many options given that they weren’t here for long and he had to look _respectable_ during the meetings. **_Ugh_**. There was a nice pair of jeans with a few rips in the thighs and what would have been a black crop top of it’d been bought in the right size. But it wasn’t so it hung on him all loose and falling off of one shoulder, teasing at his midriff. The black and dark red sequins sparkled. He glanced at himself and nodded before throwing on some shimmery silver jacket to keep the chill away.

Mostly respectable.

Victor wouldn’t have a heart attack if, for some reason, Yuri got arrested tonight and had to be rescued.

He grabbed his wallet and phone and stepped out of his room, finding his usual bodyguards, Anton and Kostya waiting for him. Both were in their work suits which was somewhat ridiculous but Yuri didn’t make the rules here. Anton’s dark head gave him a single nod and Kostya’s reddish-blond swiveled, giving a once over. A brow rose, no doubt in question of the admittedly tame outfit for the evening. They hit the elevator and went outside. He saw the black SUV, Kazakh driver with some huge neck tattoo leaning against the side waiting for them. They exchanged head nods as the driver opened the door to the back. A glossy card was handed to him.

“Compliments of the Head so you don’t have trouble getting in.”

“Right… cool,” Yuri offered half a smile as Anton climbed in the other side of the car. The door shut and Kostya claimed the passenger front. Mr. Neck Tattoo started the car and drove off. Kostya tried for a little conversation but the driver wasn’t having it.

They pulled into a lot about a block up the street. Yuri could see the line and the lights and felt himself getting more excited. He hopped out of the car, bodyguards in tow and made his way down to the front door, bypassing the line. The bouncers didn’t seem happy with that until Yuri handed one of them the card the driver had given him. He was waved through without fuss.

Once inside, Yuri smirked a little. It seemed fairly typical for clubs in general with the myriad of flashing colored lights and deep bass loud enough to resound in his very soul. The people in here seemed about the type he’d expect, mostly horny Alphas and slutty Omegas... or at least Omegas that _dressed_ slutty.

He noticed where the **heavy** scent blockers were routinely sprayed into the room to keep all the pheromones from stinking up the place. The music was good even if it wasn’t completely to his taste. He’d heard enough djs to know when one knew what they were doing.

This one did.

He hadn’t looked up from the turntable once since Yuri had gotten there, just seemed to be immersed in what he was doing. The dark hair and tan skin made him a local. There was a glint or two around his ears but that could have just been the lights doing weird things. Yuri had to wonder if he was roasting under the leather jacket while everybody else was wearing significantly _less_ clothing.

The blond glanced around, seeing Anton and Kostya within eyesight. He gave another once over to see if anybody stuck out in a bad way and ordered a drink when nobody did. This wasn’t work so he could if he wanted to damn it! He tossed back both shots when they showed up and sipped on a Long Island Iced Tea, feeling the booze mix well with the pounding music. It loosened him up enough to join the writhing mass. Some Alpha danced with him which was fine until he got all handsy with him, thinking Yuri’s ass was his for the evening. Yuri set him straight right quick and stalked off elsewhere.

At some point, the music died a little and the dj left. He was replaced and the beat started up again. Yuri tried to get into it, but this guy wasn’t nearly as good and his song choices _sucked_. He caught the eye of Anton and Kostya and headed for the door. Once outside, he sucked in the cooler air, feeling it clear his head a little. He walked on down the street to the waiting car, still feeling the alcohol a little. Once at the car, he turned to say something to Anton… only to find himself alone.

Where the fuck were they?

He yanked his phone out, dialing Anton. It rang and rang… and rang… He pulled the phone away to check for service. It was working fine so he hung up and tried again.

Then he tried Kostya.

His stomach started to twist a little, his instincts for shenanigans going haywire. He wasn’t nervous per say but he was more alert. Now that he thought about it… where the fuck was their driver? He glanced in the car and didn’t see him. That didn’t sit right either. The driver should’ve been there… Was he off taking a piss? Something told him no. He walked around the car… and saw the body stuffed half-assed under it.

 _Fuck_.

He dialed Anton again and started back toward the club.

And then he heard it…

That ringtone…

He trotted the couple of steps down the alley, following the jingle to the dumpster and froze.

The dark hair… the flaming skull on the back of the left hand… the dark eyes that had stayed open far too long… _empty_ …

“Anton?”


	3. Chapter 3

Shit.shit.shit. No!

Not Anton.

Who’d offed Anton?

He dropped to a knee to check for a pulse, knowing it was pointless.

The man was gone.

Yuri’s brain flooded with a million questions that were too wispy for him to grab onto. He kept staring at the body and then jolted, walking away. The body was still very warm. Whoever had killed Anton was likely still around. He dialed Kostya and heard the ringtone just as it sent him to voicemail. One more call had him in front of the male. He bent down, looking for a pulse and hanging his head when he didn’t find one.

 _Fuck_!

Yuri wracked his brain and decided to go back to the car to get back to the hotel. He stepped out onto the street and headed up the road. About halfway, he saw a couple of guys, big dudes, blocking the sidewalk. He was about to yell at them when, as if given a silent cue, they both turned to look at him.

Some emotion trickled down his spine as he turned around and walked away, meaning to cross the street and-

Nope.

There were two more coming from the direction of the club, eyes trained on him. Yuri’s jaw clenched as he backtracked and headed away from the car. He walked down the street a little then turned abruptly down an ally, making sure to look at who was following him.

There were four that he could see, all of them Alphas.

_It had to be fucking Alphas._

Foreign too if he had to guess. He wasn’t sure how many Kazakh had red hair or splotchy white skin.

They were big ones too.

Big enough that he knew he wouldn’t last long in a fight.

Sure he might be able to take a couple out but he’d be outdone by sheer strength difference and numbers.

He growled to himself, beyond pissed off. Of all the nights, it _had_ to be this one. He told himself he wasn’t worried, that the hackles at the back of his neck weren’t raised.

That this _wasn’t_ some abduction attempt.

That this was all some bad joke, a prank being played on by Victor because that asshole _would_ test him here of all places.

But it wasn’t.

The titanic dipshits behind him weren’t friendly.

They were here to kidnap his ass and toss it in an unmarked van for one dubious purpose or another.

Yuri yanked his phone out and dialed Victor as he turned a corner, fuming a little when it wasn’t picked up until the third ring.

“ _Yuri_!” the Alpha sounded mildly plastered, “ _It’s late._ ”

Code for it’d better be an emergency to be interrupting my sexy and/or cuddle time.

Yuuri’s sloshed voice carried through the other end, “ _Viityaa come back to bed!_ ”

 _“In a minute, Sweetness. Why are you calling me, Yurio_?” the tone was still that annoyingly chipper one he used when he was waiting for news to then decide if he was going to be pissed off at the interruption or not.

“Anton and Kostya are out, gone. The driver too.”

There was a rustle and the sounds got louder as he was put on speakerphone.

_“Victor?”_

_“Where are you?”_ Victor sounded a little less tipsy and alot more serious.

“I’m not sure,” Yuri glanced around, noting the moving shadows behind him, “I was at that club the Head mentioned. I wanted to leave cuz it was lame and they’d gotten taken out.”

“ _You confirmed then?_ ” there was a zipper and more rustling of a shirt.

“Yea. They’re gone.”

I’m alone.

“They’re following me.”

 _“How many?_ ”

Yuri ignored Yuuri’s gasp, “Hard to say. I’m guessing at least four, but might be more.”

The _click_ of a gun being checked, “ _Sit tight. We’re coming_ ,” and holstered, “ _Yuuri, call Phichit. Tell him to be expecting a call._ ”

“Yup,” he turned around briefly, looking like he was trying to figure out where he was and spotted his pursuers, “Just hurry. They’re hungry.”

The call was dropped and Yuri waited the customary thirty seconds to call their tech wizard. It was picked up with a forced happy ‘ _Hi_!’ and then went silent as the grave, Phichit putting himself on mute. Yuri turned the screen off and pocketed it, shrugging the feeling of being _alone_ away.

Phichit would track his phone.

Victor was coming with the cavalry.

Yuri just had to hold them off long enough for them to get there.

He could do that.

He wasn't Victor's protege for nothing.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

His set was done, had been for almost thirty minutes and his phone had gone off at least twice. It wasn’t odd. Lots of shit happened most nights though it was usually minor scuffles. The mid shelf Vodka was more interesting and he _had_ promised to watch the next guy to give him pointers after. He mostly ignored the scantily clad Omega trying to grind up on him. She was cute but not his type. If Pravin had been there, she would've had better luck.

It was the third ringtone that made him move.

His father’s ringtone with the distinctively different vibration.

Otabek left out the back way, pulling his phone out as he passed one of the staff, handing them the rest of his drink, “Yea?”

_“We’ve got a problem. It’s near you.”_

“Ok.”

_“Bratva Omega. The Pakhan’s blond. His guards have been eliminated. Not sure by who yet.”_

Damn.

 _“He was at your location less than ten minutes ago. Nikiforov is-_ ” he missed some as he opened the back door, “ _-Find Plisetsky before he gets there_.”

“On it,” he hung up and debated on grabbing his bike before deciding that the noise wouldn’t do him any favors. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to figure out where a mafia-born Omega in a new city would run to if cornered. If his guards had been taken out, and Otabek knew Plisetsky would have to know that to give a report, then he would’ve had to double back somewhere. If he hadn’t then Otabek would have been told that the guards were _suspected_ to be dead, not **f** **or certain** as his father had told him.

So he had to be close still.

If he’d left the club on his own then he would’ve come out the front. Otabek made his way there and looked around, scenting the air but there were too many to make sense of any of them. There was a black SUV up the street in a lot, likely used by the Omega. He walked up to it, recognizing it as one of theirs, catching very faint traces of who might have been his target. It was Omega and it smelled annoyed… and vaguely familiar like he’d caught a condensed whiff of it at the house… which, in all honesty, had probably happened.

Plisetsky had come out and waited for his guards and got irritated that he wasn’t followed or that he had to wait.

He caught a whiff of _death_ and followed it around the cars to see the driver half shoved under the vehicle, dead. It had to have been quiet or they would’ve been found. He squinted, trying to make sense of it. Who would attack Plisetsky, known Pakhan protege, in such a public place…?

Maybe it was because it wasn’t St. Petersburg?

Because it wasn’t _his_ home turf…?

Otabek made his way back, slower this time and this time he saw a body. It wasn’t hidden well behind a dumpster and he caught the faint trace of Omega a little stronger where he would’ve checked for a pulse. It wasn’t quite enough for him to track though. Otabek looked around again, trying to figure this all out. Plisetsky had at least two guards so where was the other one?

Maybe back at the club…?

No… that one had to be accounted for or he wouldn’t be confirmed dead.

He moved again, closer to the club and caught a couple of Alpha scents and that single Omega. Following that one the best he could given the amount of time it’d been since Plisetsky had been there, he found another body in some entryway of a building he’d missed the first time. Here he smelled the barest hint of Beta and a few more pieces fell into place.

The sourering in the Omega scent was slightly stronger.

He’d been here within the last few minutes too but not long enough to saturate the space.

Otabek breathed in at the dead guard’s pulsepoint, ignoring the _faint_ scent of death to get at the clearest hit of the Omega he’d been able to get. It wasn’t as sweet as most… kinda nice actually... lemongrass and honey… At least that’s what he assumed it was. The sour note might be throwing him off a little, but he’d gotten enough to **know** what he was looking for now and left.

It was difficult getting a scent the closer to Pulse he was but once he passed it on the other side, he picked up the soured notes again and followed it. He turned a corner, assuming the Omega had done so to see if he was being followed. The path went a little dizzying as he traced the winding trail of Omega and Alpha… lots of them. The mix of _Alpha_ nearly overpowered the lemongrass even though he was honed in on that one. He doubted Plisetsky knew how many were actually after him. The scent was acidic but not in a way to suggest he knew there were ten or twelve after him. He was getting close though. The scents weren’t as wispy anymore. He got hits of bittersweet chocolate, sun-dried tomatoes, pepper of both the black and red variety among others he didn’t care enough to pick apart at the moment.

And there were the sounds of a fight.

He dialed his sister’s number.

_“Beks.”_

“Send me the Pakhan’s number.”

_“Sure.”_

The call dropped and he trotted a few steps down when he heard voices.

_“On the ground!”_

_“Get off me asshole!”_

_“Down!”_

_“Fuck! **Off!”**_

The rage was palpable… and impressive.

But the Omega had been caught.

He didn’t have much time.

“ _Get down!”_

_“You bitch!”_

Several voices talked over each other but Otabek could guess what they were doing… and it pissed him off.

He dialed the number texted to him and shoved the earpiece in.

There was a desperate roar and the echo of material ripping as he peeked around the corner, spotting the crowd of Alphas and a glimmer of blond hair.

“ _Yes_?” the tone was clipped.

“I found him. One block east, two blocks north of Pulse in the alley,” he pulled his gun.

 _“Is he-_ ”

“Not yet, but it’s gonna be close.”

_“We’re three minutes out.”_

The scream was unlike anything Otabek had heard in his life and he interrogated people for the fuckin’ mafia.

“ _Yu_ -!”

“I’m not waiting,” he stalked down the alley, toward the group of Alphas surrounding and holding down a lone figure. Several bodies were on the ground. If it weren’t the situation it was, he’d be impressed. He didn’t even bother with alerting them.

He just shot.


	4. Chapter 4

The one in front of him slumped, revealing the blond Omega, sprayed in red, being held by the rest as the one behind him looked like he was balls deep. Otabek aimed again, shooting that one in the shoulder. By now the rest had dropped the Omega and started running. He shot two more down and the wounded one in the knee before kicking him in the head.

That one had a special date with either Nikiforov or himself if the Bratva Alpha did nothing.

He paused, nostrils flared to catch the scents for the rest, trying to ignore the reek of absolutely _acrid Omega_ , and then, noticing that the Omega hadn’t moved, shrugged his jacket off. The blond leaned on the pavement on his hands and knees, curled in on himself shaking, eyes wide in shock and maybe some panic, dripping with tears. Otabek crouched in front of him, draping his jacket over what was left of the Omega’s clothes. He paused to see what happened. When the Omega did absolutely _nothing_ , he gently wiped some of the blood off his face thinking that touch might get a reaction. The blond stayed still, looking vulnerable in a way that screamed at his _Alpha_ to do _something_. He eased Plisetsky into his arms, shifting so he could pull him close. The sour scent thoroughly smacked him in the face, clung in his nose. His _Alpha_ was _pissed_ , clawing to go get the rest of the bastards, but he figured he should wait until the Pakhan came to collect his Omega. He expected the Omega to shove him away, try to run… but he didn’t. The blond just stayed where he was and shook.

“Shh… It’s ok… You’re safe,” he laid a hand on surprisingly soft hair in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. It worked with Malik. This wasn’t Malik though and Malik had never been raped. He just hoped he wasn’t adding to the trauma.

There was a harsh sniffle and a hand gripped his shirt.

“Nikiforov is coming. Just hang in there.”

True to his word, the silver Alpha arrived a few minutes later, somewhere between a trot and a sprint up the alley, “Yuri!”

Otabek slowly transferred the Omega to his Alpha and stood, leaving his jacket, “I should go get the rest.”

Livid blue eyes glanced up from the Omega clunched to his chest, “I need at least one _alive_.”

“Sure,” he’d figured that much and turned to go.

“Altin!”

He paused at the bark, hackles raised more from reflex than fear.

This guy was the Omega’s Alpha after all and on par with his father in terms of power.

“Thank you,” this Alpha didn’t show genuine appreciation often and it showed in the way it came out rushed, almost like an order. Otabek merely nodded. “Georgi! Mila! Go with him!” Two Beta trotted up, guns at the ready. He nodded at them and turned to hunt down the rest.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

This was it.

This was where he lost.

Yuri wasn’t sure where it’d gone wrong but it had.

They’d overwhelmed him simply by being _too many_ and it wasn’t fair.

It’d been ok initially. A few had surrounded him and he’d fought back. Between his knife and kicks, he’d downed at least three possibly four or five. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t keep count. They just kept coming though and they had him tightly surrounded. One wrestled the knife away while another kicked his knee out.

“And stay down!” the Alpha command rolled over him with nothing more than a mild shiver. These Alphas meant shit to him. Their commands did nothing, not when Victor had trained the need to submit out of him.

He twisted around, kicking a few feet out from under them as he scrambled to his own.

One shoved him, “On the ground!”

Arms encased him and Yuri kicked the air, “Get off me asshole!” and threw his head back, cracking the Alpha’s nose. He was dropped to the pavement where three pounced on him.

“Down!”

Yuri shrugged that one off too, “Fuck! **Off**!”

“Get down!”

“You bitch!”

Then there was a chorus, a nonstop pelting that not even his training could handle. The compulsion wasn’t much, just enough for him to pause so he could shake it **all** off. But it was enough for them to grab him and hold him down. He struggled and finally screamed in a desperate attempt for attention when hands touched him, pulling and ripping his clothes off.

No.no.no. **Fuck**!

“Fuck you! Get off me!”

The hands on his hips had him panicking.

There was one reason to hold somebody like tha-

He felt himself get ripped, torn in half. It went beyond pain and to something else entirely. The Omega in him screamed, writhing around trying to get away from the hands keeping him there. A second, or had it been more, thrust almost sent him spiraling into a black void. The gunshots barely registered honestly. All he knew was that whoever had been holding him down wasn’t there anymore. The _thing_ forced into him was gone. He should run… but he couldn’t. Nothing worked. It was all sort of strangely blank while also being blinding, echoing in his ears.

‘ _Get down’_

_‘On the ground’_

Something warm draped over him, filling his nose with leather and something smoky and there were undertones of other things but his head wouldn’t work right. The Alpha scent should have had him running for the hills. It wasn’t Victor’s and it wasn’t any of the other Bratva Alphas. This was a new scent… but maybe… The smell was close enough to the Head’s house that it made Yuri think it was probably one of the offspring or maybe just on the staff in general.

Either way, he didn’t feel the immediate urge to dash away… not that he thought his legs would carry him anyway. The pain between them was both indescribable and yet it felt like phantom pain or really bad sympathy pain. He wondered faintly if he was bleeding and how bad and _fuck_ would it ever feel right again…? There was a filth there now and he wasn’t sure he’d ever get it off.

A warm hand touched his face. There was the vague _baaack_ of his head thought that he smelled like booze and bad perfume… but not in like the he’d been drinking kind of way… more like he’d been around people drinking… Yuri wasn’t sure what his brain was doing. His ears echoed with a faint roar like a subway tunnel. His eyes worked but he couldn’t see. There was a shadowy human figure near him… right _in front_ of him but it just didn’t seem to register as that and then he was being oh-so-gently tugged towards the figure and he should probably run.

He should run.

But this… this smelled safe.

For whatever the fuck reason his stupid brain decided that, after being attacked by who-knows-how-many _Alphas_ , this _**Alpha**_ , this _unknown Alpha_ was **safe** and it was all just very stupid and fuck his goddamn instincts-

“Shh… It’s ok… You’re safe.”

Damn if that wasn’t the smoothest voice he’d ever heard… and he was it hearing through a fog… in a tunnel with some weird ghost train.

It was grounding, something for him to cling to.. get him out of his own head. The pain got a little stronger, a little clearer. There was a gentle weight on his hair, probably a hand but he wasn’t sure. Yuri finally felt the tears dripping down his face and inhaled roughly, unintentionally sucking snot because apparently the tears weren’t a new thing. He grabbed at the shirt right next to his face, hoping it would help clear the fog. That voice said something about Victor, but he lost the words in favor of just letting the tone wash over him, bringing him just a little more to the present… a little closer to the pain.

“ _Yuri_!”

He knew that voice…

There it was.

The scent of snow and evergreen and Yuuri’s ginger.

 _Victor_.

He was safe.

The hands and arms around him moved, were replaced. He was enclosed in the smell of a frozen Russian forest with the added ginger that threw the whole thing off but was oddly comforting all the same. There were voices. He felt the rumble in Victor’s chest, but he’d come back too much and his lower half screamed at him. The scent of leather and smoke and whatever else helped to distract him _enough_. Was that..? What was that under the smoke…? The name of it was one the tip of his tongue and he couldn’t quite get there and it was frustrating as hell because he _knew_ what it was and it wasn’t coming and God why did it hurt so much!

Victor stood, jostling him a little but it couldn’t be helped, “Did you get the doctor?”

Chris’s accented voice flitted around Yuri’s head, something that sounded affirmative. There was the sound of a door and Yuri was jostled a little more as Victor climbed into a vehicle. He felt dazed and his brain wanted to shut off. There was nothing but pain. The wintriness of _Victor_ and the warmth of _who-the-fuck-ever_ lulled him. There was a faint, ‘ _Yura_?’ as he drifted.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t difficult to find the rest. The _Alpha_ panic stunk up the air, guiding them like a beacon to some warehouse. There were quite a few in there judging by the amount of scents and he couldn’t tell through the reek of terror if there were Betas in there. Still… nothing he couldn’t handle with two of the Pakhan’s personal people with him.

“So what’s the plan.” the male asked.

“Bring back as many alive as we can,” He replied as he switched out his magazine.

“Well aren’t you a generous soul,” the female didn’t look impressed, “After what they did to Yu-”

He looked at her, “I need target practice.”

That got a smile from the redhead, “Lead the way then.”

“If you make enough noise coming in the front, they’d scatter for the back. Easier to control if we funnel them.”

“I’m guessing we’ll see you there?”

He nodded once, “I’ve got a call to make,” and walked off down the side of the building, dialing a number, “Yasha.”

_“How’d it go?”_

“He’s alive. I need you to track me and send a bus. There’s at least one pickup next to Stella’s too.”

_“Do you want the big room?”_

“Yea. We’ll plan for that.”

_“Alright. Have fun!”_

He rounded the back and came face to face with some brute. That had been expected though and he blocked the first swing. His foot came up and stomped on the other’s knee, dropping him. A quick bash on the head with the butt on his gun and he was out. Otabek tried the door and found it locked so he banged on it as he assumed the tank would, pipe in hand. The door opened and then whoever was on the other side tried to slam it shut in his face. He shoved the pipe between the door and frame and then kicked it open. The Beta scrambled back, going for what looked like an uzi on a shelf. Otabek charged after him, throwing him down and pistol whipping that one too. Gunfire came from the front and a bright light from a flash grenade came through the door at the other end of whatever room he was in. He grabbed the pipe and closed the door, rolling his shoulders as what sounded like a stampede came for him.

Then they showed up… three Alphas and four Betas.

They all froze, glancing between him and the door outside. He had the urge to smirk at them as the realization hit but didn’t bother. There would be plenty of time for that later when he was watching the Russian Alpha beat their skulls in… or doing it himself.

So instead he pointed his gun at them, “Get down.”

It gave him the more expected result. One of the Alphas charged, brandishing his own weapon. Otabek shot the trigger hand before he had a chance to pull it. The gun clattered as he walked toward them. He had a thought to simply _make_ them kneel but decided he still had too much pent up aggression. Subduing the goons here would at least take the edge off long enough for them to get a name.

He shoots the three biggest in the foot before they have time to react and brings the pipe down on the one with an uzi, likely breaking something in the process. Somebody takes a swing at his head which he ducks and plants his foot against them, kicking them away and into a shelving unit if the clattering was anything to go by. Another points a gun at his face which he grabs and twists until the Beta’s shoulder is popped out of place. He kicks that one away to stumble into the wall and yanks the gun apart, letting parts fall to the floor though he does use the slide to smash a face. By then, the Bratva pair had shown up, quickly helping to bring down any still on their feet. He was handed a few thick zip ties which he used. They had everybody assembled by the time the pair of vans rolled up the drive.

Pravin hopped out of the front one, making a face at the scene, “This seems a bit much.”

Otabek just cocked a brow, “They _attacked_ the Pakhan’s Omega.”

“Yea? We don’t need to get involved though.”

“This wouldn't have anything to do with him brushing you off would it?”

“Of course not,” something about the tone was off but Otabek didn’t bother questioning it.

There wasn't time for it. 

The punks were loaded up and driven off to the house. Otabek sat in the back of the van with _the_ Alpha. If that one arrived in a mild cold sweat and significantly more blood loss well… Otabek had no knowledge of that _whatsoever_.

No idea how those bullet wounds looked like they’d had thumbs gouging them.

Nobody mentioned the sticky red on Otabek’s hands either.

The ‘guests’ were led out into a basement room of poured concrete and low light from naked bulbs, their hands all zip tied behind their backs and ankles zipped together. He joined them as the last couple were tossed in, heading to the singular table in the room and dropped a large pouch on top of it. Each tool was pulled out and placed on the top for possible use later. He had no idea what Nikiforov’s style was but he figured there was a decent enough variety to get what needed doing done.

His phone _dinged_ with a few stills from various security cameras. He looked at the ones by the car and where he’d found the bodies. Five of the six faces were there and he separated the one who’d offed the driver to deal with later, leaving the four Betas clustered in the corner.

The lock on the door jiggled and the door itself opened. Malik was let in, “Looks like you were busy.” He stepped over to one and snorted.

“There was an attempt on the Pakhan’s Omega,” Otabek replied, leaning against the table, arms crossed.

“Well if that wasn’t all kinds of stupid,” Malik giggled and crossed the room to hop up on the table, “Who’re we waiting for?”

“Nikiforov.”

“Ooo… Think we’ll get a good show?”

Otabek felt legs on either side of him as Malik encased him from behind as though a piggyback were being given, “We’ll find out. He’s probably waiting to see how bad it is before coming down.”

“How bad _was_ it?”

“Physically he seemed alright but he was mostly unresponsive. Could’ve just been me though. He wouldn’t know my scent from a dozen others.”

“I think we’re about to find out,” Malik’s chin rested on the top of his head as the door opened again and Nikiforov himself marched through. He was followed by a tall blond who smelled of candy apple and burnt sugar but was most definitely an Alpha. That one stayed by the door, giving Otabek a single nod which he returned. The Pakhan slowed, making a single slow trip around the room, staring in derision at each one before finally coming to a stop in the middle of the room and staring at Otabek, eyes burning with a cold rage.

“Which one was it?”

Otabek jerked his head toward the one set off by himself.

The silver Alpha made his way other and slowly crouched, gripping the other by the hair, “Today’s your lucky day!” he sounded almost cheerful, but there was an _edge_ to it. Otabek felt Malik shiver a little behind him and squeezed one of his knees. “You see… I won’t kill you. I have a feeling there’s someone else with a little more claim to that than me. _However_ ,” he dragged the Alpha to his knees and landed a devastating kick to the solar plexus, making the retrained Alpha double over, coughing up some blood. Malik giggled into Otabek’s hair. Nikiforov glanced at him again, “Who took out my men?”

“The Betas. The four in the corner.”

The Pakhan smirked and shrugged off his shiny light grey-blue suit jacket, tossing it on the table while tossing the bangs out of his eyes. He growled low, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, and went for it. Those on the floor scattered like roaches. Nikiforov grabbed one, possibly at random, and lifted him, seemingly without effort, shoving him into the wall, “You. I have no such compulsions about you.” There was an answering pathetic whine, “You killed one of my men,” there was a sharp inhale, “ _Kostya_ … Did you know he has a pup on the way? You’ve made an unborn fatherless.” There was a deep growl and Malik shivered again, body vibrating in excitement. Otabek inwardly rolled his eyes at his brother.

Trust him to get _excited_ right now.

The crunch of bone as Nikiforov shattered the Beta’s nose was satisfying. There was a scream of pain that was cut off when the Alpha laid into his gut. It was vicious, feral with a strange grace, the way he took the Beta apart. He ended up getting hurled to the floor, skidding and rolling over the concrete. His face was so swollen and bleeding everywhere. It looked painful honestly. What was more pressingly annoying was the _stench_ of Alpha fear and the snowy evergreen with ginger and lotus that had **strong** overtones of _pissed Alpha_ that warred to be the most potent scent in the room. Of course there was Mailk’s almost sugary _excitement_ but that would’ve been drowned out if the Omega hadn’t been right behind him. Otabek struggled to keep from scrunching his nose too much. He was going to have to go outside for a _good_ long while to clear his sinuses when this was all over.

Nikiforov grabbed another of the Betas and beat that one to a bloody pulp too. The third one was responsible for the other Alpha, Alton or whoever. He clipped the zip ties at the wrist and hauled him to the middle of the room where they had a lovely pulley system. The Beta was handcuffed then hoisted into the air, dangling by about six inches. Nikiforov slowly sauntered around his victim, tracing over parts of him with the thick dowel rod he’d picked up from the table.

The Beta whimpered, trying to shy away from the almost tender drag, “ _Please_. I was paid. It wasn’t-”

The rod tapped him firmly in the face and trailed down his sternum as Nikiforov stepped close, their faces almost touching, “I will give you exactly **one** opportunity to make this easier for yourself,” The Alpha's tone was level, dangerously calm, “Tell me who’s behind the money.”

Otabek almost shoved Malik away from him when the Omega flared up, leaking pheromones like some hussy.

“I don’t-”

“Wrong answer.”

The screams were deafening as the rod cracked over bones, breaking both legs and ribs. Limbs dangled uselessly as the body tried and failed to contort out of the way. The blows were precise in a way Otabek could appreciate. Eventually it was evident that the Beta was either out cold or just dead. He helped get the body down and waited as Nikiforov dragged the final Beta by the hair. The pleading was pathetic and nonsensical. He was handcuffed and hoisted up, feet kicking.

Nikiforov growled, “ **Quiet**.”

There was a whimper and the Beta hung there.

“Give me a name.”

The Beta’s eyes bugged, his face scrunched in a way that they **all** knew what was coming. There was a desperation and a resignation there that Otabek had seen more than once. If the situation was different, if this Beta hadn’t been partially responsible for what happened to the Omega, he _might_ have been a little sympathetic.

“I wasn’t told his name.”

But the Beta had killed one of the guards and thus left the Omega to be chased down and assaulted-

The rod came down hard, probably breaking a rib or two.

-And Otabek didn’t have sympathy for that.


	6. Chapter 6

All four Betas are wrapped in plastic and taken out of the room to be disposed of while Nikiforov makes a few circuits around the room. He occasionally asks Otabek a question about what a certain one or other had been doing while attacking _Yuri_. Otabek replies to the best of his knowledge, rattles off the scents he knows were there like the pepper and chocolate. The silver Alpha nods and grabs two of them, placing them with the Alpha before going to the brute Otabek had dealt with at the warehouse and has Otabek help him get him up on the pulley. As that’s getting tied off, his phone buzzes with his father’s number.

“If you’ll excuse me.”

“Take your time,” Nikiforov grinned at the hanging Alpha, “We’ll be awhile.”

Otabek nods and knocked on the door to get let out. As the door opened, a different phone went off and the blond Alpha answered it. Otabek ignored it in favor of answering his own phone. “Yea?” His voice echoed a little.

_“Have you gotten anything out of them yet?”_

“Haven’t had much chance to,” he replied, “The Pakhan’s been easing his stress on the Betas that killed his guys. I’ve got the one who killed Yudi.”

_“Good.”_

“I plan to work him and a couple of the other Alphas over once everything else is done. The Pakhan has the Alpha and a couple of the others pulled aside. I think he’s planning something elaborate.”

_“Sounds about right. There’s something else though. That warehouse had our product in it. We need a name.”_

Otabek gripped his phone a little tighter, “I’ll get one.”

_“Keep me posted.”_

The call ended and he took a minute to gather himself. If these punks had their product in their warehouse and attacked the Pakhan’s Omega then… what? He honestly didn’t have a clue about why… Their alliance wasn’t really anything huge in the underworld. Nothing for really anybody to get this pissed off about…

Unless maybe it was about toppling them **both** over..?

Was someone _legitimately_ trying to get trying to take them both out?

The idea was laughable… but what else did they have?

The door to the chamber opened and the blond Alpha stalked his way up, completely ignoring Otabek, and _noticeably_ upset. Otabek narrowed his eyes at the _distressed Alpha_ scent, wondering what had happened. The agonized scream from the chamber sounded… worse? than he’d been expecting… Like maybe the aggressor was being more aggressive? He stepped back into the room as Nikiforov was literally skinning the Alpha attached to the ceiling. Malik shot him a look from his spot on the table. He wasn’t scared per se… no he was upset but it seemed to be about something other than the blood curdling screams.

He sidled up his brother, “What happened?”

“St Petersburg got hit. Apparently the other Alpha’s mate was in the crossfire.”

 _Shit_.

No wonder he’d looked upset.

“Altin!”

They both looked up at the silver Alpha who was looking a little crazed.

“I’m bringing little Yuri here in a bit.,” he grinned a little, twirling the device around his fingers, flicking blood everywhere, “I want those three Alphas _singing_. I want a grand show. I want him to watch them writhe and beg. Your reputation precedes you so I know you can give me what I want.”

The Omega was coming... _here_...

“And that would be specifically?” Otabek asked, “Are you wanting them to simply suffer or should we try for a name? Malik told me about the hit in Russia and that warehouse we picked these bastards up in had some of our product. Whoever attacked your Omega is also attacking us.”

“If you can get a name then by all means get it, but I want them to _**suffer**_ and I want Yuri to have the option to do as he wants with them.”

Otabek nodded, “We can do that.”

He was going to see the Omega again... 

||||||||||||||||||||

He’s not sure what time he finally wakes up, but it’s bright. His head’s all fucked up and his body hurts… well one part of it at least. It fuckin’ sucks and he doesn’t even know where he is. There’s the scent of lotus ginger and winter just kinda everywhere but not super strong… like clothes being left around in a space that wasn’t _theirs_.

The hotel… he was in their hotel room and, from the smell of it, in their bed… which was _weird_.

“You’re up,” Katsudon walked into view, hair all floppy and stupid glasses on his face, “How are you?”

“I feel like shit.”

A single exhale of nervous laughter, “I’ll bet. You had us worried.”

What was he supposed to say to that?!

“Hm.”

There was a sigh, “Vitya called… He’ll be back soon, wants you ready to go up to the house.”

Oh for fuck’s-

“For what.”

“They caught the guy… They’re going to question him-”

_Fuck… **right** …_

Last night wasn’t a bad dream.

Not that he’d thought it was but… it would’ve been nice all the same…

Yuri rolled out of bed as fast as he could, finding the clothes Katsudon had probably gotten from his own room downstairs. It wasn’t really his first choice in clothes options but he had time to worry about fashion when his fucking rapist wasn’t breathing. He almost ripped his shirt when he got the holes wrong and got pissed off.

“You don’t have to go you know.”

“Yea I do. I’ve gotta see that bastard… gotta make sure he’s put down… figure out **why me** ,” he shoved his legs into the pants, “Was it random? Was i just **that** fucking unlucky.”

“Probably not.”

“Probably not! Because Anton and Kostya are dead which means this has to be a hit so from who? Who the fuck hired a gang of Alphas to rape me! What _point_ were they making! Why-!”

Why were the bodyguards he’d had since he was fucking fourteen _**dead**_ -!

He inhaled sharply to keep the sudden tears from falling and stormed off for the bathroom that was on the other end of the suite so he could think. About halfway there, he caught a scent that should’ve been there. It wasn’t any of the Bratva and it was coming from a jacket he’d never seen before laying over the back of the couch. He narrowed his eyes at it and snatched it up, wondering who’d they’d let into this room if not Bratv-

Leather and smoke… and something else…

That _pinged_ a little something in his brain.

Fuzzy but… but this didn’t give him a sense of _dread_.

_“You’re safe.”_

That _voice_ , garbled as it was…

He clutched it to his nose without thinking.

Coffee and vanilla…

It’d been coffee and vanilla that he’d been hung up on.

And bonfire smoke.

Apparently the leather was just the jacket itself.

It smelled, **he** smelled, _**so**_ good... Yuri wished he could get drunk off of it.

It _almost_ made last night worth it.

 _ **Almost**_.

But also _not **hardly**_.

He racked his brain, trying to remember anything else after some dick’s cock was shoved up his ass without permission and finding a black void of nothing but the occasional conversation bits and wisps of scent that were either familial or the coffee/smoke.

If nothing else, he was going to Victor to find this Alpha and… thank him? Maybe? Probably. But then what after? Hell he could have a mate already and Yuri was getting worked up over nothing… though… He sniffed it again and couldn’t find anything to suggest a mate. It was just straight _Alpha_ … straight _delicious Alpha_.

And he realized he was standing in the middle of the suite living room sniffing a goddamn jacket like he was some cokehead and this was the best snow.

Yuri dashed off for the bathroom to wash his face and get his hair straight. It looked like some rodent had scurried around in it and maybe had babies. He ignored the _twinge_ in his lower back, fought back the tears at why it was there to begin with. His face swam in the mirror and he had to stop for a moment, clutching the sink. He forced himself to breathe through his nose and out his mouth. Smoke and coffee filled his head, distracting him enough to calm down.

Would the Alpha hate him if he never got his jacket back?

He splashed water on his face again and left, lifeline in hand.

_“Vitya, I don’t think he should go…”_

Oh so Victor was back already...

 _“Give him a day,_ ” and Katsudon was being his typical mothering self.

_“I would if we had the time.”_

_“What’s **that** supposed to mean?”_

_“It means we’ll deal with it when we get home in a couple of days.”_

_“He saw Anton and Kostya-”_

_“And we both know they won't be the last bodies he sees,”_ Victor sounded stressed to hell, “ _He’s not a child Yuuri.”_

_“I know that!”_

_“Then stop treating hi_ m like one,” Victor snipped as Yuri poked his head in the room. The Alpha smoothed his face, offering a forced sunny smile as he finished putting on what looked like a new suit, “Yurio!”

“Did something happen?”

“What makes you say that?”

He hugged the leather tighter, “You don’t talk to Katsudon like that unless something happened.”

The mated pair shared a look.

Victor sighed, face falling abit, “There was an attack on the house last night. We lost a few guards and Masumi got hurt.”

“ _Fuck_ …” smoke and vanilla filled his nose, “When are we leaving?”

“As soon as we sort what happened to you out. I refuse to believe it has nothing to do with the attack back home.”

Yuri nodded, “Let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri wasn’t entirely sure what he’d expected when they’d pulled up to the Kazakh mansion… but it wasn’t the Head himself waiting for them like some kind of butler. He followed Victor inside, only feeling _slightly_ guilty that he’d ‘forgotten’ the leather jacket in a place that Katsudon wouldn't find until it was too late to call them back to get it. Victor hadn’t said anything about it either so maybe he didn’t have to worry about it anyway.

“We’ll be going to my office. I thought a change in scenery might loosen their tongues.”

Victor seemed much too amused with that to not have had _some_ thing to do with it.

The dudes in suits opened the door for them and they stepped inside. There were five in the room already, most which were seemingly Alphas if the way he got smacked in the face with _Alpha_ scent was anything to go by. The undercurrent of an Omega didn’t do much to ease it. It. Yuri’s nose scrunched at the myriad of smells, mostly scared ones, not quite able to pick out any _one_ in particular. The three on the floor were tied up, kneeling on the expensive carpet with a fourth, likely the Omega, crouched in front of them. That one and the one leaning against the large desk looked like they could have been Alpha/Omega twins even though those were fairly rare. The one leaning against the desk… that one was the one in the painting, the one that looked just like the head. He was about as expressive too… just leaning there with **the most** apathetic expression on his face, his arms crossed. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled a little, showing off tattoos under it.

“You see that Alpha there?” the Omega purred at the one in the middle, “He won’t be as nice as me.”

The Alpha leaning against the desk made to straighten up when he saw them but the Head gestured for him to stay put and continue.

The Omega giggled, “Be good won’t you and tell me what I need to know. I might be able to get you out of here alive,” He wriggled a little, probably trying to look cute. Yuri rolled his eyes.

There was a raspy laugh, “Suck my dick with that pretty mouth of yours and I _might_ talk.”

“Mm,” the smile was so happy and amused, “I don’t pay until I know the product is worth it,” and looked over his shoulder with a pout, “ _Beeeks_ , he doesn’t want to play with me.”

The Alpha pushed off the desk and took the few steps to the bound male on the floor. He slowly lowered himself beside the Omega, “Maybe he’ll play with me then.”

That voice… **that** was the voice… Mental thunder fog or not, there was **no** way he’d mistake it for something else.

The Kazakh ran a hand down the Alpha’s face, giving a couple of gentle pats, almost playful…

Before he wound back and _**cracked**_ one across the other’s face.

The Alpha’s head snapped the side and the Omega giggled, “Oh shi-i-it!” He backed away to sit on the desk like it was the best seat in the house.

The bound Alpha spit red on the carpet, “Fuck you.”

There was a snort and the Kazakh Alpha slowly reached around, pulling a gun from the back of his waistband. He brought it around, running it down the side of the captive’s face before jamming it up under his chin. There was a nervous growl from the bound Alpha as his face was jerked up toward the ceiling.

“Who sent you.”

Yuri felt a shiver at the simple, bland tone.

The fuck was that…

“Go fuck yourself.”

There was a click of a safety, “That doesn’t answer the question I asked. We’ll try again,” the voice was deep, steady. HIs face never changed, “Who. sent you.”

“Fuck. You.”

There was a single blink and the empty hand gripped the captive’s jaw, forcing it open enough to stick the gun between his teeth.

“Look at that, Malik. He’d fit me.”

The Omega snorted, “Impressive.”

“Maybe,” the Kazakh Alpha eyed his prey, “I’ll claim you, make you earn your keep.”

“That only works if he can _deepthroat_ ,” ‘Malik’ grinned.

“We’ll have to try.”

The bound Alpha squealed.

“You know,” the Kazakh Alpha sounded like he was having a casual conversation with his besty, his mild accent getting just a touch thicker. Yuri didn’t want to think too hard about it, “Given who I am, there’s alot I’ll let slide,” he gripped one of the Alpha’s shoulders and there was a strangled scream, “Need to rob a place? Fine by me. Just don’t do it on my turf. Have to kill a guy? Bastard may or may not have deserved it. Just don’t. get. _Caught_.” he leaned in almost like he was sniffing the other Alpha, “But there’s two things I. can’t. **Stand**. Wanna take a guess as to what those are?”

There was a nervous muffling.

“What was that? I couldn’t understand you around _my glock_ in your mouth.”

The Omega cackled and Yuri felt his face warm a little which was stupid.

There was a choked something.

“That’s right. I can’t stand Alpha _bitches_ like you who use the commands inappropriately. And to _pile_ them **on** like you did,” a lip curled as he growled low, Yuri shivered again, “ _ **Despicable**_. But you know what’s worse? Do you know what my **one** cardinal sin is?”

There was a whimper.

“Yea. I’ve done _depraved_ things to those who’ve **raped** our Omegas… truly despicable things to some truly despicable people. Did you like it when you used the commands? When you forced your will on someone else like that? Did you enjoy telling him to _**GET DOWN**_.”

The effect was instantaneous.

‘Malik’ flinched, grinning while slipping off the desk and onto the carpet.

Yuri felt the wind leave him and only Victor’s hand suddenly on his hip kept him from crumbling to the floor. His insides shook, the Omega in him begging to do it even though the command hadn’t been meant for him. It wasn’t a bad kind of begging though. It almost felt like _preening_ … which was weird as fuck. He was strangely intrigued by it.

The best thing though were the bound Alphas.

They’d **all** cowered. The one with the gun in his mouth was trying his damndest to faceplant on the carpet but the Kazakh hadn’t let up so the angle was all weird and looked super uncomfortable. There was a shine of tears tracks down his face.

“How’d we like that?” the Alpha asked, his voice back its seemingly default bland tone, “How’d that _feel_?” the gun was removed and the Alpha yelped as it was pressed to what Yuri guessed was his dick, “Don’t. Test me. Who. Sent. You.”

“You won’t get to him,” the Alpha quivered, “He’s too well connected.”

There was a quirk, a dangerous tug at the Alpha’s mouth, and Yuri… well Yuri shouldn’t be as drawn to it, to _him_ , as he was, “I’ll decide that. _**Name**_ …”

“Fuc-”

 _ **BANG**_.

The Alpha screamed bloody murder and the Head heaved a sigh that reminded Yuri of the sighs Victor would give when they’d get blood on his own office carpet.

“ _ **Name**_.”

One of the others shuffled a little, “JJ! He goes by JJ!”

The gun was pulled, pointed carelessly at the ceiling as the smirk came back, “Oh? You hear that?” he gripped the wailing Alpha by the hair, “Your friend squealed,” he dragged the end of the weapon over one the other’s face as he traced his nose up the other side, “I don’t need you anymore.”

“No please!”

The Alpha stood and pointed the gun at the other.

And Yuri did the most stereotypical movie-thing ever, “Wait-!”

The Kazakh Alpha paused, glancing at him.

Yuri moved forward, “Is that _him_?”

The Alpha nodded once, dark eyes all but boring into his soul, “Mm.”

Yuri held his hand out as he got close. A brow cocked a little, but the gun was lowered and handed to him. The Alpha took a couple of steps back as Yuri took a second to get a feel for the weapon before he took a momentary glance at the bound Alpha. It was just long enough for the Alpha to recognize him, his eyes bugging, before Yuri pointed it at him and pulled the trigger. The Alpha slumped to the floor between his cohorts who’d started begging.

"What does this JJ want with me...?"


	8. Chapter 8

It was a simple matter, hauling the three Alphas up to his father’s office so the staff could clean up the Pakhan’s mess and prep the last Beta for whatever Otabek decided to throw at him once everything with the Omega was settled for the day. He didn’t imagine it’d take long. Get a name, because he **would** get a name, Nikiforov’s show be damned. They’d get one of those too but **he** _required_ a name, a place for them to start.

 _Everything_ from last night would be answered for.

Malik was practically frothing to get started. The caffeine from multiple cups of coffee and the pent up frustration that came with watching what Otabek could only assume was the top of Malik’s wet dream list had the Omega jittery. To make it worse, the zip tied Alphas seemed to take a liking to it.

“Go change your pants before they get back.”

Malik gave him a look, “Why?”

He cocked a brow, “Stale slick…?”

Malik’s eyes popped, “Shit I’m sorry. That’s not pleasant for your nose is it?”

“Not from you isn’t not,” he replied.

Malik stuck his tongue out, “Bet _other_ Alphas appreciate it.”

“Yes… That’s why you have three asshats staring at you like you’re their last meal,” his lip curled a little and he punched one on the end, making all three heads collide.

Malik blushed a little and left. Otabek walked over to the window and opened it a bit, sitting on the sill. He was tempted to smoke one but decided against it and simply breathed in the air from outside. It was a welcome change from all of the Alpha scents and Malik’s horny ass. Sometimes his nose felt more like a curse.

The door reopened and Malik practically skipped in, “They’re pulling up to the house!”

Otabek closed the window harder than he needed to, flicking the lock with a sharp twist of the wrist. He walked toward the desk, checking his weapon in clear view of the bound Alphas. They all reacted as he’d expected and the smell of _anxious Alpha_ stunk up the air again. The two on the ends shuffled nervously while the one in the center smirked a bit. The fact that this Alpha had been out for the entirety of Nikiforov’s torturing session and, therefore, unaware of what he could be expecting from this was endlessly amusing to Otabek who just tucked his gun back in its place and leaned against the desk. Malik dropped in front of the center Alpha, body language loose and flirty as he liked to start with as he started with his ‘good cop’ routine.

The door opened again and Janik walked in with the silver Alpha and the blond Omega. Otabek felt something in him _stop_. In this light, away from the adrenaline kick of breaking up what would have been a gang rape, Plisetsky was… He didn’t have a word for it. His Alpha lurched with want and he felt horrible for it considering what had happened to him not even twelve hours ago.

He went to… do something. He wasn’t sure what but it didn’t matter anyway when his father gestured for him to not bother moving. Staying put was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do. He’d much rather shoot all three in the skull then go see if the Omega was ok. Plisetsky wouldn’t be, nobody was after something like _that_ but some did fair better than others and Otabek itched to know.

“ _Beeeeks_. He doesn’t want to play with me.”

They rarely did… but that’s what made this game fun.

He pinned the center Alpha with a stare, vowing that, if not the blond, then he would be the one pulling the trigger. This Alpha would not leave this room alive. He crouched next to Malik, “Maybe he’ll play with me then.” He tapped the Alpha’s face a couple of times and slapped him as hard as he could without breaking his neck. Malik backed off, cackling as was usual.

The Alpha spat blood on the carpet, “Fuck you.”

Otabek snorted, deciding to jump ahead in his own routine a bit as he reached around. He sunk deeper into his role, jamming his glock under the Alpha’s chin, “Who sent you.” It was about then that he noticed a faint honey-like scent through all the _Alpha_ and felt his own Alpha jolt.

That scent only meant _one_ thing and Malik sure as hell wasn’t the one to be feeling _that_ at the moment.

And Malik didn’t smell like honey either.

“Go fuck yourself.”

Why was this waste of space still breathing?

He flicked the safety off, “That doesn’t answer the question I asked. We’ll try again. Who. sent you.”

“Fuck. You.”

He escalated to jamming the glock into the Alpha’s mouth just to shut him up. There was abit of an innuendo thrown out just so he could see the eyes flash in defiant panic. Malik encouraged it as he always did, ending with a comment about deepthroating because that always got Alphas riled up.

“You know,” he commented now that some of the fight was gone and the Alpha couldn’t talk back, “Given who I am, There’s alot I’ll let slide.” he dug his thumb into the bullet wound, making it leak and the Alpha squeal around the muzzle. He went on with the things he’d let people get away with while leaning closer, getting the first wisps of fear off of this one. “But there’s two thing I. can’t. **Stand**. Wanna guess as to what those are?”

The Alpha mumbled something.

“What was that? I couldn’t understand you around _my glock_ in your mouth.”

Malik thought was hilarious… and there was that honey scent again… a little stronger this time.

The Alpha tried again and Otabek gave it to him, told him what he thought of Alphas who abused their power. He growled at him, the memory of a dozen Alphas overpowering the blond fresh in his head. The honey flitted by his nose again as he asked the Alpha about his one sin, the one that topped them all.

The one that this Alpha was caught doing and that made the bitch whimper.

Otabek felt _it_ build as he admitted to doing awful things to the people he’d caught abusing their Omegas. He asked about how it’d felt for the Alpha to force his will on someone else simply for the sake of a segue, “Did you enjoy telling him to _**GET DOWN.**_ ”

And let _it_ go, felt the command rush out of him in a torrent.

There was a _thunk_ behind him as Malik succumbed to it and his peripherals caught Plisetsky stumble a little before the Pakhan steadied him. He felt a little bad for affecting them but the satisfaction of having these wastes of space on their faces in front of him made it worth it. He asked how that felt though he didn’t care and pointed the gun at the Alpha’s dick, daring him to refuse again. The Alphas stuttered, moving on how well connected his boss was, a tired ploy that Otabek thought funny. The rest went about how he’d expected. A name was refused and he shot the Alpha’s dick off which made one the other ones spill.

He smirked a bit, “Don’t need you anymore,” and stood to _**finally**_ put a bullet in his head.

“Wait!”

Otabek let himself look up at the Omega, watched him as he walked around the Alphas.

“Is that _him_?” the green eyes flashed with a raging fire.

He was magnificent.

Otabek managed a nod, not trusting his voice to do much more than, “Mm,” and cocked a brow when the blond held a hand out for his weapon. He wasn’t all _that_ surprised honestly as he handed it off, but didn’t expect to like the look of Plisetsky with a gun in his hand so much. The blond glanced at the Alpha long enough for the asshat to understand what was happening and then shot him.

Otabek knew he was gone... stolen by this hellcat.

“What does this JJ want with me.”

He shouldn’t want this… not after last night.

“You were an easier target than Katsuki!”

How could he not though?

“It was only a business move!”

This beautiful creature _responded_ to him.

“What kind of business?”

He was _so_ fucked.

“We don’t know-!”

“We were supposed to grab you and go-!”

“They’d handle the ransom!”

_**BANG** _

_**BANG** _

“ _Yuuuri_ ,” the Pakhan sighed though there was a general _pissed off_ tone.

“What. They weren’t going to give us anything else,” Plisetsky held the glock out toward him. Otabek took it as Malik rounded the desk to call for cleanup. “I was supposed to be used as leverage by some fuckwad named JJ and they took advantage of it.”

The clean up crew showed up and quickly got the bodies out. Malik walzed after them, his part done. Janik took his seat behind his desk and Otabek leaned against the wall behind him. It didn’t matter much. The honey and lemongrass was just as strong here as it’d been when they’d been standing less than six feet apart but the distance would keep him from doing something stupid.

“So… JJ…” his father leaned back, “Any ideas on who this is?”

“A few,” Nikiforov replied, “though most wouldn’t make sense. They know better than to attack my people like that. To attempt a kidnapping, attacking my house, and steal your product… that requires a large team.”

“Funds and international deals as well,” Janik sounded contemplative.

“Jean-Jaques _has_ been making a push through Asia,” Otabek commented, keeping his face as neutral as possible while avoiding looking at the Omega for too long.

The other two Alphas seemed to like the idea.

“The Leroys _would_ have the funds,” the silver Alpha looked thoughtful.

“Wait! Wait-wait-wait… are we talking about _the_ Jean-Jaques Leroy?” Plisetsky tapped on his phone and showed the room the picture of a face with a black undercut and blue eyes.

The Head shared a look with Victor, “Yes…? How would you know about him?”

“You mean other than that he’s a part of a fucking rock band? All over pop culture spreading his stupid like a plague. The guy should be neutered before he procreates.”

_Holy shit-!_

“Mhm.”

“I may or may not have made a fake twitter to roast his bad taste in tattoos.”

Nobody else seemed to find that funny.

Otabek called on his _years_ of training to keep his face straight.

“What? He’s got a fucking tramp stamp! With **his** initials! Like what the fuck! That’s _begging_ to be made fun of.”

“ _Right_ …” Otabek couldn’t tell if his Father found it mildly funny or just disgraceful, “How about the _less_ legal activities?”

“You mean the money laundering going on with his merch sales or the fact that every single one of his fans in the premium fanclub seems to have some kind of drug problem and or a part of a prostitution ring that’s been labeled as a hostess club and nobody touches it because his dad works for the Prime Minister.”

All information they knew but through _decidedly_ different channels.

Impressive.

Nikiforov looked a little smug.


	9. Chapter 9

Victor whining about him shooting the fucks was annoying.

Knowing he got picked because he was easier to get to than Katsudon was annoying.

But what _really_ got under his skin was the way that Alpha, Beks was it? just leaned against the window, acting like nothing happened, acting like he didn’t know who Yuri was.

Yuri _knew_ who **he** was and didn’t appreciate being made to second guess himself.

Unless the Alpha was just not interested… at all.... which stung a little if he were being honest with himself.

But he wasn’t so it was no big deal really.

Guy was probably an asshole anyway.

He’d just solve this thing and go home.

“-an-Jacques has been making a push through Asia.”

Yuri refused to acknowledge the way the Omega in him purred at the deep monotone.

“The Leroys _would_ have the funds,” Victor’s voice snapped him out of it.

Leroy… like JJ Leroy?

“Wait! Wait-wait-wait,” he yanked his phone, pulling up a face he despised, “You mean _the_ Jean-Jacques Leroy?” he flipped it around to show the room.

The Head glanced at Victor, “Yes… How do you know about him?”

Nah fuck that other shit.

Being questioned about JJ Leroy pissed him off the most.

Like _why_ wouldn’t he have access to the same info Victor had?

He was the **fucking** Pakhan's _protege._

_Of course he'd have the same info!_

“You mean other than being a part of a fucking rock band? All over pop culture spreading his stupid like a plague? The guy should be neutered before he procreates.”

The world would be better off exploding before a JJ Jr appeared.

“Mhm.”

“I may or may not have made a fake account to roast his bad taste in tattoos.”

Apparently **no** body found that funny.

Which was a shame because it was _fucking_ hilarious.

“What? He got a fucking tramp stamp! That’s just begging to be made fun of!”

Seriously… of all the bad ideas a person could have…

“ _Right_. How about the _less_ legal activities.”

Yuri almost smirked, “You mean the money laundering going on with his merch sales or the fact that every single one of his fans in the premium fanclub seems to have some kind of drug problem and or a part of a prostitution ring that’s been labeled as a hostess club and nobody touches it because his dad works for the Prime Minister.”

Victor looked decidedly proud of him.

“We could go into his fiance too,” he continued, rolling with the mildly stunned look on the Head’s face and enjoying the high of being pissed off at both of these Kazakh assholes, “Isabella Yang…? Not saying she has ties with Triad or anything _buuut_ ,” he shrugged.

“And makes you say that?” the Head asked.

“Cross-referencing the location on her posts on Instagram with other known spawn of Triad members and, guess what? They end up in the same places at the same time a _suspicious_ amount. Not to mention the fact that JJ seems much too popular in China for what should make sense and his tours _appear_ to happen right around when Triad meets up. In fact, he had a concert in Barcelona where there seems to be a rather large branch of the Triad who, for _some reason_ , were gathered at a resort that had apparently been privately booked for a full two weeks...”

“Hm,” the Head had little to say to that.

“Assuming this is who’s decided to attack us both,” Victor crossed his arms, “What should be done?”

“We _do_ have the option of hunting them if we can get a scent,” the Head replied, “I would be willing to take initiative for it seeing as yours was attacked in my territory.”

“And who would we trust to do that?” Victor asked. Yuri recognized _that_ undertone in his voice, the one that he used when he had a plan and was waiting for the other party to bring it up themselves, “Tracking down JJ would offer a profitable betrayal should the Leroys find out.”

“My son **is** a hunting dog for a reason,” the Head replied, “I wouldn’t have put him there if he wasn’t the best for it.”

Wait what?

Which so-...

Yuri glanced at the odd quiet Alpha leaning against the wall and, he wasn’t how he could tell, but the Kazahk had gone _still_ , his bland expression pinched.

Victor cocked a hip, “If you’re feeling that guilty, send him with Yuri.”

“ **What**!” Yuri squalked.

Victor glanced at him, blue eyes _chilly_ , **daring** him to argue about it.

Yuri huffed, feeling pissed off, “ _ **Where**_ would we be sent off to then.”

“Japan.”

 _Fuck_.

“What the hell?!”

“You and Yuuri shouldn’t be in the same place and I won’t send Yuuri off. They’ll be able to keep an eye on everything and you’ll be under the radar long enough for us to come up with something better.”

“So you’re just going to shuffle me off until the coast is clear,” he glanced at the weird Alpha who just stood there, leaning against the window behind the Head with his arms loosely crossed. His face hadn’t so much as twitched in five minutes. It was as intriguing as it was nerve wracking and _entirely_ unhelpful.

“Just until the dirt settles and we see what we’re playing with.”

“A feat that would be done better if Otabek was in the field and not playing house,” the Head replied, “What good does he do stored away with yours.”

“He can smell a threat a mile away.”

“Don’t you have hounds of your own?”

“None I trust with Yuri.”

He was shocked Victor would admit that.

What was his game…?

“Your hound is our best bet to keep Yuri safe until we’re ready to use him as bait.”

Oh fuck yea.

But then...

“Why not just do it now?” he asked.

“Because we’re not prepared for something like that. We need to plan and be ready for anything the Leroys and possibly the Triad throw at us and neither of us are primed for that kind of fight.”

“No… this is likely to end up in war,” the Head replied and turned a little, “What do you think, Son?”

There was a moment of silence, “I think… the plan is solid, but I need more information.”

“Hasetsu, Japan. My Yuuri’s family is there.”

“It’s got a fair bit of Yakuza activity there doesn’t it.”

“Yes so they'll be able to keep a look out and assist if so needed. We can keep you posted, but you’ll have to keep a low profile.”

Fuck that shit.

If he’s gonna hide away, he’s gonna work too.

Otabek nodded to himself, “Then… I don’t see why not.”

Yuri fumed, feeling oddly betrayed, “I still don’t see why I have to be sent away! I’m not some fucking princess!”

“ _Because_ ,” Victor growled, lip curling, “until Yuuri gets pregnant, _you’re_ the heir. If Leroy has pegged you as his target, I need to get you out until we have a solid plan or I’ve put a bullet in his head. I can’t be wondering if you’re going to be picked off in _our **own** territory_. We've lost _alot_ of men in the last _day._ The hound is worth ten men.”

“This is-”

“ **YURA**!” This wasn’t Victor anymore.

This was the Goddamned Pakhan of the Bratva.

Yuri felt the command sink into his bones, making him curl in on himself without meaning to, “Don’t do that… you swore you’d never…”

“Then _listen_ to me. You’re going with Altin until we’ve called you back. Am I understood.”

Yuri slowly nodded.

“Good. Now get out.”

Yuri slowly backed out of the room, the weird Alpha following him. He wasn’t used to feeling useless… wasn’t used to being treated like an _Omega_. Victor had made a point to not care about what his underlings were. As long as you served the purpose he gave you, you could’ve been a fucking space rabbit and he wouldn’t have given a damn.

So to be sent off because he didn’t think Yuri could handle this was… well it hurt.

|||||||||||||||||||||

As interesting and funny as it was to see the blond Omega spout off like he had, the reality was that Jean-Jacques Leroy had just become a much bigger threat.

Assuming they were right about the Triad connection, that brought a whole different side to what was going on here.

What did the Chinese want with Kazakhstan and Russia?

How did it benefit them to piss off **both** the Head of the south-eastern branch of the Kazakh mafia and the St Petersburg Pakhan, arguably the strongest branch of the Bratva.

It didn’t make sense…

Not at all…

“-son **is** a hunting dog for a reason. I wouldn’t have put him there if he wasn’t the best for it.”

Ah.. so they were already planning on this were they?

Sending him to sniff them out…

He couldn't say he was _thrilled_ with that idea.

“If you’re feeling that guilty, send him with Yuri,” the silver Alpha said.

Otabek looked up, feeling confused.

“ **What**!” the Omega clearly felt the same.

Why would Nikiforov…

He didn’t understand.

The Russian pair argued a bit about why Plisetsky would shipped off to Japan. He could see where the Pakhan was going with this plan of his. What he didn’t know was why _he’d_ be going too. Surely there were Bratva hunting dogs.

“None I trust with Yuri.”

But then why did he trust Otabek?

Shit… Had he asked that outloud…?

“Your hound-” oh so his father had had the same question, “-is our best bet to keep Yuri safe until we’re ready to use him as bait.”

“Why not just do it now?” the Omega asked.

Because going against the Triad was tantamount to war.

“Because we’re not prepared for something like that. We need to plan and be ready for anything the Leroys and possibly the Triad throw at us and neither of us are primed for that kind of fight.”

Janik agreed, “No… this is likely to end up in war,” and turned a little, “What do you think, Son?”

Otabek paused, going over everything, trying to find anything obvious that could go wrong, “I think… the plan is solid, but I need more information.”

“Hasetsu, Japan. My Yuuri’s family is there.”

Yuuri Katsuki…

The Katsukis had been deep in the mob a few generations ago… It was _rumored_ that they were still involved just not as much. The fact that theirs was the only hot springs left was a little telltale.

“It’s got a fair bit of Yakuza activity there doesn’t it.”

“Yes,” Nikiforov picked up on the underlying question, “so they'll be able to keep a look out and assist if so needed. We can keep you posted, but you’ll have to keep a low profile.”

Good to know.

Otabek nodded to himself, “Then… I don’t see why not.”

The Omega was livid, green eyes flashing in a way Otabek shouldn't have found appealing, “I still don’t see why I have to be sent away! I’m not some fucking princess!”

“ _Because_ ,” Nikiforov growled, “until Yuuri gets pregnant, you’re the heir. If Leroy has pegged you as his target, I need to get you out until we have a solid plan or I’ve put a bullet in his head. I can’t be wondering if you’re going to be picked off in _our **own** territory_. We've lost _alot_ of men in the last _day._ The hound is worth ten men.”

“This is-”

“ **YURA**!”

Otabek inwardly winced as he watched the blond curl in on himself.

“Don’t do that… you swore you’d never…”

He wanted to go over there and comfort him…

“Then _listen_ to me. You’re going with Altin until we’ve called you back. Am I understood.”

The Omega slowly nodded.

“Good. Now get out.”

He watched Plisetsky start to leave and followed him, wondering if… well he didn’t want to put it into words.

He did know that he wanted to follow the honeyed lemongrass for as long as they’d let him.


	10. Chapter 10

They left the office and walked the halls for a minute before Plisetsky paused, likely unsure of where he actually was in the house. Otabek took the lead, going so far as to lightly brush the Omega’s elbow with a finger to get his attention before going for a door. He didn’t bother to see if he was being followed. The footsteps behind him told him as much. He opened a door to outside and breathed in the fresh air as he pulled a cigarette. The lighter _snicked_ , lighting the end. He took a drag and held it before blowing the smoke. It was honestly one his least favorite pastimes. They didn’t taste good and the smell clung to him for hours after… but sometimes he just needed something that wasn’t saturated in hormones and emotion to clog up his nose for awhile.

“Can I bum one off of you…?”

The voice was subdued, dejected. He felt bad and held the pack out. His lighter _snicked_ again for the Omega then Otabek sank into the grass next to the house. Plisetsky followed his lead, coughing in the way inexperienced smokers did but soldiered on through it. Otabek took pity on him and snubbed his about halfway through. The Omega followed soon after and they sat there for a few moments.

“So.”

Otabek only just kept from smirking, “So.”

“We’re going to Hatetsu.”

“We are.”

The Omega’s nose scrunched, “Can’t believe he’s shuffling me off like this. I’m not helpless.”

He didn’t reply right away, regretting that cigarette. It would’ve been helpful to scent Plisetsky, figure out what he was feeling. All he had to go off of was what he knew of their relationship, “I don’t… think he thinks that.” He leaned against the house.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve got a hit on you… either from Leroy himself or the Triad working through Leroy. It doesn’t make you weak to be extra careful… It just means we have to wait and come up with a way to outsmart them.”

The Omega _tsked_.

“He chose _you_ to succeed him. Remember that. He wouldn’t choose someone he didn’t think could handle it.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Yuri.”

He glanced at the Omega, brows creased.

“Plisetsky’s a mouthful,” the blond shrugged, “You can call me ‘Yuri.’”

His mouth twitched, “‘Otabek’ isn't much better, so you'll be stuck with ‘Altin.’”

“Could always call you ‘ _Beka_.’”

Oh he liked that…

He liked that **way** too much.

“You could.”

“The Head said you were a hunting dog…”

“Mhm.”

“Is that how you found me?”

Otabek nodded, “It was difficult until I got a good whiff but then it was easy to track you.”

“How is it… being in a room like we were? With all of them?”

“Honestly? It gets difficult sometimes… especially since Alphas don’t care for other Alpha scents. We deal with them because we have to but sometimes it gets a bit much… and scared Alpha is the worst.”

“How’s that? Like I’m sure I’ve smelled it before because of being around Victor and Bratva and all that, but I’m an Omega so it’d smell different i’m sure.”

How to explain it…

“Think of the spiciest thing you can eat, multiply that by two or three and add a couple of decaying fish carcases… on top of whatever their actual scent is.”

It didn’t really do it justice but he was at a loss.

How _did_ one describe that stench…

Yuri’s nose wrinkled, “That sounds fuckin’ awful.”

Otabek nodded.

“Are there any _good_ parts about having a nose like that?”

“It’s easy to find people given I have a strong enough sample to work off of.”

“Like what?”

“Being in a closed space for a minute or touching something for a few long seconds is usually enough to get a good starting point. After that I can scent the air if they walked away.”

“How’d you find me then? I didn’t really stay anywhere too long and the only things I touched where… “

“I got the hit off of the body I found in the building entry.”

“Kostya…”

“You lingered there a little.”

“I wasn’t sure he was dead… Didn’t want to believe it. His Omega’s due in a few months… He was so proud of being a dad…” there was a faint sniffle and a forced laugh, “Victor was lowkey jealous of him.”

“I’m sorry.”

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

He heard the office doors close behind them and kept going… until he realized that he wasn’t sure where he was and wasn’t allowed to go in this house. Something touched his arm and he about jolted until he saw the Alpha walk away. He followed because where else was he going to go… and found himself outside. It was a nice space honestly… big enough for a large gathering if these people were so inclined to do so.

The weird Alpha lit a cigarette and Yuri felt a sudden loss as to what to do… in general.

“Can I bum one off of you…?” he hoped he sounded more confident about it than he really did but he was still feeling sorry for himself to be perfectly honest. The pack was held out and he took one, leaning in when a light was offered. They settled against the house in the grass like a couple of school kids or class punks. He then proceeded to choke like some loser. That wasn’t going to stop him though. Victor still coughed here and there when he’d smoke his occasional stress cig. Yuri wasn’t how he wasn’t more used to it though. Chris smoked a bit and Yakov was a fucking chimney with his cigars so really he should have the lungs of a pro by now.

But no…

Here he is, choking on some damn smoke like he’d never even been next to a fucking bonfire.

The Alpha put his out about half down and Yuri thanked whatever deity existed, stabbing his into the dirt. He fought making a face at the taste as they just… sat there… in silence… like a pair of psychopaths.

He finally couldn’t take it anymore, “So.”

“So.”

 _Fuck_.

“We’re going to Hatetsu.”

“We are.”

_So helpful._

Yuri’s nose scrunched, feeling a little pissed off with Victor now that he had a chance to think about it, “Can’t believe he’s shuffling me off like this. I’m not helpless.”

The Alpha didn’t reply for awhile. Yuri was starting to wonder if he’d even get one, “I don’t… think he thinks that.”

Huh?

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve got a hit on you… either from Leroy himself or the Triad working through Leroy. It doesn’t make you weak to be extra careful… It just means we have to wait and come up with a way to outsmart them.”

Yuri _tsked_ , not wanting to admit he was right.

“He chose _you_ to succeed him. Remember that. He wouldn’t choose someone he didn’t think could handle it.”

Yea… there was that…

Blood or no, Victor _wouldn’t_ have picked him if he didn’t think Yuri could deal.

“Yuri,” he didn’t get a response but noticed the Alpha looking at him, “Plisetsky’s a mouthful,” he shrugged, “You can call me ‘Yuri.’”

“‘Otabek’ isn't much better, so you'll be stuck with ‘Altin,’” The Alpha replied.

“Could always call you ‘ _Beka_ ,’” Yuri replied more to see if he could get a rise out of him.

“You could.”

Fuckin’....

Did this dude **emote**? Like _at all?_

Yuri gave up and tried something else, “The Head said you were a hunting dog…”

“Mhm.”

He _almost_ rolled his eyes, but tried to keep the bite out of his voice, “Is that how you found me?”

The Alpha bobbed his head once or twice, “It was difficult until I got a good whiff but then it was easy to track you.”

Yuri had a thought, “How is it… being in a room like we were? With all of them?”

“Honestly? It gets difficult sometimes… especially since Alphas don’t care for other Alpha scents. We deal with them because we have to but sometimes it gets a bit much… and scared Alpha is the worst.”

Yuri couldn’t really _sympathize_? “How’s that? Like I’m sure I've smelled it before because of being around Victor and Bratva and all that, but I’m an Omega so it’d smell different I’m sure.”

There was a pause, “Think of the spiciest thing you can eat, multiply that by two or three and add a couple of decaying fish carcases… on top of whatever their actual scent is.”

That sounded like hell.

Yuri’s nose scrunched again, “That sounds fuckin’ awful.”

Otabek nodded, face still monotone.

“Are there any good parts about having a nose like that?” Yuri couldn’t think of any after that.

There was the hint of a verbal shrug. “It’s easy to find people given I have a strong enough sample to work off of.”

“Like what?”

“Being in a closed space for a minute or touching something for a few long seconds is usually enough to get a good starting point. After that I can scent the air if they walked away.”

Just that bit was enough?

Really…?

But then… “How’d you find me then? I didn’t really stay anywhere too long and the only things I touched where… “

“I got the hit off of the body I found in the building entry.”

And Yuri's heart sank, “Kostya…”

“You lingered there a little.”

He felt his eyes water a bit, feeling the loss a little, “I wasn’t sure he was dead… Didn’t want to believe it. His Omega’s due in a few months… He was so proud of being a dad…” he sniffed, forcing the tears away and barked a laugh, “Victor was lowkey jealous of him.”

They’d been trying for over a year, probably closer to eighteen months, but Katsudon’s heats were wildly inconsistent in length… which mattered apparently…

“I’m sorry.”


	11. Chapter 11

He wasn’t sure how long the pair of them up out but eventually he was called inside. The Head’s office had been cleared out and the Kazakh himself was nowhere to be seen. Victor was being dramatic and standing by the window.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re leaving in the morning. Go on back to the hotel.”

Uh…. what?

“What about finishing up business?”

“I’m handling it-”

Yuri felt that anger he’d tried to smother spark again, “That’s not fair! How am I supposed to get experience if you won’t _fucking_ let me!”

Victor finally looked at him, “There’s plenty of time to get this kind of experience.”

“Not if you get shot over this!”

“Yura-”

“If this is as bad as you’re saying it is, I could be doing before the year’s done! I _need_ the experience!”

“Yura-”

“Don’t ‘Yura’ me, _Vitya_ ,” he hissed, his temper doing funny things to his eyes, “You know I’m right!”

Victor was set though. He’d already decided and nothing Yuri could say would change it. Yuri glared at him and stomped out, fumbling his way with sheer rage and confidence until he made it to the garage where he found one of the SUVs ready to take him back to the hotel. The weird Alpha, Otabek, was already in the car, but didn’t say anything. The driver pulled out and down the road. Neither said a word. Even when he was dropped off at the hotel, Otabek didn’t say a word.

Which was probably wise since he’d just bite his head off anyway.

He stomped off inside and headed upstairs… to Katsudon…

Yuri wasn’t sure why, but he figured that being alone would just make him break things.

“He goes on and on about me needing to grow up and not being a child and then something happens and he ships me off like a kid.”

“Vitya is stressed, Yurio,” Katsudon replied, “Alot has happened in a very short amount of time. Some of his best men are gone. Chris caught a flight home a couple of hours ago. I think if it weren’t for the possible war with the Triad, he’d be dealing with it all better but,” there was a shrug, “Mob wars are brutal. We know how individuals can be, but a hoard of them is…” he shook his head, tapping his lip in a way eerily similar to Victor, “Yuri-” oh boy… this was serious, “-please promise me something.”

“Eh…”

Yuuri looked at him that was neither the squishy loser nor the sexed-up mate but something between, something confident but entirely sincere… the picture perfect Brava Lead Omega... and it was weird as fuck, “I know Hasetsu isn't the place you want to be, but please… Do this for Victor. He has enough to worry about and to know that you’re safe will ease much of it. Don’t give the Altin hound too much trouble.”

He didn’t want to give in, but, “Fucking _fine_.”

There was squishy Yuuri smiling and he tried to hug him, but Yuri jumped away and out the door to go downstairs. He passed the housekeeping cart in the isle and slid the keycard in. the light blinked green and he shoved the door open. Maybe he’d go for a swim… he had the rest of the afternoon to fuck around after all and the poll _was_ heated.

There was a knock at the door, “ _Housekeeping_ …?”

Hadn’t she been further down the hall?

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed a knife from his bag as a second knock echoed, “Coming!” He pushed the handle down and it burst open, three guys pouncing on him.

Holy hell-!

|||||||||||||||||||

Instincts were a funny thing.

Sometimes they made sense.

Others, they seem to come out of left field and made one question whether or not they were crazy.

If Otabek knew anything though, it was to trust them no matter how odd they were.

His instincts told him to not talk to Plisetsky when the Omega dumped himself into the car, looking like a human storm cloud.

They told him to stay quiet when they dropped him off at the hotel, so he just watched him go until the door closed and he was safe inside the building.

And his instincts now were telling him that that van about half a block from the hotel was bad news.

He wasn’t sure why. It looked like any other catering van in Almaty. His Alpha growled at it though and he felt an itch under his skin. There wasn’t much he could do without it looking suspicious so he elected to ignore it long enough to grab his bike and circle back.

The driver dropped him at Pulse and drove off back to the house. One of the staff had tossed a tarp over his bike to keep the drunks from pissing on it. He whipped it off, folding the large piece of plastic as he walked up to the door and dropping it there. The bike roared to life and he took off back toward the hotel. It’d only been ten minutes, _maybe_ fifteen, but the van had moved which he was annoyed about. There was nothing he could about it now though so he continued on down the street.

And saw it in the hotel parking lot.

He narrowed his eyes and pulled in. His training told him to watch it, take his time to make sure his cover wasn’t blown. The instincts… the instincts told him time was ticking.

Whatever was happening was happening **now**.

He moved around the van, taking a picture of the licence plate. There was nothing really of note other than the hood still being warm. Nothing personal was visible from the windows and all the doors were locked. He did find a cigarette butt, a fresh one...

Smelled fresh cut grass-

 _Fuck_!

He dashed for the door and punched the button for the suite reserved for mob guests. The doors slid open and he marched up, roughly knocking on the door. Neither guard stopped him so he assumed they knew who he was.

“ _Yes_?”

“Where’s Yuri?”

_“Who’s asking?”_

“Otabek Altin.”

Comeon! **Comeon**!

They didn’t have _time_ for this.

The door opened to an Asian male with blue glasses, “Altin right. Vitya mentioned you.”

“Where’s Yuri? Plisetsky?” he hoped he didn’t come off to harsh but this was important damn it!

“Downstairs packing or maybe at the pool-”

He took off, “Which number!”

“2303!”

He went for the stairs, jumped them three at a time and hopping over railings until he could wretch the door for the next floor open. Down the hall was a housekeeping cart and what looked like the employee either passed out or, more likely, dead. It stank of _Alpha_ and _scared_ _Beta_. He was about to pound on the door when there was a crash and shouting on the other side. Katsuki appeared next to him, gun in hand. Otabek pointed at the spot where the deadbolt would be. The other nodded and fired as Otabek put two into the door lock. He kicked the door in and rushed in, coming face-to-face with Yuri on top of a brute’s shoulders. They were wrestling over a knife and two bodies laid on the floor, bleeding out. The brute turned and Otabek put three bullets dead center then rushed to catch the blond as the Alpha fell.

It _mostly_ worked.

At least Yuri’s head didn’t crack on the floor.

The blond stayed put for a moment, probably trying to catch his breath, before jumping up, “What the fuck! That’s two tries! Take a hint already!”

“Yuri?” Katsuki put his gun away, “Are you ok?”

“Never better! Just had three dipshits try to kidnap my ass **again** but I’m fuckin’ _peachy_!”

Otabek would have preferred to try to calm him down, but he seemed alright _enough_ and was just venting, lemongrass stinging his nose a little, “Mr. Katsuki?”

The eyes behind the glasses blinked, “Oh, Yuuri please.”

“Can you get a hold of all of your security? Have them pack what they brought and ready to leave the hotel within the hour. We’re moving you to the house.

“Oh… ok…,” he walked off to make the call.

“Mr. Katsuki! I’d feel better if you stayed in eyesight. We’ll go back upstairs once Yuri’s done.”

“Of course.”

“Yuri!”

“What!” the green flashed at him mid-rant.

“Pack your stuff. You’re all coming back to the house.”

He looked about to argue but just threw his hands in the air and stomped over to chuck his bag, leopard print, onto the bed. Katsuki made a call and then stood there texting for a minute, probably Nikiforov. Clothes went flying in the general direction of the suitcase.

Otabek pulled out his phone and dialed Yasha.

“ _Hihi_!”

“I need a couple of vans and cleanup. There’s a moving sale at the hotel… oh and we’re having pirozhki for dinner.”

_“Oh really?”_

“In the hour if you can.”

_“Will do!”_

He hung up and quietly heaved a sigh.

The second attempt on Yuri Plisetsky on _their_ turf… _within **their** **own** hotel…_

This was bordering on negligence.

How did they keep getting in?

Hopefully he wouldn’t get in trouble for making this call without talking to anybody first.


	12. Chapter 12

Now that Otabek felt he could breathe without something going to hell, at least for the next five minutes, he went to inspect the bodies. The big one he’d shot didn’t have much on him, just some cash and what probably a fake id. There were some slashes on his arms and torso from Yuri’s knife. Impressive work honestly. He’d just been too big to slow down like that.

He moved to the other two, choosing the one that looked partially gutted first. It seemed they’d sacrificed this one to get close. The only thing of note was the couple of dime bags of coke, which he pocketed to see if it was theirs, and zip ties.

The last one was the only familiar face. Up close, the scar was even more jagged than he’d thought and it looked like the half ear that was missing had been bitten off. None of it was terribly interesting though. This one popped pills instead. Otabek didn’t recognize them and assumed it was some new drug. There was also a half-finished pack of cheap cigarettes and a lighter, more zip ties, and broken needle of what he assumed to be something to knock Plisetsky out, possibly Propofol.

The thunk near the door made him look up, “Ready?”

“Yea…” the blond looked around the room before frowning and going to a corner and grabbing something that looked like a shoe and came back to stuff it in his bag. Katsuki pushed himself off of the wall and opened the door. Plisetsky followed him, bag in tow. Otabek gave the trio a glance and left. A couple of the hotel’s security were there to stand guard until cleanup showed up. Neither looked pleased, but then who did when a hit was almost carried out right under one’s nose like this. Otabek joined the pair of Omegas in the elevator and rode up the single floor. Once inside, Katsuki set about gathering everything, leaving him and Plisetsky in the common space.

And he got a whiff of himself from somewhere else in the room.

Which was odd since he hadn’t stepped foot in this room in possibly _months_.

“How’d you do that?”

“Do what?” he asked as he tried to figure out exactly where that was coming from.

“Know I was getting… well… attacked… again,” Yuri sniffed. Otabek glanced at him just in time to see him both pale and flush bright red.

“The one with the scar… smelled like grass…?” he watched the Omega take a few steps further into the room.

“Fucker who looked like he had half an ear bitten off?”

“Mhm… caught his scent off a cigarette butt in the parking lot.”

Green eyes blinked wide at him, “ _Fuck_ ,” he shook his head and then turned back around, “Why was that suspicious though?”

Otabek watched the Omega who thought he was being oh so casual walking for the TV stand, “I made note of him when investigating the disappearance of our product... knew his scent.”

“Huh.”

He let himself smirk as Yuri opened and closed a couple of the drawers, “What are you looking for?”

“The uh-uh… fucking... remote.”

Otabek crossed the room, standing next to the stand, “You mean this one?” and poked the remote in plain view on top of the stand.

The Omega, who’d thought he’d been slick at whatever he’d been doing, glared at it and snatched it up, but didn’t do anything with it. He just hovered over by the drawers… where Otabek smelled himself the strongest. What was he guarding?

“Uuuuhh _fine_ ,” the last drawer was ripped open and something shoved into his chest, “It’s yours anyway,” and the Omega stalked off.

His jacket…

How had he gotten his… Oh right…

Plisetsky’s clothes had been less than… well he’d needed to be covered up.

But why was he hiding it?

|||||||||||||||||||

Getting blitzed by three shitheads was the last thing he’d expected to happen today.

What was even further down the list was Otabek Altin saving his ass _again_.

Seriously... guy had to be tracking him or _somet_ hing...

He heard the gunshots, felt the body under his slump… and then he was crashing half on the floor, half against the Alpha.

Smoke and coffee invaded his nose as he sat there for a minute to gather himself. Somewhere in the back of his head, he liked being held this way, but it was shoved aside to make room for him being pissed the fuck off. He scrambled to his feet, “What the fuck!”

And of course Katsudon just _had_ ask the dumbest question ever.

And, _of course_ , Yuri was a sarcastic shit but he did’t care,

He’d just had a second life-or-death experience in less than a day.

He was _allowed_ to be postal for a minute.

“Yuri!”

“What!” he snipped.

“Pack your stuff. You’re all coming back to the house.”

He wanted to argue… he really did.

But damnit if he didn’t like _that_ voice, in _that_ tone, telling him what to do.

He didn’t even know why.

It was just **there** and his Omega shivered in a way he hadn’t felt before and he was about two seconds from embarrassing himself so he made a show of huffing off and throwing things into his suitcase, hoping nobody noticed. Packing was a pain and he regretted just dumping everything on the floor, but he was finally done… except for a shoe. He hauled it to the door, noting that Altin was going through the douchbags’ pockets.

“Ready?”

“Yea,” where the fuck did he throw that shoe? Oh right… He walked over to a corner and grabbed it, stuffing it in his bag and followed Katsudon out the door and into the elevator. Altin followed them on up to Yuuri’s rooms and then stood there in the front room while Katsudon puttered around, packing his and Victor’s shit. He attempted conversation just to get rid of the _raging_ silence.

And then he remembered that he'd hidden the jacket… and proceeded to thoroughly embarrass himself when he got it out of the drawer.

And the worst part was… Altin was **right there** so he couldn’t _not_ give it back.

Whatever transportation finally showed up and he was stuffed into an SUV with Katsudon and a couple of their security guys, the rest being driven in the car behind them. Apparently Altin had his own and by that, he meant a _fucking_ motorcycle. He kept pace with them instead of just zooming on ahead.

Victor was waiting as expected. He’d charged for Katsudon who’d assured him that, yes, they were all fine. Otabek moved past them into the house where it looked like the Head was waiting for him.

“-ra? Yura!”

“Huh?”

“Are you ok?” silver brows were creased much too far, making Victor look ridiculous.

“Yea. I’m fine.”

The Alpha was less than satisfied with that but let it go, “Good. Pitchit called for the jet. We’ll leave as soon as Altin’s ready.”

“Great. Could I get a shower first at least? I feel gross,” he hadn’t showered since _yesterday_ morning and he was feeling it.

Victor blinked, “We might be able to…”

“He can use mine,” Otabek materialized behind Victor and jerked his head inside, “Come on.”

Yuri hesitated and then followed him, dragging his suitcase, “Why _yours_?”

“It’s safe.”

Well who was he to argue with that?

They paused in the hallway long enough for Yuri to grab some clothes then left his stuff there for Victor and Yuuri to watch. He followed the Alpha through the house to a door. Otabek punched in a code and opened it, stepping into what was clearly the family wing. It felt weird and intrusive and he was _very_ sure he’d seen two heads disappear behind a door. They stopped at one which was opened and Yuri followed him inside. He was met with various shades of blue, medium tone wood, and lots of electronics.

“Through that door. Towels in the cabinet. The door locks if you want.”

“Cool thanks.”

“If you’re done before I get back, please wait for me. Our security guys are… zealous.”

“Good to know,” Yuri gave a nod and locked himself in the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

He listened as the lock clinked and the shower turned on. Once he was sure Plisetsky was fine on his own for the next bit, Otabek left, shutting his door. Hopefully the debriefing wouldn’t take long. He was sure the Bratva were anxious to get home, as he would be if something like this happened to him, and he’d rather not stir the pot in that aspect.

Around the corner, he almost ran into the twins. The pair of eighteen years olds were grinning at him. Otabek narrowed his eyes at them.

“Who was that?”

“Why is he in your room?”

“Elzira, Fariza, don’t you have class you should be in?”

“Finished early.”

“His wife went into labor.”

“Hm,” he hummed

“So who was that?”

“He’s cute.”

“But he’s an Omega.”

“That only matters for you,” Elzira sniffed the air, “Mm.. Honey…”

Otabek bit back a sigh, “Yuri Plisetsky, Bratva heir, so you’d do well to keep your paws off of him.”

“Little possessive aren’t you?” Zira smirked.

“No. He’d just eat you both alive,” he went to move past them.

“Who would eat them alive?”

“Beks is hiding an Omega in his room,” Fari grinned.

Pravin looked unimpressed, “ _Really_...?”

Otabek blinked and walked off.

“Who is it?” Pravin followed him.

“What’s it to you?”

“Why do you care?”

Otabek paused and looked at his older brother, “Plisetsky requested a shower. I let him use mine.”

The older Alpha’s face twisted a little, “You allowed _Bratva_ into the family wing…?”

“Nikiforov is _technically_ an ally and it’s the least I could do after what’s happened to him. It also doesn’t hurt when we’ll need to keep relations with Plisetsky well and good should he take over at any point.”

Pravin wasn’t happy, but there wasn’t anything he could say against it so he just marched off. Otabek followed him out of the wing’s door. He went on to his father’s office, knocking before going in.

Janik put some paperwork off to the side, “What’s this I hear about an attack?”

“There was an attempted kidnapping. Plisetsky again. He took down two of them and was working on the third by the time I got there.”

“I don’t recall you having business there today.”

“I didn’t,” Otabek replied, “I noticed a van I didn’t think should’ve been there. When I checked it out, I caught the fresh cut grass from the stake out,” Janik’s expression did about what Otabek expected it to, “He had something, possibly Propofol, on him and these,” he put the baggie of pills on the desk along with the dime bags, “These were on the other one Plisetsky got. I wasn’t sure if it was ours or not.”

Janik looked at both, “I can see why you chose to bring them here,” and laced his fingers, “This is a problem.”

Otabek nodded.

“I could use you here to find the mole.”

“Fari would do well,” he replied.

“She lacks your experience,” Janik raised a hand when Otabek opened his mouth, “I understand why you will still go.” Otabek nodded once. “Keep the boy safe and we'll bring you back as soon as we can.”

“Of course.”

“You should get ready to go.”

Otabek nodded again and left. He was waylaid by his mother who simply gave him a watery but proud smile and a hug. He hugged her back and went on to his room. Yuri was waiting for him, hair damp.

He blinked, “You’re done.”

Yuri shrugged, “Yea.”

“Did you want to go back downstairs?”

Another shrug, “I guess.”

Otabek turned back around, leading Yuri back through the house to the main staircase. They shared a half smile and Yuri made his way down the stairs. Malik passed him, the Omegas sort of nodding to each other. Otabek made his way back to his room, Malik following as he expected. The Omega plopped on his bed next to his bag. Neither said anything for a bit as he dug through his closet and drawers, trying to make sure he had enough to cover a couple of seasons and different occasions since nobody knew how long they’d actually be away.

“You’re coming back right...?”

He paused, brows creased, “Of course… why wouldn’t I?”

“I saw how you were looking at him, Beks,” Malik made a face, “You…”

“I’m going as his glorified bodyguard,” Otabek replied, stuffing jeans between sweaters and sweatpants, “Once Father and Nikiforov have a plan, we’ll be back.”

“But will you be **back**?”

He paused again, looking his brother in the eye, “Malik. This is a job. I’ve gone away on jobs before. I’ve done jobs with Omegas before.”

The Omega didn’t look happy, “But they weren’t this Plisetsky. There’s something about him that… The way you look at him…”

“He’s been raped and had a second attempt at a kidnapping in the space of _twelve hours_. Of course I’m going to be concerned for him.”

“It’s more than that though!”

Otabek ignored that and threw socks into the bag before going for a coat.

“Call it Omegan intuition but-”

“But you’re being paranoid,” he snipped, snatching one off a hanger, “He’s Bratva, Bratva royalty at that. Nothing’s going to happen between us.”

But damn if he still didn’t hope for it…

He finished up, zipping both bags and his carry-on, and picked everything up. Malik pressed his lips thin and opened the door for him. Neither said a word as they walked through the house and out to the cars where he stuffed his things into the back of one. He gave a wave to his parents, Malik and Pravin who were standing there and climbed into the front seat. Both Yuris were already inside, Plisetsky on his phone. Janik was shaking Nikiforov’s hand and then the silver Alpha made for the SUV he’d chosen and squeezed in next to Katsuki.

The cars pulled out and sped off for the airport where their jet was waiting for them. Inside was nice, enough for twelve. The security team chose their places up near the front, clustered together to give the rest of them their space. Yuri chose the couch, throwing himself on it, phone over his face. Otabek settled into a seat across the aisle from him. He wasn’t sure where the mated pair were at but he assumed they were in seats behind him somewhere.

Final preparations were made and the plane took off. He stared out the window, watching Almaty slowly disappear, something in him a little unsettled. There was a mole somewhere and his family was in danger… and here he was running off to Japan with a Bratva Omega because their Pakhan didn’t trust any of his own enough to do the job right.

Though…

He stole a glance at Yuri, who’d unbuckled himself after an appropriate amount of time, and curled up asleep.

There were enough guns to take care of his family.

He closed his eyes for a minute, suddenly feeling the forty hours of stressed wakefulness catch up to him. He must have slipped off though because, when he woke up and checked the time, almost two hours had passed. His eyes watered a little and he scrubbed his face with his hands.

And then he smelled it.

It wasn’t as bad as the ally but he lemongrass was a little… _bitter_.

Nightmares probably.

He glanced at Plisetsky… whose face twitched. His hand twitched and he shifted like he was trying to maybe get away from something. The whine was almost missed.

Otabek got up and shook his shoulder a little, “Yuri?”

Nothing.

He looked over at the rest only to find Nikiforov and Katsuki sharing a blanket, the Alpha’s head on the Omega’s shoulder. None of the guards looked like they were awake either. He looked back down at Yuri who shook, blond brows furrowed, and had no idea what to do. The last time he'd been here, he’d held him, but he wasn’t sure if…

Well Plisetsky _had_ hidden his jacket away…

He’d responded to Otabek in general so maybe…

He scrunched his nose and gathered Yuri up enough to slip in behind him and let him lean on him, hoping his scent might help some. It took a moment and Otabek brushing some hair out of the Omega’s face, getting the gland in his wrist close to his nose, for Yuri to calm down. From there, Yuri snuggled into his chest, snuffling around until tucked his nose into his neck. Warm breaths teased his skin as Yuri breathed in his scent, relaxing, melding to him and Otabek, despite what he’d said to Malik, wouldn’t mind it if this was something that became normal for him. He could live with this-

What the fuck was he thinking...

It had been _less than a day_ since he’d been called to find this Omega… _less than a day_ since Yuri had been assaulted...

What was he _doing_ …?

What self-respecting Alpha, or even human for that matter, thought this was ok?

He eased Plisetsky back down on the couch and, after a thought, draped his leather jacket over him. Come to think of it, that should have been the **first** thing he tried. Instead he’s, more or less, climbing into bed with him. Good intentions or no, it was creepy.

He was being a creep.


	14. Chapter 14

Yuri wasn’t impressed with the selection of products in the Alpha’s shower.

Three bottles.

Three different scents.

All of them different brands.

One of them was a two-in-one, which made Yuri shudder.

Clearly Otabek Altin was some kind of heathen.

Yuri opened another one, a newer bottle by the amount in it. He made a face at the strong menthol of it. That one was _sure_ to clear the sinuses.

The last one was some generic woodsy body wash which was only just tolerable.

Clearly he’d have to do the shopping in Japan.

He was going to make that black hair all nice and fluffy and extra shiny… make that Alpha look more like a model than he already did.

Yuri wasn’t sure how long he’d been in there, but didn’t want to be when Altin got back. He got out, feeling cleaner at least, and dried off. His hair was next, getting enough water out of it so it wouldn't drip all over the floor or his clothes.

He had the inexplicable urge to snoop through the Alpha’s room, see if his mental image of this guy was right or not. There was no telling how much time had left though and he _highly_ doubted Altin would be ok with his things gone through. He seemed… at least fairly private… or maybe the better term was professional. The closest thing they’d done to bond was smoke together and Yuri knew guys who did that before stabbing each other.

The door opened to a surprised Otabek, “You’re done.”

“Yea,” he shrugged a little, not knowing what else to do.

“Did you want to go back downstairs?”

Not really…

This room was the safest he’d felt in a couple of days…

He didn’t want to leave the space saturated in the coffee and vanilla… but he couldn’t exactly admit to that so he just shrugged again, “Sure,” and followed Altin back through the hallways and out the secured door to the main staircase. There he offered half a smile before he could stop himself and the Alpha mirrored him. Yuri tried not to bolt down the stairs in embarrassment, only just acknowledging the Omega from the interrogation as they passed each other on the steps. Katsudon was leaning against the wall near his stuff, his and Victor’s bags nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s your stuff?”

“It’s pointless to unload if we’re not staying,” he smiled a little.

“Mm,” Yuri grunted and stuffed his dirty clothes in his bag, “Hear anything about Masumi?”

“It’s not as serious as we thought. He should be at the house by the time we get there.”

“Ivanna…?”

Yuuri stilled, “Not well.”

Yuri chewed his cheek.

“But it’s been less than a day.”

“He was going to bond with her when we got back,” Yuri said.

“I know.”

This whole thing fuckin’ sucked.

He snatched his bag and hopped up, marching for the door. Their security guys were dawdling around the cars, some smoking, all of them shooting the shit. Baba looked like she might say something but for once _didn’t_. He ignored them in favor of stuffing his bag into the back of the SUV and then plonked himself into a back seat. His chest hurt, eyes stinging a little and he whipped his phone out, blinking furiously. None of his social media was interesting but he pretended it was. Katsudon eventually joined him, Victor following with the Head. Otabek showed up, stuffing a couple of bags into what space was left in the back and hopped into the front seat.

Not that Yuri was watching him or anything.

Nope, he was _far_ too interested in Phichit’s fake modeling career to notice how both Altin siblings didn’t look happy, but he suspected it was for different reasons.

What those were, he had no idea. 

Victor finally climbed in and they were off. The car was quiet the entire trip and Yuri was the first one in the plane. He flopped on the couch, _painfully_ aware of the Alpha who’d settled into a seat across the aisle… like Anton and Kostya had done… before they…

It hurt but Altin couldn’t have known… and there weren’t too many other choices for him to sit. Instead Yuri just watched cat videos, trying to ignore the pang in his chest and the pull across the aisle… the thing that was urging him to sit in the chair opposite him. He shoved it away, resolutely watching the cat fails compilation.

The pilot announced them being ready for takeoff so Yuri righted himself and buckled up, chomping on gum to help with the ear popping. Altin stared out the window for awhile, not seeming to be in the mood for talking... not that Yuri was interested anyway. He glanced at Katsudon and Victor who’d gotten nice and cuddly under a blanket. Come to think of it.. when _had_ Victor last slept?

He hadn’t been sleeping when Yuri called him last night at whatever ungodly hour so he’d been up since whatever time he’d been up the previous morning… over a day… which wasn’t the worst but he figured there’d been a decent amount of interrogation of the physical sort and the added stress of knowing the house had been attacked… Victor could use the four hours of sleep. Yuri idly wondered if Beka had been up for the same amount of time. He’d been up and awake enough to track him. He wondered if he’d been the offspring the Head had mentioned being at the club that night.

Yuri unbuckled himself and curled up, feeling exhausted despite it only being like three-thirty in the afternoon. It probably just had to with needing to sit for hours. Ugh… the flight to Japan was going to suck major ass.

The couch under him was comfortable and he slipped off as he had during many other flights. This sleep though… there was a harsh sting of _alone_ even though he could see Anton and Kostya right there with him. They were in Switzerland for a deal and, as seemed to be Bratva tradition, Chris met Masumi, or rather was reintroduced to him, and _knew_. Yuri found himself turning again and ended up in Japan for the colossal trainwreck that was Victor when he first saw Katsudon and then tried to woo him and how Yakov had been fit to be tied with the whole thing.

And fucking Victor not looking _the least bit_ chastised as he was railed on and shouted at for letting his dick think for him.

_bUt He KnEw..._

Barf. 

The cherry blossom petals falling around the pair at their wedding morphed into the heavy snow of Russia. He recognized the backyard of the manor. There was even a faceless pup with reddish-blond hair scampering around. He couldn’t hear anything though even when Kostya visibly laughed and Anton let himself get pushed over into the snow by the pup. Instead there was a deafening silence. Yuri felt a prickling behind him and he spun around. Nothing was there but when he’d turned back around the bodyguards had vanished, the pup with them and he was in a dank alley.

_‘Get down!’_

_‘You bitch!’_

_‘On the ground’_

_‘Get down!’_

_‘GET DOWN!’_

He bolted.

**_‘Get down!’_ **

**_‘Stay down!’_ **

He couldn't get away.

They were coming.

He couldn’t run fast enough.

_Help me!_

Phantom hands clawed at him, yanking at his clothes.

_Get off-Get off!_

_**‘You bitch.’** _

They were all over him.

He couldn’t get away.

The hands wouldn’t leave.

And then a shadow…

He should be scared.

But the hands were gone…

He was alone again, but the hands, the voices, they were all gone.

...

Where had the shadow gone...?

 _HEY_!

He chased it, not really knowing where it’d gone but he found it anyway… up on a roof… that he was suddenly on top of...

It enveloped him and he noticed it wasn’t so much a shadow as it was smoke… a warm smoke and he was raising a steaming vanilla cappuccino to his face. He’d never felt so safe. Sure the Bratva house was safe and he’d rarely actually feared for his life… but this… This was different… all encompassing in a way that left him feeling like his soul had been shattered... but like not in a bad way… like maybe he didn’t have to hold it together by himself anymore… like somebody could be there to hold it for him, _protect him_.

He didn’t want to be without it…

Something woke him and the pilot’s voice gave the second notice of landing soon. He went to sit up and noticed a leather jacket over him. The scent coming off of it… Yuri buried his nose into it without thinking twice. He wanted to wrap himself up in a big fluffy blanket of it.

But… how had it gotten here?

He’d given it back… so why did he have it…?

Yuri jolted up and glanced at the Alpha… who looked like he hadn’t moved the entire flight. Altin didn’t even look at him though he was sure he’d made enough noise to get his attention. He looked back at Victor who was yawning and stretching, crowding Katsudon and being a general nuisance to the Japanese Omega… who just smiled at him in that stupid fond way of his like Victor was the cutest fucking thing in existence.

It was gross.

Yuri buckled up and hugged the jacket as the plane made its final approach and finally landed. He waited until the security were off the plane before he got up, slowly handing the leather over. Altin nodded, not quite meeting his eyes. Yuri inwardly huffed and hurried off the plane into the cool air of Russian early spring. It was dark out which he’d expected at almost nine at night.

There were three SUVs waiting for them. He hopped in the back of the first one, knowing Victor would want Katsudon in the second one. Baba followed him, climbing into the front seat.

“So,” because of course she couldn’t keep her mouth shut, “You and the Altin Alpha.”

“Fuck off,” Yuri slumped in his seat, covertly sniffing his hoodie which still had a hint of vanilla in it, “It’s all Victor. I want no part of it.”

“He cute though.”

“Then **you** hit on him, _Hag_.”

For fucks sake…

She smirked “Oh I don’t thin-”

The other door opened and smoke and coffee invaded the car… or at least Yuri’s nose.

“Mr. Altin,” Baba greeted.

The Alpha paused, “We’ve met yes. Recently...?”

She nodded, “Mila. Georgi and I hunted the down asshats with you.”

“Right. Good to see you again.”

Mila just beamed and turned back around as the bags were stuffed in the back and the driver hopped in. Yuri violently shoved down the irritation at Baba for talking to Otabek and his jealousy that Beka’d _actually_ responded to her. It didn’t bother him in the slightest.

Nope.

Not...not at all.

He _really_ wanted to kick the back of Mila’s seat.

Instead, he sulked in his seat, watching evening St Petersburg roll by. Business buildings gave way to houses and they finally paused for a gate. It opened and the cars made their way up the drive. Yuri almost pressed his nose to the glass as the lighted windows appeared.

It wouldn’t be for long but…

He was home.


	15. Chapter 15

Yuri grabbed his bags and marched up to the door. He had no sooner opened it and got in the doorway to the house and was attacked by a large fuzzy brown monster. A sloppy wet tongue drenched his face and it was gone, barking and hopping around him to get to the silent figure who’d apparently followed him in.

“VICTOR! Call your dog off!” he tried to yank her down on all fours, but she was damn persistent even if she was old.

“ _Makkachin_!”

The dog bolted out the door, leaving Yuri to huff and roll his eyes. Altin seemed only slightly confused. He shuffled further into the house, seeing Chris and Masumi tucked away. It was clear they didn’t want to be disturbed if possible and left them alone. He did see the couple of butterfly bandages on the Omega’s cheek though and that Chris seemed to hold him a little differently, more carefully than he usually did.

“Yuuri!”

He looked up in time to see Phichit fly from his cave into Katsudon. Yuri rolled his eyes and dropped his stuff by the stairs and stood against the wall, waiting for _all_ that to be done. Victor finally cleared his throat and Pichit jumped into his roll.

“Right! So flights. I got a couple of first class seats on a red eye tonight, Single layover. It’ll take about fifteen hours.”

“Where at?” Yuri asked.

“You’ll be flying out of Pulkovo of course. There’s a layover in Moscow for a couple of hours and then off to Tokyo.”

“Lame.”

“I could have sent you to Frankfurt instead,” Phichit gave him that _Bitch I’ll cut you_ look he gave people when they questioned him.

“Ugh… How long to Japan?”

“Nine and half or so.”

Yuri nodded and glanced at the Alpha, “Want a shower? It’s gonna be close to a day before we get the chance again.”

Altin nodded, “That’d be nice.”

“Cool,” Yuri grabbed his bags for the nth time that day and hauled them up the two flights of stairs a couple of hallways to his room. A fluff ball launched itself at him as soon as he opened the door. He picked the cat up, getting them both inside so Beka could close the door and turned around, “This is Puma Tiger Scorpion, but you can also call her Potya,” he stuck his face in her fur and then she struggled, squirming around to claw at his shirt and climbed up on his shoulder to perch like a parrot. Her floofy tail flicked into his face. Yuri’s nose crinkled but he couldn’t help the grin. Tan fingers reached, letting her sniff them. “You like cats?”

“I don’t have strong opinions about either,” Altin replied, lightly scratching her head, “Any dogs we had were guard dogs and not to be played with… never had cats… had a fish once though.”

“What kind?” of _all_ the things to talk about...

“A goldfish… had it for over a year… It kept outgrowing its tank,” he held up his thumb and forefinger spaced like six inches apart.

“ _Shit_.”

There was a tiny smile and low chuckle and Yuri was on cloud nine.

He cleared his throat, “Bathroom’s that way. There should be a new towel on the rack,” and turned to dump his clothes on his bed so he could repack. The bathroom door closed and he paused, heaving a deep sigh. He had to pull it together. Altin was only here on a job… He was his guard dog for the foreseeable future.

Anything he did was just business… _right_?

Somehow that didn't feel right, but that could’ve just been wishful thinking on his part.

He dumped his bag, shoving all the dirty stuff on the floor and going through the ones he hadn’t touched, repacking the couple options he deemed alright for this trip and then raided his dresser.

A knock on his door and a black head of hair stuck itself into his room, “Yurio?”

“Not my name,” he stuffed a pile of shirts into his bag.

Katsudon huffed a laugh through his nose and sat on his bed, “Can we talk?”

“You’re already here aren’t you?” he went to grab a few sets of sweats.

“Are you going to be ok? On this trip?”

“It’s not like I have a choice in going so I have to be,” he chucked them on the bed and paused to consider his collection of worn zip ups, “As long as it doesn’t take too long. I’ve got a bone to pick with JJ.”

“I know… Just…. After what happened... You’re not going to be home for awhile. Do you want something scented by me? Or Victor?”

“No. I got it.”

“Are you sure?”

Yuri looked up and must have glanced at the bathroom door because he noticed Yuuri giving him one of his stupid warm smiles, “What.”

There was an odd _knowing_ look on the older Omega’s face, “It’s interesting what some scents do isn’t it? How certain ones make you feel specific things…”

Yuri turned back to his clothes to hide the fact that his face was most definitely **not** warming… at all... Nope. “I’ve got it. It’s fine.”

“Ok.”

“Your room will probably still smell like you anyway.”

“Maybe… Do you have a plan for your heat next month?”

Yuri squeaked in horror, “You can’t just _ask_ people that!”

“Yura. You won’t be back before then so you need to think about what you’re doing. If you need help, you ask my parents-”

“I’ll figure it out! _Fuck_!”

So much for a nice moment.

“Alright,” Katsudon’s voice was near the door, “Do you want food before you go?”

Plane food was shit, “Sure.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Pirozhki would be nice.”

“Katsudon Pirozhki?”

Yuri looked at him, skull moving like a bobblehead. He knew he looked like an idiot, especially if Yuuri’s endearing smile had anything to say about it, but he didn’t care. Katsudon Pirozhki was the best thing ever and made everything, including 15 hour plane rides, better.

Yurri left with a grin and Yuri looked through his closet again. He gave himself a good selection to pick through, including a few pieces he could use to crossdress if, for **some** reason, they had to go undercover somewhere. It wasn’t necessarily his favorite thing to do but it tended to get the job done easier which was enough reason for Yuri to do it. Giving the closet a nod, he toted the pile to his bed and-

What in the good God **damn**.

Otabek Altin was standing in his room… without a shirt.

Holy shit.

Holy _fucking_ shit.

If that wasn’t going to be burned into Yuri’s brain for the next _forever_...

Yes please and _thank you_.

 _ **Fuck**_.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

He wasn’t sure what had set the little Russian firecracker off. Yuri had seemed to be in a mood since he woke up and Otabek wasn’t sure what to do about it. He still felt awkward about how he’d handled the… whatever Yuri had going on while sleeping. It hadn’t been right and he wasn’t sure how the Omega would react if he knew what he’d done. When his jacket had been handed back, he’d an odd pang but didn’t look too much into it. When he followed him into the car, he was surprised that the Beta from earlier said something… and that Yuri didn’t speak to him at all.

Maybe he did know and was disgusted with him...

The house was impressive, but he didn’t pay much attention to it knowing he’d be here for a day at most and he had a feeling they’d be gone before the sun rose. He followed Yuri’s lead in grabbing his things and heading up to the house. A large fluffy dog attacked the Omega with slobber and then turned on him, sloppy tongue up his face before Yuri could yank it off of him. The blond yelled at the Pakhan who called for the dog.

After the rest had gotten inside, another Omega had shown up and details of the upcoming flight were discussed, this Phichit and Yuri sniping at each other a little. A shower was offered which he accepted because he hadn’t had a chance to before he’d left and he’d prefer to not sit in a plane for nine hours without one.

He wasn't sure why Yuri showing off his cat was endearing but it was. And don’t get him started on the smile when he got smacked in the face with a tail. That was… well he wanted to see it again… and often… He talked about his fish to give some to the conversation Yuri was interested in having.

The face he made when Otabek showed how big the thing had gotten was so fucking adorable he couldn’t stop a laugh.

Yuri had said something that was clear dismissal right after but he didn’t mind. He could use the few minutes to get himself under control anyway. Things were getting away from him and fast. He had a thought… a memory as he looked through the dizzying collection of product in the shower. His mother had mentioned something about Altin Alphas and choosing mates… He shook his head. Even if that’s what this was, _**now**_ was most definitely **not** the time for it.

He shut the water off and grabbed the towel, wiping off enough to not drip everywhere and tugged on the jeans, reaching for his shirt and-

Where was it…?

He _knew_ he’d grabbed one…

So where the hell…

He hunted in vain and finally heaved a sigh, peeking into the bedroom. Yuri wasn’t there so he could run out and get one. So he did…

And didn’t have time to dive back when Yuri reappeared, clothes draped over his arm.

Well… this was a thing now so best to not make it more awkward.

He found that damn shirt a foot from his bag and snatched it up, throwing it on and then shoved his hands in his back pockets, trying to own whatever _**that**_ _had been._ Yuri shuffled to his bed, tossing everything in an undignified heap. Neither said anything and he had the feeling something had changed here… and wasn’t sure if it was a good something or not.

The cat meowed and wove between his legs, looking for attention. He gently scooped her up, inwardly cringing a little eat the cat hair, but shrugged it away. She butted her head into his chin. He caught Yuri, in his peripherals, staring at them as he absently folded clothes. Whatever tension in the room melted especially when she decided she wanted to climb up on his shoulder too.

Yuri smirked a little and stuffed his bag, “Food’s coming if you’re hungry.”

Otabek nodded, “Planes are not known for their food.”

“ _Right_?” Yuri disappeared back into the closet and came back with several pairs of shoes. He dumped those into a different bag with other things in it already. Otabek ended up sitting at the foot of the bed with the cat as Yuri moved around, stuffing his bags and asking about his music once they’d established that, yes, he’d been at Pulse last night. He snorted a little when Yuri told him he’d left soon after the new guy had started. The last few things were stuffed into the bags and Yuri zipped them up. He heaved a sigh and stretched. Otabek stood and bent to grab his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and held a hand out for one of Yuri’s. The blond refused… until Otabek curled a finger a couple of times. A faint pink settled on the Omega’s cheeks and he all but shoved one of the bags at him. Otabek bit back a chuckle as Yuri snatched the other one and his carry on, marching out the door. He followed the blond downstairs and to the car they’d be taking to the airport, piling all the bags into the truck and heading back inside.

There was a plate of something on the counter of the kitchen. Yuri all but squealed and hopped up next to it, taking one and shoving it at Otabek who took it. The blond grabbed another one and bit into it with a childlike joy. He looked at Otabek, gesturing wildly with a wide-eyed, expectant look on his face.

So Otabek did so.

And yea… it was pretty good


	16. Chapter 16

The Phichit Omega found them and handed Yuri their tickets… which were promptly smacked against his chest so Yuri could grab the last whatever they were eating. He’d reached for them to keep them from falling, his hand ending up half on top of the blond’s. Plisetsky froze midchew, his ears turning an interesting shade of pink as he yanked his hand away. The air swirled with honey much like it had upstairs… well not quite.

The honey scent upstairs had a _tangy_ quality about it… the attention seeking kind.

It gave him hope even if they hadn’t had a chance to talk about it.

 **What** _exactly_ he was hoping for, he wasn’t even sure.

As he’d told Malik… Yuri was Bratva royalty.

He’d take over for Nikiforov.

Otabek was watching the future Pakhan stuff his face with baked dough and rice, green eyes bright with a happiness that was hard to come by in their profession.

And he could honestly watch it everyday.

But that would mean leaving Almaty behind.

And he wasn’t sure he could do that…

But that was neither here nor there.

They both had a job to do first.

Yuri hopped off the counter and headed for the door. They were held up by Nikiforov and Katsuki and an older mated pair Otabek hadn’t met yet. The Omega was a severe-looking woman who smelled frosty with a faint… azalea? She didn’t hug Yuri but the way she did touch him was affectionate and they both pretended to not get misty-eyed. The Alpha, the gruff male who had a lit cigar, was openly appraising Otabek like he was a prized bull or show dog. It made Otabek square his shoulders for whatever reason. Katsuki said something to Yuri… which made the blond shriek obscenities and march out of the house.

“ _ **Beka**_!”

He followed without thinking about it and slid into the backseat with the fuming Omega.

“Fucking Katsudon talking about that shit in public like it’s the fucking weather,” Yuri kicked the back of the seat in front of him, “Victor’s rubbed too much off of him. He’s ruined. Gotta toss him and start over.”

Otabek chuckled a little.

“You making fun of me?” Yuri narrowed his eyes at him in slowly fading irritation.

“No. I’d like to know what got you pissed off though.”

“Tough luck,” the blond slumped in his seat and looked out the window.

The airport was nothing new or interesting. They went through the motions of getting bags checked and whatnot before slumping into uncomfortable chairs to wait for boarding. Yuri was on his phone going through social media, showing him something that amused him every once in a while.

They were finally called boarded for the first bit of their trip. The scent of blockers was strong enough to sting his nose, but he’d rather have that than the overwhelming _everybody else on this flight_. He took the one on the aisle, resolved to stay awake until in the air for Japan. Yuri curled up as soon as the immediate need for buckles ended. Neither spoke which suited him fine though… he _did_ want to know how the Omega was doing. They were nearing the twenty-four hour mark since it’d happened and, aside from possible nightmares, he hadn’t shown any reaction to it. In Otabek’s experience, it was a little concerning. He shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to him who just stared at him for a moment and then grabbed it, throwing it on and curled up again, honey scent wafting over to Otabek before getting lost in the blockers. His Alpha preened a little.

They touched down in Moscow and were left to their own devices for a two hour layover. Yuri claimed to need coffee so they went to get some. It wasn’t great honestly and Otabek only drank a third of his. Yuri downed his and then laid his head on his crossed arms over the small table, looking exhausted. Otabek wanted to touch him, comfort him, _some_ thing but kept his hands to himself. The Omega was wearing his jacket so that would have to be enough for now. He did shake him when it was getting close to their second flight so they could get to where they needed to go.

The seats on JAL were further apart, almost like mini cabins for each chair. He couldn’t really see Yuri from where he was and tried to not let it bother him. The plane took off and within fifteen minutes of the belt light going off, Yuri was there, tugging him up and yanking his seat down to make the bed option and flopped on it. Otabek eased down at the head, leaning into the corner of the cubicle. There **was not** much room… For one sure, it was great but for two? Nah. He’d probably fit lengthwise but that wasn’t saying much, so they ended up pretty close together. Yuri was playing some game on his phone, his side lightly touching Otabek’s leg.

“You got the guys who offed Anton and Kostya right?”

He jolted, almost having fallen asleep, “Huh?”

“How’d you know who got Anton and Kostya?”

“Ah… I smelled the Betas,” he ran a hand through his hair.

Yuri gave him **the most** confused look, almost like he thought he was stupid, “Betas don’t have a scent.”

He cocked a tired brow, “They do actually. It’s faint though so most don’t notice. In fact most Betas assume they don’t.”

“Betas **don’t…”**

Otabek leaned in a little, lips twisted just enough for a smirk, “Are you telling me, an experienced hunting dog, what does and doesn't have a scent…”

Yuri met him head on, “Ok then, What do they smell like?”

“You know those unscented wipes, unscented candles, hand sanitizer… Those things still manage to have _some_ kind of smell right?”

“Yea…”

He gestured, “Beta.”

“Betas smell like plain tea candles?”

“More or less… as I said very faint, but they do have one.”

“Hm… well at least they’re gone,” Yuri went back to his game, fidgeting around to get comfortable. He ended up with his head on Otabek’s thighs, sound asleep, still in his jacket. Otabek let his hand lay on top of Yuri’s head and leaned his own back, closing his eyes.

|||||||||||||||||||

Yuri felt confused and hated it… but wasn’t in the same breath and that was equally annoying.

He didn’t **know** this Alpha… shouldn’t want to.

But he did.

He _wanted_ this Alpha in every way he could think of really.

Maybe not for sex, not at the moment at least.

But damn if he wasn’t hot though.

Every time he closed his eyes for longer than a blink, he got mind’s eyeful of toned Beka bod complete with whatever tattoos he’d seen scattered over bronzed skin and fuck if he didn’t want to fuck _that_ even if the idea of fucking in general was a complete turn off at the moment.

And he was so fucking _nice_ too.

For a big bad mafioso, he was _really_ sweet and it hurt.

When this assignment was done, he’d go home to St. Petersburg and Beka would go back to Kazakhstan and they _might_ see each other during trade negotiations or what-the fuck-ever.

The desire to push him away but pull him close warred so much it made his head hurt.

He hadn’t taken the leather off since the jacket had been offered to him. It just smelled so good and it’d been warm from the getgo so it was almost like a hug. He almost applauded himself on the idea with the bed on the second flight. They were forced into a small space and he could cuddle a little without it being super obvious. His head was filled with coffee and vanilla when he drifted off. When he woke up, he was treated to a sleeping Beka curled around his back. Yuri shifted around, careful to not jostle the Alpha. He stayed asleep, hand twitching around air. Yuri slipped his into the empty palm, noticing how the skin was softer than he'd expected. Oh there were calluses and such, but it didn’t feel like sandpaper either. He stared at the Alpha’s face, noting the slope of his nose, how his ears _might_ be a little too big for the rest of his face, but it wasn’t super obvious and was kinda cute. He’s never really noticed anybody’s lips before but Beka’s… his were... nice. This whole setup was nice.

And it hit him like a freight train.

He wanted this scent around him.

He wanted **this** Alpha around him.

Like all the time. 

And it _scared_ him.


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up was difficult. His bed didn’t feel like his and was rather cramped. Otabek rolled to his back, arching so his spine popped and then lay there for a minute so his brain and body could sync up again. Whatever sleep he’d gotten wasn’t nearly enough and it was taking longer to wake up than usual, but here was nothing in the air to make him feel like he needed to act right away. So he stretched, arms bumping into whatever was above his head and shifted again, laying there until his brain felt awake enough to function. The smell of sweet honey was pleasant, making him feel warm and his nethers stir a little. When he finally felt like he wouldn’t be a groggy mess, he opened his eyes.

Plane.

He was on a plane.

With Yuri Plisetsky of the Russian Bratva.

Well… _fuck_...

No wonder he was in a cramped space, in _jeans_.

Yuri was looking at his phone, his cheeks a faint pink, “We’re landing soon.”

“Ah,” he willed the quickly growing semi away, determined to not go jerk off in the plane’s tiny bathroom like some horny teenager. He was twenty-one damnit, he could control himself. Of course there was also the issue of them not making time to talk about the proverbial elephant in the room that was two nights ago… or however the hours worked at the moment with the change in timezones… He knew it’d been at least thirty hours since he’d tracked Yuri to that ally.

They _were_ going to talk about it.

Once they did, and once he knew where he stood with Yuri… then he’d let himself make a move…

Yuri stood and wandered over to his seat, buckling himself in. Otabek got up and shoved his back into its upright position and settled in for the landing. A good bit later, they were finally let off. They located their luggage and headed out to hail a cab to the train station.

It was funny watching Yuri stumble his way through Tokyo. Otabek knew Kazakh, Russian and English. He’d been working on his German too but didn’t know more than like four words in Japanese. He probably knew more Korean thanks to Fari’s lowkey obsession with K-Pop. Yuri had Katsuki though, so one would have thought he'd be more fluent than he was. Instead he was trying to communicate through English, which the driver insisted he didn’t know, and a translating app where they needed to go to the taxi driver who may or may not have been messing with the Omega.

“Tokyo Station!” Yuri flopped back, fed up, “Shouldn’t this hard.”

“Maybe it’s your accent,” Otabek commented as the cab pulled out and into traffic, “Your English sounds very Russian.”

Yuri grumbled and stuck his tongue out at him which was amusing, “Not like you can do better.”

Otabek let it go though he did look at how to say 'thank you' in Japanese and did his best to imitate it when handing over some of the yen they’d traded for at the airport once they’d been dropped off. The driver seemed amused as he sprayed the car with blockers before driving off for his next job. Yuri gave Otabek the stink eye and walked off to find food before getting on the train to their next stop at Fukuoka five hours away. They found one with hot food and another with canned coffee. A few snacks were bought after for the train ride and they bought tickets with ten minutes to spare. Yuri yawned as they leaned against the wall, waiting. Despite the scowl on his face, he looked like a tired kitten ready to curl up somewhere… but that could have just been Otabek’s opinion. The fact that he still wore the leather jacket that was _just a little_ too big for him didn’t help.

The train finally pulled in and they boarded, finding a less crowded part of the train with easy exits. Otabek looked around casually as he stuffed everything in the overhead rack, searching for anybody who might be following them. Not seeing anyone particularly suspicious, he settled into the aisle seat. Yuri leaned into his shoulder, one earbud in as he watched something on his phone. Otabek bit the inside of his cheek to keep from kissing his head or burying his nose in the blond hair or something equally stupid.

_They had to talk first._

_Why was this so hard…_

And the worst part was he didn’t know if Yuri was into _**him**_ or if it was just because _his scent_ was the first one after being raped that had meant safety.

“Why couldn’t we just fly closer to Hasetsu,” the blond groused about an hour in after he’d realized he should conserve what was left of his battery.

“JJ or the Triad would expect us to do that. We had to go about it differently,” he replied.

“I just don’t see why we had to do it **this** way.”

“If we have anyone tailing us, it throws them off,” Otabek shifted a little, “They’d either fly into Fukuoka or trail us and we’d figure it out before we got to where we’re going.”

“I know… It just tacks on _hours_ to an already long trip.”

Otabek shrugged, “What else would we be doing?”

“Any number of things that aren’t **this**.”

He snorted, “ _Yea_.”

||||||||||||||||||||||||

Hasetsu was annoying.

 _Getting_ to Hatetsu was annoying.

Having to ride the train for six hours on top of the hours flying… _was annoying._

What the most annoying thing though, by far, was watching Otabek wake up on the plane.

How in the hell does a person manage to look like a sleepy puppy waiting for a belly rub _**and**_ GQ’s next sexed-up cover model at the same damn time.

It wasn't fair.

It should actually just be straight up illegal.

Yuri shouldn’t have to deal with this shit.

The languid bedroom eyes, mussed hair, and hint of skin from where his shirt rode up was the stuff wet dreams were **made** of.

He shouldn't be subjugated to this and then have to pretend it didn’t happen because the puppy/model is fuckin’ oblivious to the fact that he’s fuckin’ sexy as hell and it’s reeking havoc on Yuri’s mental state which insists on being both horny _and_ repulsed at being horny and it’s almost _quite literally_ making his stomach upset.

He took a nice deep breath, inhaling the smoke and vanilla as he stared out the window. Their stop was coming up and he was looking forward to not going anywhere that required long travel for awhile. As much as he wanted to get back in on the action, he was happy to be spending at least four weeks here before doing this trip again.

He also desperately needed a shower.

And a soak in the hot springs sounded heavenly at the moment.

The train pulled to a stop and Otabek pulled their bags from the overhead. Yuri grabbed his and followed the Alpha out onto the platform. He ended up taking the lead when neither of them really knew where they were going and Yuri just went off of what he _vaguely_ remembered from the couple of times he’d been here. Of course those times, he'd been with Katsudon and hadn’t paid much attention… something he was trying to work on since he’d have to do that all the time once he was Pakhan.

There was a familiar face in the crowd once they’d hit outside, “Yurio!”

“ _Not my name_ ,” he muttered and tried for a neutral expression as they approached the smiling woman, “Minako… right?”

“Yes,” she beamed, “Ready to go?”

“Yea,” the lighting felt all wrong for what it should have been and he wasn’t even sure what it _was_ **supposed** to be. They’d left the house at like ten right? The flights were about fifteen hours total and the train was like six total so over twenty hours **and** a six hour time difference… no wonder it was pitch black dark outside. His body was telling him it was like six in the evening but his phone said midnight. He couldn't wait to sleep again.

Minako led them to a car and popped the trunk so they could stash everything. They both ended up in the backseat though that seemed to be more out of habit. The drive was quiet and short comparatively and before he knew it, the car was stopped and they were pulling their bags out of the car and walking on up to the front door of Yu-Topia. Only the sister, Mari, was still awake at this hour and she helped get their things inside before sending Minako off. She lit a cigarette and took them to their rooms, Yuuri’s old room and an old storage room or whatever that they’d converted into a bedroom for Victor when he'd first shown up and hadn’t switched it back yet. The pair of them got showers and Yuri shut himself in Katsudon’s room, the air in it only _faintly_ smelling of the older Omega because of the bed linens and it was pretty stale at that. He leaned against the door and sighed heavily, really wanting nothing more than to curl up with the Alpha in the next room like they had on the plane. Instead he slid under the blankets and buried his nose in the leather.


	18. Chapter 18

Sleep… sleep didn’t like Yuri that night. Try as he might, he couldn’t quite get deep enough for it to be truly restful. Shadowy memories kept slipping though the wall he'd built up around _that_ night. Yuuri’s scent was too old for it to really help and the jacket…

Well he’d ended up zipping it over a pillow and wrapping the limp arms around himself, trying to trick himself into thinking he wasn’t truly as alone as he felt.

It was _really_ pathetic.

The scent helped but, after having a solid shoulder to lean on or whatever that weird sort-of-spooning thing they had going on on the plane, the leather just didn’t… do much… not when he knew the owner of said scent was sleeping in the next room.

The image from the plane flashed in his head. Nobody had the right to be that cute and sexy at the same damn time, but, somehow, Otabek fuckin’ Altin was both **on top of** being a mobster.

It was all too good to be true honestly.

Yuri was waiting for that **one** thing that ruined this for him… like necrophilia or something along those lines... 

He finally gave up on sleep and checked his phone for time… but he’d never plugged it in last night and it was deader than dead.

Yuri reached over the edge of the bed, too lazy to actually get up yet, and fished in his carry-on for his charger and then felt around beside the bed for the wall outlet. Once found, he did the little dance with said outlet to get the cord plugged in and then stabbed the other end into his phone to get it going. There was a thought to text Victor but he figured Mari had already let Katsudon know they’d arrived alright so it wouldn’t be awful if he didn’t do it right away.

He changed into normal clothes and left the room, following the smell of food down to the dining room. It was already fullswing business day though the place didn’t look that busy. Mrs. Katsuki appeared from the kitchen, offering food and coffee which he dug into. He’d just swallowed his first bite when Altin showed up, also dressed for the day and looking like he’d been up for awhile. They greeted each other with a nod as the Mrs. brought another plate of food and mug of coffee. Otabek thanked her in obviously recently practiced Japanese which she smiled at fondly like he was particularly fluffy cat.

Actually… it reminded Yuri of how Katsudon looked at him sometimes.

Creepy.

The sleeves of the Alpha’s shirt were pushed up to just under his elbows, giving Yuri a clear view of the tattoos he’d been hoping to get a look at. One of interest was the bars, dagger, and rose. Otabek had been in prison or something similar when he’d turned eighteen. There were only a couple of bars so it hadn’t been for long.

Unless that tattoo meant something completely different in Kazakhstan.

There didn’t seem to be any other distinctly gang related tattoos visible but Yuri had to wonder.

What had he done to get sentenced?

He’d been so sweet to Yuri… Of course he couldn’t forget the way he’d interrogated those Alphas… the way he’d just casually shot a guy’s dick off… how he’d managed to make _three **Alphas**_ cower before him. Sure Otabek was capable of _things_ … Yuri was just having a hard time picturing… maybe it was the getting caught part he was having a problem with. He didn’t seem the type to just _act_.

“You ok?”

“Huh?”

Smooth Plisetsky.

Eloquent as always.

God- **fucking** -damnit.

“You were staring,” Otabek’s face gave nothing away.

“Oh…”

Could the ground hurry up and swallow him already.

Altin’s eyes narrowed a little and then he seemed to leave it alone, “Is there a place we can talk?”

“I guess…?” Yuri replied, “I didn’t wander much the couple of times I was here before.”

The Alpha nodded and gathered the dishes. Mrs. Katsuki appeared out of thin air telling not to worry about it in accented English.

“Are you sure?” Otabek asked in equally accented English to which the Mrs. just shooed them both away.

Yuri wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth and escaped, going back to the room to check the charge on his phone. Finding it at an acceptable level for the next few hours, he yanked it off and stuffed the charger cable in his front pocket and phone in his back one. He almost ran into the Alpha leaving his room. They did the awkward shuffle before Yuri was forced around to go first.

They ended up outside, walking down the street without a destination in mind. He didn’t realize that they’d ended up in some park until they were there on a little bridge looking over a creek. Otabek leaned on the railing, looking down at the water. He assumed this was where they’d ‘talk’ whatever that meant.

“So…”

“So…”

“Don’t do that,” Yuri made a face, “You’re the one who wanted to _talk_. So talk.”

“This is for you.”

“I’ve got nothing to say,” his insides squirmed a little. He had the feeling he knew where this was going.

There was a heavy sigh, “You should. It was… Nobody leaves something like that unaffected.”

“I’m fine,” Yuri kicked a leaf, “I don’t have to talk about it.”

“You _need_ to,” the Alpha replied, “Until you do…” there was something in his face but he shook his head and all that was left was a tightness around his mouth and eyes.

Yuri didn’t care though, “Well maybe I don’t **want** to.”

“Why not? It’ll help you process it, help you heal-”

“Because talking about it makes it real!” Yuri snapped, everything he’d tried to stuff down erupting, “Talking about it means I really was jumped in an alley and C _ommanded_ down like some common bitch while some **asshole** shoved his dick up my ass and I had to be rescued like some fucking princess because I was too weak to get away!” he jerked around and stomped off.

Or tried to anyway.

A large hand grabbed his wrist, firm but gentle, as Yuri was spun back around. Altin invaded his space, dark eyes staring down at him. Yuri tried not to flush and focused on staying angry.

“You’re not weak.”

Yuri tried pulling away, “I couldn’t fight them o-”

Otabek tugged him closer, “You. _Are not_. **Weak**. There were a dozen Alphas there. **Big** ones. I don’t know many people, Alpha or otherwise, who could fight _all_ of them,” a hand tilted his face up, the touch gentle but firm enough to keep Yuri from looking away, “I know very few Omegas who can shake off an Alpha command like you did, let alone multiple commands at once. You are not weak… just overwhelmed. Even the strongest people get overwhelmed and it’s ok. You took out almost **half** of them on your own before they got you down… without a gun. Nikiforov is proud of you, proud of his choice to have you succeed him.”

|||||||||||||||

He meant it.

Every word.

He wasn’t sure why he said what he did about the silver Alpha, but it seemed to be the right thing because Yuri’s face cracked and he stopped trying to get away.

“Victor doesn’t get overwhelmed…”

“ _Victor_ -” the name felt weird to say, “-left business talks to go home.”

“Because our house got attacked.”

“Because he was overwhelmed,” Otabek corrected. Yuri opened his mouth to argue, “You were attacked. Your house was attacked. His second’s Omega was hurt. He finds out it’s possibly the Triad and that we’re likely going to have a mob war. You were attacked again… in a building you should’ve never been touched in… The man is overwhelmed… and he’s allowed to be… just like you are. Sometimes things just go to hell and here’s nothing anyone can do. Not all failure is the result of weakness.”

Yuri pulled at his wrist and Otabek let him go. Instead of walking away like he’d expected, the blond just stepped closer, running into him and tucking his face into his neck. Otabek wasn’t really sure what to do with his hands, not wanting to scare the Omega off. He settled on placing them on his shoulder blades. They slid a little closer together when Yuri melted into him. The sharp lemongrass that had swirled around them faded into honey and then a mix of the two as they just stood there for awhile. He felt some wetness at his collar but didn’t comment about that or the shaking shoulders or stifled sniffles. The hand at his chest gripped his shirt like a lifeline.

Yuri eventually calmed down and pulled away, “I wanna go shop for a bit.”

Otabek nodded, pretending to not see how Yuri wiped his nose or the puffy red around his eyes.

He'd try again tomorrow. 

They walked in silence for abit which seemed to suit them both fine. He liked that Yuri didn’t feel the need to fill the air with meaningless chatter… that he was comfortable with quiet. Too many people were like that, thinking silence was bad.

It was interesting to see how much the Yakuza influenced this area. Most of it wasn’t obvious but, if you knew where and what to look for… well he saw it in quite a few places. The ice rink they’d passed awhile ago for one was _definitely_ a front.

“Let’s try here.”

Otabek cocked a brow at the shop in the market they’d wandered into… and the noticeable tiger sweater on display, “O..k…?”

“I noticed you wear mostly black, which, you know,” Yuri gave a casual dismissive wave of the hand, “You definitely pull it off but it also doesn’t allow for the notable high fashion choice that is catprint.”

Otabek blinked.

Surely that hadn’t just come out of the blond’s mouth.

Then again…. He wasn’t sure he had seen Yuri _without_ something with either tiger stripes or leopard print on his person since they’d met. He honestly didn’t remember that first ‘meeting’ but every time after that he’d had shoes or a shirt or a jacket that had something catish on it. He idly wondered if there was a zoo close by. The ticket price would be worth the look on the Omega’s face when he saw the big cats.

“Oh… my God… Beka!”

He looked up from the band t-shirts he’d been mindlessly shifting through to find Yuri holding up what looked like a plain black shirt… with a patchy shimmer on it.

“You know black leopards and whatnot right?” Yuri asked as he wove through the small shop.

Otabek nodded, “Mhm.”

“Hah-Hah!” Yuri was obviously very proud as he brandished the shirt, “Black with hidden spots. Very you and still fashionable.”

He pretended to consider it despite knowing he’d already resigned himself to having catprint forced on him. Honestly it could have been worse… like the similar shirt Yuri was still hanging on to… white tiger and silver glitter. Yea… it could’ve been worse.


	19. Chapter 19

Otabek decided that outings with Yuri were interesting.

And he wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad type of interesting.

It was definitely amusing to watch him sift through ranks and shelves and whatnot to find what he wanted. They’d headed back to the onsen with quite a few bags from various shops and sugary coffee drinks in hand. Yuri had made fun of him for his wanting extra whip cream on his. He’d retaliated by smudging a small dollop of the white stuff on the Omega’s nose and smirking at the outrage. The bags were used effectively to shield him from the blond until he gave up and stalked off. What would have been a frightening image of an angry Yuri Plisetsly was ruined by him sucking on the straw of his matcha green tea latte. Otabek grinned around his own straw as he trailed the blond.

A few cursory glances around told him they still weren’t being followed by anybody. Hopefully it’d stay that way. He couldn’t afford to lower his guard though. The moment he did was the moment they’d get caught.

Yuri slowed enough for him to catch up. Neither said anything on the way back, the only sounds being when they’d hit the bottoms of their respective drinks. Yuri was obnoxious about it on purpose before taking both of their cups and stuffed them in one of the bags. They continued on, walking close enough to occasionally bump elbows.

They paused by a table in the onsen so Yuri could separate the items he’d bought for himself from the ones for Otabek. He took the proffered pair of bags with what he hoped was a believable half smile. Once back in his room, he held them up in front of his face and gave them an unimpressed look before depositing them in a corner of the room, not to be touched for a good long while, if ever, though he honestly expected to go through them at some point.

An Omega like Yuri Plisetsky didn’t shop the way he had, finding things Otabek would actually wear without complaint while still putting his own mark on it, if he wasn’t at the _very_ least interested… and Otabek would bet his turntable back at home that it was more than a casual interest.

The question remained though…

Was it an interest borne of genuine attraction or was it one caused by equating his scent with safety.

He wished he didn’t care so much about the _why_ and just take what was seeming to be plainly offered.

But he **did** care and he couldn’t do it.

He reappeared in time for dinner and ate with the Katsuki family, answering their questions the best he could without giving too much away. The sister, Mari? casually mentioned how Yuuri had contacted the local Yakuza branch and explained the situation. They had eyes everywhere and would alert them of something was… _amiss_. Otabek nodded, thanking her though she waved it off.

The woman from last night showed up right after dinner and got the rundown before depositing herself in front of the tv with a bottle. Otabek excused himself after listening to her yell at the screen for half an hour. He took a shower, still not up on the idea of going into the hot spring. The idea seemed… well he felt exposed just thinking about it. Once he was done and back in his room, he texted with Malik for a minute, mostly to see where the investigation was going. Apparently it hadn’t gone too far in the few days since he’d left.

He was about to shut his light off when there was a light knock. Something in his chest both jumped and sank, knowing _who_ it was. He opened the door anyway, “Yuri…? Can I help you…?”

“Can… Can I,” the nose scrunched adorably as he curled in on himself as the lemongrass swirled with an undercurrent of honey. He wasn’t happy… but hopeful…? “Um…” he finally growled, a hint of sour creeping in, “Nevermind. Forget it,” and turned to go.

“Yuri…?”

He paused.

Otabek was going to regret this no matter what he did tonight, “Did you not sleep last night either?”

The shoulders sagged and there was a pause before the head turned, blond hair hiding the face as it nodded. Otabek retreated, leaving the door open. He hadn’t slept much last night, the bitterness in the lemongrass keeping him up. If he could make the Omega feel safe enough to sleep himself, that’d be ok.

But that came with the price of his slowly waning sanity. The plane had been the closest thing to sleeping together they’d done and that had been unintentional. He’d meant to stay in his corner.

The only other thing he could do was ignore it but, as last night was a thing, his nose wouldn’t let him. Sure he could turn a blind eye and make them sleep separately, like he should probably be doing, but how long would that last before the need for sleep overruled everything. Sure he’d gone days without sleep before and been mostly fine but those instances had been life or death… Here… here the worst thing that could happen was him bedding the attractive Omega, who’d taken it upon himself to ease his way into Otabek’s closet the same way his mother had done to his father, under the wrong pretenses.

Not the worst thing but also not what he’d call ideal.

But if he got to sleep, he'd have a better handle of himself... hopefully. 

The door behind him closed, the scent of _Yuri_ wafting into the room. He debated offering to sleep on the floor, but he knew that would defeat the purpose of the Omega being in here. Instead, he settled on one side of the bed with his paperback that he’d read through half of last night while failing to sleep. Yuri shuffled across the floor and curled up next to him, chin on his knees and hair covered by his hood. The light of his phone screen was only mildly distracting from the alternative history novel he was reading.

“JJ’s in London.”

“Mm.”

The phone was half heartedly slapped face down on the covers, “This is bullshit.”

“We need to understand what and who we’re dealing with before we act,” he replied.

A weight rested against his shoulder, “I know… I just feel useless.”

He glanced over, “We’re doing our part by keeping you safe,” and added as an afterthought, “I’d rather be out there hunting them down too,” though that wasn’t _completely_ true.

Yuri inhaled deeply and hummed, sounding distracted, drowsy. Otabek finished his chapter and closed the book to find the Omega dozing. He nudged him, rousing him enough to get him under the blankets. The phone was rescued before it was kicked to the floor and then he turned off the lights. Climbing back into bed was a war of Alpha excitement and the curling dread that he was going to royally fuck this up. He shifted until their backs touched, hoping that would be enough contact for the night.

To say he slept like the dead, once he did _actually_ sleep, would be an understatement.

He only woke up when the deep recesses of his brain told him a body was entirely too close. His hand grabbed a wrist by his head. When he cracked an eye, he was met with Yuri looking amused, waving his phone in the trapped hand.

The blond sleep-tousled hair was a sight he wanted to see more than once, “Easy Tiger.”

He let go and slowly stretched, neck feeling stiff. Yuri looked like he’d slept too which was good. Of course there was a _raging_ problem elsewhere, one that made him even more acutely aware of the Omega now scrolling through his phone about a foot away. He should’ve expected this really.

“You shou-” he cleared his throat of _morning_ , “You should go see if breakfast is ready.”

Yuri looked up, seeming about to argue and then paused before flushing bright red and scampering out of the room. Doors opened and shut much louder than they needed to and he rolled his eyes. It took awhile but it eventually went away on its own. Yuri flushed again when he joined the table. Nobody said anything other than polite chatter and the Mrs fussing over primarily Yuri but him some too. Apparently she still wasn’t quite over her Yuuri living so far away. It wasn’t the fact that he was mates with a Pakhan like Nikiforov _no_ … It was that he was so far away and only came home like once or twice a year.

Oh and that there weren’t grandpups yet.

Mari looked baleful at that, “Yea cuz I have _all the time_ for somebody else right now.”

“Yuuko manages.”

Mari pursed her lips, “Yuuko doesn’t go on eight hour stakeouts at all hours of the night.”

Otabek shared a look with Yuri and excused them both. By unspoken agreement, they met outside about twenty minutes later and set out for another day of wandering around to kill time. They ended following much the same path they had yesterday, ending up close to the skating rink.

He was stuck with an idea, “Have you ever gone ice skating before.”

“Nope.”

He glanced at the Omega, “Really…?”

Yuri shrugged, “What? Not everybody does.”

“I know… It’s just… You’re Russian.”

A blond brow arched, “The fuck that’s supposed to mean?”

Otabek shrugged, hoping he wasn’t digging a hole here, “I just figured that if you’d done _anything_ , skating would’ve been it.”

“Well I didn’t. I was in ballet for awhile to get flexible and then martial arts to kick ass and the gun range to kick more ass,” Yuri sounded put out, “Never had time for anything else.”

“We should go then,” Otabek started for the Ice Castle.

“You know that’s a front right?” the tone was entirely unimpressed, “It’s run by the mob.”

He turned around and shrugged, “They’d still have to have the equipment, don’t they.”

||||||||||||||||

When he woke up this morning, blessed with the image of puppy/model Beka spread over his side of the bed with glossy black hair fanned over the pillow, Yuri wasn’t sure if the day could get any better.

And so far, he’d been right.

He wasn’t sure _why_ they were at the Ice Castle or why the fact that he’d never ice skated before was mind blowing for Beka. Apparently it was though and apparently his skating cherry was going to be popped within the hour. _Ugh_ why did he wake up today…?

“We don’t have time for this,” he argued.

A black brow cocked at him though the rest of the face did nothing, “We have nothing **but** time, Yuri.”

 _Fuck_.

He debated, thinking he was pretty sure that if he just left, Beka would let him. Not going meant that he wouldn’t fall on his face and look like an idiot in front of the hot Alpha who had probably done this before. He’d had enough of being the helpless one. But as he glanced back at Altin who was just standing there, waiting for him, he realized that he couldn’t walk off.

So he steeled himself and marched passed him to the building.

The Omega at the counter looked surprised, “Oh! I didn’t expect to see you so soon if at all!”

“Huh?”

“You're Yuuri’s Yuri aren’t you? From Russia?”

“If you could **not** be so loud about it,” Yuri snipped.

“I’d know if somebody else was here,” the brunette waved a hand.

“And you are?” Otabek asked as he slowly walked between them and up to the counter.

“Yuuko Nishigori, I’m friends with Yuuri… Katsuki. One of his, eh, contacts.”

“I see,” the Alpha offered a hand, “Otabek Altin.”

“From Almaty,” Yuuko replied, taking the offered hand, “He mentioned you. Quite the mess isn’t it?”

“Quite.”

“Well.. is there something I can help with…?”

“Other than renting skates and the rink?”

She just grinned and asked for their sizes. Yuri gave his and Otabek asked for a size smaller. Two pairs were set on the counter but Yuuko waved the fee. Otabek thanked her and grabbed both pairs, walking off.

“What the fuck?” Yuri asked.

“What?”

“That’s not my size. They’re gonna be too small!”

The Alpha spun around, walking backwards a few steps, “Trust me?” and turned back around to set the skates on a bench. Yuri rolled his eyes and plunked down, toeing his shoes off. He watched Otabek put his on and did his best to replicate it. Once done, he tried standing… and wobbled a bit. They felt about as tight as his normal shoes though.

“Sit.”

Yuri plonked back down without thought and then flushed when he realized what he’d done. To his credit, if Otabek noticed, he didn’t comment. Instead he just unlaced the skates and helped Yuri get them to what he called the proper tightness. He did very little himself, saying that Yuri knew how his foot felt. By the end of it, it felt like his feet had been poured into the skates like how his ass felt when in skinny jeans.

“Why are these so tight?”

“Ankle support and control. If they’re loose, your feet slide around, making it easier to fall,” Otabek looked up, “Are they pinching?”

“No… just tighter than my usual shoes.”

“You don’t tend to walk around on slippery surfaces in your normal shoes either,” he offered a hand which ignored until about halfway back to his feet. They made their way to the rink, Yuri feeling like a complete moron with all the effort he was putting into fucking walking. Beka stepped on the ice first, gliding a little before coming back. Yuri clung to the side just _knowing_ that any second the world would be spinning and he’d be on his ass or his face.

Why did he get talked into this…?

“Alright. Let me take a lap or two and I’ll come back and help.”

“Don’t need help,” Yuri made a face while clinging to the side like his life depended on it… which it did. The Alpha just blinked and took off, looking a little shaky to start, arms held out for balance, but as he’d passed Yuri a second time, he looked as natural as if he’d been walking down the street instead of drifting on the slipperiest surface known to man on razor blades. Yuri had made it halfway down the one side, still clinging to the wall, when Beka slid to a stop like he’d been training for the Olympics or some shit and not at all like he’d just picked it up again five minutes ago.

It wasn’t fair.


	20. Chapter 20

He'd made it around the rink without falling. Granted he'd been clinging to the side the entire time, but it still felt like something to be celebrated. Beka had been next to him for a good bit of it but went off on his own down the rink if Yuri snipped at him.

He started going backwards.

This asshole is skating _backwards_ and Yuri’s still trying to just go _forward_ without face planting.

Then he was spinning on his feet.

And skating on one with the other flinging around with purpose.

Yuri did it more often once he figured out that he'd get a little show each time, a new glimpse at what the Alpha could do on the ice.

He'd finally made his lap and decided to get off for a minute.

"Tired already?"

"Nah," Yuri leaned on the low wall, “Can you like… jump?”

Dark brows furrowed for a second, “Jump?”

“Yea… like they do on TV…”

A pensive look crossed the Alpha’s face, “I used to… Let’s see…” and drifted off, gaining some speed and…

...took off.

He fucking took off and twirled in the air.

It looked like he overdid it because he stumbled a little bit on the landing. A sharp shake of the head and he geared up again. Yuri watched as he tried two, three times and… and then… a perfect double spin… or what _looked_ like a perfect double. He was no professional but it looked amazing.

“Fucking hell. You’re so cool!”

Based on the expression Beka gave him, the Alpha had forgotten he was even there.

And then his face split into a huge grin and Yuri was sure that’s what gave angels their wings or where fairies came from for some equally unicorns-farting-rainbows type shit cuz fucking hell was that a _gorgeous_ sight.

He could stare at that all day…

“Are you coming out again?”

He blinked at Beka who was suddenly in front of him again, “Uh… yea.. I guess.” He accepted the hand this time, holding on for dear life when Beka slowly guided him away from the wall after the third lap. The Alpha had coached him here and there, giving gentle bits of advice and demonstrating when needed.

And Yuri was _getting_ it.

Not as fast as he’d like but… he _was_ getting it.

Time slipped away and he only got curious about it when his stomach growled. They decided to get off for at least a break. Yuro found his phone and- “Holy hell!” half the afternoon was gone. They’d been there for at least five hours.

“We should go get something to eat,” Otabek commented, placing his own back on the bench and sitting down to unlace his skates. Yuri teetered and plopped next to him. “Do you need help getting your skates off?”

“Knife-shoes, Beka, Knife. shoes. You see these things? They could cut a bitch.”

The look he got was humored indulgence that was so out of character yet so _Beka_ it made Yuri want to kiss him… or something equally stupid.

“No,” he looked away, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt, “I got it.” He fumbled with the laces but eventually got them all off and his feet back in his normal shoes. They hurt like hell and he hoped they wouldn’t have to go too far for food. Sitting for the rest of the week sounded lovely.

The Yuuko lady was still manning the front desk and accepted the skate back, “Come back any time!”

“Thank you,” Beka replied an carefully pronounced Japanese and nodded, leading the way out to the street. They walked for a bit, much to Yuri’s annoyance, until they found a place they could order take out. Once food was obtained, they walked a little more to find an out of the way curb to plonk down on and eat. It was done mostly in silence as they picked through the various small boxes. Beka eyed one of Yuri’s choices a little dubiously before trying a piece and deciding it wasn’t that bad. Yuri ate most of that one.

“How did you get so good?” he asked after they’d cleaned up and sat back, sipping on their choice of drink, “We’re both mafia brats. How did you have _time_?”

Otabek laughed a little through his nose, “Well, I’m the sixth born of eight children.”

Yuri’s eyes bugged, “Holy shit there **are** eight of you!”

Otabek nodded, “Daniyar is the eldest. He’s married to Tolkyn. They have three kids: Miras, Sarzan and Bakyt. Azamat is married to Samal. They have two: Erzhan and Zhibek . Yasha is married to Amir and they have twins, Inzhu and Zhuldys. There’s Pravin and you’ve met Malik, me, and the twins, Elzira and Fariza.”

Yuri knew he’d never remember all of those names, “That’s… alot.”

Otabek nodded again, “Being the sixth meant most of them would be dead before I was given a leadership role. That left lots of time for me to do other things.”

“Why skating though? That just seems…”

 _Silly_.

“The cold of the rink kept the scents down. They’re not as strong in there as they are everywhere else. It gave my nose a nice break.”

“Because you’re a hunting dog…?”

Otabek nodded, “I’ve always had a good nose but… it got worse after I presented. I was… more or less convinced that I was a Beta because of how late I was.”

“I was a little late for an Omega,” Yuri replied, “Most show up at fourteen or fifteen. I was sixteen.”

“I was eighteen”

Three years ago.

The same time as Yuri.

That _was_ late for an Alpha.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

“I was in prison at the time,” Otabek went on, surprising himself, “I’d been there for a year, got used to all of the smells and all of the sudden it was all over everything, in my face, so **concentrated** on everything. All I could smell was _Alpha_ everywhere,” his hands fidgeted shaking and he finally gave up, patting his pockets for the pack only to remember that he’d left it at the onsen, “ _Fuck_.”

The memories were coming back, the haunting sting in his nose burning. How to describe the torrent of swirling scents, most of them seeped in aggression, that seemed to make up the very air he breathed… Every inhale wasn’t oxygen but _Alpha_ , making his stomach churn. The blockers they had did nothing in the face of so many hostile Alphas. It was everywhere and the crevices of everywhere. Each molecule was five _vastly_ different scents in one. So much frustration. So much aggression. At someone… or at nothing. It didn’t matter because it all swirled together in a violent tornado typhoon and he was stuck on the bad side of it. It clung in his nose, his hair, his pores until he couldn’t even see straight-

“-ka.. Beka!”

He shook his head and wondered why his hands were going numb. Yuri stared at him, brows furrowed. His smaller hands holding his in a vice grip, nails biting into his skin, leaving cressents when he’d eventually let go.

“You ok…?”

“Yea… I…”

“That bad huh?”

He swallowed thickly, “They had to sedate me for awhile because I was literally going insane… picked up smoking to deal with it,” he snorted a little, "The doc practically shoved that first pack at me." 

“I’m sorry…”

A shrug, “It was that or Azamat going in for alot longer,” Otabek played with the long fingers between his, “I was in prison for almost two years because of what we did. Bastard deserved it though. I’d do it again. We didn’t do enough in my opinion.”

“What happened?” Yuri sounded morbidly curious.

Otabek pressed one hand flat against one of Yuri’s, noting how, despite his hand being larger, Yuri’s fingers were proportionally longer, making their hands almost the same size. He scratched the bridge of his nose with the other, “Azamat and I found out that one of our pimps was abusing the Omegas we had under him. Raped them in their heats and then either forced them to get abortions or sold the pups on the black market. He’d been doing it for a **decade** and we’d _just_ figured it out,” he snarled, lip curled. The hand not touching Yuri’s had curled, knuckles white. Yuri took it on both of his, a waft of honey and gentle lemongrass filled his nose, easing the tension in his shoulders until his fist loosened. “We, um, we got a hold of him, tortured him for a few days. I cut his dick and balls off,” he snorted a little, remembering the scene vividly, “We thought he’d bleed out but no, he was a human cockroach. Once he came to, I made him eat them,” he glanced down at Yuri, gadging if the Omega reacted at all and how.

Yuri just laid his head on his shoulder, “Was it a limp dick?”

A snort, “Not in the slightest. He was _mortified_ that I could do that to him.”

To be fair he’d watched Malik enough times to know how to get an Alpha excited.

It’d been easy once he’d gotten over the initial embarrassment of saying _things_ … and then there was touching another Alpha’s knot which was something he could the rest of his life without doing **ever** again.

But it’d all worked and he’d had the satisfaction of completely humiliating that piece of shit.

“Somebody snitched and the cops got in on it, arrested us both. Our lawyers were good but they couldn't make it all go away, not all at once. I made a deal with the prosecutor and confessed to everything they couldn’t get tossed out in court, got a shorter sentence than Azamat would have. He walked, got to go home to his kids,” he played with the skin over Yuri’s knuckles, “I served twenty months of a five year sentence before Father bribed and threatened enough people to get it expunged.”

“That explains this tattoo then,” Yuri traced over the bars, rose, and dagger under his shirt like he knew exactly where it was.

He snorted again, “I just told you I tortured and dismembered a guy and your thought is why I have a tattoo…?”

Yuri shrugged, “Guy was a monster. Sometimes it takes a monster to take another one down. Nothing will give those Omegas those pups back but… at least he suffered some before he kicked it.”

Otabek looked down at him, mouth tight, “You’re not afraid of me?”

Yuri shifted some hair over the Alpha’s forehead, the skin where his fingers had been tingled, “If anything I feel safer… knowing what you’d do to someone who hurt me… You forget… I watched you shoot that other Alpha’s dick off for touching me and we hadn’t even talked to each other yet,” he smirked a little, “I’d hate to see what you’d do to somebody now.”

“It wouldn’t be pretty,” he replied with complete sincerity.

Green eyes flashed, “I want front row.”

If there was a time to kiss this Omega, it’d be now… but he let it show up and pass by, pressing his lips thin when Yuri seemed to sigh in frustration and walked off.


	21. Chapter 21

As It turned out, soaking in the hot springs wasn’t as awkward as he’d originally thought.

Mostly because it felt that good to sit in the water after the days they'd had over the week. He hadn’t skated so many days in a row since he was fifteen. His muscles ached in a way they hadn’t in a while. It was a good ache, one borne of the kind of effort he didn’t get the chance to utilize often anymore. If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend he was alone.

 _Almost_ …

Yuri and his lemongrass/honey was a few yards away, hanging on the rocks. He looked worn out and had stood rather stiffly after dinner as he had several of the days. They hadn’t talked much for a couple of days after that fuck up on the curb. Otabek wasn’t sure it’d _truly_ been a fuck up... but it felt like one.

Yuri had all but told him to kiss him and he hadn't.

But if he had… well it wouldn't help him in keeping away until he knew Yuri was ok.

It'd been less than a week since the alley at that point and Yuri had said next to nothing, other than that one outburst, about it. It didn't feel right to Otabek. He'd seen raped Omegas before and Yuri… Yuri wasn't acting like them. It worried him honestly.

He'd hoped that sharing what he had that afternoon would open Yuri up some but it hadn't gone as planned and he talked alot more than he'd really wanted to. It'd felt natural in the moment though. He couldn't quite regret what he'd said, even if he thought it might have been too much. But Yuri had taken it and shrugged it off as though they were talking inane things like the weather or GPA scores.

It was really something else.

They’d talked about other things since then but never really about the alley…

“What’s the horse for?”

“Hm?” he blinked, surprised that Yuri was talking to him… or that he was closer without Otabek realizing it.

“The horse head… Does that mean something?”

“It’s a tribute to Father,” he replied, looking down at the side of his upper arm at the swirling black of a horse, its dark grey mane flaring around it like smoke, slowly fading to the pale pink of a lily coming from behind. Horseshoes dotted around it, some paired off while others stood by themselves, “The Dark Horse of Kazakhstan,” he looked up to see the green flicker in recognition. The blond shifted, coming closer. His hand was raised like he wanted to touch but didn’t. “The lily is Mother and... “ he slowly turned his arm, showing off the horseshoes that wrapped around, “these are for each of us.”

“Everybody in the picture…?”

Otabek nodded.

“That’s really cool… I’ve been wondering if I should get one for my grandfather but,” Yuri shrugged, “I can’t seem to settle on something that I could live with until I inevitably kick it early.”

Otabek’s nose wrinkled, “That’s not set in stone.”

Yuri gave him a flat look, “We’re mob. That doesn’t _generally_ lead to long lifespans.”

“Pretty sure that’s what they told my mother when they found out she was involved with Father. It was too late by then though...”

“Pregnant?”

Otabek shook his head, “Just… something Altin Alphas have in common,” he felt his brows furrow, “and the way certain Omegas react to it.”

“What? You wave a wand and charm them to rush up and-” Yuri surged into his space, hand landing _much_ too high up his thigh under the water, making him lean back against the rocks, “-’ _take me. I’m yours_!’”

Otabek’s mouth went dry, _**so** dry._ The fire in the green was so so tempting. His dick twitched and he fought to keep it down.

Yuri Plisetsky would be the death of him.

“No-not quite,” he shifted.

“Grandpa never liked Mom’s taste in men either,” Yuri said, sitting back as though he hadn’t just almost shoved Otabek kicking and screaming of the cliff of self-restraint he’d been teetering on for almost a week, “He’d hoped he’d eventually settle down with a nice low level mob guy or even get out of it altogether,” he snorted, “Instead he falls for a functioning cokehead by the name of Edik Nikiforov, Victor’s uncle. Got himself knocked up with me and got a three carat shiny rock after it was announced. He got taken out in the hit that got Victor’s mom too… The Alphas, of course, retaliated and my dad got shot, died a few days later. Grandpa kept me for a few years after that, but then Victor decided that I should be his replacement once he took over so… I was moved to the house.... Started my training…”

“The older couple that were there when we left…?”

“Victor’s aunt and husband, mother’s side.”

Otabek nodded to himself, feeling more in control now, “That explains the scent of _cold_ and why you don’t have it.”

“Yea… that’s Baranovskaya, not Nikiforov.”

“You seemed…. Close…”

“She’s the one who taught me ballet and then later, how to use a sniper rifle… I’m kinda like the kid she never had I guess.”

“Your grandfather…” he regretted asking immediately.

“Died a couple of years ago… heart finally gave out.”

“I’m sorry.”

Yuri barked a laugh, “Don’t be… He’d been running on borrowed time since my mom was in diapers. Should’ve been dead a dozen times over. I’m just glad I got to be there when he did finally go,” he sighed, shifting so he could pop his toes out of the water, “He was alot like you actually… Gentle, unassuming until he had to get violent… then he’d get scary… but I was never afraid of him, you know? Like he could disembowel a guy and then turn around and get ice cream with me like nothing happened, but he’d never pretend that it didn’t.”

“I suppose that’s why you're so resilient to it, the violence,” it made him a little sad honestly. He couldn’t imagine being as open about his work with the twins as he was with Malik and even then… once a job was done it wasn’t really talked about again.

“It helped at least… I have a decent grasp on how much something sucks. Like what happened to me was shitty, but not as shit as an Omega who got raped at their most vulnerable by an Alpha they were supposed to trust and then have their baby yanked from them. Even you’ve had it worse than me.”

Otabek’s lips pressed thin.

“I won’t pretend it didn’t happen but it could have been alot worse. The fucks who did it are dead. We just have to get to the ones responsible for the hit. I honestly don’t even remember most of it… just that it happened and then you. I’m more messed up about Anton and Kostya not being around anymore… that Kostya’s pup is already fatherless and it’s not even born yet,” he jaw worked, “i need to get the fuckhead who ordered that hit for them, need to avenge them,” the green was on fire, sharp, hardened. They made him look older than he was.

“Just don’t fight the Triad on your own. You’re a fighter, but that doesn't make you bulletproof,” he smiled a little.

Eyes narrowed, “What’re you smirking at?”

He snorted, “The way your eyes are right now… They look…-”

“If you say something corny like I have the eyes of a soldier or some shit, I’m gonna bash you in the head. “

Otabek laughed a little, feeling caught, “It’s an attractive feature.”

Yuri blushed a little, “That’s so stupid... Why…?”

“Ah…” he smirked a little to himself, “In our world… it’s easy for an Omega in our world to be involved right? But alot of that is.... less _messy_ than what I do.”

“With the interrogations and shit?”

Otabek nodded, “It’s not common to find an Omega who doesn’t think twice about what I do, what I’ve _done_. I’m not a good person Yuri. I…”

“I mean you did save me from being raped more than I was. You uprooted your life for the foreseeable future to keep me safe… You’ve been… nothing but a gentleman honestly. Most Alphas would’ve tried to guilt-trip me into sleeping with them by now… especially since we’ve been _sleeping_ together, so I’d say that you’re doing alright.”

Something flared in his chest, something hungry… and he wasn’t sure why… or rather _why right then_. It made no sense yet was completely rational. Yuri was everything he wanted in an Omega… and seemed to be alright… he **had** almost touched him… but then the comment about not guilting him into sleeping with him…. But he wasn’t guilting him if he simply said, “What if I tried just good old-fashioned seduction..?”

Fuck.

|||||||||||||||||||||

It’d been a week.

A week of sleeping in the same bed and being shooed out once they were both awake.

A week of skating for hours because anything else they had to do in a given day wouldn’t take up more than an hour tops.

A fucking week of hanging out in the fucking hot spring after hours.

He could honestly say he’d never been so frustrated in his life.

Just as he was sure Otabek was just being professional and all that, the Alpha would do something that was decidedly **not** in the job description and throw everything on its head before reverting back to whatever bodyguard bullshit he’d convinced himself this was.

Yuri had actually considered jumping him in the morning before he could get shooed away… until they’d had a late night chat about some the more sordid things such as their drug use history (Beka, of course, liked having his wits about him too much to use anything and didn't even drink that much) to past lovers (Beka hadn’t had many, though he’d had to break up a couple of fights at the club when an ex got super jealous of his new flame) and Beka had let slip that he’d been jumped once in the showers early into his stint in prison. The two or three following attempts had inmates sent to medical. That was where he'd first used an Alpha Command, sending four overgrown brutes to their knees, smashing their noses on the concrete floor. 

“It’s because I was one of the smaller ones there,” he’d shrugged, “They were all over six foot and missing their Omega or whatever.”

“But you’re not _pretty_ ,” Yuri had replied.

A snort, “ _Thanks_.”

“No like… you’re good-looking but you’re not- you’re a dude right? There’s no way in hell that you’d ever pass as a chick or even a male Omega. One of the most masculine Omegas I know is Chris’s Masumi and he’s still _pretty_.”

They were both fucked up that way apparently.

So Yuri, not knowing how the Alpha would react to waking up and finding him riding his dick without permission, junked that idea in its entirety.

He wasn’t sure what to do. He’d all but thrown himself at the Alpha and the frustrating part was… he _knew_ Beka wasn’t unaffected. The damn Alpha woke up with a stiffy every morning and blushed so hard if Yuri did something like invade his space unnecessarily that Yuri could see it despite Otabek’s darker skin.

So the fact that they were… sorta kinda _flirting_ , in the onsen of all places, was blowing his mind.

What had changed in the minutes between him almost palming Otabek under the water, the Alpha visibly shrinking away, to _this_?

“What if I tried just good old-fashioned seduction..?”

Holy fuck-

“Eh…” his brain just… wouldn’t brain right…

His eyes met Beka’s. They might have been the Alpha’s best feature. He loved the shape of them... the color of them. While the rest of that face rarely gave anything away, Yuri could find it in the dark almost black… just a shade or two different from the pupils… until the sun hit just right...

And right now they were a smoldering fire.

Something in Yuri’s gut twisted

The brown was locked with his… coming closer.

Something had broken.

He felt his heart race, beating so fast he was sure it’d just take off on its own as he just sat there, frozen.

Beka’s face was the only thing he could see, noses within bumping distance.

Yuri.exe had ceased to function.

His eyes fluttered shut on their own, warm breath hitting his face, lips brushing his own like a butterfly’s wing...

And then it was gone.

Yuri’s eyes shot open to see the Alpha climbing out of the water, grabbing a towel but not fast enough to hide that ass.

That rat bastard.

Beka glanced over his shoulder, throwing him what could only be described as a saucy wink as he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back inside.

Such a fuckin. tease.

Oh **hell** no.

He splashed his way up, forgoing the towel and cornering the Alpha who was grabbing his clothes. Beka’s eyes widened. He grabbed the Alpha and shoved him into the lockers, “Ok so here’s what’s going to happen yea. You’re gonna fuck me or you’re gonna fuck off. We’ve been dancing around for over a week and I’m done. If you want me, fuck me. If not then hop off and leave me **the fuck** alone.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” the voice was dropping, his breath a little heavier as his eyes drooped a little into something that would only be described as bedroomy.

“Don’t worry about that. I’m not fucking glass. Are you gonna fuck me or what.”

A hand touched his face, eyes scorching his as it moved up, up to his hair where it twisted and pulled little, making Yuri tilt his head to the side.

Warm breath fanned over his neck, “Pick a word.”

Yuri smirked a little.

Fucking _finally_.

“ _Hamster_.”

“Get your clothes.”


	22. Chapter 22

Yuri wasn’t sure who he managed to get himself back into his clothes without face planting. He was fairly vibrating and could only hope his raging Omega hormones wouldn’t be noticed right away. Otabek hadn’t left yet, eyeing him with a hunger that just twisted Yuri’s gut in rather… pleasant ways. He finished up, clothes sticking to his wet skin, and walked off, trying to not draw attention while just _going_. Slick was already gathering which didn’t feel the nicest but whatever.

Yuri got to the room with enough time to shed his shirt and dig through his bag for the charger, plugging his phone in. The door shut with a controlled **slam**. He was hyper aware of the soft rustle of fabric as a shirt was yanked off and chucked in a corner. The footsteps coming for him were steady, sure. Yuri almost decided then and there that God existed because holy hell, how the fuck did such a creature like Otabek Altin just _exist_.

Whatever scars he had were just complimented by the tattoos he had inked various places, curving and curling around the toned muscle and bronzed skin. Yuri already felt breathless as a tanned hand touched his face, urging him up as a thumb traced his bottom lip. Beka was looking at him like he’d seen a unicorn or a succubus and it was stupid honestly. Yuri knew he looked good. He turned heads wherever… but to have Beka to look at him like _that_ … like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen… It felt weird… too much. Especially because Beka was _clearly_ the most beautiful thing in existence.

Their first kiss was gentle, sweet, pure… like a pair of preteens not sure what they were doing. No passion, just a promise. So simple in what it was admitting that it almost hurt.

To have actually had this ten years ago like that kiss suggested.

Instead they were life-hardened princes of mafia families with more experience in illicit activities than the vast, vast majority of people get in their whole lifetime.

Their second was harsher, more demanding. Each one after got more desperate as tongues warred, mapping the inside of each others’ mouths, driving them both to the filthy lust they were expected to have. Otabek was an all consuming fire and Yuri was happy, _so happy_ , to let it burn him alive.

Th Alpha broke away for a breather, “I’ll forgive me. I’m a little… _wound up.”_

“Good.”

Lips claimed his again. Hands wandered slipping under his sweats, squeezing his ass. Yuri sighed, leaning his weight against the solid wall of Alpha. He slid his hands into Beka’s waistband and pushed them down. Teeth nipped his neck drawing a gasp from him. His pants were tugged off and he stepped out of them.

“On the bed.”

Yuri smirked and sauntered over, exaggerating the sway of his hips the way Katsudon and Phichit made him do when they all went out on the town. He’d never gotten much personal enjoyment out of it though he _did_ tend to get free drinks and a good lay when he did so… He supposed it wasn’t _all_ bad.

Nah scratch that.

The look Beka was giving him when he glanced over his shoulder made this his new favorite thing.

He crawled up on the bed, making sure to give the Alpha burning holes through him a good show. He eased down, palms sliding over the top blanket as he arched his back, keeping his ass high in the air. His knees spread and he wiggled a little.

“Look at you,” the voice was so deep and gravely it sent lovely shivers down his spine, “Presenting so nicely for me…” hands palmed his ass, sliding up his back and down his sides. The skin he'd touched prickled with a thousand tiny fires, “Such a pretty Omega.”

He preened _**so hard**_ … It was honestly embarrassing.

A finger teased him as though testing how slick he was which was very silly. He’d been leaking since before they’d closed the door. His hips flexed, wanting it.

The deep chuckle was wonderful, “Eager are we? Alright.”

Yuri moaned a little as one finger slid in and probed around a little. A second slipped in after it, scissoring him open with practiced fingers. It was too much and not enough and Yuri was quickly losing his Goddamn mind. They disappeared and he was about to whine about it when both hands pulled him apart, something hot and slick licking one long stripe up his rear.

He keened or squealed or **some** thing.

“Good?”

“Yea-yea-yea,” he could barely see straight.

What the holy fucking hell.

Beka’s tongue was good, _too good_. It drove Yuri to and over so fast it was embarrassing. He laid there, knees barely holding him up, as he panted. The entire time warm hands traced over him, learning how the lines of his body curved. They’d paused briefly at the scar on his upper thigh. All he remembered about how he’d gotten it was that there was a knife involved and it was one of the few times he’d genuinely feared for his life. Needless to say, he’d taken his training much more seriously after that.

Once he’d stopped heaving for air, Beka touched a hand to his face, wordlessly asking if he was ready. Yuri gave a single nod and the Alpha gave a half smile. It was a beautiful thing especially when paired with how his eyes were so warm as they burned Yuri to his core.

Otabek shifted around, his warm hands dancing over Yuri’s back, making his skin tingle again. Lips touched his shoulders, nipping at him, down his spine to bite at his hips. His hands moved, dipping between his legs to brush ever-so-lightly against his inner thighs so _so_ close to where he actually wanted to be touched. He snarled a whine, almost driven to begging. He was _so_ fuckin’ wet.

The Alpha straightened up, hands at his hips. Yuri tried his hardest to stay still for those few seconds even though he just _really_ wanted to rub his thighs together for some fucking friction. He felt the tip and finally- fucking **finally** \- he had this Alpha right where he wanted him.

He felt **so** full.

It was earth-shattering honestly… and not because he hadn’t gotten laid in awhile.

This was so much more than anything he’d experienced before.

If this was the last dick he’d ride before he died, he’d be happy.

One hand gripped his hip and the other laced through one of his. Lips touched the back of his neck, teeth lightly scraping his skin. His spine tingled, nerve endings on fire. He whined… like legit whined and he couldn’t even feel embarrassed about it.

And then Beka slid out to jerk his hips again and-

_On the ground!_

He seized up, spine going stiff with a fear he didn’t fully feel. One part of him was shrieking at him to _get away, run!_ while the other was snarling at the first to stay put, that the Alpha behind them would rather burn in hell than hurt him. It was so visceral, instinctive, _overwhelming_ , it felt like it’d kicked the air from his lungs. “Hah-Hamster!”

The hands on him disappeared, his ass empty, clenching around nothing.

“What happened? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” Otabek sounded a little panicked, hands frozen in midair, clearly wanting to touch him but holding back.

“Just…” Yuri shook his head, banishing the voice, feeling his insides tremble, “The angle was bad I guess.” He flopped on his back, legs spread as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, “Let’s try this instead.”

The Alpha looked hesitant, “Yuri…”

“Come on,” he reached for him, “Not gonna let one flub up ruin our night right?”

Lips pressed thin as Beka seemed to be warring with himself. Yuri traced the hard dick, root to tip, with a toe, giving him a taste of his flexibility. Beka’s dick won the war as he leaned over, kissing Yuri, gentle like a butterfly. When Yuri didn’t shrink away, he kissed him again, sound enough to steal his breath away in all the best ways. Hands wandered, getting the mood back to what it’d been. Yuri wrapped his legs around the Alpha, dry-humping him as Beka fixated on his neck, biting and sucking new marks into it.

When Otabek finally moved, it was to grab a pillow and stuff it under Yuri’s hips. He took the opportunity to nip and suck at the glands at Yuri’s inner thighs. Yuri yelped, the noise trailing off into something he was sure would be labeled as pornagraphic, as he gripped the black hair. A quick glance down just to see the view, gave him the sight of the monochromatic Kazakh sun and eagle inked into the shoulder blades and upper back of the Alpha nosing and biting at places that made his dick twitch. Another swipe at his ass and Beka was crawling up over him, lining himself up. He laced their fingers together and, with a quick soul-stealing kiss, drove it home. Yuri’s back arched off the mattress, baring his neck.

_Get down!_

_You bitch!_

Voices echoed as they laughed at him.

The need to run hit him like a boulder.

“Ham-ster.”

Beka was off of him again instantly, looking so scared that he’d done something wrong. Yuri rolled to his side, feeling horrified. What the fuck was happening to him? Why now?

Those fucks meant _nothing_.

What they did meant _**nothing**_.

So what the fuck?!

“Did I…?”

Yuri shook his head.

A hand touched his face, cupping his cheek, “What’s the matter? Yura, what happened?”

Yuri just shook his head again, vaguely aware of his Omega purring at the name, “I don’t know… It’s… involuntary… wanting to run away. I-I don’t… That’s not _me_ …”

The bed shifted as Beka moved around and slipped under the covers, blankets bunched at his waist. He held a hesitant hand out to him, “Come on to bed.”

“No we can try agai-”

Beka shook his head.

“Beka please.”

The Alpha shook his head again, “You just safeworded… twice, in less than ten minutes.”

“We can figure it out! I’m just… We’ll figure it out,” he was feeling desperate to prove that he could do this, that he was ok.

That he wasn’t… _broken_.

Beka just kept shaking his head, dark eyes looking pained, “I can’t… We’ll try again later but, for now… sleep.”

Yuri’s eyes stung and he flopped down facing the wall, stuffing his legs down the sheets with purpose. He stifled a sniffle as his nose filled, eyes starting to leak over. This was so stupid!

And it got worse when Beka wrapped him up in his arms, pressing a lingering kiss to his neck. He wanted to fight them off, shove the Alpha away for being unreasonable but… the scent of vanilla was so comforting and they fit so nice together. His ass pressed against Beka and he realized that, unlike himself, the Alpha had gone soft.

It just made Yuri feel like shit.

He’d been **into** it.

He’d **wanted** this… wanted this Alpha since the day they’d met.

He wasn’t… _broken_...

He wasn’t!

He **couldn’t** be broken… _right_?


	23. Chapter 23

Waking up was really nothing out of the ordinary. He was in bed with the blond Omega who smelled of lemongrass and honey. It would be roughly between eight and nine o’clock in the morning because of how late their nights usually were.

That was about where the similarities stopped though.

This morning he had his arms full of Yuri, skin to skin, with their legs all tangled. The blond had turned around at some point and thrown an arm over Otabek’s torso. His honey and lemongrass was in a nice neutral place, what would be expected when sleeping… though there was the lingering heavy saccharine scent of _aroused Yuri_ undercut by bitter notes in the air and the sheets from last night. He’d been _so_ upset before they’d fallen asleep and Otabek had felt _so_ very guilty for leaving it as he had. The truth though was that he didn’t know what to do in that moment. He didn’t have enough information or enough time to think about the information he _did_ have to make a good decision… so he’d made the one that seemed to be the safest for them both. Yuri had _obviously_ gotten upset, in denial about how bad whatever was going on in his head actually was. Otabek couldn’t blame him. They’d both been swept up in how they’d reacted to each other… enough that Otabek had been talked into trying _again_ when he probably shouldn’t have.

It’d been the scent though.

Even after Yuri used the word, he hadn’t smelled particularly upset. There had been tendrils, wisps of sour, but they were _so_ _faint_ that even **his** nose had almost missed them. It was hard to explain… almost like a phantom scent.

He’d only smelled it a few times but even those didn’t really compare. Those Omegas knew they’d been traumatized. Yuri… Yuri thought he was passed it.

And Otabek should have known better.

One didn’t just decide something didn’t matter and it stop affecting them.

He _knew_ what it was like to be pinned down, assaulted, _used_.

He **knew** what it was like to shove it all deep down and claim it meant nothing… that what they did to him didn’t change who he was.

And he knew that it wasn’t entirely true, that experiences change people whether they want them to or not. It’s just how you deal with them that decides how you change. For him, he’d become violent, more so, towards _certain_ kinds of people. He’d like to say that he was over what those Alphas had done to him in the prison showers, but he knew it wasn’t entirely true. Sometimes… sometimes something would just… set him off. He thought he'd handled Yuri’s rapist pretty well, but it might have been different if he hadn’t seen how hard Yuri fought them off… or how strong he’d looked standing in his father’s office. If Yuri had been in pieces, if he’d fallen apart, Otabek had no doubts that he would’ve literally torn that Alpha to shreds.

He was honestly surprised that he didn’t feel the serious need to kill something after seeing Yuri crumble last night. The poor thing didn’t deserve the phantom fear. It was worse than normal fear… like when your body reacts to a jumpscare even when you knew it was coming and weren't scared of it, but that _something_ inside says you should be absolutely **terrified**. It’s involuntary and messed with your head. Otabek would have to be hyper vigilant about it, be more aware so as to not set it off. He wondered if that meant sex completely. Yuri hadn’t done well with either position last night… though… maybe… Otabek _had_ been leaning over him for both so maybe… maybe that was a trigger… the feeling of being held down. Maybe if that was taken away… if Yuri wasn’t loomed over…

Yuri’s breathing changed as he slowly woke up. He snuggled closer, his legs tightening around one of his. Otabek slipped a hand into the blond, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“ _Mmm_.”

He could wake up like this every morning.

Yuri snuggled closer, nuzzling his chest.

Otabek wondered if this was how his father… his brothers and sister felt when they’d _known_.

They all said it was fast, falling for them, wanting to protect them before realizing that there would never be another.

He was quickly realizing that the green staring at him would very likely be the last ones he’d want to wake up to… that he wouldn’t want to see any others.

“Morning…”

“Morning. How are you?”

“I’m… ok.”

“Yea?”

“Look… last night… I don’t-I’m… I’m sor-”

“It wasn’t your fault,” he cut him off, “Something happened to you and your body decided to take over when it felt threatened. It’s not your fault.”

“I know but… I _wanted_ it…” he blushed, tendrils of sweet honey wafting in the air, “I still _do_. If...”

He pulled Yuri on top of him, not entirely sure what to expect, but they both seemed _interested_ , “There.”

“What?” Yuri looked confused.

Otabek urged him to sit up, giving the Omega's thighs a gentle squeeze once he was settled, trying to ignore the swell of pride at the marks he’d left on Yuri’s neck last night, “Now you’re on top. You’re in control. And I-” he pulled his hands away, sliding them through the bars in the headboard, “-won’t touch you. No one is holding you down. No one is caging you in. It’s all you, Yura. You control everything.”

Yuri looked confused for a moment, “You… want to try again? You still want me even though I’m...”

 _Damaged_.

“Of course,” he replied, rolling his hips a little to let Yuri _feel_ him. The blond gasped, his head dropping. He leaned up, cupping Otabek’s face and, ever so slowly, kissed him. The _honey_ swirled around them, clinging to his nose. Otabek’s hands flexed, wanting _so_ badly to touch him. He slipped them out a little from behind the bars and gripped them as Yuri reacquainted himself with Otabek’s tongue. It was so hard keeping his hands to himself but he’d promised Yuri and that's what he'd do until the blond said otherwise. The Omega finally had enough and slid back a little, smearing his slick over Otabek’s stomach.

If this didn’t go well, it wouldn’t matter much to him. He’d comfort Yuri and be there until the blond didn’t want him around anymore. Hopefully that wouldn’t be for a lifetime.

Yuri lifted himself up a little and dropped. They both froze at the tight fit. Otabek had to force himself from not bucking up into that heat he’d only had the briefed taste of last night. Yuri’s face twisted as he took it inch by inch until there was no more. He was panting by the end of it, eyes glazed. They both waited for _**it**_ … but _**it**_ didn’t come. Yuri lifted himself and sank back down, once... twice...

And they were still ok.

Yuri grinned a little through the daze and rocked harder, getting rougher, _faster_. He leaned back on Otabek’s thighs to get the angle he wanted, gasping each time, practically singing for him. Otabek had never seen anything so erotic in his life. He thrust up in time with Yuri, trying _so_ hard to be good in case he set the phantom panic off again.

The blond started losing the rhythm and leaned forward, grabbing his wrists and pulling them down to his hips, “Touch me. _Please_.”

He slid his hands down thighs, around to hips and back to a plump ass as he took a little more initiative. His hips rolled, going as deep as they’d go. Yuri made the most beautiful sounds for him and then his hips stuttered. Otabek felt himself getting **very** close and tried to pull him off.

“No!” Yuri planted himself.

“I’m gonna knot.”

“Don’t care.”

“Yura-”

“ _Beka_!” he went still as he keened, making a mess. His ass clenched so tight that Otabek lost it right then, his ironclad control yanked from him like a Sharpie from a toddler. Yuri purred, wiggling his ass until Otabek’s knot swelled enough to keep him still, rocking as they were fused together for the next ten to twenty minutes. They lay there for a moment, catching their breath, Yuri’s ass clenching around him.

“That was... _really_ stupid,” Otabek commented once he could actually talk again.

“Yea… but it worked,” Yuri grinned, looking dopey and drunk, his honey scent thick and sweet. Otabek’s head swam with each inhale of Yuri-infused air.

“It worked,” he replied, thrilled that he’d been at least partially right and wondered what would happen now. It was improbable for Yuri to get pregnant outside of heat… not impossible though. The knot didn't help their chances either, but he supposed that if something _did_ happen, it was just a sign.

They resituated to get more comfortable, both of them on their sides with Yuri’s one leg bent up by Otabek’s head. The other lazed over his hip. Yuri held one of his hands, running his fingertips over his skin, pausing over the few scars he’d gotten in fights. It was so nice and warm. Otabek was loath to ruin it… but… something had to be said.

“Yura… we should… talk... about last night.”

If Yuri could’ve run, he would’ve, “Can we not talk about it?”

“We need to,” Otabek replied, “What happened last night… it’s not going to go away on its own.”

His hand was dropped, “Way to ruin a damn mood. _**Fuck**_.”

“Yura-”

“Not now!”

Otabek inwardly grimaced at the slap of sour, “Tonight then. I’ll give you the day to gather your thoughts. Is that reasonable?”

Yuri scowled at him, hips flexing to see if the knot had gone down enough to escape. When they both winced at the subtle tugging, he gave up. “ _Fine_.”


	24. Chapter 24

If Yuri could fault the gorgeous Altin Alpha for anything… it would be his timing.

What **the fuck** was **wrong** with him?

Why ruin the best sex of his life with the threat of _talking_ …

This bastard… this sweet bastard, who’d laid on his back for him, ruined the moment by wanting to talk about the shitshow that was last night.

The only other partner to get on their back for him was some Beta… and she’s been… well… a girl.

It just wasn’t something male Alphas did… at least not Alphas who weren’t mated and on their Omega’s third day of heat and letting said Omega bounce on their dick because their knees need a break.

Or Victor… apparently…

But Victor was weird and Yuri loathed that he was privy enough to his and Katsudon’s sex life to know that little tidbit.

God he wanted to bleach his brain.

The last twelve hours had done a number on Yuri, that morning especially. Anything he’d felt about the Alpha had been… well this wasn’t feeling so much like a passing fancy just because 'the Alpha’s super hot' kind of thing anymore. The way Beka had treated him last night and that morning had been nothing short of the most tender, caring experience of his sex life ever and quite possibly of his life as a whole if one removed the bits with his grandfather in them.

Otabek Altin was… well he wasn’t perfect. He was as human like the rest of the assholes but… Yuri could see him being perfect for _him_. The way Beka treated him was the way he’d secretly wanted to be treated. Even the very occasional vomit-inducing sappy things Otabek said or did, seemingly without second thought, warmed his insides a little.

And the fact that he’d _laid on his back_ for him…

He hadn’t taken what had happened last night as some kind of fluke or tried the same thing again to ‘get Yuri used to it’ or hell even just tell him to suck it up cuz, you know, they’re all mafia and tough shit. No… he’d taken the time to think about it, try to figure out a solution that would work for both of them. He’d even gone so far as to basically handcuff himself so Yuri would feel safer.

Yea the Alpha had problems but Yuri wanted those problems if that meant he could keep the Alpha when this was all over.

He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of living life without him anymore if he were honest with himself... and he didn’t know what to do with that… and he **certainly** didn’t want to _talk_ about it.

The day ran its hours like nobody's business. He’d ended up at the rink again for awhile, skating lazy laps around the edge as Otabek messed around in the center. They didn’t talk much while they were there. The lady, Yuuko, came out offering them coffee from the office at some point and made a point to tell them that nothing of note had happened in the area so they were still safe. Once done with skating, they grabbed some street food and headed back to Yuutopia. Yuri’s gut twisted. He didn’t want to talk about anything. He just wanted to soak in the springs and go to bed, curling up with the Alpha walking next to him.

Was that so much to ask for?

Apparently.

He paused outside, kicking dirt.

“Did you want to talk inside or out here?” Otabek asked.

“Can we just _not_?”

The flat look he got was unbelievable, “No.”

“Why the fuck not? It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“It does matter. The phantom fear will only get worse if it’s not met head-on-”

“Yea I had a problem last night, but guess what? We found a work around. I didn’t freak out this morning so I’m fine,” he was starting to feel prickly, his hands deep in his jacket pockets.

“We found a temporary solution,” Otabek replied, his face somehow looking more serious than it usually did, “It may not always work and we’ve only come across one trigger. There might be more-”

“Why, _the fuck_ , does it matter? This isn’t _your_ problem to deal with! It’s **mine**! And I don’t _**fucking**_ care so you shouldn’t either!” he watched the Alpha’s nostrils flare, probably getting hit with Yuri’s agitated scent.

Serves him right.

“I care because I have a good idea of what you went through and a good idea of what will happen if you don’t get help. You can’t count on others to listen if you have another episode.”

If smoke could feel agitated then that’s what Yuri smelled, “You listened to me just fine.”

“What if the next Alpha or whoever doesn’t? They could just keep going. They’d make this worse.”

Yuri felt like he’d been slapped in the face, “Why would you suggest there’s going to be someone else?”

Otabek blinked, “I wouldn’t want to assume otherwise.”

“Are you that dense or just an asshole?” maybe he was being unfair but he was on edge and pissed off and this conversation wasn’t helping.

The Alpha’s face twitched, tone going a little dark as he scowled abit, “You’ll _have_ to explain that leap in logic for me.”

“Acting like I let you knot me just so I can run off and hop on some other dick! Like some kind of tramp!” he could feel the angry tears and he tried to calm down enough to not actually cry but his hands shook. He wasn’t even sure why he was taking this so personally. This was something he should’ve been able to say a casual ‘ _fuck you’_ to and leave it at that. “Sure I haven’t _exactly_ been the most choosy with who I let fuck me but I’ve never-! You were the first one to…! **Fuck**!” he dug the heels of his palms into his eyes till they did that weird swirly thing. Once he’d gotten it under control, the scent of coffee easing him back down, he wiped his nose and stood there feeling stupid.

This may not have even had anything to do with him. Otabek just may not want something more than a casual fuck with him. His brain recoiled at the idea… the Omega in him agitated at the thought of there being _someone after this_ for either of them.

A hand touched his elbow, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you upset… I just didn’t want to make us having sex once into something it wasn’t if that wasn’t your intention.”

“What’s yours?” Yuri looked up, pinning the Kazakh’s dark eyes, “What was _your_ intention?”

The Alpha’s back straightened but not in a way to look intimidating… maybe the question had caught him off guard, “I…” he looked away for a moment and sighed, his mouth tight, before looking back at Yuri with a sense of determined resignation, “The truth is… I think I might be falling for you, Yuri Plisetsky.”

Yuri’s heart stopped, dropped and then… soared a little.

“I’ve seen you broken in an alley after being so fierce in fighting them off. I’ve seen you level a gun and pull the trigger without hesitation. I’ve watched you stubbornly refuse to let it define you and, yes, I **will** tell you that you have the eyes of a soldier…” he slowly reached out, cupping his face, “but even soldiers need help. Even soldiers crack under the pressure. If you want me to help, I will do the best I can. But we need to do _something_ before it becomes a monster… I’d still take you as you are, Yura, if you’d have me, but we need to try to get ahead of this thing.”

“You’d still want me? Even knowing that I’m…”

 _Damaged_.

Brows furrowed, “Of course. I’m not spotless either, not by a long shot… but you can do _better_ than me. ”

“How did you… Did you get help?”

Otabek shook his head, letting Yuri go, and stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Not for over a year. They didn’t give me any help while I was locked up… so it festered. I did the best I could but,” he shook his head again, the shadows in his eyes were a little haunting, “The only bit of help I got was when the bastards tried to get me again and I beat one of them to a pulp. Got tossed in solitary for a month for it. After I’d presented, they tried to take me again. I Commanded them down, watched a couple of them break their noses on the concrete floor of the showers. I would’ve been sent to solitary again for it if one of the other inmates hadn’t heard most of it. When I was let out… it was... hard to function. I was… jumpy, snapping at anything that came up behind me. It would’ve been so much worse if I didn’t have the nose I do and could tell who was around me. Malik got the worst of it I think. He’s never quite been able to curb his need to hug people from behind… he’s just stopped jumping on them after I almost ripped his head off. I didn’t mean to… It was…”

“Like your body moving on its own and you’re stuck watching.”

Otabek nodded, “I was horrified… got even better at knowing my surroundings so I wouldn’t get caught off guard again.”

“Did you ever… talk to anybody?”

“Father brought a shrink in… I don’t know how much she helped… talked with her for a few months… I might have gotten less angry, less twitchy… or maybe I learned to hide it better by myself I don’t know. I’ve never been great with talking,” he reached a hand out to touch Yuri’s cheek, thumb brushing his lips, “You’re better at that than me. I think talking to someone will help. I’d be happy with you as you are Yura… but if we can patch up some of the cracks, I’d like for us to try. Not for me. For you. Our lives aren’t easy as it is and to have something like this hinder you… I’ve become ok _enough_. I want better for you. I want you to get the help I didn’t get until it’d festered. The longer we wait, the harder it’ll be to get through it… _together_.”

_Us._

_Together._

It sounded… really nice.

“Will you let me help?” The dark eyes were so open… vulnerable. Yuri realized with a start that Beka was letting himself be seen… that he’d ripped layers off to show Yuri some of the pain. The coffee and vanilla filled his nose, the undercurrent of smoke calming now that the edge was gone.

“ _Ok_.”


	25. Chapter 25

He’d expected Yuri to fight him more, especially since he knew how much the Omega just wanted to sweep everything under the rug. Otabek had felt the same way about his own assault and the two following attempts which had also left him rattled for a while after each one. It was a process… would continue to be one.

Otabek had, once again, talked more than he’e expected to. Yuri had responded to it though which, he supposed, was the important thing. He hadn’t talked about some of that for a long time and, if it hadn’t been for the lemongrass and the green eyes, the shadows in his mind would have wreaked more havoc on him. He’d kept them at bay, reaching to touch Yuri here and there just to ground himself.

He wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he’d confessed, but apparently it hadn’t been for Yuri to be ok with it.

_“You’d still want me? Even knowing that I’m…”_

He’d looked confused… vulnerable and Otabek realized later that they’d both been ready for the other to reject them. It was an odd place to be honestly… to know the object of your affection felt the same way… or at least mostly the same way. That didn’t mean they could get carried away though. Yuri was, well not _fragile_ , but they had to be careful. Otabek figured that anything of the physical sort would be done the way they’d approached it that morning… keep Yuri on top, keep him from feeling like he’s being pinned down. As long as there was a clear way to escape, he should be fine.

They’d skipped the hot spring that night, opting for showers instead. Otabek got his first while Yuri cyber-stalked JJ and Isabella. He was shown a post of the Yang girl at some baby shower with a few faces he vaguely recognized as Triad offspring. They were in Tuscany if the geotag was accurate.

“Look at this bitch,” Yuri's face scrunched in clear envy.

Otabek ruffled his hair, Yuri slapping his hands away, “I’ll take you when this is over. Ok?”

Green eyes went wide, “Really?”

“Mm,” he nodded and found himself with armfulls of Omega, being soundly kissed. It took him a second but his hand wound itself into the blond hair so when Yuri went to pull away, he pulled him back in. He was gentle, waiting for _it_ to rear its head. When nothing happened, he dove in, carefully pressing Yuri closer. Yuri's lips were kiss-swollen by the time he pulled away for air, his face a flattering shade of pink. The green were glazed and he just sort of looked stunned.

He cleared his throat, “Shower… should go get my shower…”

“You should,” Otabek fought a smirk... especially when Yuri almost fell off the bed, legs mimicking a baby deer. Once the door closed, he settled on the bed with his book though he couldn’t really focus on it. When he’d read the same sentence three times and still not quite know what he was reading, he gave up. He put it down and scrubbed his face. Yuri was going to be the death of him.

His phone went off which was odd given the time of night… until he remembered the time difference.

He picked up, hoping it wasn’t anything bad, “What’s up?”

 _“Not even a ‘hi’ or an ‘I miss you soo much’_ ,” Malik whined, his tone settling Otabek’s sudden surge of nerves.

Otabek considered not caving to the obvious bait but… well he was feeling good today, “Hi Malik. I miss you the most.” Malik squealed. “Is there any particular reason you’re calling me?”

_“Actually yes. Do you remember that band you worked with when you were sixteen? You mixed the background track of one of their songs…?”_

Otabek tried to… getting the faintest memory of something like that, mostly his inability to communicate in French and thinking Montreal was stupid, “Maybe?”

_“Well you did. I’m holding the CD they sent you. Your name’s in the credits for the first song in the little lyrics foldout thingy. You’ll never guess who was the band’s lead singer.”_

“Who…?”

_“Jean-Jacques Leroy.”_

What…?

“There’s no way. I’ve never worked with his band.”

_“Ah but get this! It was his pre-band, the rough first draft as it were. When this one didn’t take off, they rebranded and got some new people. I think only JJ and the guitarist are original members.”_

“I see.”

_“My point is that it gives us a possible in with him.”_

“I doubt that. He probably wouldn’t remember me and it’s been what? Five years?”

_“Yea… but you’re not exactly not nobody.”_

“I’m not nobody just in Kazakhstan, Malik. I don’t have time nor desire to go bigger than that. Too much publicity.”

_“Point being that you **have** mixed for a couple of people here in the last year or so so it wouldn’t be that hard to find your credentials of one Leroy was called by one Altin with an interest in collaborating…”_

“Have you told Father about this hairbrained idea?”

_“Nope… just you. He doesn’t even know about the connection yet. I figured you’d want to know first since you’re kinda the one involved.”_

“Yes well... “ he heaved a sigh, “Go ahead and tell him. I’ll tell Yura and we’ll likely call Nikiforov later.”

There was a pause, “ _Ok_.” Malik’s voice sounded... _off_.

“You alright?”

_“Yea. I’m fine.”_

He wasn’t though.

Otabek knew that clipped tone anywhere. 

“Anything else going on?”

_“Father’s pretty sure there’s a mole.”_

“Oh?”

_“We’ve had a couple of shipments go missing since you left. High priority stuff.”_

“Do we know who it is?”

_“No… but it’s a short list given who knew about them and who also knew about the Bratva. We’re watching a couple of people.”_

“You think they’re connected?”

_“They have to be. Everything that's happened in the last three weeks has been to undermine us, make us look incompetent._

“For whose benefit though?”

_“That’s what we’re trying to figure out, but whoever it is knows how we work and covered themselves up pretty good. It’s driving Yasha nuts and Daniyar’s been putting in so much effort. Oh! Did you know they’re expecting again? Tolkyn’s been whining about Dani’s scent going stale in their nest and it’s not agreeing with him and blah blah blah.”_

Yuri appeared, hair in a turban, holding a bowl of snacks.

“You know how he gets when he’s pregnant,” Otabek slid against the headboard.

 _“Oh I know,_ ” Malik sighed. Yuri climbed up next to him, letting the towel drop to the floor and plopping his head on Otabek’s lap. “ _Like, great that you’re preggo again. We get it. You’re fertile as hell and you two still fuck like rabbits, but damn, save some for the rest of us. I swear, by the time I have kids, our parents aren’t gonna give a flip.”_

Otabek laughed a little, sliding a hand through blond hair, “Especially because you’ll be the last of us having kids.”

_“Even after Pravin? Beks, I’m hurt.”_

“You assume Pravin’s having kids to begin with.”

Malik giggled, _“Very true. You know he got stood up for a date earlier this week?”_

“No, but it doesn’t surprise me,” Yuri held up a bit of whatever snack he had and Otabek took it, making sure to nibble his fingers in the process. Yuri’s jaw dropped in faux outrage and then his face scrunched in such a way that his claim as future Pakhan should’ve been revoked on account of being too adorable and then poked him on his nose. Otabek snorted.

“- _eks_?”

“Yea?”

_“You still with me?”_

“Yea,” his teeth clacked around air as Yuri tried to poke him again, “Why?”

_“You sound preoccupied.”_

“Ah,” he grabbed the hand and nipped at fingers, making Yuri squeak and the bowl tip over, “I’ve got a kitty who’s being needy.”

_“I see… well I’ll leave you to it then.”_

“Wait Malik-!”

But he’d already hung up.

“What was that all about?” Yuri righted the bowl, dropping the spilled bits back into it.

“Malik found a possible lead,” he heaved a sigh, staring at the phone for a second and then put it down on the makeshift nightstand, “and there’s a mole within the house.”

“Any ideas on who?”

“Not yet, but the list is short.”

“Good… maybe this will all be done soon and we can get back to it,” Yuri crunched his snack.

Otabek ran fingers through damp hair, “I hope so too.”


	26. Chapter 26

It wasn’t Yuri’s fault that he got distracted.

One minute Beka’s explaining in more detail what his brother had said and the next they’re curled up together, trading kisses. It’s mostly Yuri with Beka humoring him but he doesn’t care. For every three Yuri gives, Otabek gives one, but it’s of the soul-scorching kind and Yuri needs a minute to enjoy the daze.

“What do you think?”

“What do I think about what?” Yuri was too busy enjoying the moment. His Omega purred, so happy to be smothered in vanilla and coffee. He was so warm and safe-

“Malik’s plan about JJ.”

“Oh,” he struggled through the fog in his brain, trying to remember, “The idea in general sounds stupid, but.. The fact that we could possibly get to that dickhead is worth something. The question is: does he know you’re mafia? Whose faces does he know? If we could figure out what and who he knows about in our respective circles, the better we could plan for something.”

“We should call Nikiforov. See what he says about it.”

Yuri made a face. Victor would probably ruin his good mood. Beka was right though. Victor should know about it. He might even have a good idea on how to use it.

He sat up properly, though kept his legs tangled with the Alpha’s, and hit the number one on speed dial. It rang a couple of times on speakerphone and Yuri made a face. Otabek smiled a little and tucked some of Yuri’s hair behind an ear.

“ _Yurio_!”

Instant mood killer.

“Fuckin... not my name you-“

 _“Is everything ok_?” Katsudon’s voice interrupted what would’ve been a lovely display of his creativity in using ‘fuck’ as many ways as he could.

“Yea. Why wouldn’t it be?”

_“It’s late in Hatsetsu.”_

Because _of course_ Katsudon would know _exactly_ what time it is in Japan.

“We actually just got something interesting and thought you guys should know.”

“ _Oh_?” Victor’s tone was a little more serious.

“Yea… Beka’s brother Malik just called-”

“‘ _Beka_ ’..?”

_“Otabek and Malik Altin, Vitya.”_

“-and he-”

_“Why is he ‘Beka’ then.”_

_“The same reason you’re my Vitya.”_

_“WHAT!”_

“-What’s what?” Yuri was getting annoyed.

_“Altin! What are you-”_

“For fuck’s sake, Victor! Focus! For two minutes!”

The answering growl promised to bring up whatever had gotten the Alpha’s tiny panties in a bunch once Yuri was done.

Katsudon came through, “ _Malik called?_ ”

“Yea… So Beka’s-” some sort of annoyed noise. “-a dj right? He was working at the club before I got pounced?”

Yuuri hummed.

“Apparently he worked with JJ before that putz got big.”

“ _Really_?” Victor still sounded sour and what-the-fuck-ever.

“He’s got credit for the title song so yea,” Yuri rolled his eyes. Beka smirked a little though his face was strained. His brows furrowed a little and the lines around his mouth were stiff.

_“Is there a point to this?”_

Yuri rolled his eyes, heaving a sigh, “I mean other than the fact that **the** Otabek Altin, the very same Otabek Altin who’s sitting next to me, has a _connection_ with **the** Jean-Jaques Leroy, the very same Jean-Jaques Lerory who put a hit on me and got Kostya and Anton killed? You mean _other_ than **that**?”

“ _Yuuriii_..”

“It's at least a way for us to contact him without alerting him to the fact that we’re on to him. Maybe lure him somewhere and kidnap him. Then we can figure out what he’s planning, if the Triad really do have anything to do with it, who the mole is-”

 _“What do you mean mole?_ ” Victor was now very alert.

Fuck.

Yuri glanced at Beka who didn’t seem thrilled that that had been let out, “Eh…”

“There’s been a development at the house,” Otabek rolled his shoulders, “Someone within the house is leaking info somewhere. We have a short list we’re working with to figure out who it is.”

_“How high up?”_

Beka’s jaw ticked, “Given the information, it’s someone with a decent clearance… hence the short list. They would’ve been the ones responsible for the incident with Yura-i. Yuri.”

“ _Uh-huh_ ,” he could hear the way Victor’s eyes narrowed.

"It's info we didn't have an hour ago," Yuri added, "What do we want to do with it? JJ'll be in Prague next week and I know he's got Paris, Rome, London. There's a few choices for us to make a move."

_"You are to do nothing."_

Oh **hell** no.

"For fucks sake Victor!"

_**"Pipe down!"** _

"Things changed! We're more useful out there than being cooped up-"

_"I said you do nothing. That means you do. **nothing** until you're told you can move."_

“That’s bullshit! As your protege-”

 _“As my protege, you **damn** well know who takes over if they get to me,”_ Victor cut him off, _“You’ve been there just over a week so just sit down and let me figure a few things out. We just had the funerals yesterday-”_

“What?” Yuri’s heart sank, “You… How could you do that? I wasn’t even there!”

_“Of course you weren't there but we couldn’t put them on ice till you could be. You can visit them when you get back home.”_

_“Vitya,”_ Katsudon chided.

_“What? He’s not a child!”_

_“I know, but they were still important. Family. He’s allowed to be upset at not being there.”_

Yuri… Yuri didn’t know what to-

He’d never gotten to say goodbye to them…

All that was left were a couple of cold stone markers…

|||||||||||||||||||

The green had dulled over. Yuri was elsewhere, deep in thought. He smelled more of lemongrass, the annoyance at Nikiforov fading and replaced with a deep sadness, _grief_. Otabek wanted to reach out, calm him, but they had to finish this and Yuri would take all of his attention. Instead he placed a hand on a skinny ankle, his thumb stroking the bone.

“So your orders are for us to stay put.”

 _“That **is** what I said,_” Nikiforov snipped, “ _Do we have a_ problem _with that._ ”

“No Sir,” Otabek replied, “Just be aware that my family will likely want if not require me to make a move sooner rather than later.”

 _“Is that a_ threat _, **Altin**?”_

“No Sir. Simply giving you the facts so you can make an informed decision for Yuri’s security should that need to be made.”

 _“You’d **abandon** him_?” there was a sneer there, Nikiforov challenging his Alpha with some sort of bitterness... the very same kind Otabek's father had when Yasha had introduced the man who was now her mate.

Otabek fought back the snarl, bristling at the very thought of leaving Yuri behind, however… “Seeing as how I’m doing you a favor by being here,” Nikiforov snarled, “I have little loyalty to your house. If my family requires me elsewhere, that is where I’ll go…” He _hated_ saying that. He didn’t mean most of it.

But Nikiforov had found them out and clearly wasn’t happy with the pairing.

It was best, for now, to throw him off and let him worry about other things.

They’d come back to what Otabek assumed would end up as a mating at a later date.

For now though… it was best to let him think he’d been wrong.

“That’s not to say I would leave Yuri here defenseless. The Yakuza are capable and I would do my best to give you three day’s notice so you could arrange something,” Otabek went on, “Hopefully we all can come up with a plan before that decision has to be made.”

“ _You_ -!”

 _“Thank you, Otabek_ ,” Katsuki cut his mate off again, “ _It sounds like you’re taking good care of Yurio. Please keep doing so."_ the Pakhan Omega seemed to have figured them out too but didn't seem bothered by it, _"I will talk with Vitya and we’ll see if we can come up with something. I don’t see us having as much time as we’d thought and your connection might just be the thing we needed. Yurio?”_

Otabek nudged Yuri who blinked, “Huh?”

_“Are you ok, Yuri?”_

“Oh uh… ye-yeah…”

_“I’ll call back in a few days. Hopefully we’ll have a semblance of a plan by then.”_

“Ok,” Yuri’s voice was small.

 _“Stay safe, **both** of you,”_ and the call ended.

Otabek took the phone, putting it on the bed next to them.

“I never got to say goodbye, Beka…” 

He waited a moment, hands on Yuri’s foot, gently rubbing it.

“I think… I think that’s what messes me up the most about this… That they’re gone. I’ve had them around for so long and now they’re just.. Dead... _Gone_. All I’ll have are headstones to apologize to. Kostya's pup...” his shoulders shook. Big fat tears welled up and spilled over as he buried his face in his knees. Otabek pulled him close, wrapping him up tight. A hand cupped a pale cheek, making sure to keep a wrist close to his nose. Yuri clung to him, body shaking. He felt his shirt get drenched and he just held him there, nose buried in blond hair.

Otabek felt terrible that he wasn’t nearly as upset about this. He hated that Yuri was devastated. If those two had been around though… they would’ve been the ones sent to Hatsetsu with Yuri and Otabek would’ve stayed in Almaty. He felt awful that he was… well he wasn’t happy that those two had died but… if they hadn’t, he wouldn’t be here with Yuri and… this all just made him a terrible person.

Right?


	27. Chapter 27

“ _Fuck... Beka_ ,” Yuri’s head lolled back, hands gripping Otabek’s thighs with his claw-like nails, “Ri-AH!-Right there! _Fu_ -!”

Otabek thrust again, making Yuri shriek. He drilled, driving them both fast and hard. Yuri’s gasps hitched, got breathy in the way Otabek was becoming familiar with.

His hips stuttered, “I’m gonna-”

“Knot me, **Beh** - **ka**!” Yuri clamped down around him, his entire body shuddering violently as he arched back and then bent over him, barely able to hold himself up. Otabek caught a glimpse of blissed-out green and lost it. He wasn’t proud of it, losing himself like that.

But what was he supposed to do when he had a sultry Omega on top of him, looking like Eros himself had been fucked out of his mind.

His knot swelled, making Yuri keen and sigh as they were fused together. He’d been good. This hadn’t happened since the first time though, he supposed, it shouldn’t happen at all. He _should_ have better self-control over himself really. Even as a late-presenter, he should be able to resist it.

But Yura was a weakness, one he could only deny so many times before he caved.

"My heat’s coming soon…"

Otabek froze… not that he could go anywhere knotted in place like he was, " _Ah_."

Yuri took his hand, looking entirely too interested in it as he lay on his side, ass getting pumped full, “I’d… I'd like to share it with you since… you know…”

Oh… _oh fuck..._

As if he didn't have enough temptation to breed this Omega… “Mm… when, uh... is it?”

“A week, maybe two… I wanted to give you enough time to think about it,” Yuri played with his fingers.

“It is a rather big step,” Otabek’s Alpha chomped at the bit, “Should we really be talking about this? Right now? Considering we’re…”

Yuri shrugged, “Post-nut clarity. You probably know more about it than I do, Alpha and all that… though,” he looked down, “you're more _mid-nut_ aren't you?”

Otabek deadpanned, “Not _entirely_ what I meant.”

“If it’s about _**it**_ , we’ve established that you take good care of me,” Yuri looked so sincere, “There’s no one else I want to do this with, Beka. You might not think you’re a good person but you’re a good Alpha. Bonding will-” he cut himself up, flushing to the tips of his ears.

Otabek swallowed hard, “Bond…?”

“I-I mean…” Yuri winced, looking mortified.

“Is that… something you want?” Otabek swore his heart was going to make a run for it, “I mean sharing your heat together is a big step as it is but… bonding is… _permanent_.”

“Forget I said anything.”

“No…” Otabek touched his face, his still-flushed neck, “We need to talk about this.”

“Why? If it’s something we both want then why bother? If it’s about protecting me then bonding would be the best bet.” It would be honestly. “You’d know, even better than me maybe, what sets me off.”

“But we haven’t known each other that long.”

That didn’t stop his parents though.

“We’ve been glued at the hip for practically three weeks. I’ve spent more time with you than I have the last two people I dated, _combined_. I know what I want, Beka. I want this. I want to wake up to **this**. I want _you_ , Beka…” he sighed, “Apparently I take after Victor more than I thought.”

Otabek’s head spun, “Oh?”

“He met Yuuri on a Friday and by that Sunday he knew.”

“How long have you known?”

“I dunno… I guess it was more of a gradual thing… I just know I don’t wanna go back to Russia without you.”

“It’s possible that you’re just… your bodyguards… I could just be-”

“If I was just trying to replace them, do you really think I’d have my ass full of Alpha knot?

Otabek’s face twitched, “I suppose not,” he heaved a sigh, “Assuming I agree to this…” he was… totally. No force on Earth would deny him this, “Where would we want to mark?”

“Necks are the most common.”

“Mhm.”

“But they’re the hardest to cover up. The best place would be in our thighs but… I don’t really want it there.”

“My parents have theirs on their wrists,” Otabek offered.

“Victor and Katsudon have theirs there too… That’s probably the best place.”

“You know I would wear your mark on my neck with pride if that’s there you want it.”

“It’s better if we can hide them. If they can’t peg us as mates right away then it’ll be safer for both of us.”

Otabek nodded, “On our wrists then.”

“We’ll do it right before I'm a goner. I want to remember it but… Katsudon said his heats were so much better after he’d bonded with Victor. He’s weird though so I don’t know if it’ll do anything for me.”

“That seems fairly universal actually,” Otabek replied, “At least for ruts.”

“Are you sure you want this? I know I… I don’t want to do this if you’re not as sure as I am about this.”

“Yura,” Otabek cupped his face, “I want nothing more than to call myself your Alpha. It _scares_ me how much I want that. I’ve just been holding back so **you** don’t feel pressured. I don’t want to force this on you especially since...” he traced Yuri’s lower lip, following it closely, “I will _always_ want you, Yura. **You** need to be sure.”

The smile on the blond’s face was brilliant. He leaned in, kissing Otabek in that overenthusiastic way of his. Otabek matched him, wanting to rail him again, but, as they say, the spirit was willing but the body isn’t. His knot wasn’t even fully deflated yet.

They eventually made it out for food and then walked the town for abit. Something in the air made Otabek feel antsy, like little bugs were crawling up his spine. Mari hadn’t mentioned any weird activity though so he just chalked it up to anticipation over Yuri’s coming heat and how much would change in that week or so.

Once Yuri hit preheat, he’d nest. When he was satisfied and comfortable, he’d whine for Otabek to join him. They’d kiss for awhile, scentmark each other as Yuri’s lizard brain slowly took over. Sex was a possibility in trying to hold off the actual heat and they’d bite each other’s wrist which wouldn’t be pleasant, but it’d probably trigger Yuri’s heat and they’d feel each other in a whole new way.

Or so he’d read.

None of his mated siblings had talked about their bondings and Otabek could do without knowing about them anyway. He had enough head knowledge to know thereabouts what to expect. Yuri’s mental state would be a thing, but they’d done well in altering to keep him comfortable so he didn’t see why this would be any different. Once they were bonded, he’d know if Yuri was feeling strongly about something and adjust accordingly.

Maybe this really was for the better.

||||||||||||||||||||||

Beka had been twitchy all afternoon, hovering around Yuri in an almost overbearing way. He’d been about to snap at him for it, but noticed the dark eyes. They were both a million miles away and zeroed in on a fine point. Beka was on alert for something so Yuri left him to it, knowing Beka’s nose would pick up on anything _way_ before Yuri’s own would.

And in any case, if someone was after them, having them both on alert would give them away, so better to act like nothing was wrong.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that something _was_ wrong.

Seriously wrong.

He’d checked his phone earlier, noting that the last time he’d spoken with Victor or Katsudon had been five days ago.

They were late.

He left it for the day, instead focusing on finding the perfect bonding gift. Normies picked rings. Yuri wasn’t sure he and Beka could be considered normies. They certainly weren’t the type to exchange rings.

No.

Instead he’d gravitated toward the leather cuffs, the ones wide enough to hide a bondmark.

He’d seen a few he liked, but none of them felt right. There were two that he was drawn to: one with the same shimmery spots that Otabek’s shirt had and the other was plain black with a metal bear claw attached.

A bear claw to match the bear claw on the Alpha’s chest.

Black bear paw with white claws.

Apparently he’d gotten that one in prison… after he’d beat the shit out of the guys who’d raped him.

Of all his tattoos… that one seemed to sum him up the best… Not the pride for his country or his family. Those were aspects of who he was… like how he’d turned eighteen behind bars or that he’d personally knocked off four of the Kazakh’s most wanted list. No… the desire to not fight but willing to be absolutely brutal if pushed there was Otabek at the core.

Don’t poke the sleeping bear unless you’re ready for a fight… possibly your last.

Yuri hadn’t seen the full extent of that yet, but he had a feeling he would eventually.

And he couldn’t wait honestly.

He ended up buying both when Otabek wasn’t looking and asked the vendor if the guy knew how to mash them together. The man did actually know and they spent a minute or two going over what Yuri wanted done and plonked another few bills on the counter for the work. It was to be dropped off at the onsen when it was done so Yuri was satisfied with that errand done.

It was getting close to ten o’clock that night before Yuri’s impatience got the better of him. He left Beka in the common area, watching TV with Minako who was getting sloshed. The phone rang a few times before Yuri hung up and tried again. It was late-afternoon so nothing should’ve been keeping Katsudon from picking up.

“ _Yuri_ …”

Well this was a _fantastic_ start, “Yea hi… You forget you were supposed to call with an update?”

Katsudon heaved a sigh, “ _No Yurio… things have just been happening. Masumi was hit again_.”

“Oh… Is he ok?”

“ _He’s fine now… just resting. I think Chris is going to have a conniption though.”_

“How’s… how’s Ivanna?”

The sigh was heavy… told Yuri everything without even saying a word, “ _We’re_ …”

Yuri’s gut twisted.

_“We’re at the hospital… Yura-”_

Oh **fuck** no.

Yura… from Yuuri?

He felt like he might be sick.

_“Yura… She’s…”_

“Spit it, Katsuki.”

_“She lost the baby.”_

Yuri’s stomach lurched.

He slapped a hand over his mouth, his vision going blurry with tears.

No… not- not Kostya’s…

Kostya’s pup had to be fine…

He-he had to apologize to Kostya’s pup… teach him or her everything Kostya would have-

_“We don't know what happened. Everything was healthy… The doctor thinks grief was a contributing factor.”_

He didn’t know what to say.

What was there to say… without him breaking down.

“ _She’s_ …” Yuuri sighed, “ _She’s on suicide watch right now. Vitya’s…”_

Victor had to be going off right about now.

_“It’s all a mess Yura. We- **I** need you to be patient. I know you want to come back but… Whoever’s giving our information away is doing a good job. I’ve never seen Victor like this. I-You need to stay put. You’re safe there. Please… For Victor’s sanity, don’t fight him anymore on this.”_

Yuri could barely make the words out, “O… ok…”

_“Ok… I’ll call you when we have something… Stay safe… Stay with Altin ok? He’s a good one.”_

“Ha-” he couldn’t…

_“Yura? Are you ok?”_

“I…”

The door flung open, a wild-eyed Beka staring at him.

“Fine…” he hung up as Beka crossed the room and wrapped him up tight. Yuri felt everything he’d been trying to hold together shatter. The arms contracted, holding him together as he broke down.

“It’s going to be ok, Yura.”


	28. Chapter 28

Waking up sucked.

Something didn’t feel right.

Yuri’s skin crawled, prinkled. Nothing hurt but he felt off. It wasn’t even enough to warrant staying in bed either… just a little something off kilter and he felt irritated.

He could tell by the breathing that Beka was up too. The Alpha didn’t smile or anything, but the look in his eyes was comforting all the same. They went about their morning, getting a rather late breakfast that Yuri didn’t have the appetite for. The feeling of _off_ had gotten worse and he _knew_ what it was.

“I think I’m in preheat.”

Beka stopped chewing and then finished his bite, swallowing it, “I thought you said you weren't due for another two weeks.”

“I wasn’t… It came early,” Yuri stabbed his food, “Fuckin’ sucks.”

“You’ve had a rough few weeks and bad news last night. A stress heat was bound to happen actually.”

“I know… I just don’t want you to think I’m trapping you.”

“Why would I think that?”

“Because I told you yesterday that it was due in a week or two so you’d have that time to think about if you wanted to spend it with me and instead it shows up a day later.”

Beka laid a hand over his, “I would never think of you like that. You’re eager and kind of an ass, but you’re honest about it.”

Yuri snorted, “ _Thanks_.”

Knuckles traced his jaw, prompting him to look up, “It’s going to be fine. We’ll get through it together and, maybe, by the end of it, Nikiforov will have an idea or Malik will have a better one.”

Yuri’s breath caught, “‘ _Together_?’”

A twitch of lips, “Of course.”

The cramps started around midafternoon. They weren’t bad, but he knew what they’d end up being in the next couple of days. They grabbed a few things from the store so Beka wouldn’t have to leave that often and stashed them in their room.

By that evening he knew he was in for it, _**bad**_.

Things were progressing faster than they usually did and he wasn't ready for this. He went to bed wearing the shirt Otabek had worn to the rink a couple of days ago. The sweat should’ve made it stink and the idea of sleeping in stale sweat off putting but his hormones said otherwise. The way Beka’s nose scrunched agreed with the rational part of Yuri’s brain, but the Alpha said nothing and just wrapped him up tight.

By the time he woke up the next morning, he was getting feverish and twitchy. He kicked Beka out of the room before breakfast, making sure to steal the boxer-briefs from him before he left. Then he stood there, trying to figure out the best way to do this. Back home, he had a set of couches he’d push together and then fill it with his shit and stuff from Katsudon and Victor.

Here he had none of that.

So he shoved the mattress off the frame and struggled it onto the corner of the room. The nightstands were moved to block off one of the exposed sides and their suitcases to block off the other. He then dumped all the bedding and pillows in the middle and arranged it and rearranged it, twitching the entire time like some coke addict and cursing every time he had to pause because of the cramping. The clothes came next, tucked away into various places and then adjusted until he was satisfied with it. He then flopped down face first and inhaled the delicious mix of his and Beka’s scents.

Yea…

This was good…

All that was missing was Beka, but he still had awhile before anything really happened so it was better to let him do his own thing for another couple of hours.

||||||||||||||||||||

The scent he smelled while watching Minako get drunk wasn’t sharp like it would be if its owner was scared. It was just as intense with despair though, bitter and salty of the likes Otabek had only sniffed a few times before. He was up and out of the room, hurrying to find Yuri and figure out what made him smell like that.

When he found the Omega on their bed, phone to his ear with tears streaming down his face, looking so lost and shattered, he knew something had gone to hell. Yura had let out an empty ‘ _Fine_ ’ before letting the phone drop. He shook and cried so hard Otabek got genuinely concerned. All he could get out of him though was ‘Vanna’ and ‘baby’ and ‘lost’ before Yuri was sobbing into his shirt again. It took him a moment but then he remembered the comments about Kostya’s pup and- holy shit- no wonder Yura was so upset.

It took hours for him to calm down and cry himself to sleep. Otabek didn’t sleep much himself, the tendrils of _sad_ keeping him up. When he woke up a few hours after he’d finally fallen asleep, the tendrils had changed to something saccharine. It wasn’t heavy yet and, quite honestly, the vast majority of people wouldn’t notice it.

Otabek did though.

He buried his face in blond hair, inhaling deeply, wondering just how heady it’d get before Yuri actually went into heat. When Yuri did finally wake up, he didn’t mention the change in scent, instead just going about the morning until Yuri brought it up himself during their late breakfast. Otabek suggested the picking up of items and was mildly turned off by the Omega wearing his gross shirt, but…

He’d probably be the same when his rut came around again.

The next morning, Yuri’s scent hung in the room the way the juice in a can of peaches felt, somewhat thick and rather sticky. Otabek found himself being stripped and shoved a new pair of boxer briefs before being evicted from the room, a set of clothes tossed out in the hallway after him. Once dressed, he headed down for breakfast.

Mari looked up, cigarette already lit. Her nose scrunched a little, “Already?”

“Stress induced,” Otabek replied.

“Ah… Yuuri was terrible with those,” she tapped the ash off.

“How’d the meeting go?” 

The one that had kept her from the house for the last day or so.

“About how I expected. Some foreign diplomat is in Fukuoka but that’s about it. Everything here’s still fine. Should I show you the room downstairs just in case?”

Otabek shook his head, “I think the new surroundings would put Yuri off. It’s bad enough that he’s not home for it… might as well try to keep him where he's been sleeping.”

Mari nodded, “Just let us know if you need anything. Stressers are nasty.”

“Was your brother really that bad?” Otabek felt some tension grip his spine. 

Mari paused, “He had them often enough that it was almost considered his default. We tried shots to block them entirely but his system wouldn’t accept it and the next like three were so bad he had to be hospitalized.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“I highly doubt Yurio will be anything close to that.”

“I hope not.”

“If it helps, Yuuri didn’t have anybody. Yurio’s got you. That already makes it better for him.”

Otabek nodded.

He ended up taking a walk, doing laps around the onsen’s yard as Yuri’s scent started to trickle down to the common areas. Nobody else had noticed it, but his nose wouldn’t give him a break. He felt jittery, bordering on anxious. What was left of his pack of cigarettes was smoked through before the Mrs. came looking for him. She didn’t even need to say anything. He just saw her and snubbed what was left of his last one and headed inside.

The scent curling from the room made him pause outside the door. It was so strong even from just that morning that he had to lean his head against the frame in a desperate attempt to clear his head. Once he thought he _might_ be ok, he slipped into the room and locked the door. At first he was confused at seeing the bed frame like it was and then he saw the nest tucked away in the corner.

And Yuri’s blond head peeking at him over their travel bags.

He looked dazed already, face flushed a light pink, “ _Beka_ ,” reaching for him with weak grabby hands.

He approached the nest, reaching to touch Yuri’s hand. The Omega gave it a tug and shifted a little to let Otabek get in. His old shirt was gone, stuffed up by the wall. Yuri tugged at his clothes which Otabek stripped off, feeling his mouth go dry as he went. Yuri didn’t even seem to notice that he sat there nude, too preoccupied with breathing in the fresh scent and putting the new pieces in their place. He watched as they were woven into the nest and then Yuri turned a few times, eyes glassy as he inspected everything. Green finally settled on him and a tired smile split his face.

“You feeling ok?” Otabek asked.

“Best as I can I guess,” Yuri replied, “‘m tired, but ’m itchy too and it’s so fuckin’ hot.”

Otabek brushed some damp hair out of Yuri face and the Omega followed his wrist like a druggie looking for their next fix, “Should we? Before…?”

Yuri nodded, “It’s coming fast… maybe another couple of hours at most.”

“Ok...”

“Fuck me? Biting right after is supposed to feel better.”

Otabek nodded and shifted to sit against the wall. Yuri settled on his lap, head leaning against his shoulder. Otabek kissed his temple as he reached around, finding slick and a hole that was easily pried open. Yuri whined, not as loud as he usually was as he was thrust into. He just leaned into Otabek, tucked into his throat while letting out breathy moans. Otabek felt more than heard Yuri orgasm, the Omega arching a little and coating their stomachs as he bared his throat. He followed right after with Yuri clenching around him. Wrists were offered and Otabek took a moment to stare at the blue lines under the pale skin. They bit down, both gasping a pain and coming away with bleeding wrists and blood-smeared lips. They throbbed for awhile as the pair wrapped them and then settled in to wait for the heat to start in earnest.

And then... he felt it.


	29. Chapter 29

His fevered brain alerted him to the slithering, writhing presence. It felt like a drill but like a squishy drill, incessant in making itself at home. There was something calming about it though, steady, reassuring. It was like Beka had wormed his way into his brain.

And even with feeling like he was swimming in lava and his skin was on fire while his brain melted… the steady calm made it all ok.

He'd be taken care of.

Everything would be fine.

The smell of Alpha, of coffee and vanilla and that little bit of smoke invaded his nose like a whisper, making the burning his veins both flare up yet simmer.

His Alpha was there.

He needed Alpha.

But Alpha was there.

Alpha would take care of him.

His body ached, between his legs the most.

He felt empty, _**so**_ empty.

_“Beka. My Beka. Alpha.”_

|||||||||||||

It was a creeping thing wiggling itself into the back of his brain. He didn’t have the urge to be concerned about it, but it was odd for sure. It was like a separate entity trying to merge with his.

Then the phantom agitation, a subtle hum of general annoyance.

And it was just so very... _Yuri_.

He brushed some damp hair from the Omega's sweaty face, feeling his fever. The back of a hand pressed to a hot forehead. There was a weak hum and some unconscious mumbling.

_“Alpha… my Alpha...”_

It lit a low blaze in his belly.

He pressed a slow kiss to the burning temple, “My Omega… _Soon_.”

The first wave would hit within the hour. Yuri would need every second of sleep, fitful or otherwise, that he could get. Otabek should really be sleeping too but he was too on edge. He’d never done this before and to see Yuri like that… It didn’t sit well with him even though everything looked like it was progressing as it was supposed to.

Yuri’s scent hung heavy in the room, cloying, clinging in his nose. The presence in his head seemed to take the edge off of it. It was so confusing to feel both drunk off Omega heat and yet in mostly perfect control, but not so much in a being-a-decent-human way and more like the bond was a grounding factor alerting him to all important things _Yuri_.

The blond stirred as he dozed a little. He was instantly up, shaking his head to clear it. Yuri’s face was twisted, gasping in pain with one hand clutching his belly. His dick was an angry red, the spot behind him, damp with slick.

“Alpha-Beka _, it hurts_ ,” the glassy green pleaded with him, looking miserable.

“I know, Yura.”

“You fill me up nice right?”

He growled low in his chest.

“You’ll fill me up with pups right?”

Fuck.

It was probably the hormones and the heat, but damn, if that wasn’t the _hottest_ thing he’d ever heard.

“Yes, Yura,” he gently crushed the blond to him, “I’ll breed you till you’re swollen round with my pups,” Yuri whined, “Is that what you want?”

“ _Yes Alpha_ ,” the green closed as he tucked his face into Otabek’s neck, inhaling deeply and mouthing at the gland there, hot breath fanning over his skin. Otabek growled, digging his fingers into Yuri’s thighs and then forcing himself to let up so he wouldn't hurt him. He slowly detached Yuri from his neck and laid him down on the blankets.

Yuri rolled around, arching his back and wiggling his ass as he looked over his shoulder, heat-glazed green eyes pinning him, “ _Breed me, Beka_.”

If he wasn’t already gone on this Omega, he most definitely was now.

“Fuck.”

He ran hands down the curved spine, slowly caging Yuri in. The bond didn’t so much as flinch so he backed off to tease the ass in front of him. Yuri whined, squishing his face into the bedding, hips flexing toward him. He gripped them and slowly sank into the dripping heat and cursed, wanting to rail into him. He couldn’t though.

Not yet.

Not until he knew Yuri was ok.

That _**it**_ wouldn’t rear it’s head.

The first few rolls went well. Yuri keened under him, gripping the blankets till his knuckles went white. Otabek leaned over him a little more with each one until his chest pressing against Yuri’s back. The blond didn’t freak and the Yuri in his head just rolled around his skull, happy as a fevered clam. He picked up the pace, nipping at Yuri’s nape which made him squeal.

 _“More… Alpha more_.”

“ _Fuck_ , _Yura,_ ” he flipped Yuri over, hauling his legs up to fold him in half. He paused for a few seconds as Yuri complained. When nothing happened, he jerked his hips. Yuri’s scream was cut off with another thrust as he was drilled into. His hands clawed at the fabric, at Otabek’s arms, his thighs, leaving long red lines behind. Otabek barely felt them as he fought off his impending orgasm long enough for Yuri who didn’t last too long. The blond arched up into him, screaming something that sounded like his name but was too garbled to really make out. Otabek emptied into him and pulled out before he could knot. Yuri whined something awful but didn’t do much else.

The scent eased _only just_ enough for him to notice. Yuri sighed and breathed evenly, slipping off to sleep. Otabek stumbled out of the nest long enough to grab a couple sports drinks and the medicated wipes. He guzzled half of a bottle and ran a couple of the wipes over Yuri, cleaning off some of the sweat, the barest hint of suppressant rubbed into his skin to take the edge off so he could sleep a little longer. Yuri woke up, groggy and reaching for Otabek. The Alpha made him take a few swallows from the open bottle and then slid into him from behind, keeping it slow, lazy, until Yuri came again. Otabek let himself knot this time to which Yuri just sighed and passed out, boneless. Otabek wiped him down with another wipe and then settled in for a nap, still fused to Yuri. 


	30. Chapter 30

“ _Beka-more-Alph- **AH**_!” Yuri shuddered around him, hands gripping the blankets under him so hard his knuckles were beyond white. It was amazing he hadn’t broken through his skin yet honestly.

“That’s it,” Otabek rolled his hips a few more times as Yuri came down, “Good boy.” He ran a hand up and down the sweat-slicked back, feeling each bump along his spine. Yuri heaved under him as his knees gave out. Otabek took that moment to lean back and take a quick breather, making sure to rest a leg over the small of Yuri’s back so he knew he wasn’t abandoned.

They’d been at it the entire night. He’d gotten, at most, two hours sleep at one go and that was being _very_ generous. The first few waves had been mostly experimental, trying everything he could think of to see what would set Yuri off. So far nothing had which was good news for his joints. He still tried to keep from caging him in too often but sometimes Yuri just whined until he was pressed into the blankets, Otabek’s weight holding him down.

The bond had gotten stronger. He could feel every flex, every pull. If Yuri felt something, he felt it too. He wasn’t sure if this was the default or if it was just because Yuri was in heat and needed extra attention. It didn’t matter to him either way… just something he wondered about occasionally in the moments between drilling Yuri into the mattress _yet_ again.

_“Bekaaa need yoouu~”_

Speaking of…

Otabek hefted himself up and over Yuri to kiss and nibble at the back of the blond’s neck. The sound Yuri made was something between a moan and a trill. It was something he’d never be able to tell Yuri about without the Omega getting embarrassed but he could chuckle about it to himself later… maybe ask Azamat or Daniyar if their Omegas made the same noise.

He flipped Yuri over and bent him in half, sinking into him to the hilt in one go. Yuri arched with a pleased hiss. He gave a couple of thrusts before leaning back and hauling Yuri’s ass on top of his thighs. Yuri grabbed at the blankets and his forearms as he was drilled into. He tossed his head back, exposing his throat as he arched, shrieking with every thrust. Otabek dropped the thighs to lean over and bit into the pale neck though not hard enough to break skin.

Yuri bucked up into him, “ _ **AH**_!”

Otabek leaned back up, shifting as he thrust until Yuri positively screamed. He kept at it, nailing that spot over and over until Yuri, voice going hoarse, shattered around him. Otabek emptied into him, knot swelling. Yuri sighed, looking content for the moment. He held Yuri’s hips flush with his as he rolled to his back. The blond went with him, sex-drunk glazed eyes spaced out. He slowly flopped down on Otabek’s chest, the movement making his ass pull and tug on the knot a little. Otabek grunted as Yuri hissed and they wiggled some until it felt ok

“Be..ka,” Yuri sighed, lips smacking a little as he snuggled closer, “My Beka.”

“My Yura,” he kissed hot skin and let himself sink into the mattress. Yuri’s heat wavered a little, dimming for the moment. Hopefully they could sleep for a while, give everything a rest. Yuri went boneless and Otabek followed.

He wasn’t sure how much time had gone by when something woke him back up. His knot had deflated so it’d been at least twenty minutes. Yuri was still passed out, drooling a little, face flushed.

The sharp rapping on the door made his Alpha jump, snarl. Yuri made a noise, tucking his nose into his throat. Otabek rolled to his side, getting ready to rip whoever was there a new asshole.

“ _Altin_!” a voice hissed.

He slipped away from Yuri and marched for the door and flung it open, " _I'm in the middle of something_."

Mari was less than impressed, "Trust me. I'm **well** aware."

Otabek wasn’t either, "Then what can I do for you?"

"We need to get Yuri downstairs. Now."

"He's in heat. I can't just **move** him."

" _Trust me_ **I know** , but that politician is here, in Hatsetsu. He was just spotted at the station. Our guys can't do anything."

He blinked, "He's coming for Yuri…"

"Quite possibly. Better to be safe than sorry. We don't have long."

Otabek nodded and dipped back inside to grab a set of boxer briefs, stepping into them wrong and almost ripping them as he yanked them up.

"Can I help?"

"Grab those bags and-" he chucked the wipes at one of them, "-get as much of this as you can." He wrapped Yuri up in the comforter, stuffing it with as many pieces of clothing as he could and made sure Yuri's nose was smushed in one of his shirts.

Yuri whined, " _Beka_ …"

"I got you. It's ok," he kissed a temple and followed Mari, laden down with a suitcase she'd stuffed the bags and some clothes into and a couple of pillows under her other arm. They whisked through the house, deaf to Yuri whose heat brain was going postal. He knew something was wrong but wasn't lucid enough to know what. The bond flexed and writhed, demanding Otabek make everything right again.

“ _Bekaa_ ~”

“I know,” he buried his nose in damp blond hair as he paused to readjust his hold.

They trotted down a set of stairs as fast they dared. He heard the jangle of a key and the _click_ of a lock before a thick door was shoved open. A switch was flipped and a series of lights came on showing off a good-sized heat room.

Mari shuffled them inside and dumped everything, "It's fully stocked for a week. There's a bathroom with shower and tub. Here's the key so they can’t get it. Once I close that door nobody can get in unless they’ve got a rocket launcher. You won't get service down here but the phone on the wall goes straight to one in the onsen. We’ll call once the coast is clear. Don't worry about picking up. It'll flash if we have. If we haven’t called by the time he's done, call us. If we don't call back within three hours, assume it's gone to hell and go out the back way. There's a map and money in the safe. Get yourselves out and don't worry about us ok?"

The full reality of the situation hit him, "I don't-how can we thank-"

"You’re family," she cut him off, "Now get. I've gotta spray the house," and with that she slid the door shut.

The lock _clinked_ with a chilling finality.

Otabek looked around briefly, noting the corner of the room that had an efficiency kitchen and the bed. There was a hallway between them leading to what he assumed was the bathroom. What got his attention though was the corner of the room where the floor purposely sank.

A built-in nesting area.

He carried Yuri to it, slowly lowering him into the pillowed bottom, “Here we go.”

Yuri whined incoherently, the saccharine Omega mixing with the distressed souring of the lemongrass. Otabek’s nose twitched, the sharp scent stinging a bit. He unwrapped Yuri and set about trying to fix the nest up for him, knowing he knew absolutely nothing about it and he’d probably fuck it up.

 _“Beeekaa-Alphaaa_.”

_Help._

_Help me._

_What’s going on?_

He wrapped the Omega up tight, rolling so his weight was on top of the blond, “It’s ok. I’m so sorry. We’re safe. You’re safe, Yura. it’s ok. I’ve got you.”

“ _Beka_ ~”

“It’s ok, Yura,” he peppered kisses over what parts of Yuri he could reach without moving too much. He could feel the skin heating up, more than it should. Yuri’s breathing got harsh, heavier than it should have even in heat. “ _Fuck_.” He scooped the blond up and marched off for the bathroom, switching the light on and throwing the faucet in the tub on. The water was cool as he climbed in, cradling Yuri to him as the _panicked-Omega_ swirled around him.

 _ **This**_.

This was why one didn’t move an Omega in heat.

He kept pressing kissed to Yuri’s forehead as he scooped water over his chest and shoulders. The wet hand pushed through blond hair to get it out of his face. Yuri looked delirious. There was nothing to do for it other than try to get his temp back down and then knot him. He’d probably try to wipe him down too to see if the suppressants would do anything.

At some point, Yuri felt a little less hot. Otabek shifted out from behind him to grab some towels. He dried himself off and then wrapped Yuri in three, carrying him back to the nest where he laid him down. The suitcase was dragged and, once the bags were pulled out, dumped into the pit followed by the pillows. Otabek sank into the bedding and clothes, shoving and shifting everything around, trying to get it as close to what Yuri had upstairs as he could. Once it was as good as he was going to get it, he unwrapped Yuri from the towels and chucked those away. Yuri whined, slick seeping from him again. Otabek fucked him again, knotting him only a couple of minutes into it. The distressed Omega scent still hung heavy around them, making him feel twitchy. There was an itch under his skin that hadn’t been there an hour ago and his brain seemed to have a fuzz to it that he couldn’t quite shake off. Yuri’s scent got stronger as Otabek’s skin hummed. Within a couple of hours of being locked down there, Otabek was _sure_ they’d left the heat on. Everything was hot and he twitched like he did when he needed a cigarette. Sex with Yuri was all-consuming and his last couple of knots had lasted twice as long.

It was about the time he vaguely realized that he hadn’t slept for more than two hours straight in two days and hadn’t collapsed from his perpetual heatstroke that he also realized that he’d been slipping into rut.

Which was weird.

He wasn’t due for a rut for another two months.

 _Fuck_ …


	31. Chapter 31

Ruts.

Sucked.

He hated them.

He’d thought that maybe once he’d bonded that they’d mellow out some.

But no…

This one was just as terrible.

Maybe even worse.

Yuri’s scent drenched **every** thing, seeping into his very pores. His mewls aggravated the itch under his skin and his shrieks set him on fire. His world had narrowed to just what was in that room, in that nest. His mission in life was to hear Yuri scream his name as many times as possible.

His goal: pump Yuri full until he was round with their pups.

Their beautiful pups that would look just like their beautiful mother.

His lucid moments were few and far between, usually only lasting long enough to guzzle a drink and make Yuri drink something. Sometimes he had enough time to stuff a protein bar but that didn't happen often. The only relief he had was when he’d popped a knot and the Yuri in his head trilled, purring in his mind’s ear if such a thing existed.

“Alpha… More-Alpha.”

“Fuck…” he knew his hips hurt as he drilled into Yuri. He knew he’d be sore for days after this. They both would. But the lovely heat and rut hormones had shut those pain receptors off so they could hump like rabbits for a week. He readjusted Yuri’s legs, folding them into his chest and holding them together. Yuri keened at the new angle, his eyes rolling his head. His ass clenched with a particularly good thrust and Otabek lost it. His knot swelled, pressing deep into Yuri who erupted under him. The way he tightened around him was bordering painful but oh so good. Otabek collapsed, huffing for air, keeping most of his weight on the elbow he had over Yuri’s shoulder.

How much longer…

This had to end soon…

|||||||||||||||||||||||

It was hot.

Something wasn't right.

He was burning.

This wasn't his nest.

_AlphaAlphaAlpha._

But it smelled like it.

_Alpha was there._

Something had happened...

The coffee and vanilla was heady in his nose, thick like molasses.

He could feel it in his lungs.

He was drowning in it and he didn't care.

If he could mesh their bodies together, he would have.

At some point, he’d lost all track of time, he woke up out of his daze. He felt sticky and newly dried damp. Heat still fuzzed his brain but it was easing off. He could think.

It was about then that he felt the body heat radiating from the Alpha next to him. The dark eyes staring back at him had a glaze though he looked to be mostly aware. He looked exhausted… Yuri guessed post-rut.

Even with limp hair and several layers of dried sweat, Otabek Altin was gorgeous.

Yuri dragged the back of a finger down his Alpha’s cheek, “Hey,” his voice sounded scratchy.

“Hey,” Beka’s voice was rough and, even though he’d just had days of marathon sex, the timber sent a pleasant chill down Yuri’s spine. He stared at lips puffed from hours of kissing and possibly a blowjob here or there.

That could have been a fever dream though.

He’d been awake for less than five minutes and this damn stupid Alpha was making him want him again just by being passively sexy.

A dark brow cocked and Beka looked both amused and done with him.

“What.”

“I can feel you lusting.”

Yuri tsked, “Fuck off.”

Beka laughed, the sound coming from deep in his chest, “What do you _think_ I’ve been doing?”

Yuri stretched, "Ugh I feel gross," and was wrapped up by a Kazakh octopus.

"Mm," Beka’s nose pressed against his ear, "How about we go rinse off in the shower and then soak in the tub."

Yuri stretched again, "That sounds lovely."

The Alpha took a nice long inhale at his neck and then slowly got up. He reached back, offering a hand that Yuri accepted. Once he was sitting, Beka bent and picked him up.

“I can walk you know.”

“Could you?”

Probably not.

His legs felt like a baby deer’s… made of jelly.

Lips pressed to his temple and he just… he hummed. The warmth he felt was unlike anything he’d ever had before. He was safe around Victor and Yuuri.. And the house…

But this…

This was something else entirely.

Beka set him down and turned the shower on before starting up the tub and putting the stopper in. He rummaged through a couple of the cabinets before pulling out a few bottles. One he popped the top off of and poured some of the liquid into the bath. The air erupted with lavender and the water with bubbles. Yuri was picked up again and carried into the now-warm water where he was scrubbed down with a loofah and his hair rinsed out. He sat there on the tiled floor while he watched Otabek do the same to himself, watched the muscles play under tanned skin, the way his face looked as he ran his hands through his undercut.

He was gorgeous.

And he was Yuri’s.

It still blew his mind… not that he’d had a lot of time to really think about it to begin with.

The Alpha shut the water off and scooped him up again, depositing him in the bubbles. Yuri made some sort of sound as he instantly felt his own muscles relax in the hot water. It wasn’t the onsen but it was good enough. He scooted a little to let Beka climb in behind him and then shifted back to lean against the Alpha. Arms encased him, thighs cradling his hips. They just spent a moment nuzzling each other in the sappy way they do in the movies.

Yuri would deny doing such a thing to his grave.

Otabek would likely shrug it off like the non-issue it probably was.

Yuri’s finger found the soaked bandage still on Beka’s wrist and pried it off, tossing the limp thing on the floor. He held the wrist up, traced over the scabby mark. It wasn’t fully healed yet but it had bled a bit so it wasn’t surprising. If anything but his teeth had made it, it would’ve needed stitches. He found it oddly beautiful. Lips touched the back of his shoulder as a hand tugged the bandage off of his own wrist. A second wet plop on the floor and a thumb traced the mark. He felt a warm tremor through his body, something between pleasurable and comforting. Lips moved on his skin, teeth dragging a little and the tip of a hot tongue sent a jolt down to his ass. The dick behind him stirred, slowly going stiff against his backside. He pressed his nose to the mark on Beka’s wrist and inhaled.

Coffee and honey.

Lemongrass and vanilla.

All wrapped up in a smoky aftertaste.

 _Fuck_ they smelled good together.


	32. Chapter 32

The hand in his tilted his face back, Beka's lips covering his. His mark was brushed again as a tongue touched his. Yuri gasped, rolling his hips into the Alpha behind. Beka groaned and pulled back with a low growl. A thumb slipped between his lips and he sucked on it. Beka’s blown wide eyes watched him with an intensity that might have had Yuri blushing in different circumstances.

That or maybe preen.

Hands helped him around to straddle the Alpha's waist, Yuri throwing his arms around broad shoulders. He gripped black hair in one hand, feeling larger ones caress his sides, his hips, squeeze his ass. Hot breath mixed as lips brushed against each other. Yuri reached between them and sank down… and paused.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea," he gasped, "Just… starting to feel abit sore."

Lips attacked his neck, mouthing over the gland. Teeth slid over the skin, making Yuri shiver with the pleasant jolts down his spine. He bounced on Otabek's lap, agitating the water enough for some of it to slosh over the sides.

_“Fuck Beka..!”_

Beka held his wrist up, pressing his teeth into the mark. Yuri lurched forward, body jolting over **the**. most intense orgasm of his life. It left him shaken to his core. He reached, fingers gripping Beka’s wrist and hauled it to his face where he bit down. The Alpha jerked with an uncharacteristic shout, bucking into Yuri so hard the blond almost tipped out of the tub. His knot swelled, fusing them together before Yuri had even settled back down. They collapsed, clinging to each other as the world spun.

Yuri’s lungs finally calmed enough that he didn’t feel like he was hyperventilating, “ _Whoa_.”

Beka’s eyes were blown, glazed, “Yea.”

“Not that… we had much sex… before this…. Holy shit… It’s so good.”

The Alpha breathed a chuckle and let his head drop on the rim of the tub.

"I can see why whichever brother is that has all the kids has them."

"Daniyar? Yea… they're expecting again too."

"If it's anything like _that_ for them…" Yuri took a deep breath, "Fuck… I might go back on my whole 'one and done' thing."

"Oh?" Beka grinned wolfishly at him, "Can I talk you into a whole litter?"

"Maybe…" Yuri answered honestly, "If it's like that… Shit."

It was awhile before either of them trusted their legs enough. Beka slowly climbed out, careful to not slip on the floor. Two towels were tossed on the floor to mop up the spilled water and a third was used to dry the Alpha off. Yuri pulled the plug in the tub, watching what was left of the bubbles vanish. Beka wrapped it around his waist and held up a fourth. Yuri slowly stood and let himself get dried off.

Because he couldn’t do it himself _apparently_.

It **did** give him the opportunity to stare at his new mate some more. It astounded him that he hadn’t known of Beka’s existence a month ago. Now here he was, bonded and being fussed over like he wouldn’t have let anybody else.

Beka helped him out of the tub and they made their way slowly back to the nest where they collapsed and fell asleep wrapped around each other.

|||||||||||||||

When Otabek finally woke up, the fuzz from his rut was gone.

Thank fuck for that.

He just hoped that whatever had happened in that tub was normal and not just a heat/rut thing.

Or even a new bond thing.

He watched Yuri sleep, the flush on his chest all but faded. They’d probably be clear of it by tonight after one last round. He’d probably call upstairs tomorrow evening if they hadn’t called already.

Yuri sighed and green blinked open. He stretched, back arching like a cat. “What time is it?”

“No idea.”

“Where’s my phone?”

“Probably upstairs. All of that stuff got left behind in the rush to get you down here.”

“Mm… So… where is _here_?”

“Heat room under the onsen.”

“Oh… Why?”

“That meeting Mari had? There’s a foreign politician and he showed up here.”

“At the onsen?”

“In Hasetsu… We moved you because we couldn’t be sure that he _wouldn't_ come here.”

“Ah… that makes sense,” then his face did a thing like he was crushed with reality, “Oh… _Fuck_ …”

“What.”

“Fucking Katsudon… I’ll bet he’s rolled around in here, squealing like the pig he is and ew-!” he jumped up, tripping over himself.

Otabek just stared.

“Victor’s been in there! Probably… Gross…” he buried his face in his hands, shuddering.

“Yura,” Otabek pried his hands away. Dark eyes stared at him, “You realize that everything here was sterilized right?”

“I know! It’s just… We had sex where fucking Victor and Katsudon had sex and it ruins the whole thing! My ass touched where the pig’s ass was like six months ago!”

“And it’s been cleaned since then. It’s no different than a heat hotel.”

“And those are fucking nasty.”

Otabek snorted.

“It’s not funny.”

“If you say so.”

“I _do_.”

“Ok… so what do you want to do about it?”

“Roll around in bleach.”

“I doubt they have that much under the sink.”

“How about just my brain then?”

“I’m rather fond of your brain. I think the bleach would cleanse the fun out of it.”

Yuri made a face, cheeks pinking, “Shut the fuck up.”


	33. Chapter 33

Otabek groaned, body aching a bit as everything caught up to him. Yuri whined next to him, hiding his face in Otabek’s side, “Why does it fucking hurt so much! Why am I being punished for my own fucking biology!” he screams dramatically, body wiggling in a way that has Otabek’s dick cry while twitching, then adds in a smaller voice, “Why couldn’t I have been a Beta? Their lives are so easy. I shouldn’t have to put up with this.”

Otabek eventually gets up and goes hunting for Tylenol. There's half a bottle in the back of a cabinet and he fills two glasses with water. Yuri blears up at him, blond hair sticking up in all directions, and swallows the two pills offered to him dry. He flops back down with a pathetic whine. Otabek downs his and his glass and then settles back next to the Omega for another couple of hours.

The meds kick in at some point and it's not agonizing to move anymore. Yuri flops out of bed and off to the shower. Otabek waits a moment and then lumbers for the phone on the wall. There was nothing to suggest that they'd been contacted by Mari. He picked up the phone and listened to it beep for a few seconds and put it down. The shower continued to run but he decided to sort through the clothes and bedding instead in case they called. It was all varying levels of offensive… at least to his nose. The mixture of heat, rut, stale slick, and sex was a noxious thing clogging his nose. If there was _one_ thing he could appreciate about ruts, it turned off the sensitivity. He’d had to exhale sharply a few times to try and ease the myriad of smells.

The shower shut off and Yuri reappeared about a minute later. He was still toweling off his damp hair, standing there buck naked... Otabek jumped when the phone rang.

He scrambled around, lunging for the phone though he paused to take a steadying breath before picking up, “It’s Altin.”

 _“How’s it down there_?” Mari’s voice came through.

“Everything’s calmed down. How about upstairs?”

_“He’s here.”_

“What should we do then?”

_“Go out the back. In the safe, there’s cash for flights and keys for the back doors. Take the gun in there too. I or another Yakuza member will meet you at the Ice Castle in two hours with at the very least your wallets, phones, and passports. I’ll try to get the rest of your clothes but that might attract too much attention.”_

“Whatever you think is best.”

_“Be safe. Yuuri will kill me if anything happens to him.”_

“I will.”

He hung up.

“Mari?”

“Mm.”

“The asshole politician here?”

“Yea… We’ve got two hours to get to the Ice Castle. After that we’ll probably be flying out.”

Yuri nodded and shook his hair out, “Right… That phone go anywhere else?”

“Otabek shook his head, “Just upstairs.”

“Victor’ll have to wait then,” he was already sniffing through their clothes to find the least offensive-smelling of them, “Ugh! It’s all so gross! Even the clean stuff’s rank. They’ll smell us from a mile away.”

Otabek poked through the cabinets, finding some lysol, febreze, and scent blocker spray, “These might help.”

Yuri popped up a few minutes later with a pair of everything and spread them over the counter, “I think I picked the right clothes.”

“Well you don’t see me wearing leopard print leggings so.”

“You should.”

“I doubt that.”

“You’re right. Your ass looks better in jeans.”

Otabek hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

The clothes were sprayed down and shaken out, left to air out on the counter while Yuri rolled the rest of the clothes and stuffed them into the suitcase. Otabek found the safe and cleaned it out. The cash was wrapped in one of the plastic bags and set next to Yuri to stuff into the top of the bag. He checked the gun, making sure everything would work if he needed to use it and set it down with the extra magazine on the counter. Yuri was still stuffing the suitcase, running out of room with the amount of clothes they’d brought down. He eventually dumped it and started over. Somehow the new stacking gave them just enough space. Yuri smooshed it all down to stuff the last few pieces and the cash in there and then sat on it to zip it up. Otabek had folded the blankets, placing them next to the nest with the pillows on top.

Yuri gave the clothes a good sniff, “It’s tolerable. If nobody’s next to us and inhaling, we’ll be fine.” He shoved his legs into the leopard print and yanked them up, hips wiggling to get the tight fabric over his ass. Otabek threw his own clothes on and stuffed the gun in the back of his waistband. They paused when they realized that neither of them had shoes.

Well… nothing to be done for that at the moment.

He grabbed the keys and paper with the door code on it as Yuri dragged the bag into the bathroom. The linen closet was emptied onto the counter and Otabek ducked inside to punch the numbers in and twisted the key meant for that door. It swung open and he went on inside, grabbing the bag. Yuri climbed in after him and shut the door.

|||||||||||||||||||||

The space was cramped and twisted around abit. The floor was cold under his bare feet. They didn’t even have socks… He thought he’d seen maybe three, all from different pairs. Why he hadn’t thought of it before, he didn’t know.

He tried to figure out where under the onsen they were but he didn’t have a reference point so gave up. The occasional lights in the floor kept them from tripping over each other or into the walls but not much else. There was finally nowhere else to go. Beka felt around the wall for a keyhole and stuck one of them into it when he found it. Another keypad showed up and a second set of numbers put it. The door slid open and they were blinded by sunlight.

“ _Owww Fuck_!” Yuri hissed as he shuffled out after his Alpha. Beka didn’t say anything but the way his face was pinched said enough. Yuri looked around the best he could as his eyes adjusted, trying to figure out where they were. It was outside of onsen ground for sure. They followed the road for a moment, looking like well-dressed homeless people… or hippies, until Beka made an abrupt right and over a hill. Once they’d come over it, he saw the rink. It was a little bittersweet to see it and know they wouldn’t be back for awhile. They’d spent so much time there over the last few weeks. He’d seen a new side of Beka he’d fallen for while on the ice, one he doubted he’d see anywhere else.

They made it to the door and shuffled inside. Yuuko was checking out a couple and then waved them over, “Hey!”

“Hi,” Yuri leaned against the counter, “Have you heard from Mari?”

“Mhm,” she smiled and nodded in a way that suggested they weren't talking about how he and Beka were trying to escape Mr. Who-the-fuck-Ever, “She’ll be here within the hour… or somebody at least.”

“Who’s the asshole?”

“I’m not really sure. He’s Korean I think.”

“Mm… So we’ve got the Kkangpae too now…”

“Assuming he’s mafia,” Beka replied.

“It’s a little convenient don’t ya think?” Yuri shot him a look.

“Why don’t you two go to the office?” Yuuko suggested in that customer-friendly way that also suggested _death_.

The pair shuffled off to the pointed out door and sat down on the couch in there. Yuri's ass twinged but that was about it… a vast improvement to a few hours ago. He curled his legs under him to get his weight off of it anyway and leaned into Beka. Feet had never been his thing but, as he stared at the floor, for lack of anything else interesting to look at, he noticed that BEka had nice ones. His toes were proportional to the rest, not too wide, not too narrow… unlike Yuri’s. He’d always thought his own toes were too long, making his more narrow feet look like a bird’s. He curled them and tucked them into the cushion to hide them.

Mari showed up a bit later, dragging another bag with her. She gave them both a tired nod and plonked the bag down on the floor. A cigarette was lit and she took a long drag. “You guys good?”

“Yea,” Yuri replied as Beka nodded.

“Good. Our guest is still here so you guys need to jet.”

“We’ll take the train then get on a plane in Fukuoka,” Otabek said as Yuri slipped off the couch to get at the bag. On top was their phones, wallets and passports. He slid both phones and the charger cables across the floor so Beka could plug them in. A little digging had shoes and socks, one of which stunk of heat but there was nothing to do for it.

“I’ll get the message to the airport. We’ve got a couple of guys in security. They’ll get you through fine. Just give them the gun when you’re done with customs and they’ll get it back to me.”

Beka nodded, “Alright,” and shoved a foot into a sock and then a boot.

“Need me to stick around?”

“I think we’re ok. Unless they won’t get suspicious…?”

She snubbed the cigarette, “They might… I’ll be sure to mail the rest of your stuff to the house. That work for you, Altin? I can’t really tell whose is whose with the heat smell.”

“That’s fine.”

“Oh!” she dug into her pocket and pulled out a small folded paper bag and held it out toward Yuri, “This came for you a few days ago.”

The leather cuff…

He took it and moved the few feet to Beka and shoved it at him, “That’s for you. Don’t open it here… maybe when we’re at the airport or something… maybe the plane… I dunno.”

Black brows creased, “O...k…” and the bag was stuffed into a back pocket.

“I’ll be off then,” Mari straightened and tugged Yuri into an awkward hug, “Stay safe, you hear me?”

“Yea yea,” Yuri hesitated and then hugged her tight for a couple of seconds and then let go, “Thanks for, eh… well…”

She smirked and ruffled his hair, “I get it, Yurio.”

“Fuck off,” he batted it away, “That’s not my name and you know it!”

“Uhuh,” she waved at Beka and then walked out the door.


	34. Chapter 34

Once he’s handed over the keys and codes, Mari leaves the rink. Yuri spends a little time sorting through the bags while their phones charge. Otabek checks the train schedule in the meantime.

“Dammit! I’m missing my favorite pair of shoes!”

“I’ll buy you another pair.”

“They were from Paris Week two years ago. Loro Piana ankle boots. One hundred fifty thousand rubles.”

Otabek cocked a brow and looked up, “Why the hell would you have a pair of shoes that expensive?”

“Because Victor pissed me off and I threatened to total his favorite car.”

“I'm surprised you didn’t go after the dog.”

“I might not like Makkachin, but I’m not a monster,” Yuri sniffed and Otabek just had to snort and shake his head.

“I’m sure if you called Mari, she’d have them shipped out express before we even get on the plane.”

“Maybe.”

“Phone’s are close to fifty. We should go,” he unplugged both cords and handed them to Yuri who stuffed them in the small backpack he’d found in the bottom of the second suitcase. He grabbed the bag without wheels and headed for the door. Yuri followed him with the other bags and out the door.

The walk to the train station isn’t the longest he’s ever walked but it’s hot so it’s not great. They finally get there and buy tickets. The train shows up and they flop into a couple of seats, Yuri by the window and Otabek choosing the aisle. Yuri dozed off about thirty minutes in, his head resting on Otabek’s shoulder. His nose presses to blond hair as he watches the world pass outside and eventually remembers the thing Yuri gave him a couple of hours ago. He shifts, pulling the paper bag from his pocket and unrolls it. Stuffing his hand in there, he feels what’s probably leather and… metal…? He pulls it out, brows creased, and stills. The bear claw blinks up at him and, as he tilts it, the panther spots shimmer.

It’s beautiful.

And very _Yuri_.

It’s a wide piece, enough to cover the bond mark, and soft. He wants to put it on immediately but realizes that he doesn’t have one for the Omega. He’d need to get one.

Hopefully they’ll have a little time so he can try to shop for one before their flight.

They get off the train and head for the airport. There aren’t any direct flights and none of the ones to Tokyo don’t leave for a couple of hours. They opt for one that departs in three hours and then leave to find food. The vending machines are their choice again and they wander for a little, staying close to the airport. Yuri ducks into somewhere for a bathroom and Otabek finds a display of jewelry in the same shop. There’s a few cuffs, but none jump at him initially. He pokes around a little and ends up at a different display where he finds it.

A wide swathe of red leopard print under a thinner band of black leather.

With a silver buckle.

That’s it.

That’s the one.

He buys it, going for a smaller size and is tucking it and his wallet away as Yuri shows up again. The blond cocks a brow at him but is too tired to say anything. They make their way back to the airport for their two and half hour flight. About thirty minutes in, he pulled the bag with both cuffs from where he’d stashed in the backpack. Yuri gives him a suspicious look when it’s handed to him.

“What’s this.”

“One’s for you,” he replied.

Yuri rolled his eyes, looking exhausted, and gently dumps the bag into his lap. He freezes, fingers gently tracing the red leather. “Beka…?”

Otabek picks it up and takes Yuri’s marked wrist in his other hand, “I would’ve never thought that I’d leave Almaty alone and come back a mated Alpha. Yura,” he brushes blond hair from the Omega’s face, “you’ve made this last month… well I don’t know how much time we have left together but, I’ll cherish all of it.”

“Beka…”

He wraps the bit of leather around the thin wrist and buckles it in place, bending his head to kiss it then Yuri’s palm.

The Omega’s sniffing a little as he picks up the bear claw and clasps it into place, “Stupid Alpha getting all mushy about it. I just… I decided that I wanted you next to me. If it had to be somebody, I wanted you. You’re… you’re the safest I’ve felt _ever_ really…” He squeezes Otabek’s wrist and cuddles up to him the best he can in the seats. If he purrs, Otabek says nothing about it.

They ended up with a flight to Helsinki where they flew for nine hours and then hung out in the airport for almost two hours before boarding the last plane for the hour flight to St. Petersburg. It’s long… thirteen hours in total and the time change is going to fuck with him. They’ve made it though.

||||||||||||||||

If he doesn’t step foot on another plane for the rest of his life, it’ll be too soon. He’s sore and stiff and he needs a fucking shower yesturday. Beka looks about as travel worn as he does.

They gather their bags where they’re greeted by Georgi. The Beta greets them but doesn’t say much, likely catching onto Yuri’s less than stellar mood. He leads them out to the car and waits for them to get inside before hopping in the front. It’s dark out again. Yuri hasn’t seen Russia in the daylight for over a month. It’s weird to think about honestly.

The car pulls up the driveway and to a stop. Yuri hops out of the car and grabs one of the bags. Beka grabs the other one and follows him up to the door. Makkachin is on them as soon as the door is closed.

“ _Makka_?” Katsudon shuffles into view, yukata tucked around him, “Oh! You’re here!”

“You knew we were,” Yuri grumbles, “stop pretending.”

The other Omega wraps him up tight anyway, “How was your flight?”

“Long. ‘m tired and need a shower.”

“Vitya wants to talk to you first.”

“Fuck Victor. Can’t he wait?”

Katsudon shakes his head.

“Fuuuuck,” Yuri drops his bags and stalks off the office where the silver asshole is probably waiting for them, barging in without knocking, “Alright. What’s so important that it couldn’t wait a few hours so I can get clean and a little less bleary.”

“Good to see you too, Yurio,” Victor shuffles papers as the door closes and Yuri smells the other two get closer. Katsudon rounded the desk to sit on it near Victor, angled so he could see them too. Beka sidles up to him, a feeling of tension coming through their bond. Yuri links a finger through a belt loop and keeps it there.

“How was your trip?” Victor finally looks up.

“Boring.”

“I understand that someone from Korea showed up?”

“Yea. Mari thought he was seedy enough so we left when he stayed for a few days.”

“I see,” the nostrils flared and eyes narrowed, “Clearly it wasn’t as boring as you say it was.”

Fuckin’.

“Yea. I was early. Big whoop. Not that it’s your business.”

“You had company I see.”

Yuri was about to smash something into the antique clock Victor was so proud of, “Yea? And?”

Victor stood, leaning over the desk, “Don’t you think I should’ve been notified of this _development_?”

“Kinda couldn’t.”

“And why, the fuck, is that? You have a phone, _Yuu~ri_. How’s it that you couldn't alert me to this?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,“ Yuri growled, much too tired to deal with this bullshit, “I _was_ going to call you about it. I asked Beka a week before I was due so he’d have time to think about it. Once he decided that we’d be bonding, I would’ve called you, but guess what? I got tossed into a stress heat, started preheat the day **after** I asked! We were fucking the following night! I didn’t exactly have a lot of time or brain power to devote to figuring out who should know about which dick I’m getting knotted on for the rest of my life!”

Victor turned back on Beka, “Then you should’ve-!”

“Victor!” Katsudon snapped, “Don’t get mad at him. You know how I get if I have a stresser… You know how **you** get when I have a stresser. Don’t expect him to act different… especially if it’s the first one he’s had to deal with. Poor boy probably ended up in a rut.”

The Beka in Yuri’s head shuffled, feeling uncomfortable.

Victor’s jaw flexed, “Still,” he turned to Yuri, “Are you knocked up?”

Yuri gaped like a fish, “How am I supposed to know! It’s only been three days!... Not like it’s any of your business anyway.”

“It will be if I need you in the field.”

“Oh so _now_ I’m allowed on the field. _**Sorry**_. I assumed I’d be stuffed into another safe house.”

" _Yuuuuri_."

"No! I didn't realize that it was such a stretch to assume that, just because one safe house got busted, that I wouldn't be shipped off elsewhere when you've tried so hard to keep me from doing anything helpful!"

“Don’t you speak to me that way!” Victor barked, “I’m doing what I think is best!”

“Then make up your fucking mind! Am I helping you or hiding! Can’t harp at me about one thing and then get mad when I figure that’s your default! You want me in the field? Fan-fucking-tastic! I’ll go wherever you want as soon as I shower and sleep for eight hours in a fuckin’ bed!”

“You-!”

“We’re getting nowhere tonight,” Katsudon interrupted.

“Yuuri-”

“No. We’re tired. They’re tired. Let it go. We’ll discuss this when we’ve all slept,” he glanced at them, “Go to bed.”

Yuri was about to snip at being treated like a child but decided against it as Beka pulled him from the room.


	35. Chapter 35

“Who, the fuck, does he think he is!” Yuri chucked his bag on the floor, making Potya jump and hiss. He instantly felt bad, “Aw sorry Baby. Come here.” The cat slunk up to him and let him pick her up. He buried his face in her fur, “Seriously though. Where the fuck does he get off thinking whatever the fuck he’s thinking.”

“He’s probably just concerned,” Beka replied as he set his bag down and emptied it on the floor, “Now really isn’t the best time for bonding and possibly having a child.”

Yuri made a face, “Do you think I’m pregnant?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised either way. You were in heat. I was in rut. Those things on their own lead to pups let alone them happening at the same time.”

Yuri felt a niggling in his brain… was he ready for that next step…? “Would you be happy if I was?”

Beka looked up and pulled Yuri down to him, wrapping him up tight, “Of course I would be. It would complicate things, but we’d find a way around it. I’ve never happier, Yura,” lips touched his head, “but if a pup is on the way, I would…” a nose buried itself in his hair, “I would be honored that you’d carry him.”

Yuri sniffed, “I’m only nineteen, Beka. What do I do…?”

“What Omegas have been doing for millenia.”

His heart started to race, “My mom didn’t have me until he was like twenty-five.”

“Yura… Yura… Listen,” his face was tilted up to Beka’s, “We don’t even know if you’re pregnant yet. Don’t get upset about it.”

“But I could be!”

“And you could _not_ be,” lips twitched into a slight smile, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves ok?”

“Would you be upset if I wasn’t?”

“No. Whether we have one now… or in a decade… Whether it’s one or ten… or even none… It won’t matter to me,” Beka slowly pushed him back.

Yuri giggled a little, “Beka… Get off.”

“You’re everything, Yura.”

“Beka! STAAAP!”

“You’re beautiful,” teeth nipped his neck making him gasp, a jolt shooting down his spine as hands squeezed his waist.

“Beekaa, I need to shower! I smell like pl- **ane-AH**!”

The Alpha ground their hips together again, “You smell wonderful.”

“You’re gross,” he giggled as he was nibbled on, “I smell like nine hours of recycled air and stale heat,” he tried to twist around, “ _Lat me showeer_.”

Lips kissed the back of his neck twice, teeth grazing the gland in his neck. He froze with a moan, his spine tingling. Their bond sizzled a bit. He could **feel** Beka. It was almost more of a turn on than the strong hands holding him down.

“You wanna get sweaty before we get clean?”

“How, the fuck, are you horny this late at night. I wanna shower and sleep for fuck’s sake,” he ignored his dick starting to twitch and his ass threatening to slick up.

There was a heavy sigh and he was let loose, “Alright. You’re right. I’m sure Nikiforov will want to start the interrogation bright and early anyway.”

“Mm,” Yuri got to his feet and stripped on his way to the shower. The water was hot, threatening to melt his skin off, and it was _wonderful_. Beka slipped in behind him as he was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. They traded spots under the water while he soaped up and then back again once the Alpha’s hair was washed out. The water was shut off and the pair towel-dried. Neither bothered with clothes and just collapsed into bed. Potya jumped up as Beka wrapped himself around Yuri who expected the cat to curl by his head like usual.

Instead the traitor sniffs Yuri and curled up on Otabek’s side.

|||||||||||||||

The silver Alpha had reacted about how Otabek had assumed he would… just not for the reasons Otabek had assumed.

Listening to the Russian pair bicker over why Yuri hadn’t alerted them was something else. It set him on edge, his Alpha not caring for how Nikiforov was talking to Yuri. The silver Alpha was still _technically_ Yuri’s Alpha though, his superior. A bondmark didn’t completely negate Nikiforov’s orders. Granted Yuri could always just tell him to fuck off but that would be right before the Omega would march out of the Bratva house, never to come back.

Otabek wasn’t sure that would be happening.

He’d already made his peace with that.

His father would understand.

Malik… probably not so much.

He woke up to a face-full of blond hair and quiet shuffling. His hackles went up as he slowly leaned up on an elbow. Someone, who looked like staff, was shoveling their clothes into a basket. The Beta gave half a wave and disappeared out the door with half the laundry. Otabek sank back under the covers. The cat grumbled and jumped off the bed. About ten minutes later it scratched and yowled at the door, wanting to be let out.

“Shut up, Potya,” Yuri chucked a pillow at it with surprising accuracy considering he didn’t move a thing besides his arm. The cat was persistent though and Yuri ended up getting up anyway, his hair sticking every which way and looking completely adorable. As much as Otabek wanted to drag him back to bed, he had a feeling they’d best get downstairs as soon as possible. He was stuffed into some of Yuri’s igger clothes… which were still a bit snug on him, but he’d survive until the laundry was done.

The table was fairly crowded when they finally emerged. Nikiforov’s second and who Otabek assumed to be his mate sat on one side of the table with Katsuki and the Thai Omega on the other side. The silver Alpha himself was at the head of the table with a mug of coffee.

“Up from the dead I see.”

“Shut up,” Yuri flumped into the seat next to the brunette Omega and dragged Otabek down next to him. He was handed a plate and some of the various food in the middle spooned onto it.

“Did you sleep?” Katsuki asked.

“As well as one can for a few hours… Stupid cat.”

“Yes. Makka got us up early too.”

“I think Makkachin woke the whole house,” the brunette replied and then leaned into Yuri, “Cats don’t give you that problem.”

“No they do not,” Yuri stabbed some of his food and chewed.

The brunette smirked a little, dark eyes warm as he looked at Yuri. Otabek noticed a fresh scar across his cheek. He looked otherwise healthy though with an aura of _Bratva_ despite not looking like one.

“Seeing as we’re all here,” Nikiforov put his mug down.

“ _Ah fuck_ ,” Yuri muttered around his food.

That was studiously ignored.

“We’ll discuss our next move. Most of you are aware of the plan in formation. All we have to do is solidify it.”

_What plan…?_

He felt his hackles rise again and Yuri touched his marked wrist. His instincts settled some though he was still on edge. Would Yuri be sent to the field… If he was, would they fight him going with?

“I’ve been in talks with our friends in Almaty,” Nikiforov pinned Otabek with a brief look, “They want to make a move given a personal connection one of us has with our friend Leroy.”

The Thai openly stared at him. Yuri hissed at him. The Thai sneered at him.

“We know where he's going to be next week. We know the venue he’ll be playing at. We know the club he goes to after playing at that venue. That’s where we’ll corner him. Our goal is intelligence. As much as I’d prefer to kill him or kidnap him, that would start the war with the Triad and now possibly the Kkangpae. We can’t risk that, not at the moment… So instead we’ll be using our own Otabek Altin to make the connection with Leroy.”

Nobody seemed surprised at that.

Otabek himself wasn’t even all that surprised.

“Our Omegas will be on the floor, diversions. Hopefully we’ll find a high-ranking Triad or Kkangpae we can seduce for an hour. The point of this is to gather information. Violence is to be used as a last resort as we do not wish to be noticed.”

“Is Father sending Malik?” Otabek asked.

“No. He thought that two of you would raise flags.”

Otabek nodded.

“You’ll be going in without a wire. Chris and I will be close should you require assistance but we hope that won’t be necessary.”

“Of course… and Yuri?”

“He’ll be on the floor with us,” the Thai replied with something of a lewd grin, “You’ll get a firsthand look of Phichit Chulanont, model extraordinaire, and friends. We’ll spend the evening with drinks, dancing, and the hopes of catching the eye of handsome mafia to take home and bone.”

Katsuki flushed to his ears.

The brunette leaned into the blond who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Yuri face-desked.

Well then…


	36. Chapter 36

The meal eased to a close and Yuri was whisked away by the brunette who’d said something about a new underwater pistol. Katsuki and his friend got up to go over the posting plan for the Thai’s instagram. The Japanese Omega pecked Nikiforov on the head and then walked away. Otabek thought he might’ve looked a little green but he wasn’t sure.

Giacometti finished his coffee and heaved a sigh before stretching, “Off to shoot new recruits.”

“Enjoy,” Nikiforov offered a fairly fake heart smile and then let the silence sit and turn sour before finally getting up, “Come with me.”

Well… shit.

Otabek stood and followed the silver Alpha out and down to his office. It felt vaguely like a walk to the firing squad. He wasn’t entirely sure what Nikiforov would say though he had an idea. Otabek wasn’t sure what else could really be said about it though. Things happened faster than intended and it was done now. The only thing that could break it really was death and there was no guarantee that the living half would **stay** alive. Quite often the live mate would join the dead one within a year or two.

Nikiforov rounded his desk and stood there, arms crossed, “Don’t think I forgot about last night.”

Otabek paused between the chairs in front of the desk, “I’m sorry...?”

“Don’t play stupid. I’m pissed at Yura but I expected better from you.”

Otabek frowned minutely, “I apologize.”

“If you were sorry, this wouldn’t have happened. I sent you with him because you were there when he was raped. You saw what they did to him. I would have assumed **that** , at least, would have kept your dick in your pants.”

 _“It did_ … for a majority of the trip,” Otabek replied, “I didn’t want to hurt him. I didn’t want to trigger him, so I did my best to keep my distance.”

“Clearly not well enough.”

Otabek narrowed his eyes a little as he straightened up and squared his shoulders, not all that appreciative of what was being insinuated, “ _Clearly_ … I did what I could, but he **chose** me… chased me down. I tried to keep my distance while doing what I could to help him recover. You’ll forgive me for being attracted to an Omega who can shoot a man at point blank range and not finch. My line of work within our world is distasteful at best. To find someone I don’t have to paint pretty pictures for is a breath of fresh air. I’m aware of who he is. I’m aware of that means for me and my own future. I’ve made peace with it and would never try to convince Yura otherwise. His place is here and mine is by his side,” he paused, “I hope my ties in Almaty will serve you well. Yura and I bonding can only strengthen them I should think.”

Nikiforov stood there for a moment, finger to his lips as he seemed to contemplate something, “You won’t convince him to go back to Almaty…?”

“No sir, at least not permanently. I don’t wish to completely abandon my family though and would like to help them where truly necessary, however I do understand that Yura is being groomed to be the next Pakhan. I take that role as his mate very seriously. If that keeps me from them, they will understand. Or my father will at least. He won’t begrudge me this. Fariza’s got a good nose on her so they won’t be completely without my skill set. My family’s family but… Yura’s home for me now.”

“Well… Seems like I’ve misjudged you, Altin,” the silver Alpha’s shoulders sagged a little as he walked around to lean against the front of his desk, arms crossed again though it wasn’t so much for intimidation this time as much as this was something to ground himself.

_I should think so._

“Yura’s never expressed a level of interest in anyone. Sure he’s had flings before but nothing more than a couple of a weeks at most.”

Otabek was more than aware of those.

“It’s odd to see him attached after a month… I suppose I expected something to happen between you and then it’d be done. I did notice how he looked at you even he didn’t realize it himself. I saw how you two were together… That phone call… the one about your connection to Leroy… and he was still calling you ‘Beka’ was… I was surprised.”

“He is persistent,” Otabek said.

“He gets what he wants,” Nikiforov agreed and heaved a sigh, “Altin… I… Yuuri’s pregnant.”

Oh.

“It happened in Almaty as far as we can guess. We’re keeping it under wraps for now since we’ve already lost two pups before the two month mark.”

Otabek nodded, “Of course.”

“Should the pregnancy continue and reach its preferable end, Yuri might be off the hook for Pakhan... or at least have a shorter reign.”

“Why… sir? Why are you telling me this? Why not Yura?”

“I do plan on telling him, but you’re an Alpha. If something happens to me, I need you to take care of my Yuuri. Yura can comfort him but he can only do much. Yuuri will need an Alpha to get through until the baby’s born. I think he’d be strong enough to last until then, but he’ll need help and since you’re attached to Yura, it’ll make your presence more comforting to him.”

“I see.”

If the conflict got bad enough, if Nikiforov was killed…

If Nikiforov died, he and Yura would be raising their pup.

Nikiforov was asking for his help…

And suddenly his bond with Yuri felt alot heavier than it had.

Nikiforov was accepting him… but with that came responsibility…

Alot of it apparently.

Otabek brought himself up to his full height and nodded, “I’ll do what I can for him if the situation becomes reality.”

Nikiforov nodded and pushed off the desk, “Go on and see Yura. I’m sure you both could use a nap after last night.”

“Thank you,” Otabek turned around and left the office, his brain spinning with whatever the fuck had happened in that room. He couldn’t figure out what the silver Alpha was thinking… or if maybe he was just manic.

He found Yuri on his bed, well he supposed it was their bed now, with the cat, “I thought you were with… eh…”

“Masumi?”

“Yea.”

“I was… the gun’s cool… SSP-1M,” Yuri yawned, “Where were you?”

Otabek sat on the bed, “Talking with Nikiforov.”

“You know you don't need to be so formal about it right? You’re my mate. You can call him by his name and nobody’s gonna care.”

“I don’t think he’d care for it and I don’t know that I could…” he scrunched his nose, “Imagine going to Almaty and calling my father ‘Dad’.”

Yuri’s face did a thing, “Ugh… yea ok…”

Otabek chuckled and laid down, spooning the Omega. Neither said anything for awhile. He thought that Yuri had gone to sleep and started dozing off himself.

“You know what I realized?”

He blinked, “Hm…?”

“Last night… you had me pinned to the floor.”

Oh… shit…

“I… I was ok. I didn’t feel anything, well nothing bad anyway.”

The relief was enough to make him sag even in bed, “That’s-that’s good.”

Yuri shifted around, “I don’t know if maybe it was because we weren’t actually having sex but… it’s a start right?”

Otabek cupped his cheek, “Yea. That’s good.”


	37. Chapter 37

If he could wake up to Yuri Plisetsky’s face every morning he’d die happy.

The fact that he would floored him.

His face was softer in sleep. The tension was gone, leaving his brows unfurrowed, the lines around his mouth loosened. One hand was curled up by his face.

Adorable.

He glanced at the clock, seeing 1:49. They’d slept for a few hours. Getting up now would probably be for the best though if they planned on sleeping at a reasonable hour tonight. He didn’t want to though. There was a pile of clean and folded laundry at the foot of the bed… or it would’ve been clean if the cat hadn’t claimed it. There it was though, sleeping on the top.

Ugh.

He needed a new pair of pants… ones that fit…

He just _knew_ they were going to be covered in cat hair.

Yuri sighed a little, coming up from dreamland a little. The thigh Yuri had clamped between both of his was squeezed. The Omega was humping it like it was his job. It wasn’t helping the aching boner in his too-small pants. Or Yuri’s if he was feeling it right. He hissed at the friction.

“Yura.”

“Mm.”

“Yura,” he brushed hair out of the Omega’s face and kissed him. Yuri sighed into his mouth, riding his thigh harder. He shifted, turned them both till Yuri was on his back so Otabek had some leverage to free himself. The Omega’s grip was strong. He wasn’t sure what the blond was dreaming of but it had him in an iron grip. “Yura.” The blond arched into him, pressing their dicks together. Yuri was dreaming something sexy for sure. “ _Yuuuraaa_.” The bond was humming, the Yuri in his head vibrating with something. It was different from when they had sex… fainter though definitely enthusiastic. He kissed the Omega again, drifting down to mouth at the glade in his neck. Yuri whined, almost awake. He sucked on it, gripping Yuri’s hip and grinding down on him. He could feel damp spots on their pants. “Wake up, Yura.”

“ _Beeekkaa_ ,”

“Morning Princess.”

“ _‘_ M horny _,_ ” Yuri’s nose scrunched, eyes stubbornly staying shut.

“I can tell.”

 _“Fuuck mee._ ”

Otabek glanced at the clock.

1:54

He wrestled his pants off and then grabbed Yuri’s by the waistband, peeling them off in one smooth tug. Yuri let his legs flop open, slick getting the blanket under him wet. Otabek stared at him, bare save for their zip ups which were quickly disposed of.

Well Otabek's was… Yuri's was unzipped and left there when he refused to move.

He leaned forward, lips touching skin. Yuri sighed then gasped, hips jerking when his nose traced up the Omega’s stiff dick. Otabek pinned him down, then continued on nosing and mouthing his way up the blond’s torso. Fingers gripped his hair as Yuri tried to writhe under him. He finally gets to where he can kiss Yuri thoroughly while lifting his hips and stuffing a pillow under them.

 _“Fuck me. Fuck me Beka._ ”

He fisted the blankets to ground himself as he inched his way, a low growl rumbling in his chest when he kept himself from just hilting as he’d rather do. Yuri keened, arching into him. It’s slow going until Otabek’s sure the tight ass gripping him is loose enough that Yuri won’t get hurt. Yuri’s yowling under him, hands behind his head trying to grip at whatever he can as he starts pistoning into him. He can feel him, gets lost in it. He’s not sure if the physical pleasure is better than what he’s getting through the bond. It’s all so good and he’s so gone on it. Yuri’s almost there. He grabs the blond’s marked wrist and presses his teeth into it like back in Japan. Yuri screams, freezing as he paints their stomachs and then seizes up in panic.

|||||||||||||||||||||

It’s an odd mixture of overwhelming orgasm and pure terror that seeps into him. He feels so good and yet there’s that little bit that his stupid brain latches into, making him tense. Beka’s off of him even as his body’s freaking out. His brain’s not quite with the program, still flying passed cloud nine like a goddamn junkie on a fix. Once he’s aware enough, forces the rest of himself to calm down.

“Are you ok?”

“Yea,” he breathes, still heaving a bit, and looks down, seeing his Alpha still sporting an angry-looking hardon. He lightly kicks him, nudging him more to be honest, to his back and clambers up to settle between Beka’s thighs. Before Beka can say anything, Yuri swallows him. He doesn’t get all of it, but it’s a work in progress. Beka doesn’t seem to care either way with the way he shouts. His hips give an abortive buck, choking him a little. It’s reactive instead of intentional but Yuri pins them down anyway, focused on his mission of getting more down his throat. A hand tangled in his hair and the punched out gasps are encouraging.

 _“Yur-Yu-Fu…_ ”

Yuri pulls off with one long suck and pauses to flex his jaw a little before going back down. His tongue swirls, licking figure eights as he bobs his head. He’s pretty sure Beka’s dick has knocked his teeth at least once and he winces, but there’s not much he can do about it. His lips finally touch the base, his nose buried in wiry black hair. He’s pleased with himself and drags back up to suck at the head and then swallows back down. The fingers in his hair tighten, the Beka in his head flipping around, writhing. It’s almost enough to get him hard again. He gets down a couple more times before abandoning depth for speed. He still gets most of it as he bobs and sucks on it. Beka’s noises change, getting harsher, more desperate. He gets next to no warning before the bitter is hitting his tongue. He sucks on it a little before popping off and swallowing what he got so he can flex his jaw some more. A little more dribbles out and Beka just wipes it off with the zip up before tossing it on the floor. Yuri snuggles up to him, kissing his cheek.

It takes the Alpha a moment to catch his breath, “ _Fuck_ …”

“We just did,” Yuri smirked.

“Haha… Are you ok? You kinda… freaked.

“Yea… I didn’t even realize I was doing that… That was fuckin’ intense.”

“Yea.”

“I wonder if I can get out of the shooting range this afternoon…”


	38. Chapter 38

Yuri did not get out of going to the shooting range that afternoon.

They showed up around three-thirty to a full house. Most of them look like kids… babies. Yuri’s not sure when he started thinking of them as such. He just felt so. much. _older_ than them when really he was probably only a few years older. Maybe it was because he’d lived this.

He’d been shooting for over ten years.

Chris is pacing the line, shouting orders, pausing on occasion to give instruction or fix a stance. “FIRE!”

Even with the headgear, it’s deafening.

“Look who showed up,” the Alpha smirked.

“Yea, Yea,” Yuri waved him away, “This seems… _extra crowded….”_

“FIRE!” once the trainees all shot, he called in the targets, “We’ve lost alot lately. Have to replace ‘em. Repin! Ivakin! Well done!”

“Thank you Sir!” the pair of boys lit up.

“Give me another ten minutes and I'll have a couple spots open for you,” he walked off.

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Great.” his hair is tugged and he shoots a glare over his shoulder. Otabek cocks a brow, looking vaguely amused… for Otabek anyway. Anybody else and it would’ve looked flat. He toys with the cuff, still not used to it being there. It’s becoming a comforting weight, but still feels weird and probably will until the leather just molded to his wrist on its own.

The constant firing of pistols drowns out pretty much everything. He’s aware of Beka standing little more than a hair's breadth away from him. A few of the new recruits have a natural talent and a couple of them are woefully inept. One of them is right in front of him. He can’t see anything wrong with how he’s handling his weapon or his stance and yet he’s still missing most of his shots.

Then he does.

It’s subtle, easily missed… the way he tilts his head right before he pulls the trigger…

Yuri waits until the kid’s out of bullets and then approaches him, “Hey!”

The other blond jumps, eyes wide, “Y-Yes?”

“Try that again,” Yuri gestures down range. He watches the comfortable way the kid reloads and gets ready and then- the tilt of the head, almost as though he can’t bear to look as he shoots. “Stop. Straighten up and don’t move your head.” Brows crease a little but he jerks his head to crack neck and then settles in again. The tilt is like instinctual or something because he does it again. “Don’t do that!” Yuri snipped, “You move your head like that, you miss. You miss, you die. If a guy’s shooting at you, you shoot him first and you make it count because we don’t get second chances out there. They’re not gonna care if you’re scared. They’re not gonna go easy on you if you hesitate because you feel bad. If you shoot, don’t hesitate and don’t flinch. Do it and do it right. Now. Try again and for fuck’s sake keep your head straight.”

The kid doesn’t hit the circles… but he’s closer…

His head twitches but he corrects it after the first bad shot and the rest are better… still not great, but it’s better.

Yuri gives the kid a smack on the shoulder and walks back to Beka who’s got this unfathomable look on his face. The bond’s humming though, an electric _something_ thrumming under his skin. Yuri sniffs and looks away, trying, and failing, to ignore it as he looks for Chris.

The Alpha makes his rounds and pulls the one kid off, “You’re for today, Zuyev.”

The blond nods and picks up after himself though he loiters a little.

Chris gestures, “I need another five before I can get another one. I thought I’d have two but Davydkin had a breakthrough.”

“We can share,” Beka said.

Yuri cocked a brow, “You just want to look at my ass.”

Otabek doesn’t shrug but he might as well have. Yuri rolled his eyes. Chris just looks endlessly amused as he crosses his arms and stands there. Yuri steps up, checking everything on his P-96 and sets up a new paper target, sending it out into the emptiness in front of them. The sounds of firing have died down around him as he double checks himself.

This was why he didn’t like a crowded range… especially a range crowded with newbies.

They _always_ seem to know who he is and it’s annoying.

He also decides that he doesn’t like the range with Beka there. His entire back is prickling with the Alpha’s stare and it’s distracting. He feels the bond get all thick and syrupy, like it wants to ooze over everything in his brain. His hair was annoying, so he quickly tucked it behind an ear. He held his pistol up and squeezed the trigger… and kept pulling until he was out so he popped the magazine, shoved the second one in, pulled the slide back and put another fourteen into the target.

Yuri called the paper in and loaded both magazines again. He feels Beka behind him. They don’t touch but that just seems to… _**add**_ to the tension. The target’s taken off and another one put on. Yuri’s mostly pleased and not at all surprised at the results. A couple weren’t where they were supposed to be but they’d still hurt on a person. Beka lets out a low hum and sends his own paper out. Yuri steps back a little, not hiding that he’s eyeing his Alpha up.

Like everything else he does, there’s a quiet confidence in the way he picks Yuri’s pistol up and shoves on the magazines into it. The way he pulls the slide back is smooth as hell and the play of muscle and vein under the skin on his bare forearms is something to post online about. Yuri might just have a new fetish.

Only he can’t because that means public boners and that would just be embarrassing.

But damn if the sight of Beka standing there with _his_ gun with that focus of his isn’t one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen.

He barely registers the first fourteen shots though not the way Beka switches the magazines and starts firing again. The Alpha isn’t as fast with the trigger as Yuri but when he calls the paper back, there’s a single hole where the head used to be. Yuri leans against the tiny counter in the booth and stares at it and then at Beka. Otabek just quirks a brow, pupils larger than usual. The air’s buzzing and it’s suddenly really hot. He grabs Beka by the collar and yanks him down, kissing him with too much tongue-

“Get a room!” Chris sniggered, “Don’t be corrupting the pups!”

Yuri's caught between feeling horrified that he’d done that in public and not giving a shit cuz, fuck, his mate’s hot and it's illegal not show his appreciation, “Hey fuck you!”

“Thanks, but I’m married,” Chris winks and walks off.

The bastard.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A second chap in as many days? YAAAS because I'm going on vaca for the weekend and won't have time to write so here you fabulous people go! I'll see you all in a few days <3

Whoever said ‘patience is a virtue’ was wise.

Whoever said it also clearly never watched an Omega rapid-fire twenty-eight rounds into a paper target with the ease of the mundane and the accuracy of a war vet.

There was something to be said about Yuri’s teaching methods too. The way he cared enough to say something while hiding it under layers of bite and snark was well… very _Yuri_. Otabek hadn’t even noticed what was wrong with the pup’s aim until Yuri barked at the kid for it.

He had to smirk to himself for that.

It was something else to stand in a space filled with young Alphas and Betas and have the most natural of the bunch, aside from _maybe_ Giacometti, be his Omega. Yuri seemed at home here in a place most of society would assume he wouldn’t even want to enter. He handled his pistol like it was just another limb, a piece of himself that he could detach but never fully get rid of. It was a heady thing to know none of them in here would ever match up to his mate.

Of course he couldn’t let the performance go unanswered either. Alpha pride demanded that he at least show he was, at least, just as adept at protecting Yuri as Yuri was himself. It helped that the blond was practically goading him into it. So when he chose to carve the head off the target instead of simply firing his bullets as fast as he could, he could smirk a little to himself. Yuri’s scent drowned out the rest, though, to be fair, his was always the first his nose picked up anymore. The thick honey wrapped around his senses like nothing else had or ever would. He was equal parts surprised and not when Yuri yanked him down for a bit of tongue-swirling. Claiming Yuri in front of the other Alphas in here did something to his lizard brain, made him preen a little. He was greedy though, wanting more and not really wanting to wait for it. The way the green stared back at him said Yuri thought the same.

Of course Giacometti picked up on it and brought it to everybody else’s attention. Yuri, likewise, retorted in kind with an eloquent ‘fuck you’ and the blond Alpha walked off with a further taunt that had Yuri fuming. Otabek didn’t listen to it really, focused more on the couple whiffs of jealous _Alpha_ from whoever was close by. He snorted at the thought of any of these pups thinking they’d had a shot with the future Pakhan, Omega or no.

Nope… Yura was his.

By some token of galaxy shattering luck, Yuri Plisetsky was his.

It was with no small amount of smugness that he tipped Yuri’s chin up and kissed him again, right in front of the older Alphas making quite the stink, “This place have an office?”

“Nope,” Yuri grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him away from their booth anyway. He followed Yuri, ignoring Giacometti when they passed him, and down a short hallway. A door was opened and he was shoved into a supply closet.

|||||||||||||||||||

As soon as the door was closed, Yuri was pressed against it, held up with his thighs around Beka’s waist. He clung to the Alpha’s strong shoulders, fumbling for the light switch as his neck was assaulted. He finally found it and liked it on, lighting up the shelves of cleaning supplies and paper products.

And the Alpha pinning him to the door.

Fuck was he hot.

Yuri had been around people with guns his entire life and he’d never thought seeing someone handle one would be as erotic as that. It was almost humbling to watch. He just hoped Almaty wouldn’t miss him too much.

Beka dropped him to the floor long enough for him to ditch his pants and shove his down far enough for them to be out of the way. Yuri jumped on him, wrapping himself around the Alpha. He felt the door press against his back again and a hand slip around, finger trailing around the slick already leaking.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he ground down, needing that dick **now**.

It didn’t long before he got what he wanted.

All of it.

To the hilt.

Yuri keened.

“You have-” Beka growled and nipped at his jaw, making Yuri gasp again, “-to be _quiet_.” Every thrust sent a delicious jolt up his spine. They were fast, animalistic, like Beka was trying to imprint himself up Yuri’s ass. It didn’t matter that they’d been at it only a couple hours ago.

This was fuckin’ fantastic.

Yuri was incapable of being quiet and he vaguely felt a sock get ripped off and then stuffed in his mouth. He glared at Otabek who just growled at him. His spine shuddered with the sound, another bit of slick rushing out of him. He curled his lip, his own growl muffled. A sharp thrust had him throwing his head back the two inches into the door with a crack. He gasped, teeth clamping on the sock as the coiling in his stomach curled tighter and tighter.

So good.

 _Fuck_.

He was so close, so close… and then he was there, flying off, screaming through a damp sock in a damn supply closet, but fuck it if it wasn’t fantastic. Beka chased his down, finally stilling with a grunt. Yuri dropped his forehead on Beka’s shoulder. The Alpha buried his in Yuri’s throat as they gasped for air, hot breath mixing between them. This was a different kind of intoxicating… the kind of warm and comforting that came with a favorite blanket. It was familiar even if it really hadn’t been that long… This, being entwined with this Alpha… this was home.

There was a series of bangs on the other side.

 _“When you’re done in there, we need a new roll of paper towels for the bathroom,_ ” Chris was infuriatingly smug.

Yuri could hear him walking away laughing and _thunked_ his head on the door, “ _Fuck_.”


	40. Chapter 40

Yuri decided that they didn’t need further practice at the range after their little… _activity_ in the supply closet. He didn’t see Chris as he snuck out, Beka right behind him. It was almost four-thirty by now and he was torn between wanting a nap to sleep off the post-sex haze and hitting up a club… even though none would be open yet. The itch to get back under the blinking lights and deafening music was real though. He hadn’t been since **that** night. Granted he’d be at one within the week but maybe he should go to one beforehand… make sure he hadn’t lost his touch or something equally flimsy.

They ended up back in his room, fighting with Potya over the laundry as they tried to pack some what they’d need for their trip in a day or two. Yuri still wasn’t sure of all the details though he expected there to be a meeting to finish sorting all of it out. Phichit was probably making the arrangements or had already. He checked the social media accounts and found a dolled up selfie of the Thai Omega ‘model’ announcing that he’d be in Barcelona in a few days for a long-overdue night on the town with old friends. Yuri rolled his eyes and made sure he was using the right account before liking it and commenting something obnoxious to the tune of _‘Yas bitch_ ’ then turned his screen off before he threw it.

“Something wrong?”

“Just stupid shit I gotta do for our cover.”

“Ah.”

The afternoon crawled though it was dinneritme before he knew it. Georgi and Mila were at the table by themselves when they got there. The male said nothing though he watched them with this annoying wet look in his eyes. Mila chatted Beka up and Yuri was proud to say it didn’t bother him… much. He absolutely _did not_ display his cuff more than necessary or toy with the buckle till the redhead glanced at it. His phone _blipped_ at some point with a text about a meeting in Victor’s office later that night. He yawned at the thought. Sure he should take this seriously, and he did to a point, but if he wasn’t being clued in as the next Pakhan, then he’d treat it as the bother it was.

The four of them end up playing poker for the better part of two hours. Yuri’s luck took a dive into the Marianas Trench and Georgi’s tells might as well have been landing lights. It came down to the cards liking Mila and Otabek’s poker face. He’d managed to look exceptionally bored through the whole thing and kept up with Mila. Most of it was bluffing too. Georgi ended up losing two weeks’ pay and Mila gained a few thousand rubles. The rest went to Otabek who’d finally cracked a smirk big enough for the table to see.

Once the money was stashed away with its new owners, Yuri led the way to Victor’s office. The Giacomettis and Phichit were already there and Katsudon was perched on the desk as was his wont. Yuri was about to flop on the couch but Victor waved him to the desk where he tossed a sheet of paper at Yuri.

“What’s this?” he picked it up.

“Cleaning bill. I hear the closet at the range needs to be fumigated,” Victor looked smug.

Yuri scrunched his nose and crumbled the paper, launching it at Chris who just laughed. He glared, stabbing a finger at him, “Don’t pretend you’re innocent! You’ve used that closet too! And you-” he pointed at Victor, “-for that matter!” he leaned over the desk, “I know of _at least_ twice! Piggy squeals after all. He ain’t quiet!”

Katsudon flushed bright red though Victor looked rather pleased.

Phichit snorted.

“You too, you Thailandian skank,”

“Skank! _At least_ call me a hussy,” Phichit crossed his arms, looking unimpressed.

“How many dic-”

“Yura.”

He glanced at Beka, noting the raised brow, and huffed a sigh, “ _Fiiine_.”

“Victor! I think Yuri needs to see the medic. He seems broken.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Phichit smirked, “Nevermind.”

Yuri _flumped_ on the couch, tossing his legs up to use Beka’s lap as a footrest, “So… what’s the plan? I saw the Insta update.” Hands touched his skin, fingers tracing around his ankles.

“We leave in two days” Victor sounded all business, “It’s less than six hours by the jet so we’ll have time to scout some.”

“Thank fuck. I’m done with public planes for awhile. They smell.”

“I have a couple of allies set to go to his performance. They’ll alert us if something goes awry. If nothing happens, they’ll join us for the mission. Ji will assist the Omegas on the floor and Iglesia will partner with Altin since his face should be less known.”

The room nodded, the air having taken a serious tone.

“As I said, this mission is for information. We need to know who’s working with Leroy. Omegas, be aware of possible Kkangpae along with the Triad. We don’t want violence at the moment. We don’t know enough to be able to meet this head on yet. Get the information. Trust your instincts. **Be careful**. If something seems bad, get. out. I’d rather miss a piece and have to find it later than replace one of you. There’s a leak in Almaty-” the hands on Yuri’s ankles tightened a little, “-so it’s not out of line to assume there’s one within the Bratva. I can only trust those of you in this room. Help me keep you safe.”

The room agreed again and the flames in the fireplace popped.

“Well,” Victor stood and grabbed a bottle off the shelf and a handful of glasses. He placed them on the desk and poured healthy amounts of the clear liquid into them before passing them out to everybody but Katsudon.

Yuri took his glass, “You’re not drinking?”

“You know how I get,” Katsudon replied, blushing a little. It sounded like he was hedging but Yuri had no idea from what. The way Victor wrapped an arm around him was equally suspicious but he didn’t know why. He didn't care either.

A few hours and a more than a few bottles later, Victor tugged on his tie, loosening it enough to slip it over his head. It was tossed unceremoniously onto the desk. He grinned lasciviously up at Katsudon who just shook his head. Hands went to his shirt about half an hour and two drinks later.

“Ok,” Katsudon tugged his hands away, “Vitya…”

“It’s hot, _Yuuurri_. You like it. Don’t you?” he was rather sloppy and it was hilarious, “You like me when I take my shirt off.”

“Yes yes. But not in front of _people_ , Vitya. Yuri’s here.”

“Iiis nothing he hasn’ seen before.”

Yuri focused enough to form words, “You strip then Beka’s strippin’ and, trust me, he’d shame you.”

The Kazakh Alpha snorted so hard vodka came out of his nose, “ _OWW_!” Yuri and Phichit cackled.

A thump on the desk and Victor pointed at Otabek, looking mildly bleary, “You think you can best me…?”

Beka looked very confused and glanced at Yuri, “What’s he talking about?”

“I dunno,” Yuri emptied his glass and reached for the bottle left on the floor, “but you probably can. You’re the bestest Alpha.”

“You-!”

“Ok we’re done,” Katsudon helped Victor to his feet and gave up on keeping the Alpha’s shirt on. It was left on the floor and Yuri heard the faint jangle a belt buckle. Victor whined about his pants and Kasudon’s promise that the’d be off in five minutes if he could be patient. Phichit wobbled up and out of the room. Chris and Masumi were both passed out on the other couch, leaning into opposite corners with their legs tangled in the middle. Yuri glanced down at Beka who’d slumped, using his hip and ass for a pillow. A blanket draped over him and around Beka’s head to lay over him.

Fingers touched his hair, “Goodnight Yuri.”

He smiled a little as he drifted, “ _Night Yuuri_.”


	41. Chapter 41

Waking up bleary wasn’t the most fun thing in the world.

Waking up after using Yuri’s boney hip as a pillow for hours was also not the most fun thing in the world… though the concentrated Yuri was nice. His face was so close to the glands in the Omega’s inner thighs. He could just lay there and drown in the lemongrass and honey which now had an undercurrent of his own smokey vanilla.

Otabek didn’t have a hangover per se, but his mouth was still dry and he had absolutely no sense of what time it was. The windows were covered in blackout curtains so that was no help. He picked up on the quiet lilting French from the pair on the other couch so they were up at least… and only just if the sleepy slurring was anything to go by. The candy apple and spiced pumpkin? was lulling, saturated in contentment. It would have been nauseating if his nose wasn’t literally two inches from Yuri’s dick. He didn’t understand a word of it but Giacometti’s tone was laying it on rather thick and his Omega just accepted it. Otabek wasn't nearly that sappy… but he could get behind some of that if he was reading the mood right.

He inhaled the smoke and honey till he could feel it in his lungs and pressed a kiss to the bit of skin at Yuri’s waist where his shirt rode up. The Omega grumbled in his sleep, smushing his face into the couch cushions. He turned, flopping on his front and giving Otabek his ass instead of his hip which suited the Alpha just fine. There was a light smack or two of lips and a sigh from the Omega. Giacometti murmured something making his mate giggle. There was a hushed mention of ‘cafe’ and the other pair walked out of the office.

Yuri wakes up about ten minutes later, groggy and extra irritable. The annoyed look on his face is adorable. Otabek doesn’t tell him that though the look Yuri tosses him suggests he _knows_ what Otabek’s thinking.

The Omega’s on his third cup of coffee before Otabek tries to talk to him, “What’s the plan for today?”

“I should go see Ivanna,” Yuri toyed with his mug, “I should’ve yesterday but…” the shame and the dread were strong, clogging their bond.

Otabek shifted, throwing a leg over the bench so he could pull Yuri against him, “I’m here… if you need me.” A hand clutched his arm, fingers digging into his bicep as the Omega leaned into him. Otabek buried his face in blond hair, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. By the time Yuri pulled away, the tension had only faded minimally. He knew how much Yuri had been dreading this though.

He watches Yuri get up and walk off into the house. A moment or two pass before he too gets up and heads on up to Yuri’s-their-room. His phone’s almost dead so he plugs it in and tries to ignore the pained feelings Yuri’s sending as he scrolls till he finds the contact he wants and dials. Seeing this Ivanna wasn’t going to be nice. He could comfort him later… once Yuri had said what he needed to.

It rings twice before it’s picked up.

“ _Otabek_.”

“Hey… Dad uh…”

_“You sound good. I’ll assume it’s a social call…?”_

“Mostly… I guess. There’s-” why was it suddenly so hard to talk to his own father? “The situation’s changed a little… I’ve-um… I’ve bonded with someone…”

“ _Plisetsky_?” he didn’t sound surprised.

“Yea.. Just over a week ago… We um… Things have happened and everything’s gone out the window. Nikiforov said he’d been talking with you so I assume you know some of it.”

_“We do. I hope Leroy will be cooperative.”_

“Yea. Me too… Apparently there’s Kkangpae in the mix now too. Yuri and I had to leave Japan because of it… just got in early yesterday.”

_“Are you ok?”_

“Best we can be I suppose. Yura’s handled it well, mostly.”

 _“He’s a feisty one isn’t he?_ ” Janik sounded amused.

Otabek snorted a little, feeling a smile, “Yea… he is,” he winced as he got a shove of _distressed Yuri_ and fought down the need to go see him immediately. His Alpha wasn’t happy with him.

_“Almost reminds me of your mother. She has the good sense and temperament to hide her more... **vigorous** feelings though… until necessary but it’s always enjoyable to see them…”_

Otabek cleared his throat at the… _fond_ tone… “Just… don’t tell anybody... for now… other than Mom… Malik-I… This isn’t something I can tell him over the phone. Hopefully we can come back to Almaty soon so I can tell him in person. It’s all been kind of a mess for over a week and we’re headed to Barcelona in a couple of days. I’m not sure what’ll happen after that.”

_“Just be sure to tell him before that Omega of yours is popping. I don’t know about Nikiforov blood but you know how ours is.”_

“Yea,” Otabek snorted, wondering if they already were. For all the fucking they’d done, he’d be more surprised if they _weren’t_ expecting pups yet. “We’ll see how this thing with JJ goes… Maybe I can get us away for a couple of days at least.”

_“I’m happy for you, Son. I know what this bonding means for us… and you… Fariza’s been more than happy to pick up the slack.”_

“Thank you… I **am** sorry to leave like this. I’d never really planned to. Yura just…”

 _“Omegas have a funny way of worming their way into your best laid life plans and spitting on them,”_ Janik smirked over the phone, “ _and we love them anyway.”_

“We do,” he swallows around the defeat ringing in the back of his head, the little Yuri is curled up, despondent. His Alpha’s pacing, grumbling, “I love him.”

_“As I should hope. And I do hope that this mess will be taken care of so the family can meet its new member before it becomes two or three. Do twins run in his family?”_

“Not that I’ve been able to gather,” Otabek huffs a laugh around the sour taste in his mouth, “I um… I need to go. I’m sorry…. Just… Yura’s-”

_“I understand. The emotions are alot to get used to. They’ll even out eventually, but go on. Soothe your Omega.”_

“Thanks Dad-”

_“-And Son?”_

“Hm?”

_“Be safe.”_

“I’ll try.”

With that Janik hung up and Otabek sat there for a moment trying to unfurl everything going on now that he didn’t have his father’s voice distracting him. Yuri wasn’t happy, that much he got. It was a devastating sadness really. He finally got up and trailed through the house, but had to stop a staff member when Yuri wasn’t anywhere they’d been. The Beta told him to check the studio on the second floor in the south wing.

So he did.

When Yuri said he’d danced ballet for awhile, he never thought he’d get to see it for himself.

But there he was… jumping and spinning across the floor like it was easier than walking. By now the pain in Otabek’s head had dulled a little, the sadness not quite as sharp. He watched as Yuri paused, arms extended. Otabek couldn’t see his face well from the angle but what he could see was drawn, tense.

“You’re sloppy,” the severe-looking woman in the center of the room snipped, “Again!” Yuri heaved a sigh with an abrupt nod and wiped his nose before doing something on his feet and tiptoes, spinning a little. “I swear, one month in Japan and you’ve fallen to a background dancer. Where is my prima ballerina? Did you even bother with your exercises.” Her tone was sharp, acerbic, and it didn’t take much to guess where Yuri had learned his harsh way of caring from. He flew across the floor, jumping and spinning in what _looked_ like perfect splits.

He’s sure there’s proper terms for everything the Omega’s doing but it’s a moot point at the moment. Watching Yuri was like watching a fairy… if that fairy had a temperament more fitting for a salamander. He wondered what it’d take to get Yuri into some sparkly bodysuit and twirl for him.

“I’d step away from there, Boy.”

Otabek most certainly _didn’t_ jump a little at the unexpected voice.

It was the gruff Alpha, cigar and all. He jerked his head, “Best to not distract him. Lilia will have your head.” He walked off down the hall, leaving Otabek to give Yuri one last long look before going after the cigar smoke. They walked down the stairs and out to the backyard where he saw Nikiforov and Katsuki with the dog out in the grass.

“Yuri told me she’s the Pakhan’s aunt…?”

“Mm… She never did take to Vitya’s temperament, said he was too flighty. Though Yura … She took to Yura,” there was a fondness there… almost like a father talking about his pup. He breathed smoke and Otabek had a sudden craving for a cigarette. Did he even have any on him? He vaguely remembered smoking a bunch before Yuri’s heat so he probably would have to go buy some somewhere. A small silver case appeared, the lid flipped up to show off a neat row of white rolls. He took one and accepted the light, almost making a face with the first puff. The taste on these were… _interesting_. He didn't care much for it honestly. “I’m sure Vitya already gave you the third degree.”

Otabek chuckled a little, taking another pull, “Something like that.”

“We’re just concerned… Yura’s not one we would’ve expected to settle down early. Having that change so drastically over such a short amount of time while not being able to keep an eye on him… Well…”

“I understand,” he replied, “To be frank with you-” he had a feeling that this Alpha worked the best if he was being direct, “-I had no intention of this happening. I was doing a job. The fact that he intrigued me was an afterthought. I was protective sure, but who wouldn’t after how I’d found him in the alley.”

“Did you have any intentions at all?”

He shrugged, “Maybe. I don’t know. I didn’t want to make the situation worse… He kept at it though and… spending most of our time together.”

The Alpha chuckled a little, “I often wondered about his bodyguards in that regard. Kostya of course had a girl, but Anton… I could never get a read on Anton when it came to Yura.”

Otabek shoved away the spark of jealousy. The man was dead so it didn’t matter if he’d felt things for Yuri or not. Yuri had never said anything about it either when they’d discussed past relationships and/or hookups, so if Anton did feel something for him, he‘d kept it to himself. Otabek didn't exactly have the right to feel jealous either… not when he was on bodyguard duty and fell for his charge.

He took his last drag and stomped the butt out on the paving stones. Neither said anything as the older Alpha continued to puff his cigar. The dog bounded around the yard, offering sticks to Nikiforov. The sadness through the bond had softened some more.

“Take care of our boy. Lord knows he’s too temperamental to do it himself. It seems he’ll listen to you though.”

Otabek smirked a little at that, “I plan to.”


	42. Chapter 42

He knew Ivanna wouldn’t be happy.

He knew she’d lost everything she’d ever cared about.

“You bitch!”

He just hadn’t expected it to hurt as much as it was.

“It’s **your** fault!”

He’d lost Kostya too…

“Ivanka please!” the Beta male, her brother, was beyond himself, “He could have you killed for this!”

“Really? Great!” she hissed, “He already took everything else! My life is meaningless! Just end it, you useless-!”

“Ivanna!”

“It’s fine,” Yuri said just loud enough for the Beta to hear, “She’s upset and has every right to be.”

He deserved it.

“How generous of you!” she screeched, “You steal my Kostya from me and then take my baby, but oh! I’m allowed to-”

“THAT’S ENOUGH! Ivanka… He’s the Pakhan’s protege. If Mr. Nikiforov heard you, he’d have you dragged to the basement and you’d leave in a bodybag. I loved Kostya too, but I can’t lose you.”

“I should go,” Yuri turned to leave.

“Just run away why don’t you! That’s all you’re good for! An Omega playing at Alpha!”

The anger and pain reached a fever pitch and he punched the door. The room went quiet. He could smell the acrid dread from her and something akin to stale water in tiny wafts.

What was that…?

Almost like… almost like unscented things that had a scent.

Weird.

He’d think about it later though… when he wasn’t being crushed with guilt and rage.

The studio on the other end of the house was empty as he’d half expected. He flipped the light on and dug through the closet by the door to find his old backup shoes. Really, he should just go get his current pair, but he didn’t feel like it. He wanted to stretch and get going. The gnawing inside him was awful.

This was why he didn’t _do_ feelings… or at least not the ones that hurt.

And **why** was he **crying**.

This was so stupid.

Anton and Kostya were gone… dead… _buried_.

Had been for a month.

He shouldn’t still be crying about it.

Their way of life was dangerous at best. People died… often. This was nothing new.

So why. did. it. hurt… _so_ **damn _much_**...

He just sat there in splits on the floor, liquid dripping down his face. All he really wanted was Beka, to be wrapped up tight with that slight accent curling the familiar Russian into something that was as alluring as it was warm… much like the man who spoke them. His soul hurt but he didn't deserve to have the Alpha at the moment…

Not when Ivanna couldn't have Kostya.

The sharp clacking of heels brought him out of it a little. They paused and were replaced by the softer sound of dance shoes. They appeared in his face a moment later, the frosty Omega who'd been more of a mother than his own in many ways, dropping to meet him. She didn't say anything, her piercing green eyes saying what she wanted.

“I just-I…” he didn't know how to explain everything.

She gripped his chin, forcing him to look up at her, “It wasn’t your fault.”

He seriously doubted that but the way she said it made it seem possible.

“Finish your stretches,” she let his face go and stood up, “I want to see how much you’ve been slacking off.”

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or laugh or roll his eyes. So he did none of it and focused on warming up what he expected to be a punishing couple of hours. It would be good though… He’d come for this.

He was right too.

It was brutal but he needed the burn, the pain.

“You’re sloppy. Again!”

All he could do was nod while blinking away another few tears as he wiped his nose.

“I swear one month in Japan and you’ve fallen to background dancer,” Lilia’s sharp tone cut across the studio as he flew past her, “Where is my prima ballerina? Did you even bother with your exercises.”

He deserved it.

So he went again, his chain grand jetes carrying him across the floor.

He _thought_ he saw a shadow by the door, a hint of coffee in the air, but when he paused long to look, there was nobody there. His nose must be doing things to him. He was going crazy.

Lilia finally called it a day and let him go. She didn’t say a word, but she did lay a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. He accepted it, stowing his shoes in the closet and walking through the house, trying to find Beka. The door to the backyard opened, Makkachin almost bowling Katsudon over in her rush to get at her water dish elsewhere. Katsudon caught himself on the door, hand flying to his belly. It almost looked protective but there was no way he was preggo.

Victor would’ve had a party rivaling the tsars just to announce it if they were.

Nah… he’d just gained a little wei- _well_ … no it actually looked like he might’ve lost some, but it was only in the face. Everywhere else looked normal… _soft_ just like how Victor liked him apparently.

Yuri inwardly shuddered, “You see Beka?”

“Outside with Vitya and Yakov.”

Yakov?

What’d **he** want…?

Hadn’t Victor done enough?

Why was everybody all over the best thing that had ever happened to Yuri?

They should be _thanking_ the Kazakh Alpha for existing instead of questioning his every move and motive.

He huffed and went to stomp outside. A gentle hand on his wrist stalled him. Yuuri jerked his head toward the outside where he could see Beka’s profile doing Beka-like things and Yakov's face looking the way it always did. It was only Victor’s shaking shoulders that gave any kind of indication of the mood.

And it seemed **good**.

Like they were accepting Beka.

That they were accepting his mate as part of the house.

He hadn’t realized how much he’d needed that until it was a thing.

He also didn’t realize that he’d been caught staring until the door opened and Victor cooed at him.

“Fuck off,” he marched outside, almost running into Yakov as the old Alpha made his way after Victor. Otabek didn’t move from his spot leaning against the wall. Instead he just watched Yuri get closer, a few lines creasing his forehead. The worry had crept in the bond so slowly he hadn’t noticed it until he was standing in front of the Alpha himself.

“Are you ok.”

Yuri just curled up against him, tucking his nose in Beka’s throat. The Alpha smelled of fresh cigarette smoke, something he hadn’t smelled like for over a week. It kinda smelled like the brand Yakov carried around…

“Yura… What happened…?” the arms he’d needed for hours pulled him flush.

“I killed him, Beka. It’s my fault he’s dead. I wanted to go out that night. I killed them…” he scrubbed the tears away. He didn't have a right to cry, "It's my fault."

The gland at his neck was gently mouthed, “If this is about Anton and Kostya, no it's not.”

“If I’d stayed inside-”

“If you’d stayed inside, they might’ve died the next day when they tried to get you again. You’re a powerful person in our world, Yura. Many people want you for themselves or out of the picture. It’s a little scary knowing what some would do to get rid of you. Kostya and Anton knew the risks and they deemed it worthy of their time. You could’ve just as easily gone to that club and nothing happen. Nothing from that night was your fault,” he pulled Yuri away just enough so they could stare at each other, “Other people killed them. Someone else pulled the trigger. You had nothing to do with it. You are not responsible. Kostya’s girl is grieving but she’s very wrong in blaming you for it.”

“I wish I could believe you,” he felt tears again.

“Do you trust me?”

“With my life…”

“Then trust me to tell you the truth. Their blood is **not** on your hands. It’s on someone else’s and I **will** make them pay for the pain they’ve caused you.”

Yuri leaned in to kiss his Alpha cuz, fuck, if that wasn't hot. Beka let him close again, a hand weaving into his hair. Yuri wasn’t sure how a kiss could feel like a protective shield but… it did.


	43. Chapter 43

The last day or so in Russia was spent as they usually were right before a mission. Everyone got in a little range time in-between a last planning meeting and packing. Yuri got roped into a separate planning session with the Omegas. Phichit wanted the color palette to look right and a variety of styles for whatever this Kkangpae guy or whoever Triad members might like.

“All I know is that I’m wearing red… or gold… maybe both,” the Thai Omega made notes on his tablet.

They left for the airport around ten on Departure Day and were in the sky by eleven-thirty. Apparently there was something about alot of air traffic that morning. Katsudon had already ignored the seatbelt warning once, dashing off for the bathroom looking like he was about to puke on the floor. Victor had followed him after a minute and Yuri got the lovely sound of Katsudon retching as the door opened and closed behind the Alpha.

“Greeeat,” he’d sagged against Beka who didn’t say a word, seemingly preoccupied with something.

The pair came back and buckled in about ten minutes before they took off. An hour later, Katsudon was off again and, once again, Victor was after him a minute later. Both times had the older Omega looking drawn, tired. He curled up on his seat, legs over one of Victor’s and his head on the Alpha’s shoulder as Victor fiddled with his tablet. Another hour or so passed and Victor got up, calling Phichit and Chris for something. Katsudon bolted about fifteen minutes later. When Victor didn't go after him, and Katsudon didn't come out, Yuri decided to go see what was wrong. He knocked sharply to give plenty of warning and walked in. Katsudon was on the floor, leaning against the wall with his eyes halfway closed.

“You ok? That’s the third time you’ve puked this morning,” he closed the door.

“I’m fine…” he offered a weak, unconvincing smile.

“You _sure_? Maybe we should keep you in the room. Can’t have you barfing everywhere.”

“I won’t… It usually eases off by midafternoon. That should be the last of it for today.”

“The fuck kind of weird ass flu-”

“Yura,” Katsudon took hand and lightly pressed it to his fluffy-flat belly, “We’re…” he gave a heavy sigh, “I’m pregnant.”

Oh…

“We’re keeping it quiet though, so don’t tell anyone… except Otabek of course.”

“Right…” holy shit... “because you’d be a target if Leroy or the Triad found out.”

Yuuri nodded, “Sure…”

Yuri looked down at the nonexistent bump, “There's really a baby in there...?”

“As of last week with the initial checkup… and,” Yuuri gestured at the toilet. He sounded hesitant though… not as happy as Yuri would’ve thought he’d be considering who long they’d been trying. Maybe he was just tired of feeling sick though. Yuri could imagine that’d get on anybody’s nerves.

“How long?”

“Almaty… as far as we can tell.”

“So only a couple of months? If that...”

Yuuri hummed with a nod.

Something _Omegan_ buzzed in the back of his head, “Are you… Do you feel ok? Should I get Victor?”

He shook his head, “He’s busy with the mission… He’ll come get me when he’s done.”

“Do you want a blanket? I can shove Beka off the couch.”

“Just… stay here for a minute. Ok?”

Yuri shifted to sit next to Katsudon, feeling awkward as Yuuri let his head rest on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what to do, feeling like he should be doing something _more_ even if he'd never particularly gotten along with Katsudon before. The ginger in the air was stronger than the lotus which was equally confusing.

They didn’t stay there long. Victor found them, brow cocked when he saw Yuri. Katsudon nodded to which Victor pursed lips and nodded himself before offering a hand to Yuuri and helped him get to his feet. Yuri hopped up and gave them… some look. He wasn’t sure himself and escaped while he could. Beka shot him a look, brows creased. Yuri just shook his head, covertly watching the other pair as they settled into their seats. He chewed his tongue wondering what Victor was thinking, having Yuuri go through with this mission knocked up.

|||||||||||||||||||||

Yuri had been acting weird since that thing on the flight with Katsuki. He just assumed he’d found out about the pregnancy since they hadn’t exactly hidden the morning sickness all that well. Yuri eyed them off and on for the last two or so hours of the flight, never really relaxing until they landed around five o’clock or so. They grabbed their luggage and were taxied separately to the hotel they’d booked. Once settled in, the pairs set off to scout some. He and Yuri ended up a little out of the way in the neighborhood of El Raval with a specific side mission for Otabek.

“Oh my God! That’s-! Beka! We’ve **got** to get a picture!” Yuri rushed off to the large bronze cat statue.

Mission accomplished.

The look on Yuri’s face was absolutely priceless, angelic. He was beaming harder than Otabek had ever seen him. It did his Alpha good to have his Omega happy.

“It’s **so** fat!”

He chuckled and leaned in so Yuri could get his picture, turning at the last minute to press a kiss to his cheek. Yuri didn’t say anything when he checked it but the bond hummed and a swirl of honey and vanilla swirled by his nose. He didn’t even ask for a redo, just walked off and around the statue. Otabek followed him, keeping alert to who was around them. The crime rate here wasn’t great but nobody had approached them yet.

As they walked back, Yuri saw a coffee and pastry shop he decided he wanted to go into for a quick bite. Otabek gave him his order and then, once he was sure Yuri wouldn’t see him, he ducked into a store a few doors down. The sign said they were closing in five minutes but he knew exactly what he wanted. The cashier got the item from the window and wrapped it up to be sent to the hotel while Otabek paid. It was as he was stumbling through his ‘thank yous’ that he felt a tug on the bond. A small crowd of people were leaving the shop Yuri had gone into which didn’t sit right with him. Once inside, he spotted the blond backed against the counter by a few thugs, probably low level mob, _lackeys_.

“Come bitch. We’ll show you good time.”

“I said. Back off,” Yuri literally growled.

“Can I help you,” Otabek walked up, noting which ones twitched with knives. The barista and cashier were absolutely useless. He focused on the bastard who seemed to be in charge who’d barely glanced over his shoulder.

“Nah man. This slut spilled my drink and’s gonn pay for it.”

He felt that spark of rage, “I’m sorry…?”

There was a bodily roll of the eyes as the leader turned around, his large five foot ten self loose with confidence, “ _I said_ the **slut’s** gonna warm by bed tonight as an apology for spillin’ my dri-”

Otabek punched him the face so fast nobody knew what happened until the other Alpha hunched over, blood pouring from his nose.

“ _Estar como una cabra_!” the asshole tried to stanch the flow.

He grabbed him, leveling a glare at the cronies first, "Say what you want about me. I don't give a damn. Insult _my Omega_ and there'll be hell to pay."

"Fuck! It a joke! We just playin'" the guy tried to shove Otabek away, blood getting on him. He might have minded if it weren’t for the sour note of terrified _Alpha_ and smoked honey… because _of course_ Yura would.

“When I let you go, you’re going to leave. _**Understand me**_.”

The whimpers were immediate and he let go just to watch them trip over themselves to get outside.

“ _Fuck Beka_ …” Yuri wrapped his arms around his neck, looking unreasonably turned on, “I…”

“We have to finish first,” he replied sliding his hands into the back pockets of the small shorts Yuri had squeezed himself into, “When we’re done then I’ll take you home-” he pulled himself close to whisper in his ear, making eye contact with the nosy barista. She turned around, flushing bright red, “-and I’ll fuck you into the door and then the shower-” Yuri hissed, scraping his nails at the short hairs of his undercut, “-and I’ll do it so good, Giacometti won’t be able to look you in the eye tomorrow morning.”

“God! Yes please!” Yuri nipped at his jaw and Otabek growled at him in warning. Yuri just tore himself away with some effort and winked at him, eyes more black than green, before flouncing out the door like doing so would break Otabek’s resolve. It **almost** worked.


	44. Chapter 44

The rest of their scouting session ended without more issues. Otabek was a little disappointed when they’d left the cafe and he hadn’t spotted that bastard Alpha again. He’d wanted to do more than crush the guy’s nose, but there were witnesses and they couldn’t afford to get any kind of attention, be it cops or any number of other mafia organisations that tended to hang around Spain in general. News that he’d been involved in something would bring his family under fire and, quite possibly, his bond with Yuri… and Yuri had enough heat with being the next Pakhan.

They’d seen a few Triad though the Chinese didn’t seem to see them. The club they were supposed to be meeting at was classy enough, not so up its ass that nobody but celebrities and millionaires could get in, but picky enough to not let just any street ramble in either. They searched the outside without drawing attention to themselves. Otabek picked out where the smoking staff hung out and Yuri picked out a rusting ladder to the roof. The only access point either could see was a window which was either a bathroom for the VIPs or an office. Yuri snapped pictures to send to the Thai while Otabek figured out where all the streets and alleys actually went. Once they were both satisfied, they slid on shades and headed inside. Yuri spoke English in a rather spoiled brat tone, spouting off his alias and how he’d complain to his manager if he wasn’t allowed inside in the next thirty seconds.

Apparently the power of one Anatoli Venediktov was powerful enough to get them what they wanted without a fight.

Yuri tossed his hair and flounced passed the bouncers, leaving Otabek to play the dutiful bodyguard. They prowled around for a few minutes until Yuri ordered some colorful drink and took a selfie. He drank half of it and then headed up to the VIP where the found the window in the bathroom. Otabek didn’t care for the setup up there. Too many places for it to go wrong, get trapped if JJ caught on. He did spot a good vantage point for Nikiforov but the Thai might have had that on the blueprint already.

Once satisfied, they left and headed back to the hotel. Yuri sent everything to where it needed to go, whether it was the Thai or the Pakhan, in-between taking selfies, some of which would likely be posted. Otabek stayed in the shadows as it where, letting the blond do his part. His mind wandered to the ‘small’ bit of his mission that he wasn’t happy about. It did make more sense to do it than to not.

He just hoped his Alpha would cooperate.

They were stopped by the desk at the hotel and he was handed his package. Yuri prodded him the entire elevator ride up. Otabek just smirked at him, keeping the box tugged firmly under an arm. He keycarded the door open and let Yuri slam it shut behind them.

"What's in the box, Beka?"

He heaved a sigh, as dramatic as he could, and held it out, “They aren’t your Lori Prana’s-” Yuri snorted and he ignored it, “-but I didn’t see them in your closet and they reminded me of you.”

Yuri accepted the box, “They were Loro Piana,” and opened it, “Holy fuck!” Otabek felt rather smug as Yuri lifted one out, “Louboutin in leopard print?” Yuri smirked as he dumped everything on the bed. Otabek might have felt annoyed by it if Yuri’s hand wasn’t _sliiding_ up Otabek’s chest to grip his collar, the other hooking into a belt loop and jerking their hips together, “Between the cafe and the shoes… What’d I do to deserve you?”

Otabek gripped his face with a hand, “You’re you.” Yuri rolled his eyes, but couldn't quite hide the smile as he pulled the blond in for a firm kiss.

“That’s incredibly sappy. Shame on you.”

“I have none when it comes to you. You should know that.”

The grin was all teeth, “I do.”

[Yuri shoes](https://img-static.tradesy.com/item/25611497/christian-louboutin-black-brown-so-kate-leopard-patent-degrade-pumps-size-eu-36-approx-us-6-regular-0-0-540-540.jpg) for those who care 😂😂😂


	45. Chapter 45

Yuri woke up the following morning, feeling a little sore, with a hardening dick up his ass from where they’d left Beka’s knot to soften a few hours ago. He wasn’t all that surprised at the soreness though. Beka had kept his word and fucked him against the door and then in the shower. Yuri egged and teased him enough for round three enough for the Alpha to say ‘fuck it’ and fuck him like he was trying to break the bedframe. They’d been briefly interrupted with Chris banging on the wall next door and the two of them breaking into hysterics. Yuri’s laugh had been broken off with an abrupt ear shattering moan as Beka rolled his hips again. They eventually settled down around two in the morning. What did surprise him was that neither of them had moved… at all. He supposed that maybe that last bout had them so wrung out that he didn’t flop around the bed like he usually did throughout the night.

His ass clenched, pulling a low groan from the Alpha spooned up tightly behind him. Hips rolled, making Yuri sigh a moan of his own. He was kinda not in the mood for it but… it felt really nice all the same. The hand on his hip tightened, holding him still as Beka woke up. Yuri tossed a leg over Beka’s to help, flexing with each thrust to drive him deeper. It stayed fairly lazy until the very end when Beka got tired of it and drilled into him to get them both off.

They eventually rolled out of bed around nine and rinsed off in the shower before heading up to the rooftop terrace. Everybody else was already there. Yuuri and Victor had their feet in the pool. Yuri grabbed a cinnamon roll off the tray of them and poured a cup of coffee before plopping on an empty louch chair. True to Otabek’s word, Chris refused to look at him. Masumi seemed amused even though his cheeks tinged pink.

He smirked and checked the photo of him and his gross fruity drink, tagged with the obnoxious #wheremabitches #landedfirst #missinout and any number of other bad hashtags. The Brava Omegas had, of course, blown the post up with their own aliases’ annoying responses. Phichit posted one of his own at the airport and Yuuri one of his morning tea in what looked like their hotel room. He replied in kind and tagged Masumi and Guang Hong, calling them losers for not responding. Ji replied with a selfie of half his face in what was obviously a hotel bed and a fairly scandalous amount of bare thigh belonging to someone else if the noticeably darker skin tone was anything to go by with the attached text: _some of us are busy, Mr. Lone Wolf_. Masumi liked that one and added an up arrow emoji with a photo of two coffee cups and the rims of two plates poolside. Yuri decided that was enough of that for the moment and peeled the outer layer of his cinnamon roll off to munch on it.

“Now that we’re all here,” Phichit waved with his tablet, “We can get down to business for tonight. I’ve gone over everything you sent me last night. Victor and Chris have a confirmed vantage point up in the VIP. Altin, as you know, you’ll be going in without a wire but Leo will be there with you for back up-” Beka nodded, looking like he might be chewing his tongue a little, “-The rest of us will have earpieces while down on the floor. We’ll be able to listen in should one or more of us attract our intended prey and assist if things get spicier than we’d like. I haven’t been given anything on a possible Kkangpae agent but you’ll know when I do. Otherwise we have Triad members to look for and/or asshole Canadians who might be associated with our friend, JJ. Omegas! We’re gathering downstairs at ten. _I expect full on Insta model hoes ready to party_. Ji and Leo are supposed to meet us here once done with the concert. Should things take too long, they’ll meet us at the club. I have blueprints for exit points on your phones highlighted with photos. Please note that the window in the VIP bathroom will be a tight squeeze for the likes of Victor and Chris and probably Masumi… and maybe Altin since your shoulders are-” he gestured to his own as though to say _wide_.Yuri stuffed the rest of his roll in his mouth and set about sucking on his fingers to get the frosting off. He made a point to ignore Beka despite the bond tingling. “Right… I think that’s it. We’ll meet up again around seven if anything changes.”

And with that, Yuri dove into the pool, making sure to splash Victor in the process.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

They spent the morning in and around the pool. Yuri might as well have been a fish for all he was swimming around. The rest of them, minus Chulanont, ended up in the water at some point for varying amounts of time. It was around lunch when they all separated for whatever activities they were doing for the afternoon. Yuri went off with a couple of the Omegas to get their nails done though he complained about it the entire time. He came back with leopard print faded to black fake nails to match the shoes and flopped on the bed for a nap around four. He woke up around six and they spent dinner pouring over the exit plans. Any scenario they could think of with as many details as they could come up with was planned for. In the end, Otabek still felt underprepared despite knowing they’d done everything they could. He chalked it up to his protectiveness over Yuri and, to a lesser extent, Katsuki.

They decided on Yuri getting his shower first and Otabek followed right after him about half an hour later. He spent quite awhile scrubbing himself raw with the de-scenting soap. Once done, he rewashed with his actual shampoo and bodywash and then stepped out to dry off. Yuri just about shoved him out so he could finish getting ready, clothes in an opaque plastic sheath. His own clothes were pulled out of the plastic they’d packed it in and slipped on. Everything from the dark wash jeans to the Ralph Lauren collared shirt and lambskin jacket fit snug with enough give for him to move if he needed.

He sprayed his wrists and neck with blockers, making sure to rub it in to stifle the Yuri. It felt wrong to smell only like himself again, but the scent could give them away. The bondmark stung a little as though protesting. He spritzed some cologne on, Yuri’s favorite, and reached for the leather cuff, slipping and snapping it into place… before realizing that it was the wrong one. The shimmer of panther spots glittered up at him, the silver of the bear print reflecting the lamp light. He fingered it for a minute and then slowly unclasped it. The one he was supposed to wear tonight replaced it and he had to play with the stiffer leather a little to get it to sit right.

The bathroom door opened and-

Otabek could only blink.

Holy fucking hell…

Did Yuri _actually_ expect him to let him leave this room looking like that?

And those shoes…

He knew they’d look good on him but holy hell...

Yuri already had legs for days and an ass to die for, so how did those damn heels make him looker even better. The black piece was something else too… was that cut outs in the waist? And that back…

Yuri was going to be the death of him.

The blond smirked at him, “Whatchu starin’ at?”

He wasn’t really sure. Everything from the clothes to the hair pulled back at one side in a braid, leaving the rest to hang loose, to the light smokey makeup… It was like he was seeing Yuri for the first time all over again.

He was beautiful.

Otabek stepped closer, reaching his hands out, fingers brushing the bare skin at his sides. It felt a little weird to have Yuri standing over him even if it is only a couple of inches. Damnit if it wasn’t kinda hot though.

"Get off me. You'll stink me up and all this'll be for nothing," Yuri flicks his nose, green eyes sparkling with something very naughty, "You know I'm good for it later."

"Don't I," Otabek gave his ass a firm squeeze and ducked the punch aimed for his head.

[Yuri dress](https://www.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/126970.jpg)


	46. Chapter 46

They decided that Otabek should leave first so Yuri could finish getting ready without worrying about getting, as he put it, ‘Alpha stench’ all over him. He stepped out of the elevators and spotted the trio of Bratva Omegas waiting off in a corner of the lobby in plain view of the bar. The Thai was in some sparkly red thing with what he assumed to be a fashionable amount of gold jewelry. Giacometti had his back to Otabek, but what he saw was a silvery grey pant suit. Katsuki was in some iridescent blue number, the top half of which was mostly mesh. The slicked back black hair and confident smirk paired with the lack of glasses was so vastly different from the Yuuri Katsuki he’d met in Almaty.

He spotted the pair of Alphas at the bar and went to join them. They’d claimed a corner and he took the seat one down from them, keeping said corner between them. He ordered a drink and proceeded to ignore the other two as per the plan.

Yuri appeared a few minutes later, his heels _clacking_ across the floor. The Thai said something in that obnoxious SNS bitch voice Malik sometimes had and held what he assumed to be a phone over their heads. They posed and then tittered on at Yuri who looked somewhere between smug and wanting to cut a bitch. He was definitely the most attractive one of the bunch.

“Beautiful isn’t he?” Nikiforov grinned, watching them in the mirror over the bar, “Absolutely ravishing, my little piggy.”

“Yes,” the blond purred, “the pantsuit looks quite exquisite.”

The only one in a pantsuit was the tall brunette just kinda hanging out around the two enthusiastic Omegas who’d wrapped around Yuri. He looked amused though and, despite being the most conservative of the bunch, didn’t stick out as much as one might have thought… at least that’s what Otabek had thought. Seeing the Omega now, with his face to the group, he noticed that the black shirt did very little seeing how it was unbuttoned at least three down and was really just there to act as an accent piece.

A fifth Omega joined the group. He was tiny, like Yuri, with light brown hair. His olive green high-low shirt would have brushed the floor if not for the fairly high chunky heels. What looked like leather leggings added something dangerous to the otherwise innocent-looking Omega.

Otabek noticed the _mild_ spice scent before arms wrapped around his shoulders. He grabbed one of the wrists with an iron grip. Nikiforov hid a grin behind his glass.

A nose traced his ear, “Easy Beks… just me.”

“Leo,” he let his grip loosen to something more friendly, “How was your concert?”

The arms slipped around as the newcomer slid into the seat between Otabek and Nikiforov, “It was fun! He tossed his shirt out into the crowd and I _almost_ had it! It brushed my fingers and landed on some bitch behind us so that sucked.”

“I’m sorry,” Otabek replied.

“Mm,” the Beta waved it away and stole the rest of his drink before waving the bartender over for a refill, “It won’t be the last time I see JJ Leroy in concert.”

“Oh?” Giacometti pretended to butt into the conversation, playing up his Swiss accent, “You were there tonight?”

“Mhm,” Leo nodded and smiled some at the bartender as their drinks were served, “Third time I’ve seen him.”

“I have a friend who’d love an autograph. Apparently he’s very attractive. This I’m not so sure about.”

“He’s so hot… Looks alot like my Beks here,” he clung to Otabek’s arm, canting his head up to look at him, “We should think about getting you a tattoo.”

Otabek snorted into his drink, watching the Omegas in the mirror. Yuri had started to dance a little to the music overhead… not enough to be obvious but still grabbing some attention from their group at the bar. It honestly just looked like a dancer who’d been caught up in a piece of music.

“Here! I got pictures,” Leo pulled his phone out and showed it to Otabek before handing it off to Giacometti, “It’s not very good, but it was hard with all the lights and getting jostled.” It was a blurry photo of a young male in a three piece suit with the jacket over his arm at the airport they’d landed in yesterday, east asian, and, given the topic, likely the Kkangpae agent.

“That’s the best one?” he asked, letting himself smirk, “Can’t frame that.”

“That’s the best one... but he’s headed to Seoul in a couple of months.”

Definitely Kkangpae.

“Of course my friend could also get us tickets in Shanghai.”

Ji… Triad.

“Though his dad may not let him go. They’ve been having issues with the neighbors.”

JJ was working with the Hong Kong Triad…?

Had he understood that right?

“Troublesome neighbors are annoying,” Nikiforov finally added to the conversation with a grunt at the photo, “Seoul’s likely a better place.”

“It is,” Leo nodded, “I lived there for a little bit before I met Beks… six months I think? Not enough to really make a name for myself there… but it was like having a new identity you know?”

The name the Kkangpae used on his passport was a fake.

As expected.

“Party on!” the Thai just about bellowed and the rest replied with equally loud exclamations. They headed for the front of the hotel, various pairs of shoes _clicking_ on the floor. Nikiforov and Giacometti finished their drinks and headed off. Otabek was set to wait the five minutes he was supposed but got tugged off his stool by Leo and led to the men’s room.

The Beta stalked down the room, making sure they were alone before locking the door, “Leo de la Iglesia,” he stuck his hand out.

“Otabek Altin,” they shook hands.

“Sorry for rubbing up on ya.”

Otabek shrugged, “It’s the bit we’re playing. Nikiforov wouldn’t tell me much about you though.”

“The fewer people who know, the better. In short, I’m an information broker with familial ties to the Cartel and the American Mafia.”

“Ah.”

“How about you?”

“Short answer is my father is the Dark Horse of Kazakhstan.”

Leo let out a low whistle.

“We’ve been having issues and traced it back to JJ who I’ve worked with in my legitimate business… though I suppose I should thank him to a point. Without his trouble, I wouldn’t have mated Yuri.”

“Plisetsky?” the tone was gobsmacked.

“Mm.”

“Well… congrats to you on pinning down the Ice Tiger then… As far as JJ is concerned, he’s been a nuisance to my mother’s side of things for awhile so I’m looking forward to messing with him a bit,” Leo straightened his jacket in the mirror, “and if I have to flirt with an Alpha instead of my Omega for an hour or two, then so be it.”

“So be it,” Otabek nodded.

Leo smirked a little, looking at him in the reflection, “Ready to go, Darling?”

Otabek ignored the bond’s protest, “After you.”

Because I did it for Yuri, here's everybody else for those who are curious.

[Yuuri](https://www.jvn.com/image/cache/catalog/homecoming-dresses/JVN55770-Navy-3-660x990.jpg)

[Phichit](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1YWzKPVXXXXXpXXXXq6xXFXXXQ/Deep-v-Sequin-Sexy-Dress-Women-Rose-Gold-Red-Green-Party-Luxury-Sundress-Short-Dress-Summer.jpg_640x640.jpg)

[Masumi](http://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g1/M01/29/E0/rBVaGVWL0rqATzRYAAEF5enG3J8594.jpg)

[Guang Hong](https://www.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/74314.jpg)


	47. Chapter 47

The club was noisy as he’d expected. Nikiforov had pulled strings somewhere to get him on the VIP list as an up and coming DJ… which wasn’t untrue per say. Still it felt weird to be treated like a bigger deal than he really was. Leo stuck to his arm and smiled like the starstruck date he was supposed to be. Otabek gave him the appropriate attention and spotted the Omegas doing whatever it was that they were doing. He led Leo up the stairs to the VIP section. Nikiforov and Giacometti were at their vantage point, enjoying a bottle of something… probably vodka.

They were shown a spot which had a good view of the floor and a server appeared a few minutes later with the bottle of wine they’d ordered. Otabek poured for them both and offered some bland toast to which Leo laughed a little louder than he should have. It drew a couple of people’s attention but it worked well when he pulled the Beta into the chair that was too big for one but not quite big enough for two. Leo ended up squished into the side of the seat, his legs dangling over Otabek’s lap. They sipped their wine, chatting together with Leo giggling every now and then. He pointed out the Korean who walked in and then JJ who wasn’t far behind him. He covertly watched as the Canadian made his way up to the VIP and to a different table at the other side of the place. Leo had giggled into Otabek’s neck as their target walked passed, enough to draw some attention without being obnoxious about it. Once he was gone, it was less than five minutes before a server came up to them.

“Yes?”

“Mr. Leroy is asking if you’d like to join him?”

“Ah… of course,” Otabek gave Leo a small grin, “Ready Darling?”

“Is this my birthday surprise?” the Beta cocked his head and glanced at the server with a blinding grin, “He promised me something special.”

“Oh,” her face was priceless, his comment clearly unexpected, “Well right this way then.” She led them to the section where JJ had taken up residency for the evening. Leo gasped a little and looked at him in shock as the server skittered away.

JJ looked up, face splitting into a sunny grin that was every bit as narcissistic as it was genuine, “Otabek Altin! It’s been ages. I actually had to stop and think about where I knew your name from. Please come in! Sit,” he gestured for the second couch, “Can I get you something?”

“Mr Leroy-”

“Oh! Jean please. Mr. Leroy is my father,” he laughed as they settled down.

“Ah. Jean…” Otabek pretended to let the name sit for a minute like he couldn’t believe he’d be on a first name basis with the guy, “Uh…” and then jerked with a ‘sudden’ realization, “I’m sorry. This is my boyfriend, Leo.”

The Beta bounced in his seat with a grin wide enough to split his face clean in half, “Oh my God! When he said he had a surprise, I would've never thought-!”

JJ seemed amused, preening under the attention, “He never told you he was connected to _The_ King JJ?”

“No,” Leo shook his head, one hand still wrapped around Otabek’s, and squealed, “Oh! This is so exciting!” He glanced at Otabek, eyes sparkling before turning back to JJ with the appropriate look of hero worship, “I was at your concert tonight but I would’ve never guessed-!”

“Were you?” JJ seemed amused, the scent of maple and pine flooding the space. Otabek fought to not choke on it. Instead him leaned into Leo, taking a deep breath of the Beta’s _mild_ spicy scent to try and clear his head. It wasn’t Yuri. Oh it most _definitely_ wasn’t Yura, but it was better than drowning in _Jean-Jacques Leroy_. He pressed a whisper of a kiss, a brush of his lips under the Beta’s jaw for good measure. His Alpha didn’t like that and snarled at him. He ignored it as Leo cupped his head while going on about the show and the other times he’d seen JJ in concert. The Canadian Alpha ate it up and pulled out a bag from under his seat. He whipped out a white shirt with the newest record cover on the front and bit the cap off a Sharpie in a way that would likely have fans swooning, signing the shirt with a flourish and tossed it at Leo, “My treat.”

The Beta stared at it and faked tears, “Oh my God…” pressing it to his chest and pretending to sneak a sniff before curling into Otabek’s side, clutching the material like a lifeline, “Best birthday ever…!”

He wrapped an arm around the Beta, “I’m glad.”

“Glad I could help,” JJ grinned, not quite ready to give up the spotlight yet.

“I actually had a dual purpose in coming tonight,” Otabek admitted.

“Oh?” JJ cocked his head with that stupid grin on his face.

“Yes…” he pecked Leo on the head and eased him away to snuggle with his shirt so he could lean forward, “I’m only saying this out of genuine concern for you… as a friend. I hope you’d consider us friends, yes?”

“Of course,” dark brows creased as JJ felt the shift, “Otabek what are you-”

“Are you… still seeing Isabella?”

“... Yes…” the eyes narrowed.

Otabek nodded as he glanced at the floor, “I um… My family has been… attacked… a few times actually,” he licked his lips, “We’ve managed to trace who did it but… what we found was…” he shook his head again like it was hard to say, “What do you know about Isabella’s family?”

“Just what are you implying?” JJ asked, sounding annoyed.

Here we go.

“Isabella’s family works with the Hong Kong Triad,” he paused for effect. When JJ stiffened a little, he went on, “Should my family retaliate, I’d hate to see you caught up in the middle of it. It might be a good time to bug out, find a girl who won’t be as much trouble-”

“You expect me to break up with my _fiance_ because you claim she’s- what was it? Try-add? Whatever the fuck that is.”

“I wouldn’t bring it to your attention if I wasn’t _positive_ that it’s her. She goes on tour with you right? And has ‘family meetings’ in alot of those places?” he watched with satisfaction as JJ’s face paled a little and felt a **jolt** through the bond from Yuri and his Alpha roiling afterwards. Seems the blond caught something, “She plans it so she can meet with Triad members regularly right under your nose-”

“You think I don’t know what’s going in my own house?” JJ rose to the bait like Otabek knew he would.

He raised his hands, showing JJ his palms, “I’m just trying to help. This is bigger than if she was involved with the Rizzuto family. This is- this is like Yakuza or the damn Bratva or something. It’s serious, JJ!”

“Are you _accusing_ my fiance of attacking your family…?”

“ _ **No**_ … but people she _knows_ did… people she’s associated with attacked my family. Some of the house staff are dead. We had guests that week and _they_ lost staff. We had to pay them a hefty amount for damages. The police haven’t been able to do anything so we've been forced to hire our own team to figure it out. My family wants retribution. They’re coming for blood and I don’t know how far they’ll go. I’m concerned for your safety, Jean. Back out now and I might be able to convince them to leave you alone.”

JJ didn’t look as conflicted as he’d like, “That’s sweet of you, Otabek. I thank you for coming down. I really do… but-”

“Are we interrupting?” the voice was accented with something Otabek hadn’t heard in awhile…

Otabek glanced over and spotted the Kkangpae agent… and Yuri...

_Oh fuck…_

|||||||||||||||||||

Acting like a spoiled Insta model was both the best thing ever and the worst.

Could he throw a fit just because?

Sure… and, to make it better, hardly anybody who recognized Anatoli Venediktov would bat an eye at him.

What sucked was the _expectation_ for him to act that way.

He supposed he’d done it to himself… doing it often enough in the first year of setting up this alias for it to be considered normal behavior for him.

It just got so fucking exhausting, trying to find things to act out about.

Still… when he goes to the bar for the first round and orders five shots, “Make one a virgin. One of my whore friends got himself knocked up and doesn’t care enough to stop drinking.” he gets what he wants in record time. He plants a good tip on the counter and has Guang Hong help him take the glasses to the group. Yuuri accepts the nonalcoholic one with a grateful nod and Phichit does some obnoxious toast. Yuri ignores what it is and just shoots his back when the rest cheer. They plonk the glasses on some random table and Phichit drags Yuuri off to go dancing. Guang Hong goes off to get another round while Masumi commandeers a table with an excellent view of the entire place. Yuri sees a flash of the taller Omega’s mark on his neck and stalks over the yank at his collar, covering it back up. He gets half a nod in thanks as they both survey the floor. There’s a few notables, Triad most likely, but no sign of their Korean ‘friend’ just yet. Guang Hong comes back with five Manhattans, placing the non-alcoholic one on a napkin and the rest on the bare table. Yuri clinks glasses with him and they both down half of theirs and go for a song or two on the dance floor. They find Yuuri and Phichit and the latter of which grabs Hong and the unbonded pair start to make out. It draws attention, enough for Victor and Chris to get in and up the stairs without being as noticed. He didn’t notice when Beka and Leo showed up but he figured they had to of at some point or the plan would’ve been called off.

It’s a good hour or so into the evening when he spots something interesting. He drags Yuuri off the dancefloor with the excuse to get some water. They sip for a moment as Phichit joins them, skin glistening with a light sweat and glitter from who-knows-where.

Yuri jerked his chin at the lone male who now had a drink in his hand, “That’s him, isn’t it?”

“Certainly looks like it,” Yuuri nodded, “Phich?”

“Hmm?” the Thai stuck his head between theirs, “Oooo…” he looked down at his phone and then back up, “We got him. Same suit and everything.”

“We got this,” Yuri said, “Something familiar and something not much.”

“What if he wants something _warm_?” Phichit smirked, “You’re a damn frosty bitch.”

“Nah. That dude in the corner with the Chinese dragon on his neck’s been eyeing you like you’re his last meal for the last ten minutes,” Yuri waved him away.

“Has he now?” the Thai smirked, “He got good taste.”

“Just go make out with Guang again then ride Beta dick. Leave this douche to us. Oh! And don’t forget to get info!”

“You say that like I’m incompetent,” Phichit was being dramatic again and then sobered up, “I’ll wait until you’re in.”

Yuri nodded and then approached the lone Asian, Yuuri hot on his heels. The male was well built, not as bulky as Beka but definitely strong. He’d put up a good fight if attacked, likely win. He probably wasn’t stupid either so they had to be careful.

“Bitch! Back off!” he snapped at Yuuri once they were close enough for the Kkangpae to hear them over the noise.

“I saw him first!” Yuuri yelped.

“As if,” Yuri snorted, really playing up the Russian accent. He saw the Korean, Alpha by scent because he actually _had_ one, watching them from the corner of his eye. He leaned against the bar to get into the Alpha’s field of vision, keeping Yuuri closer to the outside so the other Omega could have a quicker escape if they needed to.

“I did!” Yuuri insisted, hand on a cocked hip.

“You’re a greedy whore, that’s what you are,” he retorted, “You get all the ones who look like that where you’re from and I’m stuck with skyscraper blonds! Go find something exotic for yourself and leave this one for me,” he sent a charming smile at the Asian Alpha who looked just as ready to fuck him as he did pull a knife and stab him.

“I hardly think that’s fair,” Yuuri replied, sounded a little calmer about it, “Perhaps he prefers something closer to home.”

“Actually,” the Kkangpae agent interrupted them, leaning one elbow on the bartop, “I have a checklist and make a point to not sleep with the same place twice,” he laced his fingers together and shot them a look that was as challenging as it was blank… It rivaled Beka honestly. “So… Where are you from?”

“Nagoya, Japan,” Yuuri smiled.

“Hm,” he didn’t sound impressed as he slid his eyes over to Yuri, “And you?”

Yuri smirked, “Kyzyl.”

The head cocked, “And where is that I wonder...”

“Capital of Tyva, Siberia.”

“You told me you were from Moscow!” Yuuri sounded scandalized.

“Of course I did!” Yuri rolled his eyes, “What self-respecting model _admits_ to be from _Siberia_.”

“Then why admit it now?” the Kkangpae asked, sounding only just barely interested.

“Because I’m pretty sure you would’ve fucked Moscow already, but there’s no way in hell you’ve fucked Kyzyl and-” he leaned in a little, dropping his voice to a purr, “-for a good fuck from a hot Alpha, I’ll admit to being Siberian _just_ this once.”

Thick brows popped a smidge, “Well this is a conundrum… Neither of those places are crossed off… I don’t suppose that I could interest the both of you…?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Not hardly… find me another Alpha or a Beta and you’re on.”

Yuuri cocked a brow, “That’s rude.”

Yuri shrugged, “I’m selfish. I don’t like it when I’m being railed and the Alpha’s eating somebody else out. If he wants a threesome, I’m all for being spit roasted.” He didn’t miss the way the Kkangpae’s scent flared. A hit of chili pepper and sea salt, or maybe it was just straight up ocean smell, smacked Yuri in the face. He noticed Yuuri’s nose twitch, something in his brow telling Yuri the other Omega’s stomach didn’t like the Alpha’s scent. “Back off, Bitch. He’s mine for tonight. If he’s any good, I’ll give him your number.”

Yuuri pursed his lips and huffed an annoyed sigh before tossing the Kkangpae a smile and walked off. Yuri let himself look smug and lean his back against the bar, elbows resting on the top. He watched the Kkangpae eye him again and bit his lip a little.

“Can I get you anything?”

“You and someplace not here,” he replied.

“Mm,” the Korean slipped a hand around Yuri’s waist, tugging him closer before glancing at his Rolex, “Unfortunately I have a little business to attend to before I can leave.”

“You’re _really_ here _working_?” Yuri tossed him a bratty look and tossed his hair, “Lame.”

“Apologies, Tiger,” fingers touched his bare sides through the cutouts.

Yuri flinched, not caring for that name out of that mouth. When a thick brow lifted, he offered half a smile, “‘Tiger’s a little… _overdone_ … wouldn’t you say?”

He seemed mildly amused, “What do they call you then?”

“Anatoli,” Yuri purred as he leaned a little, ignoring the Omega in him freaking out, “But I’ll let you call me _Tolya_.”

“Then _Tolya_ … is your voice always this rough?”

“Not every day,” Yuri winked, “But maybe it still can be tomorrow…”

Pupils dilated and he grabbed his drink to upend it, eyes never once leaving Yuri’s, “Order a drink and I’ll be done before you finish it.”

“You underestimate how fast I want to get out of here,” Yuri smirked and gestured for the bartender, “Black Russian.” His Omega squirmed as fingers touched his skin, dipping into the cutouts. He was starting to regret this wardrobe choice. The drink was placed and the Korean placed a few bills on the bar, “I don’t recall getting your name by the way, not that it matters much, but I’d like to know which name I’ll be screaming later.”

“Ee.”

“‘ _E_ …’?” he cocked a brow, “Nothing more intimate like… oh… what’s his name… Seh-Seung-” the Korean’s face twitched, “Fuck… He’s a singer for that one famous band. I think I saw a picture of him with blue hair-Could I just call you Seung? ‘E’ is just,” he wrinkled his nose.

“Seung is fine,” the smile, such as it was, was stiff. A hand found its way to his back as he was led up to the VIP where he passed Victor and Chris most of the way into whatever drink they were having. They approached a different section and… Yuri realized that ‘business’ meant JJ and that Otabek was still talking to JJ.

_Fucking… **shit**!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the 'L' in Lee is silent. 이 'Lee' is pronounced 'Ee'. The 'L' sound comes from the z/2 looking bit at the bottom of 'Gil' 길 ㄹ
> 
> I'll leave now...


	48. Chapter 48

“Gil!” the ass clown grinned, “You’re early!”

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

“I’m on time actually,” the agent replied. He watched as the security guy approached and started to pat ‘Seung’ down. How was he going to get rid of his ear piece?

_Fuck. Fuck... Fucking shit-_

Pull it out, drop it in his drink, drop the glass, step on it-

“I didn’t know you’d be bringing someone,” JJ commented.

“I didn’t either,” the Kkangpae replied as Yuri turned his head and dug the small device out of his ear. He was about to dunk it into his glass when Seung or Gil or whatever his name was snagged it from him. The security guy started his cursory search and Yuri panicked for about two seconds before turning his head again to cough. He popped the piece into his mouth and gave the guy a snarky smirk as he went down his legs. “ _Ok_ ,” ‘Seung’/’Gil’ lost his patience and tugged Yuri after him and into the space, handing him his glass back, “You’d be the one running late. Still have company I see.”

“Otabek? He was just leaving.”

“No need,” he settled on the couch and pulled Yuri down on his lap. Yuri grinned a little at the Kkangpae and then coughed again, spitting the device back into his hand. He had no idea if it still worked, but figured it wouldn’t hurt to act like it did. His glass was nudged so he took a snip and leaned back into the Alpha, very much aware of Beka sitting not six feet away. “Otabek… that’s an interesting name. I don’t think I’ve heard it before.”

“It’s Uzbek… and Tajik I think,” Beka replied. His voice, though probably sounding normal to most, had a tension that got under Yuri’s skin. Their bond was going haywire, getting worse the longer he was sitting on the other Alpha’s lap. He fidgeted a little, tugged on his ear as he stuffed the piece back in.

“I thought you were from Kazakhstan,” the shithead sounded genuinely confused.

 _Fuckin_ ’...!

“I am…?” dark brows furrowed, “My parents just chose that name because they liked it?”

de la Iglesia snorted, “Parents choose names from weird places. Like ‘Leo’ isn’t weird… until you find out that my sister is named Virgo and my brother is Scorpio. _Then_ it gets weird.”

Leroy laughed, “No way! There’s no way that’s true!”

The Beta pulled out his phone and messed with it before handing it over, “Call him if you don’t believe me! It’s just after dinnertime so he’s still up.” When Leroy waved his hand, Leo called it anyway.

“ _Leo_?” a surprisingly Americanized Guang Hong answered a minute later, _“I thought you were at the concert. How was it? Was it great?”_

“It was! I’m actually sitting here with the Jean-Jacques Leroy-”

Guang squealed and Masumi spit rapid irritated Spanish from a distance that suggested that he wasn’t right up next to Guang. Yuri would love to know where they went to not get club music in the background so fast.

 _“Lo siento, Mama!_ ” Guang then growled, “ _What the fuck are you doing on the phone?”_

“Well our names came up,” Leo snorted, “They wouldn’t believe that Mama is so up in astrology that she literally named us Leo, Libra, and Scorpio.”

 _“This **again**?”_ Guang sounded exasperated, _“Yes. We have dumbass names. I’m actually looking to change mine when I’m legal in six months. There’s no fucking way I’m going to college with the name ‘Scorpio’. I’m already the human horoscope at school. I’m **done** with it.”_

“Alright. Alright. I'm sorry I brought it up. I’ll be home in a few days,” Masumi spit something else, sounding closer, “Si, Mama. Voy a tener cuidado. Bye!” He hung up and rolled his eyes, “Moms, amiright?”

Leroy laughed.

Yuri snorted.

Beka chuckled.

Seung… Seung shifted.

|||||||||||||||||||||

A gun was pulled and the entire booth froze.

“Is that really necessary?” JJ squeaked, not looking nearly as concerned as his voice sounded.

Gil ignored him, staring at Otabek, “You’re not mated to him,” the gun tilted to Leo, “but you _are_ mated.”

“That seems rather accusatory,” Otabek replied, trying to keep his heart steady. Security showed up but JJ waved them off, “What gives you that idea.”

“Your eyes… You’ve been slowly torching me since I walked in with this one,” his knee bounced Yuri, “And your scent... I’ll bet,” he leaned in close to sniff the blond, inhaling deeply as fingers slipped into the cutouts at his sides, “He’s yours… isn’t he?”

Otabek burned white-hot, “I have no id-”

The gun clicked, the muzzle pressing into Yuri’s back.

Yuri stiffened, “Se-Seung? What are you doing?”

“You’re his… aren’t you…?”

“Absolutely not! I’ve never seen him in my life!”

The hiss was low, predatory, as a swirl of ocean and chili pepper hit him in the face, “ _Lies_. Freshly bonded can’t hide though I do give you props for trying. You did nearly have me convinced but…” he took another deep inhale, “the close quarters is giving you away.”

Fuck!

There’s no way he’d pick up on that-unless…

Unless he was a hound-

The slap across Otabek’s cheek was… well unexpected.

“How could you?” Leo’s voice quivered with frosty tears.

“Leo..?” he turned to look at the Beta.

“You never told me you had a mate. Never even _hinted_ at it. You’ve made me a home-wrecker! ‘The other woman’. Makes sense though, I guess,” his voice wavered, the tears looking real enough to make Otabek feel genuinely awful, “After all, why would an Alpha like you want with a Beta like me...? Can’t knock me up right? It’s perfect!” he jumped up, amr poised to throw the shirt before he seemed to think better of it and clutched it to him, “Well guess what! It’s over! I’m done,” he marched out, tossing over his shoulder, “Don’t call me!”

Well that was…

Leo ducked his head back with a forced smile, “Thank you, Mr. Jean. I’m sure I’ll see you in concert again… sometime…”

JJ smiled a little, “I’ll be sure to have them upgrade you if you do.”

Leo smiled and then viciously glared at Otabek before stomping off again. Otabek ran both hands through his hair, trying to look the part of a caught cheater, turning ideas over as he tried to pick out the best story to go with from here. Yuri said nothing, just huffed like he was disappointed. He wasn’t screaming though… not like he would if this came out of left field… “You did this on purpose… didn’t you?” he slowly looked up, pinning Yuri with a glare, “You knew I’d be here on business and you came anyway. How could you do this to me, Tolya? Embarrass me like this-”

“ **You** knew this was where I was coming with the ‘megas!” Yuri hopped up off Gil’s lap. The Korean pulled his gun back though he didn't put it away, letting that arm drape over the back of the couch, “We’ve been planning this for months! How was I supposed to know this hunk of Alpha had business with **your** business! I had no intention of even seeing your stupid face tonight! Rat’s gonna be so pissed-”

“Rat?”

Yuri pinned him with a look, “Rattana…? Rattana Kisuwan? For fucks sake Otabek. I’ve tagged him in _everything_ since I got here! He got that brand deal which is why we’re here IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

Otabek stood, “Good! Fine! Do that! Get piss drunk! But why do you have to pick up random men at the bar every. Fucking. Time! You just had dick last night! I’d know because I slept on the damn couch listening to you two at four in the fucking morning!”

“I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t so fucking _**boring**_!” Yuri sneered, “All I wanted was a fucking threesome to spice it up but _**nooo**_ can’t do that! Never should’ve let you bite me!”

“Are we going to do this here? _Really_?”

“Why the fuck not,” Yuri flung his arms out to the sides, looking all sorts of exasperated, “We’re here so **might as** well!”

“I don’t even understand what I did wrong!”

“You’re boring!”

“I understand that! **Why** am I boring? I thought we were getting along fine…”

“Just double penetration would be nice once in a while!”

“We can get a fucking dildo for that!”

“What’s wrong with wanting to be in an Alpha sandwich? Huh?”

“It’s slutty!”

“You weren’t complaining about it six months ago when I let you tie me up for your weird erotic photos!”

“Those were art!” he wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore but kept going lest it all fall apart, “and better quality than the lewd ones you post online! Those are atrocious!”

“Well fuck you then!” Yuri shrieked.

“I would but you haven’t let me in a month!”

“Ok,” Yuri snipped, “Ok! You wanna fuck me? You’re gonna fuck me with him,” he stabbed a finger at the Korean who’s brows popped.

“Like hell!”

“Then you’d better go chase down that Beta ass cuz the only way you’re getting **any** of _this_ is with him!”

If the expression on Gil’s face was anything to go by, they’d successfully thrown him off the scent.

_“Please, Tolya.”_

“Fuck me. With him,” Yuri looked intense, pupils blown, “If you’re better than him, I’ll let you sleep in the bed with me.”

He stared at Yuri and then glanced at the Kkangpae agent and jerked his head, “Get going.”

“Give me a few minutes. I have some business then we can go,” Gil replied with half a grin.

Otabek grabbed Yuri by the wrist and headed out.

Yuri shook him off right outside of their hearing, “You go on ahead.”

“You sure?”

“Yea. Victor’s still here and I think the Omegas might be listening in. I’ll be fine… just need to see if I can catch something for Phichit to look into.”

“Be safe,” his Alpha clawed at him, roaring as he slowly backed up and walked off.

_Anybody else here low-key Otayurigil trash??_


	49. Chapter 49

“-been told that Plisetsky and whichever bodyguard have vacated Japan.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Leroy hissed, “You’re sure?”

“Are you questioning my sources,” Seung’s tone was fairly disdainful.

A heavy sigh, “What else?”

“The Nikiforov plane is not at their hanger in Russia.”

“They left?”

“So it would seem. It won’t be long until we find where they went.”

“Keep me posted. The Alpha, Otabek, he was here to ‘express concern’ for me. I think it was supposed to be a threat.”

“Who would he be tied to?”

“Don’t know… Isabella said they hit Nikiforov and the Dark Horse. I would’ve never pegged him as mafia though… Maybe it was a different hit.”

“It would be wise to figure that out,” Seung replied, “What was his name.”

“Altin. Otabek Altin, Kazakhstan… not sure where though.”

“Mm.”

“Why?”

“Just… suspicions.”

“Like what?”

“Nothing to worry over until I confirm them myself,” Seung stood, “I will be in touch.”

“Gonna go fuck some fine Omega ass?”

“Don’t be crude… but yes,” he walked toward the exit and Yuri stepped out of his hiding place. The Alpha seemed stunned for a brief second before he recovered, “I thought you left.”

“With _that_ moron? Please,” Yuri rolled his eyes and flounced his way ahead of Seung, being sure to exaggerate his hips without making it obvious that’s what he was doing. Victor and Chris were mostly done with their bottle by now as they stared down at the dance floor. Phichit was gone and the device hadn’t picked up any chatter since he’d yanked it out the first time so he honestly didn’t know if it was even working. He posed for a selfie once they were outside and waiting for the valet to pick up the Alpha’s car. The info he thought was relevant was texted to the Omegas and then he posted the picture just in case Seung decided to check his account later.

The silver Lexus sportscar, an obvious rental, was impressive nonetheless. Yuri was ushered into the passenger side, feeling a little queasy with the Alpha’s scent mixing with the leather of the seats and his Omega just **not** having it. Seung climbed in the driver’s side and pulled on a pair of black leather gloves, tugging them tight with his teeth. He wasn’t looking at Yuri but the Omega could tell he was doing it on purpose… and damn was it hot-

-If it’d been Beka doing it.

Yuri made a note to get Beka into a 3-piece suit and have him put gloves on the same way… and then maybe bite them off later.

Black would be classic... though… maybe a light silver…

It would compliment his skin tone… maybe make his eyes sparkle…

A black brow cocked, “Mm?”

“Just drive,” he huffed and looked out the window.

They peeled out of the lot and into the road. Yuri would give props where they were due and Seung was a masterful driver. The way he weaved through traffic was both inspiring and nauseating. They pulled into the hotel lot in record time and Yuri led him on up their room. About halfway down that last hallway, Seung pinned him to the wall by his throat. Yuri growled, wondering if maybe Seung’s suspicions ran deeper than he’d let on. Instead, a pair of full lips pressed to his, the Alpha trying to suck the air from his lungs. Yuri played along, trying not to grimace. That ended when he felt a tongue trying to sneak in there and a wandering hand start to tug in his hemline.

“Can you not.”

“Can’t claim to want to be spitroasted if you won’t even take a tongue,” he growled, licked the side of Yuri’s face.

“I want to be spitroasted,” Yuri jerked against him, “not fucked in a public hallway **you asshole.** Get me in my room _and then_ you can do what you want to me.”

“No?” Seung smirked a little, “but the thought of being caught out here, isn’t that _exciting_? Wouldn’t that bring you the **spice** you seem to want?”

“I have _something_ of a reputation so while the idea is intriguing, no can do, _**honey**_. Get me to my room and fuck me into next week so I don’t _actually_ have to share the bed with my loser mate,” he hoped he was convincing enough. Talking shit about Beka was starting to wear on him and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to keep it up. Once they’d gotten this into the room, it should be over pretty quick. Seung eyed him for a moment though he didn't seem inclined to move. Yuri shoved his whining Omega _**deeeeep**_ down and grabbed Seung by the tie, smashing their mouths together again. His stomach turned as he shoved his tongue into the Alpha’s mouth, fingers of his other hand mussing the almost shaggy black hair. Once sure he’d thoroughly made out with the Alpha he shoved him away and stalked down the hall, unlocking the door and threw it open. Otabek shared a glance with him from the inside. His dark eyes were fiery and it would’ve been exciting any other time, but they had a job to do at the moment so he had to stuff it away.

Seung joined him and gestured for Yuri to go first. He followed, letting the door shut nice and quiet. Yuri attacked him again, tugging on his tie while kissing the soul out of him. He maneuvered them around, letting himself get pressed up against the door so the Kkangpae’s back was to Beka. Yuri shoved his hands up the Alpha’s shoulders, slipping them under his jacket and started to push it off.

Seung growled as his arms were pulled tight, Beka behind him and trapping his biceps with his own jacket, “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing,” Yuri retorted as he pushed them both back and away from him. He went to kick the Alpha’s legs out from under him but Seung was fast and launched himself backwards. Beka had to let go and break their fall and Seung rolled to his feet.

He jerked his neck and rolled his shoulders, “Let me guess… Yuri Plisetsky.”


	50. Chapter 50

He stepped out of his shoes and kicked them away, “Very good.”

“Which… would make you,” Seung glanced at Beka, “the bodyguard,” he inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring, and then grinned, “Get a little handsy did we? I’m sure Nikiforov **loved** that.”

“He was seeing fucking unicorns,” Yuri snipped, “Now. Mind telling us what we’ve done to offend the Kkangpae or, better yet, why the fuck you’re working with that asshat Leroy.”

“I might,” Seung smirked, “But that information comes with a price and I’m afraid mine is fairly steep.”

“Name it,” he stepped forward.

The price wasn’t important.

Yuri wasn’t paying it one way or the other.

He was simply stalling for Beka to get into position.

The smirk sharpened, “I believe we already discussed it, little Ice Tiger.” Beka threw a fist, skimming Seung who’d caught on at the last second. “Careful, Otabek was it? Otabek Altin,” he jabbed fingers and then caught Beka’s wrist. Yuri rushed him and got knocked into the TV stand as Beka was whipped around, colliding into him. “Altin… Altin… Can’t say that rings a bell but… being that you’re here only makes me think that you’re tied somehow to the Dark Horse of Kazakhstan. So how-” he kicked at Beka’s head but Beka grabbed his ankle. A fist whipped down in Beka’s skull, dazing him, “-is it that you’re running around with little Tiger, mates no less.”

Beka wobbled, shaking his head. Yuri wasn’t sure what to do. He kept scanning the room, trying to figure out how to get this bastard from where they were on the floor and where he was standing over them. He was kind of trapped between the case and Beka so the Alpha would have to move before he could get up.

“You’re not some grunt are you? No. Nikiforov would never allow that for his protege. So what are you to the Dark Horse?”

“You talk too much,” Beka whipped around, catching the other Alpha off guard and sending him back a few steps. Beka jumped up and followed through, fist colliding with Seung’s arm. They exchanged blows, most of them blocked by the other in a feral dance of skill meshed with brute force. Yuri kept an eye out for an opening but the room was too small for him to do anything and not mess Beka up.

Seung was rammed into the bedside table, items scattering on the floor. He smashed the alarm clock over Beka’s head and shoved him away only to have to bat away Yuri’s shoes. Yuri grappled him, getting his arms around the Alpha’s neck to choke him out. His ankles crossed over the other’s waist, thighs squeezing **hard** to keep him there. Seung dropped to a knee and then toppled to the floor-

“AHHH!”

The stabbing pain in Yuri’s calf distracted him enough for Seung to rip him off and roll around to his feet. He was picked up and thrown across the room, back cracking into the corner from the bathroom. The wind was knocked out of him and he lay there for a moment trying to catch it. Seung yelped and Beka growled as they collided again. Beka was absolutely brutal. Whatever he’d been holding back was out as his fist cracked across Seung’s face. The slightly shorter Alpha grabbed the Kkangpae by the tie and whaled on him. Seung tried fighting back and got a lucky shot but all it did was make Beka stumble and drag them both to the floor. He was instantly on top of Seung, punching his face over and over until it was clear the other Alpha was out cold, if not just straight up dead.

Yuri struggled to his feet, noting the hotel-labled pen stuck in his leg, and grabbed the pairs of handcuffs from his bag, “Beka? Babe… Beka?” he touched a shoulder and the fists slowed. Beka breathed hard and sagged a little, leaning over the Kkangpae’s ruined face. “Here,” Yuri handed off the cuffs and then limped off to the bathroom to stick his leg in the tub. He took a deep breath and yanked it out. It started to bleed as he’d expected and turned the water on to wash it away.

Beka poked his head in with a first aid kit, “What’d he do…” the tone was ominous.

“Stabbed me with a pen… I’ll be fine,” he dabbed at it and pressed some padding to it, wrapping the whole thing a few times a gauze.

“I should go kick his teeth in.”

“Does he have any left?” Yuri joked, catching the faint twitch in Beka’s lips. He got up and limped a little back into the room to see the handiwork of Seung, his hands cuffs behind his back and both ankles cuffed to his wrists. “Nice work.”

“Mm.”

Yuri sniffed himself and felt his stomach roll, “Ugh. Gross,” and then he was just aware of it… all over him, on his clothes, in his hair… hell he even _tasted_ him, “Get it off! Getitoff! It’s everywhere! He’s **everywhere**!”

||||||||||||||||||||||||

Oh Otabek knew.

He could smell that bastard _**all**_ over Yuri and it drove him up the fucking wall.

To think that punk had his hands on Yura, _kissing_ Yura-

He yanked Yuri to him, shoving his tongue down his throat as he ran his palms over Yuri, everywhere he could reach to smother Gil’s scent. His hands found the zipper and he yanked it down, not particularly caring if he broke or not. The dress was shoved down and Yuri herded back until they bumped into the bed. Hands tugged at his clothes and he took over stripping himself. His lips never left Yuri’s save to yank his shirt over his head. Yuri scampered on the bed and pulled him back in, lips and teeth nipping at his throat as he stepped out of his pants. He crawled over the blond, kissing him deeply as one hand palmed over his side, the one Gil touched so liberally right in front of him.

Yuri’s hips undulated under him, “Please… _Beka_ …”

Who was he to ignore such a pretty plea…?

His free hand trailed down, brushing Yuri’s straining dick, making the Omega gasp, before slipped a finger into him. One of Yuri’s thighs perched itself over his shoulder, helping with the angle as he pressed two in. Yuri mewled, instantly taking to riding his fingers. Slick soaked his hand, clogging his nose with _YuriYuriYuri_. The hand he balanced on curled into the blankets, gripping them till his knuckles were white.

“ _More_. I can still smell him on me… Beh-Kah- I need-”

In went three and Yuri’s back arched off the bed with a beautiful sound. Otabek was mesmerized watching him. He was just so breathtaking…

HIs.

His Omega.

His Yura.

Nobody else’s.

Nobody else had the right to touch him.

He pulled his fingers and wasted no time in slipping himself inside the tight heat. His moan echoed Yuri’s and he paused to let the Omega adjust. Yuri was riding him from underneath before long and then melted when Otabek took over. It was hard, fast, almost desperate in claiming Yura again, trying to drown out any and all reminders of Gil’s touch, Gil’s scent… to calm the beasts inside, ease the bond back to what it’d been a few hours ago.

Yuri’s moans and gasps faded as his knot started to swell. He slowed a little, not wanting it to catch too hard and hurt him. The Omega twitched, spasmed, his chest heaving in shallow uneven breaths.

“Yura?” he whipped himself out, knot quickly deflating as he felt panic, “Yura?”

Yuri kept convulsing, his eyes wide, vacant yet begging for help.

“Yura? Talk to me! Did I- Yura! YURI!”

He wouldn’t stop… just kept gasping for breath like he couldn't get enough-

Otabek lunged for his phone, not knowing what else to do and dialing Victor as he climbed back up to try and shake Yuri out of it.

“ _Alt_ -”

“Get Katsuki here now!”

_“What’s wrong?”_

“Yura’s having an episode! I can’t-He’s not snapping out of it!” he shook Yuri again, smoothing his hair, “Yuri, please.”

_“We’re coming.”_

_Yura please… come back._


	51. Chapter 51

It didn’t get better.

Yuri was trapped in whatever Omega panic attack he’d slipped into and nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , Otabek did was helping. He’d tried rubbing him down, talking to him, everything he’d done in the couple of episodes before. Yuri hadn’t responded to it except _maybe_ his breathing getting a little deeper. He’d ended up laying next to him, hand on his chest and nuzzling his neck. ANy else and he was afraid of making it worse.

“Yura… Yuri-please... “

Sharp raps on the door made him jump. He scrambled off the bed, stuffing his legs into his boxer briefs as he went, almost tripping but he made it. Another set of knocks banged on the door right as he opened it. Katsuki rushed in, shoving passed Otabek to get to the bed. His shoes were kicked off halfway across the carpet and he’s leaning over Yuri in less than a minute, dress riding up _dangerously_ short. Otabek wouldn’t have noticed if the older Omega hadn’t been between his line of sight and Yuri. He’s nudged a little as Nikiforov closes the door behind him and leans against the wall, arms crossed. The scents of aggravated ginger and evergreen curled in his nose.

“What happened?” Katsuki looked over his shoulder at him, eyes flashing.

“I-I don’t know,” Otabek shook his head and dragged a hand through his hair, clutching it at the top, “We were…” _fuuuck_ , “We were having sex and he… he froze up,” he shook his head again, “I’ve tried everything.”

“Has he done this before?” the older Omega placed his wrist over Yuri’s nose.

“Not this bad… we had a couple of episodes back in Japan, but, I don’t know, maybe we caught it early enough those times. I just-” he fought the knot in his throat, feeling lost and so very guilty, “I didn’t catch it this time…”

“Easy Yuri… it’s ok,” Katsuki wasn’t listening to him anymore, “You’re safe. Nobody’s gonna hurt you.” Yuri was wrapped up tight against the older Omega. The twitching eased slowly as his breathing steadied out, “There we go.”

“Yuu… rii.”

Otabek felt the urge to sink to the floor in relief. As it was, he ended up leaning against the door.

“I’m here,” Katsuki rubbed his arm.

“Beh...Beh-kah…”

“He’s here… He was worried about you.”

“ _Hamster_ …”

At that, Katsuki threw him a bewildered look to which Otabek could only huff a laugh, feeling the sting of tears.

He felt _**so**_ exhausted...

“We’re gonna go down the bar, get a drink,” Katsuki looked down at Yuri who was staring up at him, “Get you a change of scenery, change in smells?” Yuri nodded, “Ok. Get him some clothes, comfy ones.”

Otabek dug through Yuri’s bag, snatching a hoodie and sweats. Katsuki took them, handing the top to Yuri and ended up helping him into it. He purposefully cleared his throat, prompting Nikiforov to turn around. Otabek did too, feeling a little ridiculous.

Yuri was his mate.

Of course he’d seen him naked.

He supposed that wasn’t the point though.

There was some rustling and the heavy _thump_ of somebody -Yuri- stumbling.

“There we go. That’s it.”

Yuri didn’t respond like he would’ve if he’d been right in the head. His silence was worrying, but he was up so that was something. Katsuki led him toward the door and Otabek reached for Yuri’s hand.

Yuri pulled away.

That… that _**hurt**_.

“I’m sorry,” Otabek choked, “I would never-”

“I know…” Yuri’s eyes were still a little dazed, “I just… I need a minute.”

All Otabek could do was nod and let them out.

The door closed with a finality.

“Now that they’re gone,” Nikiforov sounded calm though the wintery smell was still a little… much, “Care to tell me what happened… _in full?_ ”

Otabek licked his lips and sat at the foot of the bed, “Yuri brought him-” he pointed at the cuffed Korean still on the floor, “-back here under the guise of a threesome.”

Nikiforov nodded and glanced over at the unconscious body, “I saw them leave together.”

“There was a struggle but we got him down. Once we were able to relax a little, Yura realized how much he reeked of _Alpha_ that wasn’t me… We had sex to get rid of it. I was… probably a little rougher than I usually am but…. I never meant to hurt him,” he looked up, “You have to believe me. I’d never-”

Nikiforov held a hand up, “I know,” though he still didn’t look happy.

Otabek looked back down, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his chin drop on top of his clasped hands, “I don’t know why I didn’t catch it…”

“I should have had Yura stay behind,” Nikiforov said, toeing Gil, “We needed you, but I should’ve known that a new bond wouldn’t be able to take another Alpha’s scenting,” there were a few moments of silence, “Did you get anything out of him at least?”

“He figured out who Yuri was once he got in the room… He knows my name but not my connection to Father. I don’t know much else… Yura was staying behind to see if he could figure out why he and JJ were meeting.”

“Yuuri hasn’t said anything. Did something happen to his earpiece?”

Otabek shook his head, “I don’t know. I saw him playing his ear once but… Maybe it’s on his phone?”

“Perhaps.”

Otabek buried his head in his hands… and then… “I think he might be a hound.”

“...What makes you say that?” there was an edge to Nikiforov’s voice.

“With the amount of blockers and soap we used, nobody could know we were bonded right?” he looked up to see the silver Alpha nod, “He _knew_ … He sniffed Yuri-” Nikiforov’s brow twitch, ”-while we were in the same room and he _knew_. Said we’d almost convinced him otherwise but the close quarters of the VIP gave us away.”

“And you didn't thrash him right there?” the silver head tilted.

Otabek shrugged, “We had a job… couldn’t risk the cover till he blew it for us.”

“I _was_ going to reprimand you, but it seems as though there’s a piece to the puzzle we didn’t consider,” he gave the Korean Alpha a sharp kick, “You have more self restraint than I would have had less than a month into our bond.”

“And then I go and fuck it up,” he buried his head in his hands again, flashes of Yuri twitching, gasping for air haunting him.

A hand touched his shoulder, “As bad as it looked, I can’t blame you for what happened. I have a hard enough time as it is even now and I’ve been bonded to my Yuuri for years. I can’t imagine what it was like to watch that, to smell _him_ on Yurio… You kept your cool.”

“Until it mattered.”

“The need to reclaim is a powerful thing,” Nikiforov replied, “Even I don’t understand it sometimes… Our Omegas are supposed to smell like us and when they don’t, it sets us off.”

“I could’ve been gentler though,” Otabek insisted.

“You would have if Yuri expressed discomfort.”

“But he did!” Otabek whirled on him, “and I didn’t catch it!”

“His Omega did. His Omega decided and neither of you picked up on it until it was too late. It’s not your fault... I’ve seen your devotion to Yurio. You’d rather pitch yourself over a balcony than hurt him intentionally.”

He would.

“It's not your fault… Just handle him with care when he gets back. He'll probably be raw for awhile as they are with these things,” Nikiforov stood, “I’ll take _this_ with me and we’ll interrogate him back home.”

Otabek nodded and watched as the one Alpha carried the other out of the room and closed the door.


	52. Chapter 52

This was stupid…

So _fucking_ stupid.

All he wanted was sleep.

Sleep and Beka.

But _**no**_ … his Omega wasn’t done having its damned conniption yet.

Yuri wasn’t even sure _why_ there was a fuss. They’d had sex. Beka had railed into him because _everything_ smelled like fucking Seung the Kkangpae agent.

And **apparently that was a problem**.

So now he was stuck down at the fucking hotel bar with fucking Kasudon at fuck all in the morning.

He was so tired but so wired that he felt like he was twitchy and vibrating while he was sitting there. His water was mostly untouched despite Yuuri’s quiet encouragement to drink it. Instead he just laid his head on the table, one of his hands on one of Yuuri’s wrists. The older Omega just sat next to him with his own half empty glass of water, letting Yuri steal his hand and pumping the immediate area with _Omega_. It was soothing; the closest the modern age got to the den mothers talked about in history books. Maybe it was something in his scent now that he was pregnant.

That was a thing right?

He’d have to ask Beka.

If his _Omega_ ever decided to let him be that same room with the Alpha again.

He looped his arm around Yuuri’s so he could run his fingers over the mark on his wrist. It tingled a little, but nothing like when Beka would touch it. He wanted to feel that again… and then felt silly that he’d thought of it like it was a thing of the past.

Like it’d never happen again.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about,” Yuri groused, finger picking a little at one particular tooth mark.

“What happened upstairs.”

“Is it your business?”

Yuuri sighed, “Maybe not… but Otabek called Vitya sounding pretty upset,” Yuri could feel dark brown eyes on him, “I know he’d never hurt you on purpose but… it _did_ look pretty bad.”

Yuri shrugged, “He didn’t do anything we haven’t already done. _It_ just… _decided_ to freak out I guess.”

“What do you remember? Is there **anything** you could think of that might have set it off? He said it happened in Hasetsu. What were you doing when it happened then?”

Yuri made a face and sat up, pulling away from Yuuri to cross his arms. His Omega didn’t like that though so he ended up slouched against the older Omega, hating life. “It was the first couple of times we tried. We figured out that something about being caged in triggered it. We found a few workarounds but, you know... “ he shrugged, “so we were working on it. I haven’t had an episode for awhile… I didn’t even know I was having one until I couldn’t move… and even then… it’s all kind of fuzzy grey until I guess, I was coming out of it and everything felt _**weird**_. Like why does this fucking thing want me to avoid Beka? He did what I wanted _how_ I wanted and now I’m sitting down here feeling out of sorts instead of being upstairs cuddling or-or taking a long hot shower with **my** Alpha…!” he had the urge to hurl the glass somewhere… but just buried his head in his arms on the table, “ _It’s fucked up_.”

“I know.”

“But why?” Yuri looked up, pinning Yuuri’s eyes with his… dark like Beka’s but… nothing like them at all, “Why is it fucked? There _has_ to be a reason… right?”

Yuuri sighed, a faint blush creeping over his face, “I know after… after I’d come back from-from… events where…” he inhaled and exhaled, “After the missions where I had to get… _friendly_ with an Alpha, Victor would always be a little more _enthusiastic_. Maybe it’s just an Alpha thing.”

“But you never freaked out…?”

“No.”

“So why me then? Why did I?”

“I don’t know, Yuri. I wish I did.”

Yuri _tsked_ and scowled hard at the table.

Yuuri’s arm moved as his text tone went off, “Come on. I need to go pack. We’re leaving soon.”

“Really? I thought we had a day…” Yuri slid off his chair to follow Yuuri back to the elevator.

“Plan’s changed,” was all Yuuri said as he poked his floor number, “Do you want to go back to your room?”

Yes-Fuck yes-

“No,” his face scrunched as he lightly kicked the side of the elevator. A hand laid on his back as though to say that it was ok. He didn’t believe it, not for a second.

He should be going to Beka and **not** following Yuuri around like a damned puppy.

That’s what happened though. He didn’t stray more than ten feet from Yuuri as the older Omega went around the room to pack anything that wasn’t already in bags. Once done, he helped carry the couple of bags down and checked out of the rooms they’d had under their allises.

Beka passed them with the three bags of their own things. He’d spared Yuri a glance and pretended to drop a bunch of documents when he was close enough. Yuri, of course, picked up a couple, snatching the room keys and tucking them into his hoodie pocket before handing the sheets to the Alpha. Beka nodded and walked off while stuffing them into one of the bags. Nothing was said. It was to be expected though… They were in a place that would be looked at when Seung was discovered missing. The less any of them interacting with each other the better.

Once done with the room keys, they headed out to the car waiting for them. Victor was waiting, Seung in the third row still unconscious. Yuri spotted the Lexus and the figure of Beka getting into it.

 _Damn_.

What he wouldn’t give to drive with him in that…

Their car took off, Beka whipping the Lexus out behind them. Yuri kept an eye on it, watching as it trailed them for awhile and then whipped around them, making the cars in the other lane slam on their brakes, and on through the traffic ahead. He felt his brows crease, wondering what was going on. The only thing coming through the bond was that dull buzz of worry coming from the Alpha that had been there for the last hour. He watched the car the best he could as it zipped between others. Another car followed him, trying its best to copy him.

Yuri jerked toward the front and Victor, “He’s being tailed!”

“That’s the point,” the Alpha replied, single hand steady on the wheel with the other holding his favorite gun, “We need to figure out by who.”

Yuri kept his eyes on the quickly vanishing silver car, hearing Yuuri fiddle with his own next to him. It was getting hard with the red taillights to know which car was which. It was really only the sharp movements that gave him any clue which one he should be following.

And then… they were gone.


	53. Chapter 53

_“Just give me a second_!” Masumi sounded like he was trying to keep his cool, _“I’m not Phichit.”_

“Where is he then?” Victor snipped.

 _“Fucking the Triad,”_ Chris replied.

“Still?”

 _“Hey maybe dude’s talking… or maybe he’s that good_.”

“I need Altin’s location.”

_“And you’ll get it! Just give me-AH-HA! Sharing now.”_

Yuuri’s phone pinged with the signal off of Beka’s burner phone.

“This next right!” Yuri smacked the front passenger seat. Victor cut over a lane of traffic to make it and tossed his gun on the seat to reach behind him. Yuuri handed the phone up. Victor glanced at it on a straight bit of the road with no traffic and then tossed it behind him. Yuri grabbed it, staring at the little _ping_ as it moved away from them, making so many turns he wondered if they’d ever get to him before something happened.

Victor deviated from the route which pissed him off more than he thought possible. Beka was calm though. Nothing in the bond had changed so he was still ok which helped a little. They pulled up to a bunch of warehouses where the Lexus and three other cars had been abandoned. The silver car looked like it’d been shot at, both back tires blown out. Nobody was around, though Yuri could hear faint sounds of a scuffle. He pulled on the gloves Yurri had given to him and snatched one of the guns the other Omega had prepped before jumping out.

“Yuri!” Victor barked, “Get back here!”

“I have to get-”

“Your head’s not right! Get back in the car!”

Fuck that.

“My head’s _fine_ ,” he hissed and took off, listening for the fight and following it. Some goon jumped out behind him but he was gunned down. Yuri paused behind some crates long enough to get a read on the situation, noting that Beka was restrained by two large goons, something stuffed in his mouth. There were a few bodies on the ground and a couple more looked like they’d been hit with an Alpha Command and were trying to shake themselves out of it. Yuri glanced behind him, spotting Victor a few yards away, marching his way up instead of running.

Yuri checked his weapons out of habit and snuck around to get a better angle. He peeked again, gritting his teeth as the one guy pointed a revolver at Beka’s head. The shot echoed and the one goon dropped dead to the cement. Beka whipped his head, cracking one guy in the nose and kicking the other in the knee with a foot. Yuri raced out, shooting the nosed-guy while Beka whaled on the one he’d stomped on. He picked up the dropped revolver and tossed it to Beka who caught it and shot the guy he was fighting. _Clicks_ of guns brought his attention back around and he raised his arm to pop whoever. Instead his nose filled with smoke and coffee as an arm wrapped around his waist, lifting him up and swinging him around as Beka shot them both. He spotted another just coming in through the back and fired once… then twice before he heard the telltale _thump_.

A nose buried itself in his nape, chest heaving a little, “Are you ok?”

“Yea,” Yuri nodded, his own breaths coming faster than usual, “You?”

“Fine,” lips pressed to his skin and his Omega seemed confused on if it should be happy or prickle. Yuri gripped black hair and nosed Beka’s temple, his gun arm laying over the one Beka still had around his waist.

“Well… This was a waste,” Victor sighed as he toed one of the bodies.

“Rizzuto’s guys,” Beka said, “They were looking after the Korean. When he failed to check in, they came looking for him.”

“So it just confirms that the Kkangpae _are_ working with Leroy.”

“And that Gil or Lee or whatever his name is probably knows things,” Beka let Yuri loose.

Victor nodded, “We just have to get it out of hi-”

“The police are coming!” Yuuri called from the car, “Somebody heard the gunshots!”

Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck…

Yuri glanced between Beka and Victor… and-

“Alright. You two-”

“Go get Yuuri out,” Yuri cut Victor off as he stripped off the gloves and tossed them at him.

“What?”

“Get Yuuri. Get on the plane. Get out.”

“You-”

“If we all go then they’ll be looking at the airports and train stations. This is clearly a mob hit and if one of us doesn’t stay behind, they’ll get all of us. You two go and Beka and I will meet you back home.”

“I don’t like it,” Victor’s lip curled.

“Yura, We can’t.”

“Go. Get Yuuri out. Beka and I’ll be fine.”

“Vitya!” Yuuri yelled.

“ _Go_ ,” Yuri waved Victor away and went about yanking belts from belt loops, “You need the info from the Korean. You won’t get it if you get caught.” Beka pulled one and Yuri handed him one more before plunking down. Victor gave him a long look and then walked away, speeding up to a trot to get to the car and drive off.

Yuri held a hand up, “Gimme a knife.”

Beka pulled a switchblade and handed it to him. Yuri sliced into his pant leg right where Seung had stabbed him. He then pulled it up and cut through the gauze.

“What are you doing?” Beka sounded slightly panicked.

“Anatoli Venediktov was kidnapped by these asshats and you came and rescued me. K? That’s the story,” Yuri was psyching himself up, “If they ask about Seung, he got away. Use one of those as a gag and once I’ve got this bleeding again, tie my wrists and ankles. We don’t have alot of time but I need to make it look right.”

“Yura-”

“Do you trust me?”

“I-”

“Do. You. Trust. Me,” Yuri ignored how the air soured abit, the smoky scent overpowering everything.

He huffed, “Yes.”

“Then do it.”

|||||||||||||||||||

Otabek wasn’t happy.

Not in the least.

He wasn’t even sure how they’d gotten here… come to the point of tying his mate up in some warehouse in the middle of dead bodies and waiting for law enforcement.

There **had** to be a better way... He just didn’t know what it was at the moment.

Running was out of the question and Yuri was right trying to keep the attention on them so the rest of them could get out. Get Nikiforov out. Get Katsuki out. On paper, it’d be better to sacrifice the protege than the Pakhan and his mate/pup.

Unfortunately Otebak cared more about the protege.

“Beka.”

He growled and stuffed a belt into Yuri’s mouth, buckling it at the back. Yuri immediately started to chomp on it and yanked his pant leg back down. He winced as Yuri dug a thumb into the wound, making it bleed again. The Omega whined into the leather, rocking a little and shaking his head like he was trying to clear it. Otabek wiped his thumb off with the hem of his shirt and wrapped another belt around his wrists. Yuri started to struggle against it, doing his damnedest to get his wrists looking raw. Another belt around his ankles had him wriggling all over the place. His calf was bleeding and Otabek wondered about it getting infected.

Time didn’t matter for the next twenty or so minutes. He just watched as Yuri struggled to get properly kidnapped and rescued. When he spotted the telltale lights of cop cars, he ripped the belts off and cuddled Yuri to him while sitting on the floor. The only thing he could hope for was that the scene looked plausible enough for the police to just let it go.


	54. Chapter 54

Yuri… was pissed.

When the cops had shown up, they’d, understandably, been suspicious of everything. One noticed Yuri bleeding and called for an ambulance. Yuri gave them a statement while they waited, telling them about how nasty GIl had seduced him and then kidnapped him and brought him out here. Otabek had sat there, running a calming hand through his hair, the slight hint of distress in Yuri’s scent. He didn’t know what it was from though it was likely that the bleeding stab wound in his calf was at least partially responsible.

The ambulance finally showed up and Yuri was taken to the hospital and Otabek was led to a cop car and driven down to the station where he’d spent the better part of three hours in an interrogation room. He could feel Yuri’s stress through the bond and it crawled under his skin like an itch that wouldn’t go away. There was nothing he could do though except continue to play his role and keep their story straight. He just kept picturing Yuri’s raw wrists and the red mark on his face from the belts.

The door opened revealing the Engrish-speaking officer he’d been stuck with. The Beta put a new cup of coffee on the table, “Let’s try this again.”

Otabek inwardly rolled his eyes, “I don’t understand what you’re having problem with. I tell you what happened and you don’t believe me.”

“Is issue with numbers,” the officer replied, “Hard to believe that you take all of them out by yourself.”

“And I tell you that I’m trained bodyguard. Anatoli hired me for his security once my contract with Kazakhstani government ended.”

“I couldn’t find any records of it.”

“You wouldn’t. Intelligence not on database.”

_Such **bullshit**!_

He was so… **so** tempted to just Command this guy’s ass to let him go and be done with it.

“Say again what happen last night.”

“Anatoli go to bar with friends. He get picked up by Alpha who take him to warehouse instead of hotel. I go and rescue him as is my job.”

“Why you not call police?”

“Didn’t think of it. Russia police not dependable in this types of things so it slip my mind,” he pursed his lips, “Also trafficking. Call police and Anatoli would be gone before police get there. Black market pay lots for pretty Omega like him.”

“I search your name in Kazakhstan,” the Beta opened the file he’d brought in with him, “I find your family… big business people.”

“Yes.”

“You… music? DJ?”

“Side job. One I do on days off. Also good cover for Anatoli partying. I can DJ and he dance knowing I’m there keeping eye on him.”

“You no DJ tonight?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Anatoli plan to drink and get fucked. I follow.”

“I see… Well-”

There was a knock at the door. The officer stood and opened it. A tanned male and female, one with light brown hair and other with long black, both in suits, stepped inside, smelling of violets and sun-soaked dirt like a… vineyard? and not much else… The pair stared at Otabek for a brief moment and turned to the officer, showing off some kind of badge.

“Savio Riva, AISE. My partner, Jemma Riva. We’ll be taking him with us,” his accent was very Italian.

“For what?”

“Roughly two hours ago our agency was contacted about a mass murder in a warehouse. At least two of those were on wanted lists in Rome. Your department head has closed the case here and handed this man’s custody over to us.”

The officer was clearly not happy.

“Come on!” the female smiled and urged Otabek to his feet with a bright smile. He caught a whiff of something flowery but it was much too faint to know what it was specifically. A third figure, this one probably taller than Nikiforov, with tawny hair and a suit, smelling of caraway and something fresh. He grinned at Otabek and walked off down the hall. Otabek followed him, hearing the _clack_ of heels from the male’s flats and the female’s stilettos echoing after him. All four ended up in a limo of all things and pulled away from the station.

“So you are?” Otabek asked.

“The people who got you out. Now pipe down,” the brunette snipped. Otabek cocked an unimpressed brow.

The female mildly glared at the male, “Micky!”

“What?! We have to get Plisetsky don’t we? No sense in repeating ourselves!”

|||||||||||||||||||

Yuri was **_pissed_**.

He’d played his part perfectly.

So why the fuck was he still sitting in a hospital room wuth a police escort.

Sure his leg had been fixed up better than he could’ve done it himself and his wrists were wrapped up but still!

“Where is Otabek!” he tried again in his thickly accented English.

“He’s still being questioned,” the detective replied.

“For what! I told you people everything! He’s done nothing wrong!”

“Calm down Mr.-” she looked down at her notes.

“Venediktov. Anatoli Venediktov!” Yuri bit back the urge to call her a stupid bitch figuring that it wouldn’t win him any points, “I’m a model. He’s my security. He was doing what I hired him for!”

“Except call us.”

“Cops in Russia shit. Most owned by Bratva so we don’t bother. He’s used to taking care of things himself,” he looked down, trying for a mild contrite expression as he picked at the blanket, “It’s habit. He was just trying to protect me.”

“Well until we can confirm that he’s-”

“What is there to confirm! He did his job! Now let us go!”

“We need to know that he’s not going to abuse you. We’ve seen these kinds of things and the Omega, well, _lies_.”

Yuri glared at her, feeling _genuinely_ affronted, “That’s bullshit. I demand to be brought to him NOW!” he was about to throw something, probably his cup of water, at her when there was a knock.

“Hello!” a female and a male walked into the room, both flashing badges, “AISE, Jemma Riva and my partner Savio. We’ll take it from here,” the female smiled.

“Of course,” the detective stood aside.

Yuri narrowed his eyes at them, wondering what _they_ were doing there, “What do you want with me?”

“You’ve been involved in an Italian crime ring and we need you to come with us to answer questions.”

“I can answer them fine here.”

“We left the car running,” Jemma smiled, “Up you go!”

Yea… Yuri had been wondering where the third member was…

He followed them out and down to the parking lot where a limo was waiting for them. That was hardly a surprise. What was was seeing Beka already in the car. Yuri hopped inside, smushing himself up close to his Alpha. The pair followed and the door shut.

“Airport!” the male called to the driver and put up the divider. The car moved off. Yuri didn’t say anything for a moment, just sat there snuggled up next to Beka who’d slipped a hand into his hair, holding his head to his chest. The third member of the trio just smirked at him, face just as friendly as ever.

“Emil.”

“Yuri.”

“Still enjoying the good life I see.”

A laugh, “Of course!”

“Enough of that,” the male, ‘Savio’, snipped.

“Still got a temper eh? Crispino,” Yuri smirked a little.

The brunette growled to which Beka growled back and the male shank back.

“Mickey, be nice,” the female gently chided, “We need to talk to them after all.”

“And what exactly do you want to know, Sara?” Yuri asked, “Why are you here at fuck-all in the morning?”

“Not our choice,” Michele groused, looking irritated.

“We’re here as a favor to our uncle,” Sara replied.

Ah… so Yuuri must’ve called Celestino…

“We’re here for our own interests though,” she continued and Yuri rolled his eyes because, _of course_ , they were, “We’re interested in the Korean. Where is he?”

“I had no idea,” Yuri replied, “He abducted me, dropped me at the warehouse and dashed when Otabek showed up to kick their asses.”

“How about-” Michele leaned forward, “-if you stop _lying_ and-”

“How about-” Yuri mirrored him, “-if you quit **assuming** that I’m **lying** and let it go.”

“You-!”

“Or there _might_ just be an interesting rumor detailing how the dynamic of this little threesome **actually** works,” Yuri grinned maliciously.

The pair stiffened though Emil just cocked a brow.

“It’d be a shame for there to be a story about how the Alpha heir and his Omega sister fucking a Beta _just isn’t_ the case…” he watched with glee as Michele especially got upset, “What’s it like, Emil? To fuck both the Mafia heirs? How about you, Mickey? What are you gonna do if he knocks you up? Can’t pretend anymore can you, _Omega_?”

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would,” Yuri stretched a little, “Mafia heirs fucked by a nobody Czech Alpha, not even mob at that.”

“What do you want?”

“I want the thing with the Korean gone and I want to go home, back to St. Petersburg.”

“And what do we get out of that?”

“The continued public illusion that you can grow a knot instead of ooze slick,” Yuri replied, “and this is not a one-and-done thing either. I hear **a word** about the Korean, your dynamic will be released to the public. I imagine that will piss off some top tier Mafia, don’t you? To know that their golden child suffers from heat instead of rut... To know that the Crispino line is _done_ unless a very generous Alpha allows his pups to have your name instead of his.”

“Fuck you, Plisetsky,” Michele growled.

“If you had a knot you could,” Yuri winked at him and felt Beka's amusement through the bond.


	55. Chapter 55

The group arrived at the airport and boarded a private jet. Yuri chose a spot next to a window, pulling Otabek down next to him. The Omega male, Michele or Mickey or whatever his name was, plunked down across from Yuri, looking murderous. The Alpha, Emil, sat next to him, probably in an attempt to curb whatever fight was brewing.

Yuri heaves a tired sigh about thirty minutes into the _very_ quiet flight, “If you want an apology, you’re not getting one. If you think I’m bluffing, I’m not… though it’d be fun to watch you try like I said different.”

“God, you’re such an ass,” Michele’s face curls into a snarl, face turning an unattractive shade of red.

Yuri cuddles into Otabek’s side, under his arm as he throws up the bird, “Top of the class, dipshit.”

“What would Nikiforov have to say if he learned about this?”

“First off,” the blond held up a finger, “Threatening to tell on me: not cool. Secondly: I don’t give a shit and he knows.”

What went unsaid was how Katsuki’s disappointed look would be worse than anything Nikiforov could dish out.

“You-”

“Mickey,” Emil laid a hand over the other Omega’s lap, “That’s enough. You’re both tired and not thinking straight,” he turned to Otabek with a mild smile, “We’ll talk once everyone’s rested.”

“My answer’s still the same,” Yuri grumbled, sounding half asleep.

Otabek just offered a nod to the Alpha and left it at that. He hated to rouse the lightly dozing Yuri when the announcement for final approach came from the front about an hour later, but it had to be done. Yuri’s face was scrunched, his hair a mess from Otabek running his fingers through it for the better part of an hour. They landed and the female Beta’s, Sara right? phone went off as they were taxied to where they could get off. Otabek couldn’t hear anything but the look on her face wasn’t great. He got a sense of foreboding like the one he’d gotten when they’d tracked down that rapist pimp. Try as he might though, he couldn’t figure out what would cause it.

Unless this trio wasn’t friendly.

But Katsuki had supposedly called their uncle.

Unless that was a lie…

He’s suddenly _**very**_ aware that they’d just gone along with this without question… with no word from anybody in their group…

Granted they couldn't get to him since he’d thoroughly smashed the burner Nikiforov gave him while Yuri worked his wrists to a raw mess, but they still had Yuri’s phone…

He watched the staff and the trio carefully, looking for something to give them away. Nothing happened as they left the plane. There was a set of cars waiting on the tarmac which Mickey and Emil went towards.

“Am I expected to say hi?” Yuri asked the Beta.

Her face pinched , “We’ll go with that for now.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and stomped off toward the other vehicle, “Fuckin stupid.”

Otabek eyed her and she stared back. Something didn’t feel right but it felt… distant… He couldn't explain it other than to say that it felt like an itch and put him on edge. Yuri was cursing when he climbed into the car.

“What the matter?”

“Phone’s not working… It’s a fuckin-” he rears back to hurl it but just ends up trowing it to the floor, “-paperweight!” he screams, making the driver look uncomfortable, “What the fuck! VICTOR!”

Otabek lays a hand on Yuri’s back, keeping it steady when Yuri fights back, “We’ll figure it out.”

The blond leans back, face drawn. He’s so tired. “What the fuck is going on?” he glances at Otabek, eyes wide, “Why would he fry my phone?”

“I don’t know,” Otabek replied, “Maybe it got hacked and we were being followed. We’re seeing a friend of Katuki’s right?” Yuri nodded, “He should be able to tell us something.”

Neither said a thing the entire forty or so minute trip to what looked like an estate. The cars pulled up the front of the house, via circular driveway. All five of them got off and into the house. It was early, or late, enough for some of the staff to be awake for the day. Emil scruffed Mickey and walked off with him, the Omega whining the entire way.

Sara merely smiled a little and led them toward the stairs, “I’ll take you to a guest room. It has an ensuite if you want to shower. A change of clothes will be available when you wake up. Uncle’s eager to see you, but won’t until you've slept some.”

“I’ll sleep on the plane home,” Yuri grumbled, “I don’t-”

“Yura.”

Yuri glared at him but shut his mouth. Sara left them in a large, clean-smelling room. Otabek could still catch hints of the staff that’d been through here in the last couple of hours but nothing more than that. Yuri stripped and hopped in the shower to wash the grime off. Otabek joined him and then helped him wrap his wrists and calf again with the emergency kit under the sink. They fell into bed, only just making it under the covers before passing out.

Waking up however many hours later, was nice. All he really smelled was Yuri and… hold on… He pressed his nose to Yuri's scent glands in his neck and didn't smell it but… the further down he went…

“The fuck you doing, you weirdo?”

Otabek paused, looking up to scrunched brows, “You smell… _off_.”

They rose a little, “Like _bad_? You watched me shower-”

“No… just not like you… or me… it’s a third scent… a whiff really but… it’s there.”

“A third sce-… oh shit… That means-” Yuri flew up, slapping a hand over his face, doing the math… “Beka… We're having a baby. Our baby could be a broom closet baby… We had sex in the supply closet. We’re having a bleach baby! Holy **fuck**!”

Otabek chuckled as he sat up and pried Yuri’s hand from his face, “That was only like a week ago. No, our baby’s not a _bleach_ baby.”

“A heat baby then…”

“Probably… I don’t think you would’ve had a heat if it’s happened before.”

Yuri nodded, “Fuck… We’re having a baby… I’m gonna be so shit at this…”

Otabek chuckled a little, “Pretty sure all parents think that.”

“No, like I had **no** good examples. I mean I was conceived in a strip club bathroom while my mom was high… and drunk so…”

Otabek shrugged, “So you’re already doing better,” and pulled Yuri close, “We’ll do the best we can with what we’ve got.”

“Cuz the mob’s such a great place for a kid.”

“I’ve made it. You’ve made it. Nikiforov-”

“Jury’s still out on Victor,” Yuri snarked.

Otabek had to laugh, feeling lighter than he had in days, “I love you.”

Yuri clung to him, “Are we really gonna be ok?”

Otabek held him close for a moment, kissing his hair before pulling away just enough to cup his face and kiss him proper. Yuri sighed into it, melting into him. Otabek pulled away, slowly turning Yuri around to press them back-to-front. There he laid a hand over Yuri’s stomach. It was still flat… would be for awhile… but there was a piece of him and Yuri steadily growing already. It did something to his Alpha lizard brain… “I will protect both of you with everything I have.”

Yuri grabbed his wrist, “Just promise me... “

“Mm?”

“Don’t get yourself killed. I need you around… I don’t even know if I’d survive you dying…”

“You would… for our pup, you would.”

“I don’t want to try.”

He didn’t want Yuri to try either.

Yuri snorted.

"What?" 

"Our's kid's gonna be so much cuter than Victor and Katsudon's."

Otbek wasn't about to disagree... because Yuri was probably right. 

“Holy fuck… It's happening... Ok we have to keep this quiet.”

Otabek nodded.

They’d have to end this thing with Leroy and Triad _**soon**_.

Katsuki had a couple of months on them but Yuri was so thin that Otabek wouldn't be surprised if the blond started to show first simply because there was nowhere for anything to go… still they had a few weeks… alot could happen by then.

It wouldn't do for the crime world to know that both Omegas were expecting.

Otabek shivered a little at the thought of what certain parties would do to get them both.

They had to end this thing and get them into hiding.


	56. Chapter 56

There’s a pair of sweatpants and t-shirts on the chair by the door. They’re a little big on Otabek and positively swimming on Yuri. Still, they’re fresh and don’t smell like warehouse.

He follows Yuri out into the hallway and down the stairs to the main floor where any number of Mafia or house staff are milling around. They get a few weird looks, but none of them say a word to them.

“Good noon,” the Czech Alpha wanders up with a grin though there’s a tightness in his eyes that keeps Otabek wary, “Sleep well I hope?”

“Well enough,” Otabek replied.

“Where’s Celestino?” Yuri not so much asked as he demanded.

“This way,” Emil heads off in a seemingly random direction, “I don’t think he’s in a meeting at the moment, but he could be.” He raps on a door a few hallways later and then opens the door enough to crack, “He’s in there.”

Yuri marches on in and Otabek gives the taller Alpha a nod.

“Yu-ri!” A man, probably in his forties or fifties, stands behind a large desk. He’s tall...ish… though really it’s _not_ hard be taller than Otabek. Still, he’s a sturdy-looking Alpha, one that looks like he could hit like a train if provoked. His face is friendly, not that it eases Otabek’s growing paranoia. “Good to see you.”

“I wish I could say the same,” Yuri flops into one of the chairs in front of the desk, “Care to tell me why we’ve been lowkey kidnapped?”

There was a tired chuckle, “In due time, Yuri,” and looks at Otabek, offering a hand, “Celestino Cialdini.”

“Altin,” he took it, “Otabek.”

“Altin…. The Dark Horse…?”

“My father.”

“I haven’t done business with him in a while, “there was no sense of malice.

Otabek shrugged, “I couldn’t comment.”

A warm chuckle, “Not administrative I take it?”

“Not particularly.”

“Why have I been abducted?” Yuri piped up like he was afraid of being forgotten.

That brought the Mafia Head’s mood down a bit. He sat into his chair, motioning for Otabek to take the one next to Yuri’s, “I got a call from Yuuri last night, late. He was… fairly frantic.”

“Mhm.”

A shift in his seat as his hands clasped over the desk, “The long and short of it is that they’ve requested that I host you both here for awhile.”

Otabek felt the paranoia rise-

“What? Why?”

“I’m not completely clear on the details. It was… difficult to understand him over the phone. What I did manage to pick out was that there was an attack-” the bond jumped, Yuri going stiff, “-Chris Giacometti has been confirmed dead-”

-and fall-

“No.”

-followed by a much different sense of dread.

“-The whereabouts of Masumi Giacometti are unknown.”

||||||||||||||||||||

This wasn’t happening…

This wasn’t happening.

This. Wasn’t. HAPPENING!

“Do we know where they were last?” Beka’s voice sounded much too steady to the situation.

“That’s where it gets… fuzzy. Yuuri was, understandably, in a state when he called.”

Beka nodded, “Do we know if they made it out of Spain?”

“Yuuri is home. The Giacometti’s were to come in on a public flight.”

“Phichit was probably put on a third flight.”

“I did hear something about Ji and de la Iglesia with him… I think…”

“Anything else?”

How the fuck was he so calm?

Chris was dead-

“They held the plane up on the runway is the report I’m getting from my sources. They pulled the Giacometti's out onto the runway and shot Chris.”

Yuri paced, feeling everything crumble down around him.

“His Omega was stuffed into the getaway car. Nobody has seen anything since.”

He clawed at his hair, “We… we have to go get him. We have to get Masumi.”

“Yuri,” Beka sounded hesitant, “I don’t think…”

“What.”

“He and Chris-” Yuri flinched, “-seemed close… right?”

Yuri slowly nodded, “They were… _so_ …” he angrily sniffed.

Beka took a fortifying breath, “If that’s the case… he may not be-” Yuri glared at him, “They’ve been bonded the longest. Imagine losing me,” Yuri flinched like he’d been hit, “We’ve been bonded less a month. Imagine what that’ll be like in a year? Two?”

“Stop.”

“If they felt anything like we do-”

“Stop it.”

“-there might not be a Masumi to rescue.”

**“Stop it! Stop-it! Stop-it!”**

Death wasn’t immediate.

There was time.

There _had_ to be time.

“Yura-”

“Masumi wouldn’t just give up,” Yuri almost sobbed, something about that statement just not feeling _right_. Masumi would never actively let himself die but… if he’d _watched_ Chris go down… There may not be much he could do to fight the silenced bond calling him to join his mate.

It was inevitable anyway…

Masumi Giacometti was living on borrowed time… It was simply a question of how much.


	57. Chapter 57

Talking logistics with this Celestino was an ordeal. The man was upset at the state Katsuki was in though whether he knew about the pregnancy or not was unknown. He just kept repeating variations of how upset the Japanese Omega had been… that he hadn’t heard Katsuki that distraught in a long time if ever.

Yuri wasn’t making it easy either. He’d taken to pacing and messing with his hair. The bond buzzed with a deep pain and mourning and Otabek didn’t know how to help. He hadn’t had the chance to really get to know either of the Giacometti’s which was a shame though at the moment was probably a blessing since he could think straight. He didn’t care to think of Nikiforov’s state of mind.

The Pakhan was probably raging.

The question though was _Why Chris_?

Was he just the easier target getting out of Spain?

The Thai would’ve probably been easier… though he was with the Triad Omega and Leo… and may or may not be more valuable to the Bratva as a whole.

Giacometti was Nikiforov’s man though. Shooting him was an act of war… a statement. Taking Masumi… taking Masumi was to lure them in. Shooting Masumi with Chris would just add fuel and give them more reason to retaliate… but there would be no reason to attack right away.

Taking Masumi with them... That would prompt a quick response… possibly not well thought out.

That was the play… to lure them out.

Was this in retaliation to Otabek threatening JJ?

It was hard to tell with the timing…

Leroy would’ve had to have something of a plan already in place first to catch them so fast.

But then… how had he known they were there?

The only ones he’d seen were himself, Leo and Yuri… unless he knew who Yuri was and just played along with their little performance.

Possible.

But that left out the issue of how he knew Chris was there too… Unless he saw them there too… The Bratva Alphas hadn’t exactly been hiding though they certainly weren’t the only white guys in that place.

Who else had known?

His father knew they were making a move but he wouldn’t have sold them out.

So who was it?

Who’d flaked?

“Is there footage?” Yuri’s voice broke through Otabek’s thoughts.

His brows creased, “Yura…”

“I need to see it,” Yuri looked about to cry again, his eyes red and puffy.

“Yura please,” he stood and clasped the blond’s hands in his, “Don’t do that to yourself.”

“I have to, Beka,” tears built, “I have to see it. I have to see who killed him.”

“That’s not going to solve anything, Yura. You’re just going to hurt yourself.”

“Just-! Let me,” a tear dripped down his face.

Otabek wiped it away with a thumb, feeling the pain and not able to do anything. He brushed the back of his hand over Yuri’s stomach, “Think… _please_.”

Yuri glared at him through more tears, “That’s not fair.”

“Yura. There’s nothing to be gained from watching that.”

“I’d see their faces.”

“And they’re probably hired guns with nothing but a check to tie them to any of this.”

“Then I’ll find out who hired them as I rip their fingers off,” the green flashed dangerously, “I need to find Masumi. He’s not dead yet. I have to get him home.”

Otabek scrubbed his face, “That’s what they want. They want us to go after hi-”

“We can’t. Leave. Him.”

Otabek’s jaw worked and he glanced at Celestino, “How involved are you in this?”

“Ideally? More neutral than not,” the Mafia head replied, “This thing going on with the Bratva and the Letroy boy have nothing to do with us… though I will help Yuuri.”

“I need you to find Phichit Chulanont and the two people he was with,” he glanced at Yuri, “What was his alias?”

“Rattana Kisuwan.”

“And the other two?” Celestino was typing away on his phone.

“Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji. Did he have an alias too?”

Yuri shook his head.

The Alpha dropped his phone on the desk, “We should know something within the hour.”

Yuri sniffed, “What’s the plan?”

“Backup first,” Otabek replied, “We’ll need to depend on Mr. Cialdini as little as possible.”

Celestino gave a nod, “I will help where needed.”

Otabek nodded as well, “We will use it as sparingly as we can. Would we be able to get maps of the city and the airport? We need to know how they got in and where they went.”

“Of course.”

“A scent would help but I doubt we could get one.”

“How good’s your nose?” Celestino asked.

“I’m a hound.”

Celestino stilled for a moment, “I wonder if you could pick something off of Chris’s body.”

Something unpleasant settled in Otabek’s gut, “I could try, I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This MIGHT be the last chapter before I go on vaca on Fri. I have a few one-shots and such that I'm trying to finish beforehand so I have things to post while I'm gone and I only have half of them done. I do plan to try and get one more chapter here written before I go but I'm not sure if I'll get there for the thurs/fri update :(


	58. Chapter 58

Yuri’s _positive_ the day wasn’t supposed to be this.

Today should’ve been something happy. They were having a pup after all. Yuri was pregnant and would have a baby next year only to discover how shit he’d be at it because Plisetsky Omegas were shit mothers but it’d be ok because he’d have Beka there and Beka would be _the_ _best_ dad…

And then it all crumbled.

Because Chris was stupid and got shot.

Because some assholes took over a plane and shot Chris on the fucking runway and kidnapped Masumi who was God-knew-where now.

And Yuri couldn’t stop doing what he was doing whether that was pacing or pulling his hair or crying. It was maddening and he wasn’t sure if it was pregnancy hormones already but he just wanted it to _**stop**._ His head hurt and he was too tired for this shit. They’d been looking at maps for the better part of two hours. Phichit had been found, alive, and was on his way to Italy with the other two.

“Are you ok?” Beka asked after the fifth time he’d yawned in a few minutes.

“Tired…” he rubbed his eyes but the streets just swam together into a maze of nonsense.

“Come here,” Otabek grabbed a laptop and settled on the couch. Yuri did so and flopped over, letting his head rest on Beka’s thighs. A hand settled into his hair, fingers teasing the strands. Yuri’s eyes slid shut and he didn’t bother fighting it.

||||||||||||||||||||||

The airport Leo and the other two had been at had been more or less shut down. The deal on the runway had forced the flights to be postponed or, in most cases, just straight up cancelled. Apparently none of the three knew what was going on beyond what the news had on and that had all the details of a toddler scribbling. Celestino had set the twins to pick them all up at a different airport and would be back in a few hours.

At one point, Celestino brushed his hand, a flashdrive passed to him without Yuri seeing. Otabek tucked it into his pocket for later and kept looking at the street maps. Yuri was still convinced that it had something to do with the punks at the warehouse and kept going back to that part of the maps. He was looking fairly bleary though Otabek dropped on the couch in the room and let Yuri use him as a pillow. The Omega was out a few minutes later and Otabek dug for the flashdrive, plugging it into the laptop and looking at the files. Most of it was security camera feed and a few stills. Otabek clicked on the first video and watched as a plane started to be taxied and how a few black SUVs drove up, blocking everything. The door opened and the Giacometti’s were shooed down the portable stairs. One gunman grabbed Masumi and as Chris went to deck the guy, another one pulled a handgun and shot him in the head. Chris dropped to the pavement and Masumi was dragged away, feet kicking in the air until he disappeared in one of the cars and everything was gone.

The whole thing took less than three minutes.

He pursed his lips and clicked on another feed, this one giving a different angle. It didn’t give him much more insight… just a different view of the public execution and following abduction. The third and fourth angles weren’t much better though he _did_ get a good look at the access rode they used to get in and out… so that was something.

This whole thing was gutsy… showy… and didn’t _feel_ right. Like they were missing _something_ , some very important piece and he couldn’t see it.

He shifted, trading his thigh for a pillow and settling on the floor with a few maps of the roads surrounding the airport. The videos played again as he tagged the access road and worked on where they would’ve gone from there. The white-hot… it wasn’t rage but it was more than just irritation hit him.

“So I can’t watch it, but it’s totally fine for you to.”

He closed the laptop, “Yura.”

“Don’t,” Yuri got up and walked away.

“Yura…!” Otabek went after him only to pull up short when Yuri spun around, green eyes icy.

“I asked to watch them and you said no! So why are you!”

“Somebody has to.”

“Then It should be me!”

“I’m not emotionally attached to this!”

 _ **Fuck**_.

Yuri took a step back like he’d been hit, “You think… you think I’m compromised?”

Yes… because he was.

“Giacometti was a packmate. You were close to him-”

“HE’s Bratva! **I’m** Bratva! **I** should be the one watching it, seeing their faces because-!” he cut himself off.

“Because _why_ , Yura.”

Tears shone, “Because you’re not.”

Otabek tongued his cheek and scoffed, looking down at the floor for a moment, “So I, _your_ _mate_ , I'm not good enough because I’m not officially Bratva…?”

“You’re still the Dark Horse’s hunting dog on loan to Victor to keep me safe. Mate or not, you’d still keep your family safe over mine.”

“Your family _**is**_ mine. I’m bonded to **you** , not my family. By mating you, I chose **you** over _them_. Our pup will be Bratva-born. No, I’m not Bratva, but Niki- _Victor_ trusted me enough to tell me about Yuuri in case something happened to him. That inner circle is my family and I will do _everything_ I can to make these bastards pay for what they’ve done-”

“Victor told you about Katsudon and not me?!”

_Fucking hell…_

Yuri looked about to have a legitimate mental breakdown, “Of course he told you! Chris probably knew before me! And Masumi! All of them! And I had to find out by myself because fucking Yuuri had Goddamned morning sickness couldn’t help him deal with it! _**Soo** glad they think so little of me!”_

“He told me _because_ of you,” Otabek replied, trying his damnedest to his mounting frustration at bay, “You, you obnoxious, antagonistic, generally unpleasant to be around Omega, try **so** hard to keep people an arm’s length but you let me in. You let me close, let me sweep you of your feet and Victor respected it for what it was. He gave me a head’s up in case something happened to him because he knows it’ll _**kill**_ Yuuri. He’ll hold on long enough to give birth and then that’s **it**. Victor told me so I’d know and could help his mate fight until their pup is born. I don’t know why he didn’t tell you, but he did say that they were keeping it under wraps so, for all I know, the two of us are the only other ones to know about it-”

“Why didn’t **you** tell me!”

“Because it wasn’t mine to tell!” he inhaled sharply, running both hands through his hair, noting in a faraway part of his brain that the sides were getting long and he should get it shaved again, “Fuck… Yura…”

The blond just stood there, looking lost and hurt and irritated. There was so much hurt and so many micro-emotions flitting over his face… Otabek felt helpless and he hated it. He wanted to fix it.

“Don’t follow me,” Yuri turned to go, “I need a minute.” and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!! Toasty from the beach but I'm back to our semi-normal updating schedule!!!


	59. Chapter 59

Yuri’s not sure why he’s pissed. He knows _someone_ has to watch the videos. He’s not in the greatest place mentally either. His brain’s all over the place, going as far as to wonder how Yuuri’s holding up and annoyed at himself for it.

But getting to Chris wasn’t much easier than getting to Yuuri.

So maybe… maybe they’d go for Yuuri next…?

Or maybe try to find him and Otabek…

It was all over the place and he had little idea of what was going on. Everything had gone to hell so fast and he felt like he was drowning in indecision and lack of knowledge. It made him feel weak… useless.

How was he supposed to lead the whole Bratva if he couldn’t even figure _this_ out.

He’d been holed up in the bedroom for a couple of hours now. What Beka had done, watch the videos like he had, hurt… What he’d implied hurt more… even if he’d been right. Yuri _was_ compromised. He really was in no state to watch them.

But he felt like he owed it to Chris to watch them… watch those assholes shoot Chris and study the faces so he could hunt them down and inflict Bratva-style justice.

He owed it to Masumi to watch him get abducted and find him… bring him home before it was too late.

There was a knock and the door opened, “Yura…?”

Yuri curled in on himself, picking at the couch, “Hm?”

Beka appeared with a bottle of water and something on a plate. He crossed the room, slowly sinking down next to him though giving him space and placed the plate on the coffee table, “You haven’t eaten anything in awhile.” He sounded hesitant… like he was worried about setting him off again.

“Thank you,” Yuri wasn’t hungry. He was embarrassed and annoyed and angry about all of it.

It wasn’t Beka’s fault though… He was just trying to help, doing his best to take care of Yuri and keep them going forward. The Alpha was still moving forward, leading them toward something instead of just flopping over and getting depressed.

The stab wound ached.

“I’m sorry.”

Yuri looked at his Alpha like he was crazy, “For _what_? I’m the one that got mad at nothing.”

“It sounded like I called you weak… That’s not what I meant. I know you want to see those videos…” he slowly took Yuri’s hands in his, “It’s your right to do so. I just… I was hoping to take some of the stress for you… give you some time to process. I never meant that I thought you were weak. You have to be strong for two now and that means taking a little more time. You can see them in a few days… just not today, _please_ , not when it’s so fresh. That’s why I looked at it. We need a plan as soon as possible,” fingers brushed the red belt marks on his wrist, “You are the strongest Omega I’ve ever seen. You’ve done things alot of Alphas wouldn't even _think_ to do. You’ve gone through so much just since we’ve met and you’re still here, ornery as ever,” he huffed a fond laugh, “And then, just to spite everyone, you go and make me a dad on top of everything,” he pulled Yuri in close, “I’m so proud of you and I love you. **s** **o** much.”

Yuri felt full to bursting and noticed his eyes leak, “I love you too. I’m sorry I got mad… called you those things… It was stupid, not nice.”

A gentle hand raked through his hair, “I know why you did…”

Yuri took his hand, pressing their fingers together and spreading them, noting how washed out he looked compared to Beka’s warmer skin tone… Hopefully the pup would inherit that… and Beka’s eyes, his hair. Hell he’d be thrilled with a Beka clone, "You're gonna be the best bad."

Beka snorted as Yuri shifted to lay over the Alpha’s lap, his head on the armrest, "I don't know about that."

"You don't have it in you to be anything less," he looked up, meeting Beka’s gaze and melting abit as he stared into the warm near-black. The Alpha didn’t smile, but his expression was warm and that was good enough. Yuri honestly didn’t deserve him.

Beka moved his hand, laying it over Yuri’s flat belly. There was nothing visible _obviously_ … not yet anyway. Something was growing though. Yuri’s scent said as much… The way Beka held him too… there was something a little extra protective about it… an air around the Alpha that promised a swift end to _anything_ he thought would threaten Yuri and, by extension, their pup.

And Yuri fucking _loved_ it.

He hadn’t thought Beka could be even more attractive but seeing him ever so subtly poised to attack while preening with the glow of accomplishment, thumb rubbing light circles into Yuri’s shirt....

Well it was hot.

And Yuri wanted to fuck him.

So he leaned back up, pressing a kiss under Beka’s jaw, hearing the sharp inhale and nipped. There was a sharp snarl echoed by a flair of heat through the bond and Yuri found himself straddling the Alpha, his own neck getting attacked by lips and teeth. He arched, pressing his chest to Beka’s, baring his throat with a whine as he felt the Alpha get hard under him. He wiggled, grinding his ass into Beka’s lap. The world spun as he was pushed back onto the couch, Beka leaning over him, dark eyes wild. Yuri’s gut twisted with delicious anticipation and lifted his hips, pressing up into Beka. A hand gripped a hip and forced it back down to the cushion. That same hand grabbed his marked wrist and lifted it to Beka’s mouth. He laved it with his tongue, pressing a few kisses to it just to drive Yuri mad before his teeth sunk into his skin. Yuri jolted, gasping with a near orgasm. He was pretty sure he’d just ruined his shorts so he kicked them off and yanked Beka’s down just enough to get them out of the way.

It started slow… gentle… until Yuri snipped that he wasn’t fucking glass and, no, sex wasn’t going to hurt the baby. Beka chuckled, claiming to know both of those things and gave a sharp snap of the hips. Yuri arched with a gasp, his arms resting for the armrest to grab onto something as Beka rocked him harder and harder. His legs clung to Beka until they were put over the Alpha’s shoulders. Beka’s hips stuttered and he bent his head, teeth nipping at Yuri’s throat where a bondbite might have gone. The pressure was sharp though didn’t break the skin. It was enough to send Yuri careening over the edge. Beka collapsed on top of him as they both caught their breath.

“Is it ok to admit that I’m scared?” he asked after awhile, toying with the longer black strands, “If they find out what you mean to me…”

The arms around him tightened, “I’m scared too, Yura,” and Beka was leaning up again, “We’ve been bonded for two? Three weeks? and I already don’t know if I’d make it without you. It’s silly really… We’ve only known each other a literal season but… I don’t want to go without… and if they realize that...”

Yuri knew what he meant. He felt like he’d known Beka for a lifetime instead of the few months it’d really been. To be perfectly honest, he didn’t want to live in a world where Otabek Altin didn’t exist. The Alpha was everything to him and thinking of life without him just seemed… well awful… pointless. He couldn’t go without having his nose filled with the coffee and vanilla and smoke. That scent was _home_ for him.

The door suddenly opened and grinning but pissed Phichit waltzed in like he owned the place, “What are you doing? Up! Up! Up! We have bastards to find!” the fact that he’d zeroed in on Beka’s bare ass wasn’t missed.

Yuri hurled anything within reach at him, “Get **the fuck** out!”


	60. Chapter 60

Once Yuri had calmed down, which had honestly been quite the sight of the Omega hurling things at the Thai and trying to hit him while screaming abuse and trying to not flash himself, they’d fixed their clothes and headed downstairs. The trio were waiting in one of the sitting rooms, all of them looking tired and maybe a little disturbed. Leo and his Omega didn’t seem _all_ that upset but there was some tension. The Thai was hard to read. He acted flippant but his movements were jerky and his scent was spiked.

“Good,” Otabek said without preamble, “We’re all here. I’ll start with asking what you all know. The less we have to repeat ourselves the better.”

“We know something happened,” the Thai replied, his tone terse, “I can only assume it’s something to do with Chris. He was on the flight before ours and there something about a body on the runway.”

Otabek allowed a moment to let the air get the proper gravity, “Chris is dead.” The collective inhale was figuratively deafening, “The plane was taken over and they pulled Chris and Masumi out of it, shot Chris and abducted Masumi,” the Triad Omega gasped, covering his mouth in horror and the Thai silently snarled, “We’ve been given the CCTV footage which will help us get started at least.”

“Where is it,” the Thai ground out. Otabek retrieved the flash drive from the laptop and handed it to him. It was plugged into a different laptop and the TV was turned on. The laptop was mirrored onto the TV and the first video played. Yuri was there but he didn’t watch them, keeping his face buried in Otabek’s chest. Everyone seemed to be under the assumption that he’d already seen them and Otabek was happy to leave them to that notion.

They all watched as the plane came to halt and the pair were escorted down the stairs. The flash of gunfire and Chris was down. Masumi was dragged away into the SUV and not seen again.

The Thai, Phichit, sagged, “ _Fuck_ …”

“Do we know where they went?” Leo asked, getting down to business.

“We’ve been working on that,” Otabek eased Yuri off and walked over to the table, gesturing to the map on top, “We’ve got some ideas but nothing concrete yet.”

“I’ll run the plates though they’re probably fakes,” Phichit said, “I’ll eat dick if they come up useful at all.”

Otabek waited for the seemingly inevitable ‘Phichit eats dick anyway’ line… and was surprised when nobody said anything of the sort. Either he’d read the group wrong or they were just _that_ focused that nothing else mattered. Phichit ran the plates while Leo and the Triad looked through the rest of the CCTV. The Triad, Guang Hong, was distressed, his scent nearly acrid, spiking every time he watched Masumi get manhandled into the vehicle.

He finally looked up, dark eyes wet, “Is he… Have they found a body yet?”

Otabek shook his head, “Not his no.”

“We need to find him soon. There’s no telling what they’ll do to him…”

“He might be dead already,” Leo said.

“Leo-!”

“What. It’s one thing to feel your mate die. It’s another entirely to **watch** them, especially if he died instantly which,” Leo gestured, “looks like that’s what happened… or at least very soon after. Masumi would not have much reason to keep living after seeing that. We could very well be looking for a corpse.”

“Corpse or no, we need to get him home,” Yuri piped up, “He may not be buried with Chris but he could at least sleep at home with a memorial plot for Chris next to him.”

“Do we know who ordered the attack?” Leo asked, “Leroy? Triad?”

“We’re trying to figure that out,” Otabek replied, “Leroy would’ve had to have a plan in motion already given the time. The time in general doesn’t make sense. It's like they knew we were coming.”

“ _How_?” Leo asked, “The only ones who knew were us right? None of us snitched.”

“My father knew,” Otabek replied, “My brother found the connection between me and Leroy. I don’t know who else on that side knows though.”

“Would either of them squeal?”

“God no. My father wants to end Leroy and Malik wouldn’t dare. He has nothing to gain and me to lose.”

“So you’re close?” Guang Hong said.

“Very. He wouldn’t endanger me like that and he wouldn’t hurt an ally in case that put me at a disadvantage.”

“The plates are Spanish, but we knew that. Two have come up as stolen in the last week,” Phichit announced, “In other news, anyone know this number?”

Otabek glanced at the screen, seeing a call trying to get through, “That’s my father.”

“Wanna talk to him?”

He nodded once or twice and the call connected.

Phichit grinned, twisting in his rolly chair, “You’ve reached the voice mailbox of - _Otabek Altin_ \- please leave yo-”

“ _Shit Beks,”_ Yasha’s voice came through, “ _You’ve got one obnoxious voicemail._ ”

“Aren’t you a right bitch,” Phichit sniped.

 _“Takes one to know one,_ ” Yasha replied, “ _Beks? You there?”_

“Yea.”

_“We saw the news… You’re alright?”_

“Yea, we’re fine.”

_“Good. Mother and Malik have been having a fit. We’ve been trying your phone but nothing’s gone through.”_

“I misplaced it,” he replied.

_“I see… Where are you?”_

“Italy… with friends of Katsuki. We’re already looking into the murder and abduction.”

_“Good… let me know if you need help.”_

“I will… actually.”

“ _Hm_?”

“Who all knew we were going to Spain?”

_“Here? Father and the inner circle… Why?”_

“Have you found the mole yet?”

 _“No… We’ve narrowed it down some but nothing concrete,_ ” she sounded hesitant, like she didn’t like where he was going with it.

“Look there.”

“ _Why_.”

Otabek gripped the desk Phichit had been working at, feeling his patience run thin, “Because **no one else** could have known we were coming. Nikiforov’s inner circle were all here. The **only one** who could’ve tipped them off is in Father’s circle.”

_“Beks I-”_

“They **knew** we were coming. They had a plan and they executed it flawlessly. Giacometti is **dead** and his mate is _missing_. _Some_ one told them we were coming and they were ready. It’s _some_ one in that circle. **Find** **them**.”

Chris was dead and it could be Yuri next.

Yuri and their unborn pup and Otabek would rather watch the world burn if it meant keeping them safe.

“Find the traitor, Yasha. I can’t come home until you do,” it was dirty, but he didn’t care. Yuri’s arms wrapped around his middle, face tucked into his neck. Otabek laid a hand over the Omega’s, the other on the blond head.

“ _Beks_ …” Yasha sounded pained, _“I- We’re trying._ ”

“Try harder,” he jerked his head at Phichit who cut the call. The room was quiet. He felt slightly guilty but knew he’d done what he had to. His nose buried itself in blond hair and he pressed a kiss to Yuri’s skull before turned back to Phichit. “What else have you figured out.”


	61. Chapter 61

He was _exhausted_.

It’d been four days since Yasha had called and still nothing from them. Phichit worked unhealthy hours. Otabek was sure he’d only had a few hours of sleep since arriving. He’d hacked into anything he could think of to find those SUVs and it was like they’d vanished into thin air. Guang Hong had contacted members within his Triad trying to figure out who was involved and, so far, was coming up empty. He’d taken to social media as his model self, expressing his worry for his missing friend and he would appreciate any and all info on possible sightings. That just led to alot of false hope that was quickly dashed. Leo’s contacts didn’t do him much good either. The cartel didn’t want to be involved and the American mob was too busy dealing with some overstepping from the French Milieu to bother with a lone Bratva Omega.

Yuri had decided that he was pretty much useless. His contacts were all Bratva and none of them, save Katsuki who’d called yesterday for about five minutes, had contacted them. He’d taken to social media like Guang Hong and Phichit but it was alot of the same bad leads. He hadn’t been feeling well on top of everything and, though it only lasted till lunch, he was still miserable. His scent had soured some with sickness but none of the others seemed to notice. Otabek didn’t know if it because of his nose or if it was because they were mates that he’d picked up on it. He didn’t remember Katsuki smelling like this though and he’d been there when the Japanese Omega had morning sickness. It made Otabek want to stay close to Yuri, touch him often. His fingers found the bond mark several times a day, brushing it with a thumb and, for a few minutes, Yuri would smell less sick.

Today though… today he’d spent several hours off and on in the bathroom. He locked the door each time, keeping Otabek sitting by the frame, listening to Omega’s stomach rebel and wishing he could do something. The sink would run and Yuri would wander out, looking drained and collapse between Otabek’s legs and let himself be cuddled for a few minutes.

It was past dinner time when Yuri decided that he would finally watch the CCTV. Otabek tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn’t listen. The first one played through and Yuri pressed a hand to his mouth. He jolted to his feet, running out right after Chris was shot in the second one. Otabek followed him and found the bathroom door locked again as Yuri puked whatever dinner he’d eaten.

“Yura,” he knocked on the door after the vomiting had stopped. The pain through the bond was real though and he could hear quiet sobbing, “Yura? Let me in… _please_.”

It took a few minutes but eventually he heard the lock click and he slipped inside, closing the door behind him. Yuri was on the floor, back against the wall. His face was blotchy red with wet tears streaks. Otabek lowered himself down, his knee touching Yuri's. 

“I’m supposed to be _Pakhan_ , Beka… I can’t be Pakhan like this… I can’t stop crying... _weak_.”

Otabek reached for him, a hand touching his face, warm palm cupping his cheek, “You. are not. eeak.”

He looked up, not quite glaring, “I can’t even look at a _video_ -”

“It’s a video where someone you care about _dies... brutally_ ,” he stared down at Yuri, “You’re not supposed to not feel anything. It’s ok to be upset. It’s ok to cry.”

“This baby has the worst timing,” Yuri looked up at the ceiling, his head resting against the wall, “All of this… extra shit going on in my head…”

“It’s not ideal,” Otabek agreed, “but babies have been born during worse times,” he reached for Yuri’s hand, lacing their fingers together and Yuri looked at him, “We’ll get through it. We’ll beat Leroy and we’ll have our baby and he’ll be strong like his dam because I know you, Yuri Plisentsky,” that got a flicker of a smile, “You’re a fighter. This won’t break you. It might feel like it now, but you’ll bounce back and you’ll give all of them hell for making you doubt yourself. Yea you threw up after watching a packmate get shot, but what are you going to do after you get yourself together.”

“I’m gonna find those bastards.”

“You’re gonna find those bastards and rip them apart for what they’ve done.”

“Damn straight I am,” red-rimmed green eyes blink away a few tears and Yuri looked annoyed that they were there in the first place. There’s a harsh sniff and he grabs some toilet paper to blow his nose. He chucks in the wastebasket and takes a steadying breath, “Ok… ok… Let’s do this thing. Start from scratch. Fresh maps. Everything since we got to Barcelona. Maybe we were being tracked the entire time and didn’t know it.”

They hadn’t… or at least Yuri and Otabek hadn’t… He would’ve smelled them if they had.

But that might ruin Yuri’s newfound focus so he left it alone.

After all… the _Giacometti’s_ might have been tracked.

They stood and walked out. Yuri started giving orders once they got back to the sitting room and he’d inhaled a ginger ale. Hours later they weren’t really anywhere new but there was a fire now that hadn’t been there since day two.

He excused himself around three in the morning and went to take a shower. The hot water felt nice, easing his tense muscles. He felt drained on every level and honestly wasn’t sure how much longer he could be the strong one, knowing he’d do it anyway, but God, was he tired. Things kept piling up and the stress was… he’d never felt this amount before.

Granted, the stakes had never been this high either.

He leaned against the wall, letting the water rush down his back and over his head. His eyes stung and he left them drip down his face with the water, mixing down the drain. A sob threatened and he only managed to catch half of it. His chest squeezed painfully and his fists clenched as he tried to quiet the rest. His legs shook and he slowly dropped to his knees. He stuffed a hand to his mouth and focused on his breathing, trying to stifle the few broken sobs that bubbled up.

Keeping Yuri safe was feeling more and more like an impossibility. If they didn’t know who was after them, he couldn’t watch for them. Chris hadn’t been able to keep Masumi safe on a Goddamn plane. How was Otabek supposed to keep Yuri, and their pup, safe. Nothing they did was working. **Every** line of questioning, **every** lead had led to _**nothing**_ and he was left with the crushing weight of knowing that it could be Yuri next… that, despite his best efforts, he could still _lose_ Yuri. The fact that’d he’d probably follow him didn’t faze him in the least. He’d welcome it even.

But he had to keep Yuri safe.

He had to keep their pup safe.

And he didn’t know how to do that… not without knowing _what_ the danger was or _where_ it came from.

He’d _finally_ found someone he could be himself with… tell him things he hadn’t dared to tell most of his own family and certainly not to the detail he’d told Yuri. The Omega had accepted him with all his flaws, all his baggage and smothered in his Yuri-brand affection. It was a rough love but it was worth it to see the smiles, the absolute delight at seeing the fat cat statue burned into his brain. He wouldn't trade it for the world… and it might take it from him anyway.

Quiet sobs wracked him and he hit the floor with a fist.

He **had** to keep Yuri safe.

He’d **die** to keep Yuri safe


	62. Chapter 62

The pain was crushing.

He’d felt it for awhile, but the adrenaline of taking charge and starting over had been enough to numb it for the most part. It hit him really hard after Beka had excused himself and been gone for a few minutes. Yuri soldiered on, trying to ignore it so Beka could have a moment… but it only got worse and he was having a hard time concentrating. It didn't help that he was exhausted either. All of them looked dead on their feet, trying so hard to get somewhere, **any** where in this whole fucked up mess. They’d managed some new perspectives as to where they’d gone, but nothing had turned up yet.

“Let’s call it a night,” Yuri felt immeasurably guilty for leaving Masumi like that but…

“You sure?” Phichit asked, “Masu-”

“We won’t be any good to him if we don't get some sleep. If-if Masumi’s out there, he’ll hang on a little longer.” Yuri didn’t wait for a reply and shuffled off to the room he and Beka were using. The door to the bathroom is closed when he gets there and pressing his head to the wood, he can hear quiet sobbing. His heart clenches, hating that he can’t help when Beka’s been nothing but good to him. He sits on the bed and waits, nodding off only to snap awake again. The door finally opens and Beka pauses.

“Oh…”

“Hey…”

“I thought you were downstairs,” the Alpha tries to hide his red eyes.

“I told them to sleep for a few hours.”

“Probably a good idea,” Beka settled onto the side of the bed.

Yuri draped himself over a shoulder, “Hey... “

“Mm?”

“I love you,” he brushed the floppy top hair to the side, “No matter what happens… I love you… and we’re gonna get through this. We’ll get through this and go home so I can puke for hours in my own toilet.”

Beka chuckled at that and squeezed a wrist, “We should stop by Almaty... I need to pack my stuff, get you better things to nest with.”

Yuri squeezed him, “I _suppose_ I could break up the animal print,” he kissed the Alpha's neck, "Just for you."

"Oh good." 

He tugged Beka backwards, “Now sleep. Ok? You’re no use to me dead tired.”

“Sleep with me.”

Yuri let himself get tugged down and cuddled. Soon enough, Beka’s breathing evened out and Yuri felt himself drift off. The scent of coffee helped him go under.

“ _Yuri_!” the door crashed open, making Beka bolt up with a snarl, “YURI!”

Yuri glared blearily at the intrusion as he held onto the tense Alpha, “What the fuck, Guang.”

What _fucking_ time was it?

He felt like he’d been drugged.

“I think I got something,” his hair was tousled like he’d been asleep thirty seconds ago.

“Like an _actual_ something?” Yuri rubbed Beka’s arm to get him to ease up a little.

“Long story, but a snitch contacted me! Somebody who works with Yang!”

“Oh fuck!” Yuri bolted from bed, Beka right behind them as the three raced downstairs. Phichit was already there, looking like he'd been living off of red bull for a week instead of getting however many precious few hours they’d gotten. Leo was half asleep on the couch.

“Did you get him?” Guang asked.

“He got called away,” Phichit massaged his temples, “It shouldn’t take long though.”

“So who is he?” Beka scrubbed his face, tampering down his annoyance.

“A snitch from another Triad. My Dragon Master pulled a favor and got us in contact with each other. He’s been working with Yang as far as we know, so hopefully he can give us something.”

“And we trust him?”

“Kinda have to don’t we?” Guang replied, “if we want to get anywhere, we need somebody _inside_. We haven’t gotten very far out here so,” he gestured, “ a snitch is better than nothing.”

“Unless he’s a turncoat.”

“Then he's **really** good,” Guang deadpanned, “Because his Dragon Master suggested him to mine. Our Triads aren’t fighting at the moment and want this thing with Yang’s to end. They wouldn’t fuck us over to try to get ahead when it just might come to bite them in the ass.”

“If you say so.”

“Got any better ideas? We’ve been over everything. Nobody knows or has seen anything. This might be our big break into breaking this whole thing up.”

“I just don’t like the idea of putting all of us on the line for a guy I can’t verify,” Beka was getting stressed again.

Yuri rubbed his back a little, “It’s ok.”

“If it makes you feel better he doesn’t exactly know where we are.”

That did seem to ease Beka a bit, “Ok… What do we know about him?”

“He’s a snitch in the Triad Yang’s associated with. He’s supposed to know something relevant since he was put in contact with us. I don’t know what that something is since all I’ve gotten was the initial contact and my Dragon Master confirming who he was.”

|||||||||||||||||

He didn’t like it.

He didn’t like it **at all**.

Snitches were either the most loyal people you’ll ever meet or bottom-of-the-barrel scum.

And one never knew what you were getting till it was too late.

Otabek **_hated_** the idea of trusting this guy and having Yuri hurt or worse, _killed_ , because this guy was a rat.

Guang Hong was right though… They didn’t have anything else to go on. This guy, as much as Otabek loathed it, was their best bet providing that he was legit.

“Here!” Phichit chirped, “Here-Here!” he connected to the call, “Hello?”

_“I was told to speak to a Straw Sandal, Guang Hong Ji.”_

“That’s me!” Guang Hong tried not to sound too anxious and excited, “and you’re a 25…?”

 _“I am. You can refer to me as Cao Bin,_ ” there was a pause, “ _We need to make this quick_.”

“Right. What do you know about the Giacometti murder?”

_“As in Bratva Giacometti? Nothing much. There was a bounty on his head though… more if they brought his Omega back alive.”_

The air stilled, “Do you know where the Omega is?”

_“I’ve got an idea. That’s not actually within my job purview, but I can see about getting you some photos of the place I think they have him in.”_

“Please?”

_“Anything else?”_

“Almaty,” Otabek said.

 _“Who is that,_ ” the tone went guarded.

“He’s an ally,” Guang Hong replied hurriedly, “connected to Nikiforov.”

There was an unhappy grunt, “ _What about Almaty?”_

“Who is the contact? I know somebody close to the Dark Horse is working against us. I just need a name.”

There was a pause, “ _That’s protected information. I’m not high enough to know that.”_

“Find out then.”

 _“I will do my best,_ ” the tone was bordering sarcastic, _“I honestly don’t know who all knows that. They’re keeping it close to the chest So it might just be the Dragon Master and Bell Yang who would then tell her boytoy Leroy. I doubt I could get close to them let alone break them in the time you’ll probably want.”_

“Any info on them is helpful. A name, a voice recording, hell a favorite food even would help me narrow it down.”

_“I’ll do what I can-”_

_“Bin! Let’s go!”_

_“I will contact you this time tomorrow,_ ” and he hung up.

“Thank you!” Guang Hong said to the air. The room glanced at each other.

“So…” Leo stretched, “Bed?”


	63. Chapter 63

He wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up. It was early though, the sunlight low behind the curtains. Otabek didn’t care. He was warm in a bed that smelled faintly of himself and Yuri. The Omega was curled up tight against him, back to front. All he could smell was _Yuri_ and those _very faint_ tendrils of _Baby_. Nobody else would be able to pick up on it for another month or so at least. It was both calming to know they had that time to finish things before they got even more dangerous…

But they also only had a few weeks to finish.

They’d been at this for two or three times as long already and had gotten virtually nowhere. And Yuri wasn’t the type to just sit home and wait. He’d been so pissed that he’d been shipped off to Japan the first time… though… maybe… the baby was the saving grace.

Maybe he’d be more agreeable to go into hiding if it was to protect the pup.

Otabek wasn’t sure if he should really hold out for that though.

And if something happened to Yuri while Otabek wasn’t there to do something about it…

He shuddered at the thought and buried his nose into blond locks, inhaling deeply and holding the Omega close while trying not to crush him. No… Yuri would stay with him unless absolutely necessary. He didn’t trust anyone else enough.

Not even Victor.

Because, if it came down to it, Victor would sacrifice Yuri for Katsuki.

Otabek knew because he’d give up Katsuki if it meant keeping Yuri safe.

It was an awful thing to think, but that’s just how it was. His loyalty to Nikiforov went as far as Yuri’s safety. If the Omega was killed or sold out, Otabek would have zero compulsions about turning his back on the Bratva… might even join Leroy to get rid of them if it was their fault Yuri died.

Assuming he survived the initial loss in the first place.

His thoughts were spirling deeper and darker and he didn’t like it. It felt like prison again and he didn’t want to go back there. He didn’t want the suffocating endless ‘what ifs’ from hell where each possibility was worse than the last and so was his imagined reaction to said possibilities.

He’d come so far…

He didn’t want to slip back into that hellish abyss.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Beka…?” Yuri’s half-awake voice sounded like an angel rescuing him.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Ok… you?”

“Yea… yea I’m doing alright.”

A hand squeezed his wrist where his hand had come to lay over the nonexistent bump. They laid there for awhile, enjoying the peace for the few moments they had it. Soon enough, they were roused and dropped back into the sitting room for another day of pouring over footage and maps. They’d been at it for almost a full day before Cao Bin called them again.

|||||||||||||||||

 _“Here are the pictures I promised._ ”

Phichit opened a few files. They seemed fairly good quality though clearly taken in a way that it wasn’t obvious that’s what Cao Bin was doing.

“And where is this?” Guang asked.

_“Yakuza territory. North Yakuza.”_

A different faction than Yuuri…

“Anything more specific? That’s alot of land to cover.”

_“Tokyo or Sapporo. I’m honestly not sure. Both those names have been floating around and I’m starting to get weird looks.”_

That wasn’t super helpful, but better than nothing.

“Anything on the Dark Horse?” Beka asked.

_“Inner circle but middling clearance. Whoever is it is pissed that they don’t have the same as ‘the others’ whatever the fuck that means.”_

Yuri glanced at Beka but Alpha’s face was closed off, deep in thought, “This is Nikiforov’s protege. Anything else there? Why do you think he has middling clearance.”

_“Look. All I heard was a few snippets of a phone conversation. The voice was distorted on purpose and the name they were used was obviously code.”_

“How so?”

Cao Bin said something in a different language, quite possibly butchering it because he said it again slightly differently the second time. Yuri didn’t know what it was, but Beka tensed up so he had a feeling it was Kazakh. “ _That’s all I got on this person at the moment. I sent you the photos. Whether they’re in Sapporo or Tokyo, I have no idea, but it’s gotta be one of the two. They’ve got some jerkwad over there. Don’t know if they’re trying to get info out of the Omega or not. I personally wouldn’t bother what with how they did that Alpha in and right in front of him too. Omega’s gotta be fried.”_

“Thank you… Let us know if anything else pops up,” Guang said and the call was disconnected.

“What did he say?” Yuri asked.

“The way he said it was wrong… but… it was close enough to resemble the word ‘forgotten’,” Beka replied.

“ _Forgotten_?” Leo looked like he was asked to deal with a drama queen, “A little over the top isn’t it?”

“How could someone be forgotten if they’re close to your father?” Yuri asked.

“I don’t know,” Beka looked like his mind was working overtime, “Who within that select group would feel like they’re not _a part_ of it... “

Yuri thought back to that meeting in what felt like a different time, “It’s mostly your siblings.”

“I know… that’s why I’m so confused. The members that aren’t have been with Father for years. Questioning their loyalty is… almost inconceivable…”

“Well it’s one of them,” Phichit said rather unhelpfully, “So who’s the most likely? Who’d feel like they got the short end of the stick?”

Beka shook his head.

“Come on. Gun to your head, who is it?”

“I don’t-”

Phichit stood up and pointed finger guns at Beka at point blank range, looking to shoot him right between the eyes, “Give me a name Altin.”

Beka looked like he was about to choke, “ _Pravin_ … but it’s not him. It can’t be.”

“And why not?” Phichit dropped his hand.

“He’s my brother. Doing all of this? He’d know it could kill me. He wouldn’t-” Beka shook his head, “He couldn't…”

“People do weird shit when they think they’d got nothing to lose.”

“Turning on the family would tear it apart. Nothing is worth that.”

“ _You_ think so, but does he? Does this Pravin…?”

“Who else is in this council inner circle?”

“My brothers: Daniyar and Azamat… There’s a few cousins and uncles. Father’s friends from their younger days who’ve proven themselves able to lead a group of men.”

“So then why Pravin. Why his name over all the others?”

Beka’s eyes looked wet, “I don’t know… and I can’t act on it until I know for sure. A false accusation of betrayal is seen as a betrayal itself. I can’t do anything until I have concrete evidence that it’s him.”

“Ok… We’ll see what we can do.”


	64. Chapter 64

It wasn’t Pravin.

It _couldn’t_ be Pravin.

It made no sense.

Why would Pravin betray the family?

He had just as much as the rest… more even. He was the only one of the siblings on the Board to be unattached and, as such, had more possibilities for what and where he could do. Really… out of them, he had the most lateral power. Sure Daniyar was being groomed to take Father’s place, but he had a mate and kids. Azamat and Yasha were also tied down with families. The twins were too young to have respect beside the family name. Malik had a bit, but that was mostly by reputation and not wanting to have four Alpha siblings come down on whoever messed with him. Otabek garnered some because of his role as a Hound and also by reputation because of his interrogation tactics. His name didn’t carry the weight that Pravin’s did. Pravin was a Board member and was treated as such.

So why would he turn?

It made no sense.

Otabek _refused_ to believe it.

It wasn’t Pravin.

It wasn’t his own flesh and blood doing this.

It couldn't be…

It _**had**_ to be somebody else.

Maybe it was one of the cousins… Maybe one of them was itching for a chance to take over.

He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes… knowing that wasn’t true.

Even if one of them wanted to, they wouldn’t out of fear of what would happen _when_ they were found out.

Betrayals were taken seriously dealt with thoroughly. They practically held a bastardized funeral as the traitor slowly died. It was a shameful thing to die that way and an accuser had **damn well** be sure about their claim or they were just as likely to meet that end.

He had to have ironclad evidence that it was Pravin before taking it to his father.

But it wasn’t Pravin so he didn’t need to worry about it.

“Beka…?”

“Hm?” he looked up, empty glock in his hand. Yuri leaned against the partition, eyes down the way at the battered target. Otabek focused and realized that he should’ve called it back awhile ago.

“You ok?”

He heaved a sigh, leaning against the other side and slowly slid to the floor. The gun was put on the floor and he just sat there for a minute, feeling empty, _drained_ , “It… it feels like it’s all coming at once… like it’s not gonna end. Things were so simple a few months ago…”

Yuri stood in front of him, sinking to his knees between Otabek’s legs, “I know.”

Otabek leaned forward letting his head rest against Yuri’s belly, curling his torso into a loose awkward ball. “Is it going to stop…?”

Hands buried into his hair, the scent of honey and wisps of _baby_ filling his nose, “It’ll be over soon. Things like this can't last for long. It’ll come to a head and we’ll figure it out, put them down, and go home.”

“Pravin… I can’t… It can’t be Pravin,” he fisted Yuri’s shirt.

“If it’s not, then we’ll figure out who it is and be rid of him.”

The ‘if it **is** Pravin, he’ll be dealt with accordingly’ was left unsaid.

Otabek couldn’t stomach it, the idea of pulling the trigger on his own brother souring his innards. He knew he’d do it though… if it came down to keeping Yuri safe, he’d shoot his brother and mourn him later. Yuri came over all of them and he _hated_ that it was coming to this.

If Pravin _was_ the one to betray them then Otabek **would** be the one to put him down, kill him.

He wouldn’t make the others do it… not when he had an out. They would stay in Almaty and he would go on to Russia. Victor would have him. The pup would be Bratva born anyway so there was no sense in pretending otherwise.

How would he look his mother in the eye after this?

||||||||||||||||||||||

Beka wasn’t right, but Yuri tried to understand. He didn’t have siblings of his own, the closest thing being Victor and Yuri tried not to acknowledge that aspect of their relationship too often, so he had no idea what was going through his Alpha’s head. As much as he pretended to hate Victor though… he couldn’t imagine truly trying to kill him.

Victor dead meant Yuri taking over as Pakhan… a responsibility he didn’t want but one he figured would end up in his lap anyway at some point.

But to know, or at least in this case highly suspect, that somebody that close to you was working against you… Yuri couldn’t imagine it.

Once Beka seemed stable enough, Yuri left him at the range to shoot some more and walked off to the outside gardens. Once there, he pulled out a burner phone he’d threatened Mickey for and _finally_ got an hour ago, dialing the single number saved to it.

“ _Hello_?” Yuuri’s voice sounded a little rough, like he’d been crying his eyes out or puking his guts up. Knowing him, it might have been both.

“Katsudon-”

_“Yurio! Is something wrong!”_

“Not my fucking-” he made a face, “We got something on Masumi.”

_“Really? What? We haven’t been able to find anything-VICTOR!”_

“We think he’s in Japan,” Yuri didn’t wait, “Sapporo or Toyko.”

 _“Where did this information come from?_ ” Victor’s voice came from speakerphone.

“Long story short, Ji’s DM pulled a favor with another DM and got that guy’s snitch over in Yang’s Triad to get us info. He sent Phichit photos of the house he’s pretty sure Masumi’s in. Said there was a bounty on Chris’s head and more reward if Masumi was brought in alive.” He was pretty sure he heard something break on the other end.

_“Couldn’t even have **his own** people do it!”_

_“You’re sure…_?” Yuuri asked.

“Yea. Or as sure as I am that this snitch is legit. This is all very hush hush within Yang’s Triad. He couldn’t get much before they started looking at him funny. I’m hoping he’ll give us something else but I’m holding my breath either. We need to get back to Japan. You could take Sapporo and we could take Tokyo…?”

_“That’s alot of ground to cover…”_

“I know, but it’s better than nothing. There’s five of us here, eight if we pull the Crispino twins and their Alpha.”

 _“No. Don’t do that. We might need them later,_ ” Yuuri said and heaved a sigh, “ _The thing is… I don’t know who we can trust in the house… and Vitya and I can’t take Sapporo ourselves.”_

“Baba and Georgi at least right?”

_And Anton and Kostya if they’d still been alive._

_**Damn**_ … he hadn’t thought about them in awhile.

 _“Yea… that still only gives us four and I’m…_ ” the sounds changed as he was taken off speaker and Yuri heard a door closing, “ _This morning sickness is killing me, Yuri. I’m **so** happy for this baby, but I’m _so _sick and it's just adding to Vitya’s stress. I-”_ he gagged and choked before heaving a breath and clearing his throat, “ _Talk about bad timing eh?”_

“You have no idea,” Yuri laid a hand over his own flat belly. He’d known he was pregnant for two days and everything had gone from just a general hell to Dante’s Inferno nine circles of hell. Beka had been on the verge of a nervous breakdown for the passed day and Yuri wasn’t sure what to do about it. They needed the Alpha to function.

Hopefully having a mission would help.

 _“We’ll think of something,”_ Yuuri said.

“It needs to be quick. We don’t know how much time Masumi has left.”

 _“I know_ …” there was a gravity there Yuri wasn’t sure he cared for, “ _Give us a couple of hours.”_

“Contact Phichit when you do.”

“ _Alright_ ,” Yuuri hung up and Yuri stood there wondering how he was going to get Beka out of his own head in two hours.


	65. Chapter 65

Yuri threw down the pen and rubbed his eyes. Phichit popped open another can of whatever drink he was currently guzzling like water and took a deep swig. The images flew over the screen with just enough tie for them to figure out if it was even close to what they were looking for.

“Why is Tokyo so damn huge,” he groused.

“At least you have to worry about most of the _city_ city,” Guang replied from his spot over on the couch. He had another laptop and was going through Sapporo with Leo’s help. None of them had found the house they wanted. They’d been white houses sure, but they weren’t _the_ house.

“Did we ever think that maybe he got the location wrong?”

“We’ll think that when we come up with nothing,” Phichit replied with a sniff, “Some of these have been close so it’s definitely the style house.”

“The style that’s all over Japan,” Yuri deadpanned.

“Shut the fuck up,” Phichit snipped, “You’re killing my reasonably hopeful mood.”

Yuri stared at him, “ _Die_.”

“Found anything?” Beka’s voice came from the door.

Yuri glanced around, noting the Alpha looked tired, but his eyes were clearer, “Not yet.”

“Go on,” Phichit intoned, “I got this for a few.”

“You sure?”

“Yea,” Phichit didn’t take his eyes off the screen.

Yuri heffed himself out of the chair and walked up to Beka who was looking over Leo’s shoulder at the images of houses. He slipped a hand into Beka’s and gave it a squeeze. Beka squeezed back and then slipped the hand away to slide it into Yuri’s hair. The other hand wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close. Yuri wrapped both of his around the Alpha’s torso and buried his nose in Beka’s throat, the scent of vanilla and coffee filling his head and telling him that Beka was better. The hint of smoke was there, but it didn’t overpower the rest. There was a simmer, a light bubbling through the bond that Yuri had expected, but it was ok. Beka wouldn’t be right all at once and it was ok… as long as he was ok enough to function when it was important, it was ok.

“I talked to Yuuri.”

“Mm.”

“He’s supposed to be talking to Victor about what we want to do about Sapporo and Tokyo. It’s kinda just them and maybe Mila and Georgi and Yuuri’s not doing so hot so I don’t know what they’ll want to do,” there was a pause with the unspoken question, “I didn’t say anything about Pravin… not yet.” He got a firm but gentle squeeze and a kiss to his temple.

“Are they going to call us back?”

“Within the hour… or at least that’s when he’s _supposed_ to.”

“Ok… We haven’t found the house yet.”

Yuri shook his head, “There’s so many to look at. I don’t know how we’re gonna find it.”

“We’ll find i-”

“YUURI!” Phichit sounded high, “Long time no hear! You doing ok?”

 _“I’ve been better_ ,” the Omega sounded tired, “ _Who all’s here?”_

“Yuri, Altin, Guang Hong, de la Iglesia.”

_“You’ve kept Ciao Ciao out of it, right?”_

“As much as we can.”

“ _Good_.”

“So… what’s the plan.”

|||||||||||||||||||||

There was a heavy sigh, “ _We do nothing_.”

Shit.

There was a beat of silence and then Yuri. went. Off. “WHAT THE FUCK!” he stomped over to Phichit. “We can’t just leave him! Are you crazy! Who knows what they’re doing to him! We have to-”

“ _ **Yuri**_ ,” Victor’s voice came through, sounding very much done.

The blond fizzled out, the bond throbbing with white hot fury.

“ _There’s nothing we can do for him. We don’t have the manpower to take both locations and to take one means leaving the other open. If we chose wrong, then they’ll know and move him and we’ve lost him for good. We watch the areas, try to figure out which one he is at. Once we have that, then_ maybe _we can move in.”_

“He’ll be dead by then,” Yuri growled, but Otabek heard the slightest crack.

 _“We’re likely already chasing a corpse as it is_ ,” Victor replied, “ _I’m sorry Yura… He and Chris were too close for them to last long without the other. We… don’t have the manpower to go after him. There’s other things we have to take care of and-”_

“More important than getting a packmate back…” Yuri sounded blankly dumbfounded. Otabek shared the feeling. Leaving someone behind didn’t sit well with him. Maybe if it’d been an Alpha instead… but Masumi was an Omega, a hearty one like Yuri, but still an Omega. There were things they could do to him that they wouldn’t think to try with an Alpha… or at least they wouldn't be the first thing to be thought of when trying to break an Alpha. But they were a go-to for Omega prisoners with information and Masumi had nothing to lose. Maybe that would make him more resistant but Otabek didn’t have much hope there. It was more likely that Masumi would just shut down and let himself die.

“ _Yura_ -”

“Don’t you fucking dare with the ‘Yura’,” Yuri hissed, “I get that we’re running on fumes, that we’re tired and sick and have nobody but the seven of us to turn to but… we can’t do that to him. Masumi gave up **every** thing and you’re saying we should just leave him? Leave him to _**them**_? These are the same people who fucking **raped** me in that alleyway!” at that Leo and Guang Hong looked up, eyes wide, “If you think I’m leaving him to _**that**_ , you’ve got another thing coming! I won’t leave him to that! I’ll find him myself and bring him home if that’s what it takes but I’m not LEAVING HIM!”

Otabek walked up, rubbing his hands up and down Yuri’s arms, pressing a kiss to his hair, “Yura… _think_.” about the baby… calm down…

Yuri growled but did take a few breaths, “I’m going after Masumi. I’ll send whoever doesn’t want to come with on home. I’ll contact you when it’s done so you can pick him up.”

“ _Yuri-_ ” Katsuki’s voice was worried.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got Beka. You focus on yourself.”

“ _Yuri_ -”

“Cut it please.”

Phichit did so and then steepled his fingers, not looking happy.

“So… what’s the plan?” Guang asked.

“I’m gonna finish trying to find that damn house. Once I find it, I’m going for him. You’re free to go home if you want,” Yuri asked.

“I haven’t been to Japan in awhile,” the Triad member said flippantly and looked at the laptop again.

“Eh what the hell,” Leo stretched, “When we’re done, we can go hunt down some of those weird vending machines eh? Hongy?”

“Like the crickets? Or are you talking about that one creepy alleyway with the mystery boxes wrapped in stories about hookers?”

The _actual_ fuck...?

“Yes,” Leo replied, “You forgot the flying fish soup.”

“Yes of course,” Guang Hong didn’t seem super interested.

“The fuck, Leo?” Phichit was.

“Yea. It’s a fish in broth in a bottle and they sell it in a vending machine. I have to try it!”

“With your vending machine canned bread,” Guang Hong commented.

“Of course! This’ll be awesome!”

Otabek wasn’t sure if 'awesome' was the right word for it. They’d essentially just told Victor Nikiforov, Pakhan of the St Petersburg Bratva, to go take a hike. He didn’t expect any retaliation from that but he wasn’t expecting backup either.

They were alone in this and that thought was… _daunting_.


	66. Chapter 66

The search for the house went on for almost a full day after that infamous call. They all took turns at a screen, looking for it. The other four, especially the Omegas, browsed social media, looking for a clue. JJ didn’t have anything… Guang Hong thought he found something from Yang in the form of a location tag in Yokohama.

“That’s closer to Tokyo than Sapporo,” Leo shrugged, “Should we focus on that?”

“Unless it’s on purpose… to throw us off,” Phichit said, “They probably know that we’re gonna try to find them.”

“They don’t know we have inside info though,” Leo replied, “Planting Yokohama for us to find? Sure. I’ll buy that, but that would just send us to Yokohama. Knowing that we’re looking at Tokyo or Sapporo, I’d say to focus on Tokyo… maybe even the Yokohama side.”

“Do it,” Yuri nodded, “We either clear that bit of the map twice as fast or we find him.”

They’d looked for three hours after that before they found something promising. Phichit took over with various cameras in the area going back almost a week to find what they wanted. A conspicuous set of cars that parked at the house and a few figures going for the house. One of them looked like he was passed out drunk and was helped inside. They assumed it was Masumi though they couldn’t see his face well on the neighbor’s security camera.

“I’ll go talk to Celestino… see if he’ll let us use his plane. Look at flights in case he won’t,” Yuri walked on out of the room. Otabek followed, waiting until they were out of earshot before grabbing Yuri by the arm and half-dragged him to a different hallway.

“What are you doing?!”

“Just- I need to talk to you for a minute.”

“If this is about going to rescue Masumi-”

“Yura-”

“I’m not leaving him.”

“I know… All I’m asking is that you listen to me.”

The lemongrass spiked, almost drowning out the honey,“You know what they did to me in the few minutes they had me. They’ve had Masumi for _days_. I know he’s gonna die… but he deserves to know somebody came for him-”

“I know… I know, Trust me. I don’t want to leave him either.”

His scent soured a little, “Then why are we arguing?”

“Because we can’t just run in and expect to get what we want. I will do everything in my power to get you to him, but I need to know that, if I think it’s too dangerous, that you **will** pull back.”

“You’re just saying that because-”

“I’m not saying it so I can call it off. I’m telling you that it might. I know you’re strong, that you’re skilled and I respect that… but this is dangerous-” he held a finger up when Yuri opened his mouth, “-I **will not** risk your life, or that of our pup, for this. I refuse to lose you for what you’ve admitted yourself as rescuing a corpse. We will go and we will see how far we get. We will treat this as a hostage rescue, _but_ … if I decide we’re done, I need to know that you will pull back with me. I don’t like the idea of leaving him any more than you do… but I will not sacrifice you for him. He’s already dead, walking or not is besides the point… _**Please**_ don’t make me Command you.”

Yuri's eyes bugged and Otabek’s nose almost twitched with the short but violent burst of _panic_ , “You wouldn’t. You wouldn’t!”

“ _ **Please**_ don’t **make** me then,” Otabek stared at Yuri, “If I tell you to get out, you get out… Yes?”

Yuri’s face crumbled, “You’ll get me as close as you can?”

“Yes.”

“You promise?”

“Yura… Your packmate is my packmate. I want to get him out as much as you do… **but**... you are my **mate** … You’re pregnant with **my** pup. If it came down to it, I would leave my own mother to keep you safe… Please understand where I’m coming from. Think of the baby.”

Yuri’s eyes dropped, shoulders sagged, “This is going to be how it is, isn’t it? I’m pregnant so I’m gonna get the kid gloves right?”

“No. I’d be telling you the same thing if you weren’t… but you are… and it does make me a little anxious,” he touched Yuri’s hand, squeezing it when the Omega didn’t pull away, “I need you to be ok. I need you alive. We’ll do what we can to get Masumi out of there so he can go in his own nest… but… I _need_ you… Don’t make me force you… ok? That’s the **last thing** I want to do.”

Yuri slowly nodded, the lemongrass fading a little, “Ok…”

He pressed a kiss to Yuri’s temple, “Ok… Let’s go see if we can borrow a plane.”

|||||||||||||||||||

Yuri didn’t particularly appreciate the treatment… though he _supposed_ he understood.

It was still annoying.

Celestino did let them borrow the plane and sent the twins to gather some equipment. He looked solemn, tired, but waved them off with hopes of success. Everything had been gathered and packed up into a van within the hour. Everybody hopped in, the other three on their phones, trying to find more evidence. The driver said nothing and neither did Beka who’d taken the passenger seat, a pistol on his lap. Yuri stalked the Alpha’s siblings on sns, really only finding the twin sisters with a presence there. He found one for Pravin but it was set to private so that was a dead end for now. The few family pictures he saw were of no help either… They just made Yuri hope beyond hope that Pravin wasn’t the traitor. The toll it’d taken on Beka already made him worry about what would happen if it came down to taking his brother down. He could see how close they were and it honestly _didn’t_ make sense for him to betray them.

But of the people in that boardroom Yuri had been in those months ago… Pravin’s name was the one Beka chose…

He hoped they were wrong.


	67. Chapter 67

The plane ride took hours… like thirteen hours. The only good it did was make them all sleep for a decent amount of time. Phichit had kept a live feed for several cameras in the are running so whoever was up could watch for anything suspicious. So far nobody else had shown up which meant that there were only the few guys and Masumi in the house. They managed to find an old real estate listing for said house and went through the pictures posted. There were some gaps in their knowledge about the layout but they had a good enough idea of what to expect. Guren assumed Masumi would be in the basement where he’d be the least likely to get out. They’d seen one door down there in the two pictures they’d gotten and it looked easy enough to block or bolt shut. Only time would tell though.

They finally landed, the time of day and actual day not mattering to any of them. All they knew was that it was light out and that they’d have a few hours more of it. Guang Hong managed to rent a van and they drove it to a parking lot where they switched the plates and then drove off for some cheap motel room Otabek paid for while Leo hung off his arm and snuffled at his neck. Yuri ducked inside, hood over his bright hair as soon as they unlocked the door. Guang Hong drove off for the house with Leo to watch the house for a awhile and see if there was a watch and what that looked like for them. Leo called Phichit when they got there to update everybody. Nothing much happened on that front. Apparently somebody stepped out onto the porch every so often, somewhere between an hour and an hour and a half but would be easily avoided. Nothing else seemed to happen… other than a food delivery which Phichit had on the feed. The pair returned around late afternoon and gathered with the rest around the bed to look at the maps and whatnot.

“I’ll get in around back and sniff him out, but I need a distraction out front,” Otabek pointed to a few spots on the overview of the house on the tablet.

“What can we do?” Leo asked and Guang Hong nodded.

“Make a scene right in front of the house. Enough to make them nervous and draw attention but not enough to shoot at you.”

“Alright.”

“Actually… do it downwind of the car. The more chances we have of them not picking up on us the better.”

Leo nodded.

“Here,” Phichit handed him a pair of earbuds, “You can call Yuri and one of them can call me. That way we’re all in contact with each other.”

Otabek nodded, “Alright. Yuri… You need to be ready to move if we can get to him.”

“I’ll follow your scent in,” Yuri studied the map on the tablet.

“Alright. Everybody get ready. We move in fifteen,” he went for the window and peeked out to make sure nobody had caught on to them yet. Weapons were checked and other little bits of gear stashed in pockets. They moved out on time and drove to the house. Phichit took over the driver’s seat for a quick getaway, Yuri next to him for support. Otabek plugged the earbuds in and stuck the one with the mic in his ear before getting out and took the long way around to get to the back. He heard Guang Hong and Leo start to argue out front and searched along the house finding a small window like he’d suspected he would.

He caught the scent… _faint_ as it was.

Omega, only vaguely familiar, but familiar nonetheless. It was weak, fading… with a sickening tinge of _death_. The Omega wasn’t dead… but he _was_ dying.

It was the strongest near the small window. Otabek didn’t like it, but there wasn’t another option without going through the house. He wrapped a bit of bed linen around his fist.

“Yura?”

“ _Yea_?”

“Have them make some noise. I need to break a window.”

Seconds later, a shrill Guang Hong went off, disrupting the entire neighborhood. Otabek punched the glass when Leo yelled back, swiping the edges to clear them before slipping through. He jumped down onto the floor and was met with Masumi on the floor.

“Yura… I found him.”

|||||||||||||||||

Yuri wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he followed Beka into the house…

It wasn’t this though.

It wasn’t Masumi, pale and nearly lifeless on some dirty concrete floor.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he dropped next to the Omega, brushing some brown hair out of his face. He didn’t look beat up or like they’d raped him. It just seemed like they’d dumped him down here and then forgot he existed. Seemed like a waste from a captor’s standpoint but Yuri was _**so**_ thankful, “Masumi?”

Brown eyes flickered open, taking a moment to focus enough, “ _Yuri_ …”

“Hey,” he forced a smile, “We’re getting you out.”

Masumi’s breathing was uneven, “You should go. I’m not going to-”

“No-! No… We’re getting you out. We’re getting you home,” he looked up, feeling a little panicked, “Beka, help me.”

The Alpha knelt, picking Masumi’s torso up so they could shift him-

“ _Yuri_ … I won’t make the plane.”

“Don’t-!” he forced the pricking in his eyes away, “We’re getting you out.”

Masumi struggled and Otabek put him down before standing and moving back toward the stairs. Yuri picked him back up, cradling him. The eyes closed for a moment, face drawn as his chest moved irregularly.

“Please… don’t give up.”

“Chris is gone… I’m… I’m so empty, _Yuri… It hurts._ ”

“Just let me get you back home… please,” the tears weren’t obeying him, “You don’t deserve to die here.”

_“Deserve… Chris… didn’t deserve…”_

“Masumi-”

_“Protect… Alpha… … hurts too much… without him…”_

“Masumi…” tears dripped into the dusty face, making streaks, “I want my pup to meet you.”

The brown eyes, foggy with pain, opened. His lips twitched a few times in an attempt to smile, “ _He’ll be beautiful… just like... his dam…_ ”

“Yura… They’re coming back.”

Yuri trying to stand, but Masumi struggled with that last little bit of strength he had left, “ _Leave… me… **go** …”_

“No I-”

_“Go… Yuri… Baby needs you.”_

“Yura-”

“But-”

 _“It’s ok..._ “ there was a smile as his eyes fluttered shut, “ _Chris… waiting..._ “ he sagged a little, “ _Thank you… Yuri... “_

“Masum-”

 _“Chrii..._ ”

The body went limp and Yuri… Yuri didn’t know what to do. He shook him, “Masumi. Masumi!” and checked for the nonexistent pulse.

“Yuri, They’re coming.”

“Masumi!”

“Move!” Beka barked and it started Yuri enough to bolt.

He paused at the window, “We can’t just leave him-”

“He’s a body,” Beka snapped as he grabbed him by the hips and thrust him up to the opening.

“Beka-!”

“GO!”

He scrambled out the window and waited, eyes on Masumi as Beka muscled his way up and out. Two of the Triad thundered down the stairs and Beka grabbed him, yanking him away and out to the van. He was fairly thrown in and the door sliding shut after Beka as the van rolled away. He didn’t even realize he was still crying until a thumb brushed a few away. He looked up at Beka whose face was pinched. Yuri felt a sob and wrapped up tight, coffee filling his nose.

“It’s ok… He’s not hurting anymore.”


	68. Chapter 68

The van was deathly silent as Phichit drove them down the road. He finally pulled into a park and everybody got off, walking here or there in various states of shock. Yuri sort of noticed Guang crying into Leo’s chest. Phichit was off by himself. Yuri wandered off, finding a bridge a few minutes away and stood there, braced on the railing. He felt numb, _lost_ … It’d all gone to hell and he didn’t know what to do now.

How would he be able to go home and face Yuuri? tell him and Victor that he’d just left Masumi there on that dirty floor…

He could feel Beka close by, but giving him space for the moment. The bond hummed with warth, comfort. Beka was upset too… just not as much as Yuri… He seemed more troubled that Yuri was hurting.

Another scent joined them, Phichit’s quiet sniffing, the only other indicator on who it was. He sidled up to Yuri, keeping quiet for a few minutes. Yuri was thankful for it. He couldn’t even think at the moment.

“So… what’s the plan?”

Yuri just stared over the bridge, not seeing a thing, “I… I don’t know… I thought I’d get him out… I… I never thought he’d just give up like that…”

Phichit heaved a sigh, “We both know he’d pined for Chris for a long time. If the roles had been reversed, If Masumi had been shot on the runway… Chris would’ve made it. Maybe he would’ve died later but… he would’ve made it for a while at least. Masumi… Masumi pined for so long and to finally get Chris and… and to lose him like that… He wasn’t going to last long… Don’t blame yourself.”

“I just… _left_ him there… He died and I just left him there-”

“What good would moving the body do?”

Yuri stared at Phichit, “He deserved to be buried at home!”

“Yea… but you were in enemy territory. Better to lose a body than have two or three… We all want him home, want Chris home… They won’t be… but we’ll put up memorials… and you’ll still be here to put flowers out for them instead of dying in that basement, trying to get him out.”

“I guess.”

“I _know_ ,” Phichit sighed and cleared his throat, sounding suspiciously close to tears again, “So now what? We know who killed them and why… So what do we do?”

“They expect us to either retaliate or go home… I don’t know what to do… We’re not really equipped to go after them so maybe… maybe go home… try and regroup.”

“ _But_.”

“But that feels like defeat. We haven’t gotten anywhere and lost two of our pack on top of it… Going home feels like an insult.”

“But maybe that’s what we need to do anyway. I want to get them too, but if we can’t take them on properly then it’s just going to hurt worse when we have to admit it.”

Yuri nodded, “Yea… ok… We need to get home… I need to call-”

**“GET DOWN!”**

|||||||||||||

Otabek hit the deck, watching Yuri and Phichit drop as the gunfire went off. He bolted, grabbing Yuri, shielding both Omegas as they dashed to the other end of the bridge. The bullets paused as they reloaded.

“Go!”

“Guan-”

“They got themselves,” he stayed right behind Yuri. Phichit took off ahead, bolting for another parking lot. A window was busted and hotwired. Otabek got Yuri into the back and hopped in with him, “Go!”

Phichit shot out and onto the road, “If they catch on, I won’t be able to shake them.”

Otabek nodded and glanced behind them, “When you can, pull over.” Phichit did, sliding over to the passenger seat and Otabek took the driver’s, yanking them back out into traffic. He glanced into the rearview and saw a suspicious car moving through the lanes toward them. “Fuck.”

“On us already?” Yuri looked behind them.

“Get down. Phichit, get maps up or something.”

“Yup!” Phichit sagged into the seat, “Ok… what do you want?”

“Nothing at the moment but be ready,” he made a sharp right and crossed the lane to get in front of the large semi. The car picked up speed and he made another two rights before heading back to the park, hoping that would be the last place they’d look for them. Leo and Guang Hong were nowhere to be seen but Phichit hopped out and grabbed all the tech from the van he could before getting back into the car.

“We should call them-”

“If they’re being tracked, a ringtone could kill them,” Otabek whipped back out onto the street-

And right into the car tracking them.

“FUCK!”

“How the fuck-!”

“Get us outta here!” Otabek pulled evasive maneuvers, tired screeching on the pavement. Horns honked and he couldn’t be sure, but here might have been a crash.

“How did they track us?” Yuri sounded pissed.

Otabek didn’t reply, too busy whipping through cars and keeping an eye on their tail. He growled, yanking them left, flooring it across four lanes of traffic and a red light. Horns blared, narrowly missing them by inches. That _should_ have been it.

But it wasn’t.

There it was, that blue car…

He couldn’t understand it… unless… “Did anybody get hit?”

“I don’t think so,” Phichit felt himself over.

“Yura?”

“No,” he shifted behind Otabek, fingers brushing his neck, pushing up the overgrown hair at the back of his neck, “Fuck.”

“Yura?”

“You did.”

“ _I_ did?” he hadn’t felt a thing…

“A bug. Want me to get it? It looks like a barb.”

“If you don’t, they’ll keep finding us,” he gripped the steering wheel, glancing at the car following them, “Do it.”

“It’s gonna hurt.”

“Yea,” if Yuri could stab himself in the leg to make their cover believable, he could do this.

“Phichit, be ready to take the wheel.”

“Fuck. Shit! Ok!” Phichit moved, hands ready to grab it.

“You got your knife?”

“Front jeans pocket,” he made another quick turn, tires screeching as they drifted. Phichit lost his balance, leaning into him as he dug for the switchblade, handing it off before righting himself.

“Ok… Fuck,” Yuri touched the back of his neck, slicing off the hair in the way and tossed it out the window. The headrest came off and Yuri probed his skin.

“Hang on,” he jerked them onto the freeway, crossing lanes and zigzagging through cars.

Yuri touched him again, “I’m doing it.” The tracker tugged deeply at his skin, not giving up. A sharp pain had him hiss as Yuri cut into the back of his neck, “I’m sorry-I’m sorry.”

“Just do it!”

The pain got worse before it got better and then- “Hah-hah!” and tossed it out the window, “Take that you fuckers!”

He breathed heavy, feeling blood drip down the back of his throbbing neck, and took the next exit. It wasn’t the worst thing he’d had done obviously, but it wasn’t pleasant. It’d be ok in a few minutes. He just had to get them safe first...


	69. Chapter 69

“Fuck… I’m so sorry Beka,” Yuri sounded close to tears as he gently cleaned and patched the back of Otabek’s neck up, “That might actually scar…”

“Eh,” he sort of winced with the alcohol, “I’ve had worse… Needed to get that bit of hair cut anway.” Yuri sniffed as he dabbed at the wound and then pressed some gauze to it and taped it to his skin. Phichit sat a little ways away, on the laptop. “Find them yet?”

“They’re still moving,” the Thai replied, “Or at least Guang’s phone is… They’re outside of Tokyo.”

“ _Fuck_ …” Otabek wasn’t sure how they were supposed to catch up to them. They’d dumped the car an hour ago and Phichit had gone to get supplies while Yuri hid his hair and helped Otabek get cleaned up a little before they got the first-aid. Now they were in some love hotel with two hours paid for. The Beta receptionist had popped his brows at him when he’d paid for the room, both Omegas hanging back a little. He ignored it in favor of being as casual about not showing the back of his neck as possible. He checked his phone, noticing a notification from ten minute ago.

**Will you marry me**

It was in English so he’d had to translate to fully get it…

What the fuck?

“Yura…?”

“Hn?”

“Do you know this number?” he showed the blond, whose brows creased.

“Not Russian… Phichit? Does this look familiar?”

The Thai leaned in to see, “Kinda like Yuuri’s maybe…” he typed on his laptop, “Yea… That’s Japanese… not Yuuri though…”

So who-

“Marry… Could it be Mari?” Phichit asked. 

“ _Mari_ …?”

Yuri blinked, “You think Yuuri called his sister?”

“Why not?” Phichit shrugged, “He knew we were coming and that we didn’t have it numbers-wise. Mari’s still in with the Yakuza so why not use that?”

“If it’s not though…” Otabek didn’t like assuming things.

“Ask if they know katsudon,” Yuri suggested.

“Or we could just call Yuuri…?” Phichit shrugged, “He'd have his sister’s number.”

“Do that and we’ll see if we can get an answer this way,” Otabek typed out the question and hit send.

Phichit made the call and made a face when nobody picked up, “Yuu~ri I need a number verified by you~... I’m sending it. Lemme know if you know who it is~?! I think it’s your sister.” and then hung up, typing a message and heaving a sigh.

**I know Kasudon.**

Ok…

**I have a pet Chinese Dragon**

Huh?

**Do you have a Latin lover**

What the actual-

“She has Leo and Guang!” Yuri almost ran him over to snatch the phone.

Huh?

Oh… wait… _Chinese_ dragon… _Latin_ lover… Yea… that made sense.

**Have you been to Bangkok or Moscow?**

Thailand and Russia…

Phichit and Yuri.

He said ‘yes’ and waited.

“That is Mari!” Phichit showed them a text from Yuuri and Otabek asked the number if she knew where to buy a dragon. He was sent coordinates and a description of who he assumed to be a contact along with a phrase to say and how they should reply.

“Alright… Let’s go,” he stood and helped Yuri up while Phichit stashed his stuff.

The walk took awhile, but eventually they ended up in a fairly quiet part of town. He could feel eyes on them… smell the varying scents around them. They were being watched. He just didn’t know by who. The storefront was nondescript, one of those family owned and run places that greeted you by name after the third visit. Two individuals were standing by the door, seeming waiting for something or someone. One Alpha and one Omega with builds practically screamed who was who. The Alpha was _tall_ , quite possibly taller than Victor even, and broad. His hair was a mess, done up in careless spikes though some flopped in the front. Otabek figured it was close enough to the brief description he’d been given.

He approached them, “Cats and crows.”

“Battle at the garbage dump,” the taller one smirked as he pushed off the wall, “Mr. Almaty?”

“And you’re Neko…?”

“ _We’re_ Neko, but yes.”

Otabek nodded, glancing at the smaller one, Omega. His roots were showing and he just seemed very uninteresting in anything not on his phone. Still… there was _something_ about him…

“Well,” the tall one casually looked around, “We should be off. You cool with a sleepover? We’ve got food,” and walked off.

“He’s actually _Rooster_ ,” the Omega said as he stood, phone in hand, “but he doesn’t like it.” and followed the Alpha.

“The fuck?” Yuri asked, “These code names are stupid.”

“I mean dude’s hair _does_ make him look like a rooster.” Phichit shrugged, “We going?”

“This is who we were told to follow,” Otabek sighed and then started off. Yuri followed as did Phichit. He palmed the knife off to Yuri in case things went south. The walk took longer than he thought it would, but eventually they ended up at a house and the Neko Rooster guy did some complicated knocking sequence. It opened and he walked inside, Otabek and the rest trailing him. The blond Neko pulled up the rear.

“Nekos! We’ve got strays!”


	70. Chapter 70

It. was. _fucking_ **chaos** in there.

The rush of scents made Yuri wince on Beka’s behalf. There had to be at least ten individuals just in that front room. Most of them just gave curious looks though a few did shout questions and ‘Rooster’ just barked at them to shut up. Yuri noticed Otabek sidle up to him and tuck his nose into his neck every so often and take a deep breath.

They were led into the kitchen where a pair of twenty-somethings were busy making food. A couple of Betas sat at the island and were quickly dismissed. The blond took one of the stools on the end and fiddled with his phone again.

“Kuroo,” the one with grey hair smiled a bit, “You’re back.”

“Yea, brought the strays,” ‘Rooster’ or apparently Kuroo braced a hand on the counter with a grin, pointing at them in turn, “Almaty, Moscow, Bangkok. Strays, this is the Head Alpha of the Crows, Daichi and his mate, Suga.”

The shorter Alpha, though still taller than Beka by a few inches, crossed his arms and gave them a once over and nodded. Yuri was hit with Beka vibes off this guy… the type that stayed calm most of the time but had that ability to make heads roll if they were set off just right. There was also that subtle big dick energy of knowing they're hung but not feeling the need to promote it… _at_ _all_ , “Welcome. I’ll assume those aren’t your actual names.”

“They’re not,” Beka replied, “though I hope you’ll forgive our being cautious.

The answering smile was slight but he seemed to get it, “Of course. I’m sure we know more about you than you know about us.”

“He’s probably never even heard of us before,” Rooster smirked.

“Wouldn't that mean you’re not all that good,” Yuri commented and Kuroo gaped at him before drawing up to his full height like he was about to do something.

“Kuro,” the blond said in that same monotone disinterested quality as he’d said everything else… but it worked apparently since the tall Alpha leaned back against the counter.

“You haven’t heard of us _because_ we’re good,” the shorter Alpha replied with a calm but confident tone and the Omega behind him smiled abit, “We and ours run the territory to the south and Kuroo and his the north. Our boss decided it was best to keep us together.”

“It’s supposed to throw off anyone looking for us,” the Omega, Suga, added, “Who’d think of looking for a gang with another gang?”

Not many.

“How many?” Beka asked.

“Twenty-four. Twenty-eight if you count Boss Ukai’s men who come down every so often.”

“Impressive… and they’re ok with another Alpha?”

Suga waved it away, “They’re used to Alpha scent. We have quite a few already as you can probably tell and they know to keep it outside… mostly.”

Yuri was getting an overly maternal feel off of the Omega and wasn’t sure if he was just that way or if maybe… Nah… he didn’t look pregnant. The way the Alpha stood between them was interesting though… Not overtly protective but he wasn’t completely at ease either.

“Otabek Altin,” Beka seemed to notice too, offering their names in an attempt to ease it, “This is Yuri Plisetsky and Phichit Chulanont.” It seemed to work a little.

“We were told that Plisetsky is important to the Bratva?”

“He’s their protege.”

A low whistle from Rooster, “A little thing like that is gonna lead the Bratva?”

Yuri smirked, “I’ll do it with pups around my feet just to make you look back.”

The answering smirk was taunting, “Get yourself a tall one or they won’t take up much space.”

Various colored brows popped.

“Smaller ones can fit into places better. All yours would be good for is jumping and reaching the top shelves,” Yuri replied.

“Hey! They could take after Kenma!”

The blond looked up, “Assuming we have any.”

“You don’t want to?!”

The expression was mildly bewildered, “I’m only nineteen.”

And here Yuri was, nineteen and at least a month pregnant.

They’d really jumped the gun on that hadn’t they…?

“Any idea on the plan?” Beka asked, “Our contact didn’t tell us anything.”

“We’ve been asked to keep you here for the time being,” Daichi said.

“Your little stunt got the cops all over the place on high alert. You won’t be able to go much anywhere for awhile,” Rooster added with his constant smirk.

“And how long is awhile?” Beka asked.

“Not sure,” Rooster shrugged, “We’ll be told when we can set you loose.”

“Don’t say it like that. They’re not prisoners,” Suga offered an apologetic smile at them, “though it is true that you probably won’t be able to leave the house much.”

“The impression I got is it could be a few days or it could be a month,” the shorter Alpha said, “The cops are out looking for you as are a group of Triad. I won’t ask what that’s about, but if it threatens our pack…”

_They’d get tossed out._

“We’ll do what we can to minimize the risk for you,” Beka replied, “Our objective is done and there’s no immediate need for us anywhere.”

“I’m gonna **hate** sitting on my ass,” Phichit whined a little.

“What is it that you do?” the Omega asked.

“Computer shit. Data collecting, tracking. If it can be found through the internet, I’ll get it.”

“Kenma might be able to help,” Suga replied.

“Who’s-”

“I’ve got a setup upstairs,” the blond with the roots replied, nose still in his phone, “It’s not the newest, but it does the job for what we need it for.”

“That’d be great!”

The door was knocked on and one of them opened the door. A group of three made their way in and passed one of the Betas from before. Two were tall, the one with black hair looking peeved, and the third was small with orange hair.

“Kenma!” he dashed across the floor, hopping over the pairs of legs in the way and almost collided with the blond… who didn’t react **at all.**

“Hi Shoyo.”

“Did you get passed that level! I’ve thought about how to all day!”

“Not quite. Got called out before I could finish.”

“Oh?”

Kenma jerked his chin toward them, “Boss got a favor called in.”

“Oh!” the orange ball of energy hopped over, eyes shining, “Hi! I’m Shoyo Hinata!”

He got smacked in the face with the scent of tangerines and not much else, "Yuri Plisetsky…"

"Piset-ples-"

"Don't worry about it. It's Russian."

“Whoa! You’re half Russian too? Have you met Lev?” he pointed somewhere else in the house, “He’s half Russian too!” then the tone dropped a little, “He doesn’t know Russian though,” then he perked up, almost _literally_ jumping, “But you do right? Maybe you could teach him!”

“Hinata,” Daichi chided with a _dad_ tone and the orange-haired Omega settled till he was only just vibrating while standing still.

It gave Yuri whiplash, “I-Uh… maybe.”

"That'd be awesome!" the tangerine exploded again.

Then a thought caught up with Yuri, “ _Half_?”

“Yea. Yuuri is a Japanese name.”

“Yea… it’s Russian too, you know. I’m **from** _Russia_ …”

Brown eyes bugged, “You’re a whole Russian! But you know Japanese so well-!”

“Boke,” the dour-looking Alpha stepped into the kitchen, seeming to be done with life as a whole… or maybe just done with his housemates. “Go sit down.”

“Bakayama! I’m just-!”

The Alpha grabbed the orange by the head like his skull was a ball and pushed him down toward the floor before launching him toward the counter, “ _Sit_.”

“At least Daichi was nice about it,” the Omega frowned but plonked next the blond, Kenma.

“How’d it go?” the short Alpha, Daichi, asked.

“About as expected,” the sour Alpha replied.

“Kagayama just glared at them and Asahi stood there being intimidating,” the tangerine Omega seemed proud. The Alpha… did not.

And the third figure, another tall Alpha, this one with a bun and chin fuzz, looked embarrassed, “I really wasn’t..”

“That’s my boy!” yet another ball of energy jumped on the Alpha’s back, catlike eyes and blond streak in otherwise dark hair shoved its way into view with arms wrapped around the Alpha’s neck. Yuri _sort of_ remembered him as being one the ones screaming at the TV in the other room.

“I really wasn’t,” the Alpha sounded flustered, reaching around to hold up the energetic Omega who was either his mate or would be. Yuri couldn’t tell through the haze of scents. The only one he’d been able to figure out was the orange one and he’d been up in Yuri’s face. Beka inhaled at his neck again.

“Ok. Food’s done,” Suga started dishing it out on the center counter. Daichi took half of it and placed it on the large table behind Phichit. The Alpha with the bun carried his Omega to grab bowls from the cabinets. Said Omega started to toss them at the Beta with a close buzz cut who’d shown up at the mention of food. Daichi caught one and gave the most ‘ _dad_ ’ look Yuri had ever seen. The Omega wouldn’t be deterred though and wiggled down, hooping around the counter to get to the nearly-bald Beta and his friend with a… blond mohawk? No… the sides weren’t shaved down, but there was a blond streak down the middle of his head and it looked dumb as hell. A few nondescript individuals showed up, followed by a _**very**_ tall Omega, like **holy fuck** how the hell did they make them that fucking _tall_!!! He was easily the tallest of the group and all gangly limbs.

Most of them didn’t spare Yuri, Beka, and Phichit more than a glance. Hinata and his Alpha joined the table where the majority had settled down. Rooster sat next to Kenma, leaving three seats between him and where Daichi laid out spots for himself and Suga. Otabek waited until they’d sat down to take the middle chair, leaving Phichit to Suga and Yuri next to Rooster. There was a lot of noise behind them and Rooster told somebody to shut up at least twice before turning around and whipping a spoon across the room. The answering yelp was funny if Yuri were honest. He almost choked on his food and Kenma glanced at him, eyes blinking with an empty sort of curiosity. Otabek kept something of a conversation going with Daichi though Yuri couldn’t quite hear them over Rooster’s chattiness with him and trying to wrangle the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna end up being two parts because it's 5am where I'm at and this needs to end somewhere 😂😂😂😭😭😭


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 of a stupid-ass long chapter that shouldn't have been nearly this long but apparently our volleyball dorks want all the screen time they can wring out of me.

The meal eventually wrapped up and the group migrated to different parts of the house. A few of them stayed behind to clean up as Daichi led Suga off somewhere. Kenma reluctantly had Phichit follow him upstairs to look at the computer setup. With nowhere to go, Yuri and Otabek ended up in the living room with a good portion of the group. A few of them, notably the loud Beta pair, Noya, Shoyo, and Rooster were crowding the TV, exchanging gaming controllers every so often. The pair of Alphas attached to the Omegas and the overy tall Omega sat near them on the floor while the rest were on their phones or whatever else they were doing throughout the room.

Yuri dropped on the floor to at least pretend to watch the screen. There was nothing really to do tonight… and he was just done with the day in general. Everything was strangely numb now that he’d been able to slow down a little. Despite the noise in the house, he hadn’t felt in danger for the last couple of hours and everything was catching up to him. He could still feel Beka’s blood in his fingers, feel the ghost of the flare of pain he’d been hit with through the bond when he’d cut into his Alpha’s neck. To know he’d caused that hurt even worse. It didn’t matter why… He’d hurt Beka, made him bleed-

“-names?”

“Huh?” he looked up at the cat-eyes Omega with the streak.

“What are your names? We weren’t really introduced earlier.”

“Oh… Um… I’m Yuri-”

“But not _Yuuri_ ,” the tangerine interrupted, “He’s a Russian Yuri.”

“OO?! That’s cool! I’m Nishinoya,” he grinned, “Some just call me Noya. I’m cool either way. This guy-” he jabbed a thumb at the fuzzy-chinned Alpha laying on the floor behind him, “This is Asahi. He’s mine.” Said Alpha offered a hesitant smile and wave.

“Otabek,” Yuri pointed at Beka, “He’s mine. Phichit’s upstairs with… Kenma? I think his name is.”

“Short? Blond?” the buzz cut guy asked.

“Yea.”

“That’s him.”

“He’s annoying-” the blond-streaked guy added.

Rooster reached around and punched him in the head… which made his character do something and crash or explode.

“Damnit, Kuroo!”

“You should know better,” Noya laughed.

“He didn’t let me finish!”

“Then please do, Yamamoto,” Rooster looked somewhere between smug and peeved.

“He’s smart ok? Like he reads people really well. He doesn’t _people_ well so it’s awkward and gets annoying.”

Apparently Rooster had no comeback for that, "Shut up!" 

The game continued, Yuri and Beka both getting roped into playing a few rounds. They did ok but Yuri ended laying on the floor, the sounds of cartoon violence on the screen over him. He eventually laid a hand on the Alpha’s stomach, toying with the fabric of his shirt.

“Tana- ah-ka!” Noya shouted.

“That was Tora!” Buzz Cut shouted back.

“I was distracted!” Blond Streak was just as loud and had his controller snatched away.

Rooster elbowed his way to the front, “My turn.”

“My turn!” Shoyo made Yuri’s ears ring.

“Can you not…?” the sullen Alpha groused as the fucking tall Omega took the controller from Buzz Cut/Tanaka.

“KENMA!!”

Apparently he could not not.

The match started and Tall Omega got knocked out pretty quick.

“BRING IT!” Shoyo was particularly shrill with that one. They fought back and forth, wracking up damage on each other. They were both down to their last lives and getting critical in damage when Shoyo’s character was blown off screen after what looked like an impossible combo, “WHOA!! THAT WAS SO COOL!!!”

Rooster smirked, “Wasn’t it, Chibi?”

Shoyo glared though the threat was… just not there. It really was like seeing an angry chibi. Kageyama’s generally annoyed face was scarier.

Most of the others had shuffled off to bed by then. Only the ones active in the game and apparently Daichi and Suga, who’d shown up out of nowhere and made themselves comfortable on the couch. The tall ass Omega, who’s name was Lev, slowly unfolded his never ending limbs and walked off upstairs with a Beta, passing Kenma on the way. Rooster perked up without even turning around, instead kicking Shoyo’s character off the screen again. The small Omega wasn’t happy and fired up the Betas and Noya. Beka just attacked Rooster, getting in a few lucky hits which riled them up even more. Both characters blew off the platform and hopped around in midair but couldn’t quite get back up. Beka landed on Rooster as they went down which gave him the win. Rooster bent over, wheezing in hyena, while the Omegas and Betas went nuts.

“It's so loud,” Kenma didn’t look enthused at all.

“Kenma! Play me!” Shoyo stole a controller and held it up.

“Don’t you have that thing tomorrow morning.”

The instant mood dropper was palpable.

“Do I have to go with _Tsukkashima_?”

“He’s not happy about it either,” Kagayama stood and grabbed Shoyo by the back of his shirt, “Come on.”

“Get off of me! Bakayama!”

Tanaka stretched, “I’m about done myself.” Tora stood and the pair walked off with general good nights tossed over shoulders. The rest of them made quick work of cleaning up and then going on upstairs. Yuri and Beka were led to the first door on the left where they were met with a semi-impressive computer set up being used by Phichit and a second gaming system hooked up to a much smaller TV. There were no beds to be seen though, just those pallet things.

“Where’s Lev and Yukkun?” Rooster asked.

“Probably next door,” Kenma replied as he walked into the and slid to the floor to start up the TV and games.

“Well if they don’t come back, we’ll crash here,” Noya dropped next to Kenma, “Saw them making eyes earlier.” Asahi made a vaguely dusturbed noise and laid on the floor near Noya, his book over his face. Yuri plonked down a fresh-smelling pile of bedding and listened to the TV for awhile. Beka joined him, the both of them squished up one. It was quiet comparatively and Yuri felt himself dozing until he got thirsty enough to do something about it.

“Is there a specific place to get water? Or is it ok out of the tap?”

“Bottles downstairs in the fridge,” Noya replied, “there’s other stuff in there too.”

“Thanks,” he got up and slowly made his way down the stairs. Nobody else was around so it was a little eerie to see the very loud house be so quiet. The only ones still up were the pair on the couch. They were back-to-front, talking quietly between kisses. The hand over Suga’s belly was interesting. It reminded him of how Beka touched him now, something along the lines of a preening protectiveness. Yuri ignored them and went for something to drink. There were a few but he ended with water anyway. Vodka would’ve been amazing tonight but drinking with all the new people, decent as they seemed to be at the moment, was probably not the best idea.

And they didn’t have any anyway.

When he came back, Daichi had rolled Suga under him and in the middle of a _heated_ makeout session. His shirt was gone and they seemed to be fighting over if Suga's shirt or the Alpha's pants were next. Both were halfway off and Yuri saw more of the Alpha than he’d cared to. He dashed for the stairs, trying to be quiet about it but not so concerned to tiptoe up. Rooster was leaning against the door jam of the room they were sharing.

There was a knowing smirk on his face, "Get an eyeful?"

Yuri shuddered _violently_ as he walked past him into the room and plonked next to Beka.

Rooster chuckled, closing the door, "Just means you're a part of the house now. We've all been there. How much'd ya see?"

"Too much…"

"They like to think they're being sneaky," Kenma intoned… "They're not."

"I got an entire ass view once," Rooster said as he leaned against the wall, arms casually crossed, “Up against the counter downstairs. He’d just knotted.”

"I picked up a couple of tips on how to ride because of them," Noya smirked.

"What!" Asahi looked absolutely devastated, “You mean… _that thing_ you do...”

“Yah!” Noya seemed proud of himself and Asahi seemed to want to pitch himself off a cliff or something.

“I’ve seen Suga tie him up,” Kenma sounded vaguely haunted, “I think he likes the threat of being found and Daichi just goes with.”

“He is **so** whipped,” Rooster acted like he _wasn’t_.

“So where **do** you guys fuck?” Phichit asked, “Like there’s alot of you and like half are paired up.”

Kenma had yet to look away from the tv, “Showers are really the only guaranteed private time you have.... Unless everyone else is out of the house but that’s rare.”

“Downstairs bathroom between three and four am is a good time to try,” Noya added, which just made Asahi sputter again.

“If it’s taken, there’s always the hall closet,” Rooster seemed proud of himself, “Right Kenma?”

He was ignored.

“You’d know about closets wouldn’t you, Yuri?” Phichit smirked.

Yuri glared at him… but apparently that was enough to condemn him because Rooster and Noya both started laughing, “ _Seriously_... “

“It’s funny,” Phichit smirked, “And Chris-” he cut himself off and Yuri’s stomach dropped. The rest seemed to notice the sudden change in mood and sobered up. “Sorry…” Phichit scrubbed his face, looking more than a little upset. His scent got agitated and he fidgeted like he had a live wire going off under his skin, “Um… I uh…” He was running towards a drop and needed something to take the edge off.

Noya paused the game, giving Phichit an appraising look. “Chikara would be your best bet,” he said, tone somber, “Down the hall, on the right, Alpha, black hair. He’s sweet… though he might reject you because you’re upset and he’s honorable like that. He’s a good one though and might, at least, let you cuddle him. That’d be enough right?”

Phichit left the room without a word.

“That bad huh?” Rooster asked, seemingly serious for once.

Yuri could barely nod and felt Beka pull him down next to him.

“He was a packmate… gunned down in broad daylight… executed more like. His mate was abducted by a Triad out of Hong Kong and we came to get him but… he didn’t make it.” Beka trailed off.

“ _Shit_ …”

“How long? Between them?”

“A week? Maybe a little more.”

“Shit...”

“That before you get the cops on ya?” Noya asked.

“We got away and stopped at a park to decompress. They found us and we had to take a different car. I got tagged though… somewhere… I don't know where, but they tracked us until Yuri cut it out of me.”

“That sucks…”

“Yea.”

“They won’t get away with it,” Kenma said, managing to sound confident despite the uninterested air, "You don't seem the type to let it go."

There didn’t seem much to say after that so the game started back up though there was a marked lack of excitement now. Yuri wanted to sleep but couldn’t. The image of Masumi down in the basement haunted him.

Rooster slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around Kenma.

“Kuro-don’t! Kuro!”

The Alpha ignored him, tucking his face into the Omega’s neck and settling him onto his crossed legs before staying put. Kenma sighed and didn’t protest again, just sat there cocooned up in Alpha while playing his game with Noya as Rooster indulged his sudden need to cuddle.

Eventually the game was shut off and the other four drifted to pallets, the pairs gravitating to each other. Phichit didn’t come back, leaving two beds for Lev and the Beta he was with. There were soft whispers from the other two couples as they settled in. Rooster and Kenma had a brief argument about something though neither sounded particularly mad about it. Beka’s hand laid over Yuri’s belly, his nose at the back of Yuri’s neck. His scent was calming, a mild coffee vanilla and Yuri finally felt himself drift off.


	72. Chapter 72

Waking up wasn’t pleasant for Otabek. His heart raced for an instant, not sure where he was or why there was so. many. scents. and Phichit wasn’t there and-

Right…

Yakuza…

Mari had called in a favor and they were being housed by the Crows/Nekos for however long.

Phichit was with one of their Alphas after almost dropping…

Everything was ok.

He turned to look at Yuri, the blond still deeply asleep. There was an itch to touch him but he didn’t want to wake him up either. Instead he slowly slid out of bed, almost running into the tall Omega’s head. Soft snoring came from Nishinoya who was acting as a pillow for Asahi. Kenma had flopped into his front, pinning one of Kuroo’s arms under him. Otabek winced a little, knowing that was going to be a bitch to wake that limb up again. The room itself smelled, all eight of them being in the same closed off space for however many hours.

Otabek crept for the door and slipped outside, shutting it quietly before heading down to the kitchen. The upstairs swirled with more scents and a faint underlying lust from at least two of them. That scent was stronger though still stale downstairs. He shuffled into the kitchen where Sugawara was busy with food.

There was a smile, “Tea or coffee?”

“Coffee… please,” he settled at the counter. A mug was set in front of him with a few options if he didn’t drink it black, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Suga went back to his stirring.

"Need any help?" he asked after a moment to get his head clear.

"Nah," Suga waved it away, "Keeping them fed the least I can do since I can't be out with them, you know? They’re taking my workload in that aspect so I can pick it up in here. What we do isn't exactly working at a convenience store. It'd put too much on the baby," he laid a hand over the small bump.

Otabek hadn’t been able to smell anything off with all the new scents around. Now, with fewer right up in his face, he could... the gentle scent of _pup_. It was stronger than Yuri’s which made sense. The way the shirt looked on Suga made Otabek suspect that he was a few months further along. He hadn’t caught it last night between everything being new and angles and the hoodie Suga had been wearing had been a little big. The t-shirt he wore now was closer to his size, the fabric clinging to the slight but obvious swelling in his belly. It made him wonder what Yuri would look like in a few months.

“Sleep well?”

“Well enough,” he replied.

There was an understanding nod, “I’m sorry for your loss… and for,-” he gestured, “-all of this. We wouldn’t actually toss you out. Daichi’s just… _protective_.”

He toyed with his mug, “I get it… I do…”

He wasn’t sure what it was, maybe something in his tone, but Suga blinked and then his face softened with a smile, “It’s recent then… How’s his morning sickness?”

“Not great… The stress isn’t helping though.”

“I can’t imagine. It’s hard enough with the friendly chaos… Are **you** doing ok?”

He blinked, “Of course. Why wouldn't I?”

There was a smile, “Because I think it’s a strong bond between you and to know there’s a third at play when it’s so easy to be killed… Your job is that much harder. Daichi can leave me here and know I’ll be alright even if he’s not, so he just has to worry about himself. Our attached boys know to keep each other’s mates safe and the unattached ones are just… protective… You don’t have that though do you? You wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“We all got separated,” Otabek scrubbed his face, suddenly feeling exhausted, “I don’t know what happened… It was all fine and then it _wasn’t_ … and it just keeps getting worse.”

“Well… hopefully you can rest here for awhile, let him de-stress abit so that pup of yours gets stronger. I-” he was cut off with a thundering of feet and a myriad of smells. Half a dozen of them appeared, a few laughing and shoving each other while the rest looked like they’d wake up in an hour. “Shut up! People are sleeping!”

Otabek could only huff a laugh at the contradiction. Had to give credit where it was due though. The Crow leaders, and Kuroo for that matter, handled this mess with a grace he wouldn't have. Sure there was alot of yelling and goofing off, but they seemed to listen when it counted. After all, there hadn't seemed to be a death in their ranks. It was chaotic as hell and he was used to having more Betas than any other dynamic around when there were this many in a space like this. They were more equal here and the explosive personalities of quite a few of them was… almost daunting to think about.

But it worked.

He hadn’t seen anybody truly at somebody else’s throat. Sure some of them didn’t really get along, but they weren’t trying to kill each other. They all could eat at the same table even.

It was impressive… He wondered at the method.

Phichit showed up, smelling strongly of _Alpha_. It wasn’t a strong scent by itself, fairly mild for Alphas… kinda like a field or a stream in the middle of the woods… with a hint of sharp spice at the end to tickle one’s nose. Phichit was just **covered** in it like he'd spent a week with the man, wearing his clothes and everything. He seemed happier than he had last night at least, a little more at peace. The Alpha himself showed up a moment later. He looked to be around Suga’s height, so still taller than himself by a bit. His presence was mild like the rest of him though there seemed to be _some_ thing under it all. Otabek was curious as to what that was. He watched said Alpha elbow his way to sit next to Phichit, shoving one of the obnoxious Betas out of the way and settling down. They seemed to have a brief conversation, Phichit forcing something of a tired smile and the Alpha brushed a lock of hair out of his face before turning to the Betas who were… well... loud.

“Pipe down! The both of you!”

There was a blessed brief silence… and then a flat-haired Nishinoya popped down and excited everything again. The Alpha, Asahi, appeared, hair damp, and settled down at the counter a seat down from Otabek. They exchanged not-morning-people nods and Asahi accepted his cup of tea. Daichi showed up as Suga was putting food on the table and came around the counter to kiss his mate. They had a brief conversation between them and the Alpha nodded, shooting Otabek a curious yet concerned look. He had a feeling that the other Alpha might be something of a kindred soul. Their conversation last night had gone well and they seemed to hold the same things in the same regard. He hoped they’d get to talk some… It’d be nice to get another Alpha’s viewpoint on this whole pregnancy thing.

Suga finished putting food out with the clinking of chopsticks and put smaller portions for those at the counter up for them. Daichi finished mixing up some hot concoction and left it on low heat. Somebody knocked on the door and whoever had just come down stairs answered. A new Alpha and Omega scents blew in, making Otabek glance over his shoulder. They were both female and headed straight for the kitchen.

The taller black-haired one paused, “Good morning.”

The obnoxious Betas and Nishinoya all acted like they’d been gifted with the impossible.

“You both ok?” Daichi asked as he passed two mugs to them.

“Mm,” the taller one, the Alpha nodded, “They weren’t much trouble.” Her Omega companion walked over to the table and sat down for food with Kagayama who’d apparently been the one to get them.

“Shimizu. This is Otabek. He’ll be staying here with his Omegas, Yuri and Phichit, for awhile. They’re Bratva, had a run in with some Triad.”

“I see,” her voice was quiet, “Nice to meet you.”

“And you. We’ll try to make as little trouble as possible.”

"Can't be much more than what we have already," she smiled slightly and walked off to join the Omega.

More people filtered in over the next few minutes and the room filled with the noise of casual conversation. The myriad of scents wreaked havoc on his nose, giving him a mild headache. A few of the earlier ones finished up and left for whatever they were doing for the day. Kuroo and Kenma showed up with Yuri right behind, looking like green-tinged death. He plunked into the chair between him and Asahi and laid his head in his crossed arms.

“That bad?” Otabek rubbed his back and Yuri just groaned.

“Here,” Suga passed a bowl of something to Yuri, “It helped me those first few months.”

Yuri glanced between then and sniffed the thin soup, “Helped you with what?”

Suga didn’t reply, merely placed both hands over his belly and Yuri’s eyes bugged, “Drink up. You’ll feel better after that and some rice.”

Yuri did so begrudgingly, “ _You told him…_?”

“He guessed,” Otabek replied.


	73. Chapter 73

The next couple of days went by without fuss. Yuri slowly got used to the general noise of the house. Suga was annoying with his prenatal care, but Yuri did feel better with the special food in the mornings and the forced hour here and there of laying down somewhere. He just got **so** bored during those times. He couldn’t sleep, but literally all of them would tattle on him if he got up. Beka would sit with him half the time but he’d been shadowing Daichi around the house. It made Yuri smile, seeing his Alpha bond with somebody… even if it left him bored as hell half the time. Kenma sometimes kept him company, the quiet Omega never saying much but his presence was calming. The scent of saffron and baby’s breath flowers was nice too.

Nighttime brought out the loud ones. Games were played on the TV for hours and that’s where he made the most connection with the ones he got familiar with. Phichit’s new Alpha, Ennoshita, was the exception… well not counting the Crow adults. He was a quiet one with little tolerance for the loud Betas and Noya. Yuri didn’t have much of an opinion on him, but Phichit seemed happy enough so whatever.

“Here.”

Yuri opened his eyes during one of his mandatory hours down. Kenma handed him a smartphone. His brows creased and he looked up at the other blond before slowly sitting up.

“I noticed you didn’t have one. All of our numbers are in there in case you need something. I also downloaded a few games so we can play together.”

“I-uh… thank you…”

Kenma shrugged, “It’s hard to know what’s going on with your family if you can’t reach them right?”

“Right…” Yuri looked down, pressing the power button to find it already on.

“There should be a Russian option. I told them it had to have that.”

Yuri couldn’t quite read the Kanji so Kenma sat next to him and got him to the languages. He found Cyrillic, resetting everything so he could read it. Of course he didn’t know the names of half the contacts so he’d probably have to figure out a different way to label them. “Which one’s your Alpha’s?”

“Kuro… or _Kuroo_ actually.”

Yuri found it and changed it to ‘Rooster’ then changed Daichi’s to ‘Dad’ and Suga to ‘Preggo Mom’ and went from there. If he didn’t know them, he left it alone. There were also texts from a few of them, welcoming him.

“I sent them all a group text so they’d all your number,” Kenma was playing on his phone, “That way you don’t have to go through the song and dance of explaining who you are in the middle of running down an alleyway.”

“You thought of everything,” Yuri intoned, inwardly wincing at Tanaka and Noya’s heavy use of exclamation points and emojis. Kenma just shrugged, focused on whichever game he was playing. “What’s your favorite animal?” he asked as he ran through the emojis to assign them to people.

“I like cats.”

Yuri perked up, “ _Really_?”

Kenma paused, glancing at him, “They’re quieter than dogs… and fluffy.”

“And they don’t slobber everywhere.”

“Or need constant attention,” there was a little smile, “I get enough of that from Kuro.”

“Yea about that,” he followed Kenma as they went for the stairs, “How the fuck does that work? You seem to barely tolerate him most of the time.”

“Because he is intolerable most of the time… but I’d rather him than somebody else… He… gets me… understands me without me having to say anything… He’s obnoxious and loud but… he loves me… loves me in ways I didn’t think somebody could… so I tolerate him.”

Yuri snorted, knowing that Kenma did a little more than 'tolerate' the Alpha if how he clung to the rooster at night was anything to go by. 

“He's also the biggest nerd I know. It's endearing in its own way. What about you?”

They sat down against the wall, Yuri loading the game Kenma was playing and accepted the invite to join his party, “Beka… Beka saved me… I haven’t felt safe with anyone else like that since,” a flash of _that night_ appeared and he had to shake himself.

Kenma glanced at him, “A steady rock when you’re getting tossed around.”

“He’s seen me at my worst… Really, I don't know how it could have been worse that first time he saw me… but he stuck around… helped me get past things. Things have gone to absolute shit and he’s still here. I’ve… He’s…” he couldn’t forget the way he’d felt Beka break down in Italy. He couldn’t, would **never** , say anything about it one way or the other. The Alpha was allowed to feel overwhelmed.

It just hurt Yuri to know it was **his** fault.

If Beka wasn’t here, _with him_ , he wouldn't have to go through this shit.

“Our Alphas are here because they want to be,” Kenma said, “They’d rather go through the things they do with us than to _not_ go through them and not have _us_ there.”

Yuri snorted, blinked back a few tears, “Are you psychic or something?”

“I _have_ been referred to as ‘the brain’ before. Kuro, not me.”

Yuri snorted again and focused on the game, “Who’s the most annoying person here?”

“The most obnoxious or the most annoying because those are two different people.”

“Annoying.”

“Lev.”

“Which one’s he again?”

“Tall Omega, half Russian.”

“ _Riiight_ … silver hair?”

“Mhm.”

“I wonder if it’s because he has silver hair.”

“Why’s that?”

"My cousin, the Pakhan of the Bratva, he’s obnoxious as hell and has silver hair too.”

Kenma paused and looked at Yuri, blinking owlishly at him, “What is he?”

“Alpha.”

“Oh,” Kenma went back to the game, “it’s probably just the silver hair then.”

“Why’s he annoying?”

“He’s just hard to work with… overeager. Kuro has trouble with him too. He follows directions ok but it’s almost too well when he does and when he doesn’t, it’s a disaster. What about your cousin?”

“He’s loud and is a total dipshit around Katsudon. It’s embarras-”

“ _Katsudon_?”

“Right… His mate’s a Japanese Yuuri so, you know, names get confusing. Anyway, I call him Katsudon because that’s his favorite thing ever and just had to stuff us with it when we first met.”

“Ah… It’s good… just wouldn’t say I’m obsessed with it.”

“Well… Victor’s smart, he really is, but he’s _such an **idiot**_ around Katsudon and it’d embarrassing because he’ll bring him into meetings to show him off so he’s all dopey and stupid, ony occasionally bringing out the brain I **know** he has. He wouldn’t be Pakhan if he didn’t.”

“That’s annoying.”

“You have **no** idea.”

|||||||||||||||||||||

Otabek finished up loading the dishwasher and wiping the counters after another rowdy dinner, making sure to leave things the way Suga liked them for the morning. Yuri had disappeared abit ago so now he had to go find him. The noise in the living room wasn’t as loud as it’d been, a few of the louser ones out on an overnight assignment.

His original plan was to go upstairs.

Instead, he found Yuri curled up on the couch with Kenma in matching cat-eared hoodies, Yuri in black and Kenma in red. They were watching something on Kenma’s phone with matching blank stares, one earbud apiece.

“Guess that means we’re stuck being friends huh?” Kuroo stood behind him. The tone was his usual mocking, but there was something tender under it.

“Looks like,” he replied, feeling something warm in his chest at Yuri actually bonding with someone. He would’ve preferred Suga honestly but Kenma seemed alright. Kuroo would take some getting used to, but it could be done… eventually.

“Kenma doesn’t make friends easily,” something in Kuroo’s voice rang deep in Otabek.

He was seeing something significant, “Yuri doesn't either…”

"Huh."


	74. Chapter 74

It’d been a week and the trio were steadily finding their niches in the packs. Phichit was doing what he did best, trying to find whatever he could on the mole within the Altin council and whatever else the Crows or Nekos needed done online. The Alpha he’d attracted seemed to honestly be interested in him… which didn’t sit well with Otabek.

Not that he had a dog in that fight.

He just wasn’t sure how that would work…

If they did bond, and it was looking like it might be going there seeing as Phichit never once used his own futon, one of them would have to leave their respective pack… and Otabek had a feeling neither party would be all that happy if they were the ones being left behind.

He’d hate to leave the Crows with a bad taste in their mouth… but he wasn’t sure if Phichit would leave Katsuki like that either.

Yuri did alot of social media under a new alias, tracking the Leroys and whoever else he had been before. The Bratva didn’t have much in the few conversations he knew Yuri had had with Victor and Katsuki. Most of the information seemed to be about the older Omega’s pregnancy or how Seung Gil Lee hadn’t given them much of anything. Victor seemed adamant that he knew something though and was waiting him out.

Otherwise Yuri had made fast friends with the resident recluse to Kuroo’s endless amusement. Actually everything thought it was funny but Kuroo especially was tickled by it. His new hobby was watching them like a weirdo and commenting on how he couldn’t tell them apart… nevermind the egregious roots on his own mate… or that Yuri was obviously the more attractive of the two.

Of course Otabek wasn’t prejudiced at all either.

The Head Alphas had found out about his nose one evening over dinner. He’d apologized for not bringing it up sooner, insisting that he hadn’t been trying to hide it and they’d apologized for the stink. Since then he’d noticed Suga occasionally spraying the common areas with blockers. It didn’t help much given how many there were in the house, but the gesture was nice and he appreciated it.

Daichi and Kuroo both cornered him over breakfast the tenth day they were there, “Mhm?”

“I am aware that I told you we’d keep you out of our business,” Daichi started, “Unfortunately there’s something we need your help with.”

“It’s been a bitch for a couple of weeks and we’re not getting anywhere,” Kuroo added.

“What is it?”

“A Beta,” Kuroo replied, “We heard some hounds can pick their nonexistent scents out.”

Otabek nodded vaguely.

“We wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important,” Daichi said in that heavy way of his, “We’ve had everybody take a shot at him and nobody can get a read on him.”

Otabek leaned on his crossed arms, glancing down the counter where Yuri and Kenma were preoccupied with whatever game was on Kenma’s handheld, “What’s the deal…? Just tracking him?”

“For you? Yes. We’ll do the rest. We just have to figure out where he’s going and confirm who he’s working with.”

“Do we have an idea?”

“Rival gang… We think they’re trying to sneak into our territory,” Kuroo said, “A few of the people under our protection have been getting antsy… and we don’t like it.”

Otabek nodded again, “When do you want to go?”

“Tonight,” Daichi answered, “He starts hitting up places late afternoon or early evening. That’s our best bet.”

“Ok.”

Of course Yuri wasn’t too happy about being left behind but he was eventually distracted by a hot shower at two in the afternoon where he was leisurely fucked against the shower wall and then left drowsy and sated with Kenma on the couch.

He finally joined the Alphas outside where they were talking with one of the Betas, Kinoshita. The Beta took a drag off a nearly done cigarette and scratched a brow, looking at a loss. “I don’t know what to tell you. There’s nothing we can do if there’s no scent to follow. He’s got people looking out for tails. That’s gotta be how he gets away every single time.”

“That’s why we got him,” Kuroo jerked his chin toward Otabek, “Right Hound?”

“Say it again louder,” Daichi groused, “I don’t think the neighbors heard you.”

Kuroo was unrepentant, “Ready to go?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Otabek shrugged in his borrowed short sleeve hoodie from one of the smaller Betas, an effort to hide his scent a little.

Kinoshita finished his cigarette and snuffed it, “Good luck then. Hopefully you can somewhere.”

“I plan to,” Otabek offered half a smile and the Beta walked off. Daichi and Kuroo nodded and the trio started off down the street. They stopped at a few shops and eateries, asking questions while Otabek wandered around trying to find the elusive scent. He found a couple but only one was turning up everywhere they went. It was a typical Beta, like the inside of a clean glass bottle or something… but with an underlying fruitiness to it...

 _Omega_ …

But was it a covered scent or one he’d picked up…?

It was too strong to just be a passing thing… or at least that’s what he got at the last place which apparently the Beta had left less than five minutes before they’d gotten there. The shopkeeper seemed shaken a bit. Otabek was frustrated, feeling like he was so close to figuring it out and missing half a piece of information.

“Get something?” Kuroo asked.

“Enough to track I think.”

Daichi finished up his damage control and led the way outside. Otabek followed, letting his nose flair to catch where the Beta would have wandered off to. Finding it, he walked off leaving the other two to catch up. It turned down an alley and into a maze of lesser used streets into the part of town reserved for the druggies and whatnot. The scents got muddled a few times, too many sick smells covering the Beta just enough for Otabek to pause and have to find it again. They eventually came on a warehouse with quite a few scents, none of which were the Beta’s but that’s where that scent had led them. He smelled that underlying Omega scent here stronger anyway so it had to be the place.

“Alright. You stay here,” Daichi glanced at him, “We’ll deal with this.”

Otabek leaned on the brick wall across the street, keeping an eye out while the other two disappeared into the shadows. He itched for a cigarette himself, but there was nothing to do for it. Instead he leaned his head back, keeping an eye on the rooftop across the alley. He sees a shadow about ten minutes in and gets a _feeling_. Daichi never said what exactly they were doing in there, but he figured it should have been finished up by now. He pushes off the wall and heads toward where he’d last seen them. Their scents are easily enough to follow, leading him straight to a scene of… well it was alot against two. Two Alphas were fighting with Daichi with a few extras around to keep him from getting away and Kuroo was doing his best to fend off a couple of bats and overpowering _Omega_ pheromones while the rest of the gang took swing if he got too close. Otabek snorted through his nose, feeling the fruity scent clog his nose up as he wondered at how far he should interfere.

Of course if he didn’t, the numbers just weren’t with the Alphas and he couldn’t let them get hurt if he could do something otherwise.

He shifted his attention to the Alphas attacking Daichi, walking up to him, “Hey!” They paused long enough for him within a good range, “ _ **Sit**_.” One dropped with the rest of them and other stumbled to his knees, lip curled in a growl.

He tried to get up, but Daichi took over, wiping his bleeding lip with the back of a hand, that side of his face already swelling, “Let’s talk yea?”

Otabek turned to the trio, realizing belatedly that the Beta he’d tracked and the Omega scent belonged to what looked like a twin. His eyes narrowed, “ _ **Drop it!**_ ” All three of them froze, weapons _clinking_ to the floor. The rest of them stumbled back. 

Kuroo coughed, shaking his head violently, “ _Fuck_ that’s strong!”

The rest of the gang had dropped to the floor, watching them as Otabek picked up one of the bats, giving it a twirl and then stood there as Daichi ‘talked’ with the Alpha in charge. He didn’t care what it was. This wasn’t his territory and this really had nothing to do with him until he was told it was. He did smash one of the Beta’s knees as a warning and they left it at that.

He notes the air is alot cooler once they’ve left than when he’d gone in a couple of hours ago. The Alphas lead him through their territories in a late night check, spotting a few of their own finishing up their own rounds. Kageyama seems to be in a fouler mood than usual but that was probably due to Tsukkishima, the blond shitlord next to him. They go on ahead to the house as Otabek follows the other two elsewhere.

It’s three in the morning when Kuroo unlocks the door, letting the three of them in. The house is quiet as expected. A single lamp shows Suga asleep on the couch. Daichi snorts, his cedar and sage scents flaring a little as he shook his head. He picked his Omega up and started up the stairs. Kuroo darts ahead at the top to get the door for the pair’s room. Noya’s soft snorts filter into the hallway.

Daichi pauses, “Thank you… That was good work tonight.”

Otabek nodded, “Whatever I can do to help, earn our keep.”

Daichi gave a single nod and disappeared into his room, careful to not bang Suga on the doorframe. Kuroo closed the door for him and they crossed the hall to get to theirs.

“ _Aw_ ,” Kuroo grins as they step over the lump of Lev and approach the bundle where their Omegas had curled up together. Otabek couldn’t tell if they’d done it on purpose or if they’d just subconsciously drifted till their limbs tangled. Kuroo took a picture, quietly wheezing, and showed Otabek with a wicked grin, and then gestured toward them, _“Should we leave them or…_?”

_“Pretty sure they’d be pissed if we did.”_

“ _Hm_ ,” Kuroo nodded sagely and they got to work unraveling the blonds. They fought it until Kenma woke up enough to realize Kuroo was hovering over him and pretty much shoved Yuri away. Yuri whined, not waking up, and snuggled into the next warmest thing, Otabek, settling once his nose hit his throat. Kuroo glanced at him and saluted before quietly flopping down and cuddling his Omega. Otabek pulled Yuri close, pecking his hairline once and then settled into sleep.


	75. Chapter 75

Kenma had been right.

Yuri hadn’t needed to worry about Beka.

It was just hard not to when they’d been together for the last few months with only periods of a few hours where they were separated… and never late like this.

Kenma had helped… in his way. He showed Yuri a trailer for a new game he was excited to get once it came out in a month and played the games with the group downstairs instead of staying upstairs as he tended to do just so Yuri’s thoughts could be drowned out by loud Betas.

They’d gone to sleep that night with their backs pressed against each other. Yuri had a feeling that Kenma was feeling lonely too and just wouldn’t admit it… or maybe Yuri was projecting in hopes of not seeming pathetic. Either way, it was nice to have the heat next to him even if it was his own hand over his belly instead of his Alpha’s.

Waking up was… he couldn’t recall being _that_ elated in awhile. Beka was still dead asleep, clearly not showered. It didn’t matter though because he was there and he looked ok. Yuri clutched the Alpha to him, not admitting to the tears that snuck down his face to soak into the cutoff sweatshirt. He wasn’t sure why he was reacting like this and chalked it up to preggo weirdness… not that he felt any less about the necessity to cry about it.

Beka heaved a sigh, a sign that he’d be waking up soon… just not yet. Yuri was ok with that, just staying put and soaking in the warmth and the arms wrapped around him. A few of their roommates shuffled around, leaving for breakfast. Lev walked into the doorframe… _again_ … and Yaku snarked at him for it… **again**. Kai, the fifth roommate, was soon to follow, stubbing his toe on something and cursing his way out the door on one foot… or so it sounded like. Yuri hadn’t looked up once, content to stay cocooned up until the last possible moment. His bout of morning sickness would probably rear its head soon, but he was fine with pretending that it didn’t exist for five more minutes. Beka snuffled into his hair, slowly but surely coming back from the land of the dead. Yuri stared up at his Adonis/puppy, smiling a little to himself.

The months had backed up Yuri’s thoughts from that plane ride to Japan. Beka was still that sexed-up GQ model mixed with puppy… though he was a little more puppy now than Yuri had originally thought. At the same time though, Yuri had come to see that puppy side of him come out as protective as a pitbull… while still being as floppy and cute as a retriever. It still boggled Yuri how many things could fit in a relatively small package. Well _he_ was smaller than Beka… but most were bigger than the Alpha. Even Kenma was Beka's height and still might grow a little bit.

Beka shifted, almost rolling on Yuri, his legs tensing a little as he slowly stretched, “Mm.” Yuri kissed his jaw and then up to the corner of his mouth. When he pulled away, Beka’s dark eyes had cracked open, “ _Morning_.”

“Hey,” Yuri brushed the longer hair out of Beka’s eyes, “What time’d you get in?”

“Late.”

“Everything go ok?”

“More or less.”

And that was good enough for now.

They got up, grabbing a change of clothes and left. Yuri heard Kenma’s sleepy squeak as he stepped out of the room and turned just in time to see Rooster’s atrocious bedhead leaning over Kenma’s outgrown blond. Looked like somebody was getting some before breakfast.

Yuri shuddered a little, _not_ wanting to imagine the fucking Rooster nude.

They ended up in the shower downstairs. The one upstairs already commandeered by somebody else… either either Phichit or Yamaguchi if the higher-pitched gasp from getting railed was any hint. Damn everybody was fucking horny today… including Yuri who promptly had his date with morning sickness as they were waiting for Beka’s knot to go down. Thankfully he’d been leaned into the tile instead of being fucked up against it so he didn’t puke all over Beka. Still… it was embarrassing. The knot deflated quicker than usual because of it too and Beka just sat there and held him under the hot water until he was done for five minutes.

Suga’s soup was a lifesaver as much as Yuri hated to admit it. He sat there and sipped on it while the room chatted as usual. Suga fussed over Daichi more than usual. The Alpha’s face looked awful, one side bruised up and swollen a bit. Yuri supposed that’s what Bea had meant by ‘more or less’ and had to wonder who’d get in a hit like that against Daichi with Beka _and_ Rooster with him.

Must’ve been bad.

Still… that seemed to be the worst of it so maybe it wasn’t so bad.

Kenma showed up, his hair mussed a little more than usual though there’d been an effort to get it into some kind of order. His face was still a little pink and he plunked down next to Yuri, his face instantly falling into his crossed arms on the counter like he wanted to sleep all over again. Rooster appeared, his own hair a chaotic mess that had not been tamed in the least. One of the betas whistled at him and was promptly elbowed by the one next to him and Rooster hurled a spoon at him.

Overall very normal.


	76. Chapter 76

Phichit went into heat a few weeks later, because of course he’d be due for one _now_. That meant that the rest of his roommates were kicked out for the week and crowded into the other rooms. It wasn’t so bad… except that they got Shoyo and Kageyama… who may or may not have had the most volatile relationship in the house.

What made it worse… was that Kenma went into an early heat about three days later…

Leaving like twenty people to two bedrooms.

Yuri and Beka ended up with Daichi and Suga, their usual roommates, AsaNoya and KiyoYachi, _and_ ShoYama. TsukkiYams and YakuLev went to the other room with half the unmatched. The rest of them were banished downstairs to the living room floor. It was a tight fit, Yuri’s space bubble nonexistent. Beka always tried to find a spot by a wall so he could sleep between Yuri and the rest of them. It didn’t always happen, but it was a nice thought. The nights it didn’t, he usually ended up next to Noya and Asahi who took up surprisingly little space considering how big the Alpha was, or next to Kageyama who liked his bubble popped as much as Yuri. They had a cool mutual agreement and Yuri usually ended up using Beka’s arm as a pillow those nights so his own pillow could be wedged between his and the sullen Alpha’s backs.

Suga’s belly had grown just since they’d been there, carrying a definite bump now. He was very proud of it and obviously felt really good. His energy was unreal given how Yuri dragged most of the day. Apparently the energy was second trimester shit… Yuri couldn’t wait to get there. All this morning sickness bullshit was just that… bullshit. Most mornings he felt better by around ten or eleven in the morning… but sometimes it was later and at least once a week, the entire day was shit.

They’d been here a full month by now, Phichit being almost a week done with his heat and back to his internet stalking… or what he could do without the computer. Kenma had returned yesterday afternoon, looking like death but with the most color Yuri had seen on his face. Rooster had been uncharacteristically quiet since they’d reappeared, chugging coffee like it was his lifeforce and looking like he was trying desperately, and failing miserably, to get his head back into business. He’d even put glasses on which Yuri hadn’t even known existed until he saw them on the Alpha’s face while he was flipping through papers of some sort and nursing his third? fourth cup of coffee?

“You fuck his brains out or what?” Yuri joked.

“He went into rut. We didn’t sleep for at least three days straight,” Kenma replied, “Then we didn’t get much sleep between after that.”

Yuri’s eyes bugged.

Fuck… that sounded awful.

He didn’t remember the one heat he’d shared with Beka being that bad.

Maybe he was wrong though.

Phichit and Ennoshita certainly hadn’t looked this worn when they’d reappeared a few days ago…

Either way, he would be forever grateful at the soundproofing in this house. There was no way he would’ve been able to listen to not one, but two pairs going at it for a few days. It was bad enough walking in on Suga and Daichi on day three of the two bedroom ordeal. The Omega had tried to be good but his libido was through the roof, rubbing up on his Alpha every chase he got and flushing with a single brush. It was gross to witness but he genuinely couldn’t seem to help it. His scent was syrupy half the time, almost overpowering the scent of pup he was slowly getting drenched in. He’d gotten desperate and a desperate Suga was a Suga who didn’t give a shit about who saw what as long as he got a knot at the end of it. Yuri wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to that part or not… though he’ll take it over being woken up early because his stomach decided to wait a full twelve hours before deciding that it didn’t like what he’d had for dinner.

Suga’s downstairs, pulling things out for breakfast when he shows up an hour later and feeling like death, “Oh honey,” and set about heating up his wonder soup, “Can’t get back to sleep?”

Yuri slouches in his seat at the counter, “I’m too tired… if that makes sense.”

A sympathetic smile, “I know that feeling.”

“This sucks.”

“It gets better,” Suga replied, “and then you’ll have a little pup at the end of it.”

Yuri picked at the counter, nail digging into a shallow grove from a knife, “I just feel like I’m gonna be awful at it… like I’m gonna fuck him up…”

“We all feel that way,” Suga replied, “We don’t exactly have a how-to manual on how to do it. What works for one won’t work for the next. We just do our best to make sure they know they’re loved and what’s right from wrong and take it from there. Take the good you parents did and copy that the best you can and, if there’s nothing, then at least you know what not to do.”

Yuri hadn’t thought about it that way before, “Beka said I was already a better dam than mine was.”

“I’m sure he’s right,” Suga replied and stirred the pot on the stove, “Did something prompt that?”

“Just that I was conceived in a club while my dam was high and drunk… This one-” he rubbed his flat but hardening belly, “-is a heat baby… not much better… and then I did drink once or twice… but I didn’t know I was pregnant… What if that messed him up.”

“Yuri,” Suga reached and touched his hands, “A drink or two wouldn’t hurt him. Your mate is a _hound_. If **he** didn’t know then there was no way for **you** to know. The only thing you could’ve done is simply not drink… Was the situation one where you didn’t have to?”

Yuri shivered at the memory of Seung, “Not really.”

“Then you did nothing wro-” he gasped, his face going slack yet he was beaming. His hands left Yuri’s to clutch his belly for a second before waving him over spastically, “Here! Come here-Come here!”

Yuri rounded the counter and his hand grabbed and pressed into the bump before he could do anything, “He-”

“Feel that?” Suga stared at him but also kinda through him and he looked almost in tears but like with a rainbow. He gasped, shifting Yuri’s hand.

This was _weird_.

Yuri was **so** very confused, “Wha-” and then-

What the fuck.

It was a whisper of a thing… he wasn’t even sure he’d felt it…

But there it was again… just the barest flutter under his fingers…

He felt his eyes bug, “Wha… whoa…”

Suga beamed through misty eyes, “I’ve been telling Daichi I’ve felt him for a couple of weeks. He can never feel him though…”

“That’s really?”

Suga nodded like a bobblehead, “That’s my baby, Yuri. My baby...” his smiled so hard it looked like it hurt and squeezed Yuri’s hand, “You’re the first one to feel him.”

Yuri… was speechless.

He didn’t know how to feel about that.

He definitely didn’t feel like he knew Suga nearly well enough for the other Omega to share this with him. Maybe it was because he was the closest… Yeah… that had to be it. Or maybe because he was pregnant too and there was some kind of kinship there. Still... the way Suga beamed at him made him feel... warm.


	77. Chapter 77

The things with Suga and the pup in his belly doing summersaults had been… _weird_.

Yuri wasn’t completely sure what to think of it. Sure it’d been cool to feel it squidding around in there… but… it also felt incredibly intimate and he just wasn’t there with Suga. He didn’t have the closeness with the Crow dam that he did with Kenma… and Kenma would probably barely tolerate Rooster touching him should he ever get knocked up, let alone _ask_ somebody _not_ Rooster to touch him like that.

Then there was the fact that… it hadn’t helped his own anxiety about his own pup.

He’d accepted that he was going to have a baby. That was real enough with his moods and being sick every day. What hadn’t been so real was what would happen to him till the thing popped out in six or seven months. Suga had started showing late because he was tall. Yuri would be showing much sooner… and probably bigger just because there was nowhere for it to go. His stomach was firming up meaning it was already starting. He’d start showing soon.

How long before he was useless against the Triad and even **more** of a valuable target against Beka and Victor because they couldn’t hide it anymore?

All that being said… that wasn’t the weirdest part of the day.

No… the weirdest part of the day came in the abrupt banging on the door around seven o-clock that evening.

It sounded like one of their coded knocks… followed by “ _POLICE! OPEN UP! WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED!”_

Yuri’s eyes bugged and Beka went tense.

Nobody… nobody else seemed even _remotely_ bothered.

Daichi buried his face in his hands with a sigh as most of the others filtered out, heading upstairs. Kenma retreated to the corner in the kitchen, curling up on one of the cushions and playing his game. Ennoshita opened the door, letting whoever it was in.

“HEY! HEY! HEY!”

In stepped a tall, well they **all** were tall, built male with spiky grey hair, the roots showing . He shoved sunshine into the room much like a sweltering summer day. The Omega behind him had a much smaller presence and seemed fairly done with the Alpha he’d clearly come with.

Rooster grinned, “BRO!”

“BRO!”

“I HEARD ABOUT THE THING-!”

Hyena laugh

“-AND DUDE-”

 **“-They were such** -”

“-SOUNDED AWESOME-!”

**“-little bitches-”**

“-AND-!”

The annoyed-looking Omega cocked a brow, “Oya!”

Spiky Hair grinned, “OYA OYA!”

“Oya oya oya!” Rooster smirked.

The Omega heaved a sigh and walked away.

“Wha- _KEIIIJJIII_ ~”

Yuri felt like he needed to lay down for a month after that.

After the whirlwind… who was now bobbing his head at his Omega like a fucking owl much to ‘Keiiijii’s’ unamusment, were four others: two Alphas, a Beta, and an Omega. Yuri instantly wanted to punch the Omega in his flawless face just to mess up his styled hair and the wide eyes that didn’t do a good job of hiding how much he was looking forward to some dirt. The Alpha next to him was a little shorter, but not by much. He reminded Yuri of a German Shepherd.

Behind them was an absolutely massive Alpha who seemed to be… actively neutral…? There was no excitement or airs of this being anything but a gathering of information. The Beta next to him vibrated with a chaotic energy, his wild red hair doing nothing to help him at all. His huge eyes watched everything with an empty intensity that didn’t feel… _normal_.

Beka stepped up behind him, casually tucking his nose into his throat for a moment and taking the deepest inhale he could. Phichit and Ennoshita loitered by the stairs, the Alpha a step lower. He leaned against the railing with his arms casually crossed though he clearly didn’t intent to let anybody close to Phichit… which was good to know should something happen. Rooster seemed to be getting along with Spiky-Hair-Owl-Man like they were old friends though so Yuri doubted something terrible would go down.

He felt like a midget in the room. The newcomers were _all_ taller, by abit, than Daichi and he had several inches on Beka already. It left Yuri as the smallest in the room in every way except probably attitude.

“What can we do for you?” Daichi asked.

“Well that’s abit loaded now isn’t it?” the smug-looking Omega grinned in a way that made Yuri want to punch him more.

“Stop being shitty, Tooru,” his Alpha replied as he walked past.

The Omega gawked dramatically, “Iwa~chan so mean.”

“We got some news off of some of our boys who’ve been harassed and thought we’d share,” the Alpha ignored him. Daichi nodded and gestured for them all to sit at the table. Yuri ended up on one side of Daichi with Beka leaning against the wall behind him. While Suga settled on the Alpha’s other side once he’d set out some drinks. Kenma stayed in his corner, seemingly ignoring everything. Rooster ended up near him with Owl and Omega next to him. The huge Alpha and the Chaotic Carrot sat across from Daichi with the other two across from Rooster.

“This usually wouldn’t concern us,” the smug Omega’s Alpha, ‘Iwa-chan’, finally went on, “In fact you came tell by who’s **not** here who still doesn't think this is all that important or their business. The long and short of it is that there’s talk of the Crows having a foreign hound.”

“That stunt you pulled a couple of weeks ago? Super cool by the way. Only mildly pissed I didn’t get an invite to tumble with my bros-” Owl Man was elbowed by his Omega.

“Rumors are spreading of the Alpha hound who ended a fight simply by Commanding **all** of them down,” said Omega cocked a brow.

“And of course that makes some interesting foreigners very interested in said rumors,” Smug Bitch smirked.

“They keep bugging Wakatoshi,” Psycho Carrot turned around and leaned **backwards** over the table, his spine looking like it was about to snap in half.

“Which I don’t get. Why him?” Bitch made a face.

“Because he has the most international contacts,” Iwa-chan’s tone was unimpressed _at best_ , “He’s the easiest to find. They’d rather deal with him than with you anyway.”

Another dramatic gasp, “Iwa-chan so mean to me.”

“They’ve been harassing our men,” ‘Keeeejiii’ added.

“Pisses me off!” Owl Man said emphatically while crossing his arms.

“I’ve had to pull a few from their rotations until they heal up,” Iwa-chan said, “They’ve been messed up pretty bad.”

Psycho Carrot grinned, flexing his bandaged fingers, “We could find them and set them on fire.”

“That would get too much attention,” the BIG Alpha replied.

Psycho Carrot shrugged, “Ok so their buildings.”

“That’s illegal.”

Yuri blinked… then squinted.

Did.. did he just…

“Of course it’s illegal, Ushiwaka,” Bitch grinned, “That’s what we do.”

“The legality of such aside,” Daichi said, “We need to know who is looking for them.”

“I think the better question is who _they_ are and _why_ we’re protecting them,” Iwa-chan replied, “I’m not opposed to kicking some Triad out of my territory, I plan to do so anyway, but I want to know why you’re deeming them more important than my pack.”

Daichi straightened, “Iwazumi Hajime, meet Yuri Plisetsky,” he gestured between them, “Yuri is the cousin to the St Petersburg Pakhan, Victor Nikiforov… whose mate happens to be Katsuki Yuuri.”

Murmurs and few other sounds came from those around the table.

Dark brows furrowed, “As in Katsuki Mari…?”

“Hm.”

“Well,” Iwazumi Hajime rolled his shoulders and then slouched a little, “that certainly puts a spin on things.”

“Is it true you took out **the** Lee Seung Gil?” Carrot asked.

“Maybe,” Yuri replied, “I’ve been in the same room as him once but can’t say otherwise.”

Carrot's eyes narrowed shrewdly.

“The Alpha behind him is the hound they’re after. We had him help us track down a scent. The Miya twins and Sakusa were getting… pushy, had to knock them down a peg.”

“And he Commanded a room to its knees and gave Miya Osamu a nasty limp,” Carrot made a speculative face.

“DID YOU REALLY?”

“Bokuto.”

“What do the Triad want with you?” Iwa-chan asked.

“Well they either want to recruit him or he killed somebody,” Bitch replied.

“I’ll give you three guesses,” Yuri snarked, done with his shit.

The Omega grinned, “Let me guess… you’re the little mate… aren’t you… and with the way he’s hovering, I’ll assume you’ve got a little something of his baking.”

“Baking?” Owl Man blinked his large eyes, “The oven’s not on. I think you got that wrong.”

Bitch blinked at him and the other Omega rubbed his temples, “He means pregnant, Bokuto. The Russian Omega is pregnant with the hound’s pup.”

“OH!” the room shook, “THAT's AWESOME! KEIIJII! I WANT ONE TOO!"

"No."

 _"AAKKASSHII~"_ the ALpha sulked then glanced at Yuri, "Well we’ll keep you safe! Don’t worry!”

Yuri could feel Kenma’s eyes on him.


	78. Chapter 78

The information fell like a bomb, silencing the room for a brief moment.

“Well… isn’t that interesting,” the redhead slowly turned around to sit properly. He leaned his chin on a fist and sort of smirked, “Who knows?”

“Does it matter?” Yuri snipped.

“Potentially… That information’s worth alot… could prove to be useful in how we leak it.”

“It’s not going anywhere,” Otabek leaned off the wall, coming to stand behind Yuri, “It wasn’t even meant for here.”

“You could’ve just denied it,” Tooru smirked, pleased with himself.

“No point when he could be showing in a couple of weeks,” Otabek replied, “That said we need to figure this out and soon.”

“ _That_ far along?” Tooru’s head tilted.

“Quit being shit,” Iwaizumi intoned.

“Iwa-cha-”

“Tooru,” the Alpha turned to his Omega, “You’re baiting him. It’s unnecessary. He's not an _enemy_. Enough.”

“He’s not an ally either.”

“How’s he not an ally?” Bokuto asked, genuinely confused. Otabek was starting to wonder exactly how he’d made it this long in this kind of life with what seemed like one brain cell bouncing around in his skull. “He’s at the table with us. He’s living with them, has been. Sawamura and Tetsuro would’ve kicked ‘em if they’d been trouble… or at least trouble they didn’t want.”

Surprisingly astute.

“The horned owl is right,” Kuroo replied, “Didn’t matter if we’d been asked to keep an eye on them by Mari herself. They’ve proven themselves enough. If there’s trouble out there, we need to take care of it.”

“If it’s not ours to worry about…” Wakatoshi’s face didn’t change.

“We don’t know if it is or not,” Daichi replied, “You said they’ve been beating on your guys. That’s enough for us to retaliate.”

“It’s to get information,” the redhead said, “Once they get what they want, they’ll leave us alone.”

“So we should just allow them to roll over us without consequences?” Kuroo asked, “Information gathering is one thing… but they’re roughing your guys up. They haven’t touched ours yet but,” he let that hang in the air.

“I’m just saying that having the information on the pup creates a unique opportunity-”

Otabek narrows his eyes, “My mate and _my child_ **are not _bait_**.” he lost himself just enough to breathe a snarl.

Wakatoshi or whatever the fuck his name was tensed, his body coiling just a little. The rest of the Alphas watched them both, Bokuto seeming to see it as more entertainment than a potential to brawl. The room stank of irritated Alpha. It burned his nose, making it harder to think. The only truly distressed Omega scent was Suga and his wasn’t that bad from his safe place under Daichi’s arm, just a soft waft comparatively.

He wanted to get Yuri out of there, the scents coming off of Wakatoshi and Iwa getting to him the most. If he had to fight them, Iwaizumi would be the easiest… maybe… He also seemed like the most willing to get violent though. Bokuto might be a problem… if he decided to put in effort, which he didn’t seem ready to do at the moment. Wakatoshi had almost a full head on Otabek and bigger boned. It wouldn’t take much from him to put Otabek on the floor if he got seriously pissed off.

He didn’t seem pissed off though.

Wary for sure…but not pissed off… probably because Otabek had snapped at his asshole Beta… who just seemed amused at the whole thing.

“Yuri is not bait and the information of our pup **will not** leave this room, _**understood**_ …?”

Most of them agreed right away. Tooru begrudgingly agreed and- “Tendo. He’s being reasonable,” Wakatoshi said, tone even. The redhead finally gave in with a grandiose gesture of the hand.

||||||||||||||||||||

The room settled back down which was good for Yuri’s nerves. He wouldn’t readily admit it, but the last few minutes had been… Well he didn’t want to do anything like that again. “What do we know about these guys?”

“Triad with likely links to Hong Kong,” the BIG one replied, “Why are they after you?”

Yuri nodded, “Somebody linked to them attacked both of our families,” he gestured between Beka and himself, “We’ve lost quite a few members because of them. We don’t know what Jean Jaques Leroy has against us, but I've lost four-” couldn’t forget Kostya’s pup, “- **five** of my immediate pack because of him,” there was a sharp inhale from a couple of them, “We retaliated and that pissed them off even more. We were stuck in Italy for about a week before coming over here to find the mate of one of our murdered. He didn’t make it…” Keiji and Bitch both shifted, easing closer to their respective Alphas. “We ended up needing to run and Mari, Yuuri’s sister, called in a favor I guess. We do plan on leaving once it’s safe enough but… it looks like they’re coming for us instead.”

“It’s better this way,” Daichi said, glancing at him, “You have the numbers now.”

“I can’t ask you to do that. I wouldn't want to strain the relationship between the Yakuza and the Bratva for this.”

“You say that like you have a choice,” Rooster grinned, “A friend Kenma makes on his own is like seeing a unicorn and requires protection like anything on the endangered species list.” Kenma kicked him without looking up from his game, “Love you too, Babe.”

Kenma looked up at that and then back down, cheeks turning pink before he could hide.

“So,” Owl Man stretched out over the table, “What’s the plan?”

“Lure them in and set them on fire,” Carrot deadpanned.

“The fuck with you and _fire_?” Bitch looked scandalized, “I’m all for brutality. Crush them, _yes please_ but be _creative_ with it.”

Carrot gave him a creepy grin, “Fire’s pretty and watching it dance as the body writhes…”

Yuri couldn’t suppress the shudder if he’d wanted to.

Carrot Head was absolutely _**terrifying**_.

“We will not be burning anything,” the big Alpha replied, his tone steady as though this were an everyday conversation.

Carrot leaned up against him, “Wakatoshi is no fun.”

There was a whisper of a smirk and Yuri wasn’t if that or Carrot’s answering grin was more… well terrifying.

“There’s a black tie party for the Underground in a month,” Kenma said from his corner, “Some of the Triad will be going, I’m sure. I can get some of us invitations. Nab one of them.”

“A good idea,” Keiji replied, “But that means we’re fighting this for another month.”

“We were going to anyway,” Kenma said, “They’re here now and will keep attempting to make their own mark here until we kill enough of them. It’s going to take at least a month for that.”

“Awesome!” Owl grinned, “A month of clipping kneecaps!”

“Mm,” Keiji seemed less thrilled.

“A couple of hunting parties should be enough to keep them away,” Iwaizumi said, “If we can figure out a hive, we can go in and get rid of most of them.”

“Leave a few alive to spread the stories,” Keiji nodded.

“Burn a few cars,” Carrot added.

Bitch huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes, “Again! _With the fucking fire._ ”

“Who’s hunting!” Owl Man slapped the table with both palms, looking like an over-eager puppy.

“Bro,” Rooster grinned and raised a hand.

“BRO! Birds of prey?”

“Birds of prey!”

“Daichi! You too right?”

“Probably,” the shorter Alpha replied.

“Aren’t you a cat?” Bitch made a face at Rooster.

“ _Technically_?” Rooster grinned with a shrug, “but Shoyo insists on calling me ‘Rooster head’ so,” he gestured helplessly.

“You forget Daisho,” Kenma added.

“ _Rooster hair bastard,_ ” He sighed with a grin, “So you see Oikawa… I **am** a bird.”

Bitch narrowed his eyes, “That’s not my name anymore!”

“Tooru.”

 _“Iwa-chan…-_ ”

“KEIJII!”

Keiji sent his Alpha a long-suffering expression, “Kou… _please_.”

“So hunting parties,” Iwaizumi attempted to bring it back.

“Mixed parties,” Daichi nodded, “Clearly mark members too, make sure the Triad knows they’re not from the same group.”

“Concerted effort,” Iwaizumi seemed to like it.

“‘You’ve pissed us _all_ off,” Rooster grinned, “You’ve forced us to call truces among ourselves to focus on kicking your ass. Enjoy your prize.'”

“What’d they play?”

“Stupid games,” Beka replied, “I will help where I can: tracking, interrogation-”

“He’s fucking terrifying when he wants to be,” Yuri cut him off, remembering the first time he’d really seen Beka in the Head’s office those months ago.. The way he’d blown that asshole’s dick off flinching…

“What’s your preferred method?” Carrot asked, entirely too interested.

“Depends on what I need, how quick I need it, and what they did,” Beka replied.

Carrot giggled, hanging on the Alpha, “I think I’ve made a new friend.”

“You’re gross.”

“Tooru.”

“We’ll work on a plan,” Daichi said, drawing the attention again, “For now, keep doing what you’re doing to limit suspicion. If we’re going to get them, we need to utilize all of our advantages and we have the element of surprise for now. Work to keep it that way.”

The room seemed to understand the dismissal for what it was. The six newcomers filed out, the big Alpha and his Beta going first. Iwaizumi had to forcibly remove Bitch-Tooru from the house while Owl Man loitered with Rooster for awhile. Keiji waited semi-patiently… until he’d lost his patience and whispered something to the grey-haired Alpha… who then jumped and grinned like a man who’d just been given a booty call… or a kid promised ice cream.

And Yuri honestly didn’t know which Keiji had promised the human Owl.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait! This one just wasn't coming together the way I wanted it to >_< Still not sure happy with it but I needed to post something

It’s a quiet house once they all leave. Yuri’s a little unnerved by it honestly. Most of them stay in their rooms and the ones that do venture down act like they don’t want to wake the dead. Daichi, Rooster and Beka all stay at the table discussing something or other. Suga fell asleep on Daichi so the Alpha sits there, gently rocking the Omega while having their quiet conversation. Kenma doesn’t stay, instead going upstairs to keep playing his game. Their roommates leave without question, Lev and Yaku grabbing towels for a shower.

Yuri settles down near Kenma while still giving the other Omega some space and pulled out his phone, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Kenma shrugged, "I figured there was a reason you didn't… even if I did figure it out a few days in… You were sick pretty much everyday and I figured you had to be either pregnant or had something like cancer. Otabek didn’t seem overly bothered by it so I figured you were just pregnant… Well that and Sugawara’s soup which I‘d watched him eat for two or three months."

"Until Suga figured it out, the only one I'd told besides Beka was Masumi… and he can’t tell anybody now."

"The mate of the assassinated?"

Yuri nodded, blindly scrolling through Instagram.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Yuri replied, feeling tears prick his eyes and ignored them, “He was hurting too much… I was being selfish… told him hoping that would keep him around… I… wasn’t ready to let him go.”

The soft blimps of the game went on, “It’s not selfish to not want to lose someone. They may be in pain for any number of reasons and want to die, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t want them to stay. It doesn’t always make a difference, but your pain in losing them is just as valid as their pain.”

“It was _his_ life.”

“And his life affected yours… positively enough for you to feel that way,” Kenma replied, “We have our own lives yes, but we affect the people around us. The decisions we make are not always only our own. I can’t just do whatever I want because it affects Kuro and our entire pack counts on him… so I do what I can to make life as easy as I can for him so he can do what he needs to. He reciprocates, keeps the house quieter if I need to work on the computer for something, keeps me safe… He’s in tune with me so well that I haven’t needed my anxiety medication for months. He could just make me take it, but he knows it messes with my head so he sits with me and works me through it,” Yuri didn’t say anything, “My point is that you shouldn’t feel guilty for trying to give him something to hold onto. You cared for him enough to go against a group of Triad by yourselves, knowing that he probably wasn’t going to make it.” he paused and looked up, “Sorry… I’m rambling…”

“You’re fine,” Yuri wasn’t sure what the point had been,

“I guess… The idea that we shouldn’t try to hold onto people doesn’t sit well with me… Did you know we almost lost Suga? Would have if Daichi had left him alone.”

“No… What happened?”

“He saw something awful when he was younger… living with it for awhile but tried to kill himself a few years ago. It was right after I’d moved in so I didn’t know him that well… but I saw what it did to the rest of the house. He was convinced that nobody would really miss him. Daichi found him in the bathroom, in the tub. He’d taken blood thinners and cut himself. Daichi convinced him to bond with him even though they didn’t really think of each other like that. He figured that if Suga, at least, could feel how deeply Daichi cared for him as a friend that it would make things better… not fixed… just better.” Yuri couldn’t see how the bright grey-haired Omega would’ve done something like that, “It worked… and Suga started feeling different for Daichi and Daichi realized that he felt much the same. They love each other in their own weird way but it’s helped… that the pills… but Suga’s not been on the pills since he found out about the baby… I think that’s helped the most… the baby...”

Yuri still wasn’t sure what the point of all this was, “I don’t…”

“We’re supposed to let go… _maybe_ … but we’re also supposed to fight like hell until then…. At least that’s how I see it… but I don’t do well with loss so…” Kenma shrugged and went back to his game.

That… that made the most sense and a sentiment Yuri could get behind.

He didn’t let people close very often… but when he did…

“I think… I think I get it.”

Kenma glanced at him and smiled a little, “Is it selfish for me to not want you to go when this is all over?”

Yuri shook his head, “I kinda don’t want to leave either.”

Kenma curled up next to him, leaning his head on Yuri’s shoulder and playing his game, “I’m buying a cat-eared onesie.”

“Make it leopard print?

“Done.”


	80. Chapter 80

The following weeks seemed to run as normal… with the added Triad hunts and those six people showing up seemingly at random. There were a few meetings at the table but it was mostly just Owl Man/Bokuto appearing out of thin air, Keiji in tow, to rile the house up. Shoyo was a huge fan and it was better to stay upstairs if they were in the same room downstairs.

Hunting parties had been organized, leaving the house more empty than usual. Daichi and Rooster were out alot more often and Beka joined them at least half the time. Yuri found himself with Knema most of the time though as they’d hit the third week, he spent abit of time with Suga who’d lost some of his sparkle with the extra hours Daichi was away. The older Omega tried, he really did, but the extended nights out took their toll on him. Yuri often ended up on the couch with him, Kenma curled up on the opposite side with his games, as they watched whatever show was on and waited for their Alphas. Suga often ended up asleep, leaning on Yuri or laying on the couch with his head in Yuri’s lap. Daichi would always look so guilty when they came home and let Suga smother him the following day until he’d have to leave again.

Yuri’s belly kept getting harder, firming up as the pup grew. He was only just barely showing… if he was naked and looking for it. He had a feeling it’d get much more prominent soon and he wouldn’t be able to hide it. It was something he wasn’t looking forward to.

The invitations for the event were gotten and subsequently handed out to those going. That’d meant a meeting to plan what was going to happen and how. Bokuto was put out that he wasn’t one of the ones going in. He was then quickly appeased by being part of the team to make sure their target didn’t get away if he happened to give them the slip.

Nobody seemed pleased that Tooru was going but apparently his people skills were much better with _other_ people. Yuri wasn’t holding his breath. At least his Alpha would be there to rein him in if he got _extra_. Of course they also to wonder about Carrot Head but he seemed much more likely to listen to his Alpha without having to be told to shut the fuck up. Rooster and Kenma were also chosen to go given Kenma’s ability to read a room and Rooster… well Rooster was good backup for Beka.

Yuri and Kenma left the house under the watchful gaze of Tanaka and Tora… which _should_ have been a disaster but they were surprisingly professional about the whole thing.

The plan was for them to match so they could hopefully confuse a possible tail should the plan get found out. Neither of them had much patience for shopping, Kenma just in general and Yuri was feeling tired and things weren’t fitting the way he thought they should. They ended up with black and red dresses, high-lows to be exact. Kenma looked uncomfortable with his shoulders exposed, but apparently the picture he’d sent Rooster made the Alpha’s brain short circuit pr something and that made it all worth it.

Or so Yuri assumed.

Once those were bought, they moved onto shoes and they spent at least an hour trying on different ones. Kenma had more issue with the heels than Yuri but they eventually found pairs that worked for them both. The heels on Kenma’s were abit thicker and an inch shorter… which worked well to make them look closer in height, making it only an inch difference.

Once that was all done, they made their way to a trusted hairdresser where Kenma got his roots bleached again and dyed to match Yuri’s blond and Yuri got his trimmed up to Kenma-length.

The night of, they banished the Alphas to keep them from drooling early. Neither really touched their hair, keeping it the way they usually wore it… which was mostly the same. Makeup was touches of red and grey-black, Yuri doing what he could to make his eyes look more like Kenma’s. A little gloss finished it up and they gave each other a single nod before heading downstairs.

[Dress](https://www.miladies.net/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/High-Low-Strapless-Red-and-Black-Sequin-Dress.jpg)

||||||||||||||||||||

The stiff collar and tie felt like they were strangling him and he fidgeted with them again. Kuroo chuckled as he leaned against the wall, his own tie loose and the top button undone. His suit jacket hung over one shoulder and there had been _zero_ effort to tame his hair. He was probably what Omegas would term ‘a hot mess’ but Otabek just thought he was a mess given what they were supposed to be doing inside of an hour. Otabek couldn’t say he was surprised. What did surprise him was the sudden spike in Kuroo’s scent and the sharp inhale. Otabek turned around and-

Ho.lee. _Shit_ …

The pair of blonds are… _stunning_.

Of course Yuri’s coming down without even using the railing while Kenma goes slower, holding the banister with one hand. Once they were both downstairs proper, it brought a whole different perspective. At a glance they could seriously pass for twins. The dresses were identical as was the hair and the shoes were close enough that it didn’t matter. The biggest difference honestly is the eyes, Kenma’s looking much more cat-like than Yuri’s. He’s built a smidge bigger than Yuri too but Otabek doubts that would be noticeable for someone who didn’t know them. The subtle ways Yuri’s filled out in the last couple of weeks has helped there too.

The scent rolling off of Kuroo is **strong** , “ _Kenma_ …”

The shyer of the Omegas broke ranks and went to fix his Alpha up. Yuri stood there and tossed his hair from his face. There was a smirk playing as though he knew how good he looked.

Otabek walked up to him, “Well…”

The smirk grew, “Well yourself. I didn’t know you had this,” he touched the suit, toying with the hem of a sleeve.

Otabek felt something swell in him at the unusually timid behavior, “You’re not the only one who goes shopping you know.”

Yuri half smiles and there’s a faint pink in his cheeks. It’s silly and Otabek has a vague feeling that this is what dating Yuri would’ve been like if they’d done things in a somewhat more traditional way. He’s struck with how beautiful Yuri looks right now. There’s a radiance that’s started to come up within the last week or so and it just adds to it. He’s _convinced_ that he’s about to be a very envied Alpha.

The scents behind him swirl and he has to tuck his nose into Yuri’s neck to breathe for a moment. He gets the scent of lemongrass, honey, a hint of his own vanilla and _pup_ instead and grins a bit into Yuri’s skin, _Alpha_ pride swelling in his chest. Soon Yuri’s not going to be able to hide it from the masses.

“Kuro-” there’s a deeper growl and the sound of lips, “ _Tetsu_. We should go.”

Yuri makes a face and leaves Otabek to help Kenma get straight again after Kuroo attempted to devour him. Hair’s fluffed and put back right and Yuri hands off a tube of lip gloss. Yuri shoots Kuroo and annoyed look and the Alpha look completely smug and totally not repentant.

At least he’s got his tie on right now.


	81. Chapter 81

The gala was being held at the Ukai mansion in the large banquet hall. Security was fairly tight, ever single attendee requiring an id check with their invitation. Thankfully, between Phichit, Kenma, and Kai, they’d managed to get fake ones for himself and Yuri. The security guard didn’t even bat an eye at the same family name on both Yuri’s and Kenma’s. Otabek was scrutinized a little… until Yuri barked at him to fall in line and the guard looked at him sheepishly. He merely nodded and trailed Kuroo as he led both Omegas into the event.

Inside was a large crowd milling around. Most of them were Yakuza. He could see Tooru and Iwaizumi one one side of the room and Tendo and Ushijima closer to the door. Both pairs were in conversations, Tendo seeming to be relatively tame and Tooru looking fairly attractive if Otabek were being objectively honest. Of course nobody held a candle to Yuri… except maybe Kenma at this exact moment… and _only_ because he was pulling twins with Yuri. They walked around a bit, making notes for the interesting individuals. Kenma and Yuri walked off at one point to dance together, leaving Kuroo and Otabek at the side.

“Any in particular?” Otabek intoned.

“I’ve seen three Triad,” Kuroo replied as he took a sip of the drink he’d pilfered from a passing attendant, “None of them are _particularly_ suspicious but… they’re here.”

“Mm.”

“Kuroo,” the tone was sharp while being authoritatively soft. Otabek glanced around the taller Alpha to see another tall Alpha, this one blond and a bit older. “I trust you’re not causing trouble…”

“Of course not,” Kuroo grinned and gestured, “Sir, this is the hound. Beks, this is Keishin Ukai. He’s the Oyabun’s grandson and _technically_ our direct boss.”

Otabek bowed slightly toward the older Alpha, “I should thank you personally then… Kuroo and Sawamura have been very gracious to us.”

Keishin waved it away, “We owed Mari one and it’s family anyway.”

Otabek’s brows creased.

“See what you wanted?” Keishin asked Kuroo.

“We’ve seen a few possibilities… We’ll have to see if the others pick up on anything else.”

Keishin looked annoyed, “ _Eh_.”

“There you are,” a smaller black-haired male popped up at the Alpha’s shoulder.

Otabek had to blink… The male, either a Beta or Omega, looked… _alot_ like Katsuki. He even had glasses.

“I _told_ you I was going to talk to Kuroo,” the Alpha replied, looking fondly annoyed.

“I know but- oh! Forgive me you must be O-”

“The hound,” Keishin cut the other off.

“Of course,” he giggled a little and then looked around, probably looking for Yuri, “And…”

“He’s dancing with Kenma,” Otabek supplied.

“Right.”

“Ittetsu, this is the hound. Hound, this is Ittetsu Takeda, my mate.”

Otabek offered another slight bow, “It’s good to meet you.”

Ittetsu smiled, “Mari said it’s bad. I haven’t been able to talk to Yuuri much over the last few months.”

“It’s.. not been good,” Otabek replied, “but hopefully we’ll get somewhere tonight.”

“Let us know if we can help,” Ittetsu replied with a smile and then looked at Keishin, “Shiratorizawa wanted to talk to you by the way.”

“When don’t they,” Keishin rolled his eyes and gave them a nod before walking off.

The blonds came back, Kenma glancing at the dancefloor where the other two couples were busy twirling around. Otabek offered a hand to Yuri who took it and they were swept away with everyone else. He maneuvered them close to Ushijima who traded partners with him without missing a step. Otabek was fairly certain dancing with Tendo looked ridiculous.

“Anything?”

The redhead hunched over him, his six or seven inches taller self making Otabek feel short, “That one… right there… Calls himself Yifan. He’s the son of a Dragon Master. Fairly stupid I think, but should know things.” they spun around and Otabek got a look at the tall blond Tendo had pointed out. He was big… but Otabek had the feeling he could take him. The expression was one reminiscent of a bad attitude than anything particularly dangerous.

“Ok.” he looked around, spotting Kuroo with Tooru and trading partners again.

Tooru was just as tall as he bent over Otabek to pretend to sniff him, “See Yifan yet?”

“I did.”

“Little Yuri is going to engage him first and then Ushiwaka is going to pull him into a conversation. Iwa will then get him alone. That’s when you and Kuroo get him. Kuroo knows the way out the back… just nab him and stuff in the waiting trunk. Akaashi will handle the rest.”

Otabek hummed and traded him off to Iwaizumi for Yuri, “We’re moving soon.”

“I know,” Yuri looked ready, green eyes sparking. Otabek wanted to kiss him so much right then… but he was playing a bodyguard tonight so it’d have to wait. He led Yuri off the floor and to get a drink. Yuri waited for his cue and then walked off to do whatever it was they’d decided he would do to get this Yifan’s attention.

Then Ushijima moved in. Kenma had joined Yuri and they were hovering around Keishin and Ittetsu. Kuroo moved off and Otabek followed him down the hallway they’d figured they’d use for this. A few moments later, Iwaizumi shows up with the Triad member. His scent spiked when he noticed them and started to fight. Ushijima barred his way back to the event and he made a break for it, surprising everyone with his speed as he took off into some random room.

“South side!” Kuroo said into an earpiece he apparently had and Otabek jumped out the window after the Triad. They ended up halfway down the house when Bokuto stepped out of the shadows, looking… well… a little insane. It made Yifan pulled up short and Otabek jumped on him, wrestling him to the ground and choked him till he passed out. They managed to get him into the trunk of the car and Akaashi drove off with Bokuto to whichever safe house they were going to.

Otabek found his way to a staff entrance and back to the party where they loitered around or a little longer, watching for when the other three Triad members realized their charge was missing before Yuri complained about being tired and made his excuses. Keishin nodded and Kuroo gave them a grin though Kenma seemed of the same mind to leave. Otabek followed the Omega out to the car where Ennoshita was waiting to drive them to meet with Bokuto.


	82. Chapter 82

Getting Yifan off the floor was easy enough.

What wasn’t was the little of a scene his sudden shout created.

His handlers started looking around and getting twitchy, “ _Ah shit._ ”

“Mm?” Kenma hummed.

Yuri had to think of something fast, “Don’t hate me ok…?”

Kenma looked at him, eyes growing just a little, “Oh,” and followed when Yuri dragged him closer to where the Triad shitheads were by the buffet. Kenma reached for some food from the table and Yuri pressed up against his back and tucked his nose into Kenma’s neck. It was weird… _so **very** weird_… but he could feel the Betas’ eyes on them instead of the hallway their boss had disappeared down. He channeled more of his instagram model ‘bitch better have ma money’ self, getting Kenma to squirm a little. The other Omega turned, keeping his back to the Triad. He didn’t look thrilled but resigned as he touched Yuri’s face. Yuri purposefully blinked and Kenma just slowly sighed with a light roll of the eyes. He smirked a bit, tilting his head and made a little show of it, turning Kenma so he could face the wall and Yuri the room while giving the Triad guys a nice side view before leaning in. Their lips were sticky with gloss and Kenma faked being it as much as he could… which wasn’t much. Yuri made it work with his brand of overenthusiasm until Rooster showed up, eyes bugged. He couldn't tell if the Alpha was annoyed or not until a vague head tilt toward the Triad asked the question and Yuri just shrugged with a light smirk. Anod from the Rooster and everything seemed ok. Beka appeared a few minutes later and they hung around a bit more. Yuri and Kenma danced some more, touching here and there… until it wasn’t enough to draw the attention for the fact that the Triad had lost Yifan.

Yuri slumped on Rooster, “I’m _ti~red_... ! I think I’m going home.”

“Of course,” Rooster grinned, “Kenma and I will be home soon. What up for us yes?”

“Maybe,” Yuri smirked up at the Alpha, feeling gross and then walked off with Beka in tow. He flopped into the car and gave a full body shudder, “Don’t let me do that _ever_ again.”

Beka snorted as Chikara drove off.

They ended up at Owl Man’s safehouse. Keiji was waiting for them by the door and led them down to the basement where Bokuto was busy harassing the Triad guy. The Omega called his Alpha who kicked Yifan’s shin pretty good and then tramped upstairs. Yuri paused, Beka going to sit down in the chair by the rickety table.

The Triad finally realized they were there, “You?!”

“Surprise! Bitch,” Yuri smirked as he sauntered his way over, making sure his heels clomped on the cement floor, “We’re gonna play a little game k? We’re going to imagine three families… all three are happy in their families,” he takes to sliding his hands here and there, getting the Alpha uncomfortable… possibly a little horny... “They’re all neighbors but two of them get along better with each other than the third. _Well_ … somebody from the middle house decides that he likes the neighbors on the other side of the house better… or _maybe_ he likes the neighbors across the street… Are you following me?” the eyes were narrowed, “Anyway… there’s an accident… a few people get run over… there’s a kidnapping… a couple of robberies... all sorts of shit in the neighborhood… but _nobody_ can figure out who the guy who likes the neighbors across the street is… Do you know who it is...?”

“Go to hell.”

||||||||||||||||||

There’s wisps of lust in the air curling around the scent of frustrated _Alpha_. Yifan jerks against the chains, his hips trying to follow Yuri’s hand as he moves away. “You won’t get anything out of me.”

It’s lightning quick, the sound of the backhand echoing before the Alphas even realized that Yuri had moved, “I watched someone close to me die for no good reason… and I'm kinda a crazy bitch... so I **will** get the answers I want. I’ve got all night… all week…” he punched the Alpha in the gut, making him bent over as much as he could, “I’m not needed anywhere so I don’t have to leave you alone,” he gripped the blond hair and jabbed his fingers into the Alpha’s side and giggled like a psycho, “Isn’t that just the _best_ thing ever?” and then smacked him again, “Who is it? Who’s the fucker who got my packmate killed?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“We know there’s a mole somewhere… so who is it?” Yuri closed an eye as he was spit at. He wiped it away, smearing it over the Alpha’s nose… and sucker punched him.

The Alpha sputtered, gasping for air, “Fuck you.”

Yuri swung again, crushing his nose, and then kneed him in the dick. The Alpha almost screamed. “Who’s the fucking mole.”

Otabek shifted, slightly adjusting himself. He shouldn’t feel the way he did. He shouldn’t be turned on while watching his mate beat the shit out of some dickhead.

“I ain’t a snitch, you cunt. Fuck you!”

But the way that dress clung to his ass, showing off the _hint_ of baby bump… how could he not get hard.

Yuri stomped on a knee, “I’ll ask again. Who’s the _fucking_ mole.”

“ _ **Get off**_ me you bitch!”

He didn’t need to react. Yuri hadn’t even flinched. But the idea that one else trying to Command his Omega sent his Alpha snarling into an uncontrollable fury.

He was up before he’d even realized he’d nudged Yuri aside. He grabbed the other’s hair, smashing his head into the wall, “ _ **Pipe. down**_.”

A lip curled but the Alpha didn’t let out much more than a low growl.

Yuri just laughed, “You know who that is? You ever hear of the Dark Horse of Kazakhstan? That’s his prized hunting dog.” The eyed bugged, “He’s also my mate by the way-” the Alpha’s eyes bugged wider, the Alpha not breathing at all, “-and you’ve just pissed him off… Enjoy,” he went to walk away, “Babe?”

“Mm?”

“Make sure he can still talk yeh? We haven’t gotten the info from him yet.”

He flexed his shoulders, feeling his spine crack in a couple of places, “Nothing to the head. Got it.”


	83. Chapter 83

Yifan’s surprisingly resilient given the pretty boy-fuck boy vibes he’d given off.

By the time Otabek’s done with him the first time, he’s having some difficulty breathing from what are most likely bruised ribs. Two of his fingers are bent the wrong way and he might have a dislocated joint though Yuri doesn’t care enough to actually see which one it is. He hasn’t spoken though… and least nothing helpful… mostly just cursing them out.

They switch off, pulling a very obvious good cop/bad cop though Yuri still smacks him around some. He’s not as able as he’s been. Despite feeling better than he had in a few months, he tires a little faster and the energy needed to really give this guy the beating he deserved. His belly cramped some in a way he didn’t like at one point after being rough with him so he left the physical shit to Beka who was more than happy to do it for him. That left him all the time in the world to sit in that chair and drink ginger ale from a fancy glass… and get all hot from watching Beka’s ass as he worked over the Triad guy with what should have been scary intent.

More fingers are bent in ways they shouldn’t and only one leg’s really useable now. His face is pale, eyes clouded in pain… almost looking delirious. His accent bleeds through the more he’s put through and towards the end, Yuri can barely understand what has essentially become slurred Engrish.

“I don’t know name…”

“Rather convenient don’t you think?” Yuri glances at Beka who takes a step closer-

“I serious!” Yifan wheezed, flinching, “Never use name!” when they didn’t move, he relaxed slightly, ”Only code… Called ‘Stalking Horse’ in Inner Circle… called-” here his face did something funny, “-can’t say right… means ‘forgotten’ I think…”

Yuri glanced at Beka.

The Alpha’s mouth had tightened, “Have you seen him?”

“One time… like you… Alpha.”

“Like him as an Alpha or looks _like_ him,” Yuri asked.

“Look…” Yifan breathed a little deeper once and winced, “He… both Alpha look alike…”

Beka inhaled a growl as his body tensed. Yifan flinched. “When? When did you see him?”

“Less than year… more than six month I think.”

Beka… didn’t look good… Yuri grabbed him and pushed him for the stairs. They headed up, the door opening to reveal a bland faced Tsukishima.

“Where’s the owl?” Yuri asked as he pushed Beka passed and to the couch.

“Out,” a finger shoved the blond’s glasses up his nose, “Got information on the Triad bodyguards causing trouble.”

“Cool. Go watch him for a minute.”

A scornful smirk, “That’s not my job.”

Yuri pulled his phone, “Then I’ll just call Suga and have him send somebody _else_ over.”

Tsukishima heaved a resigned sigh and tramped down the basement stairs.

Yuri glanced back at Beka, “Talk to me… What’s going on?”

“I... “ Beka got up and started pacing furiously, “Male Alpha in my family… My father-no good. He wouldn’t do this. Daniyar… doesn’t have anything to gain from doing this… Azamat,” he shook his head, “No… Malik’s Omega… Pravin… It’s not Pravin…”

“Ok well it has to be one of them,” Yuri replied, “Yifan wouldn’t go through all of that just to give us bad info. He would’ve broken sooner if he was… Even if he _was_ holding out to make it seem more legit, he wouldn’t have let us do half that shit… So it’s gotta be one of them.”

Beka was visibly unhappy.

“We have to think about this… _really_ think about it. Whichever one it is… is trying to kill us.”

Beka’s lips were almost gone with how thin he’d pressed them, “I know.”

“So which one is it? If it’s not Pravin, it’s one of the others.”

“No-”

“Would Dani try to usurp?”

“No-!”

“Maybe he’s not agreeing with your father is trying to-”

_“He’s not-!”_

“Then it’s Azamat. Maybe he thinks he’d do a better job than Dani-”

“It’s not… He’s not…”

“It’s one of them…” Yuri touched Beka who flinched, “I’m sorry… Everything we’ve gotten is pointing to one of them…” He touched Beka’s face and kissed his hairline, “It’s gonna suck whichever one it is… but we have to figure it out before more people get hurt.” Beka’s sigh coupled with the sag of his shoulders was all Yuri needed. He led the Alpha back to the couch and pulled his phone, “That dipshit said he was called ‘forgotten’ by everybody but went by ‘stalking horse’ if it was the inner circle… Does that term mean anything to you?” Beka shook his head, “Ok… Well…” he looked up a list of synonyms because he honestly didn’t have a good idea of what it meant, “‘Chaser,’ ‘Hound,’ Hunting Dog’ … also means... ‘Dark Horse’... ‘Slim Chance, ’Underdog.’”

“I need to know more,” Beka got up.

Yuri jumped after him “Wait! We have to figure this out!”

Beka rounded on him, “Why? Why does it matter which one it is? Either way, one of them is dying and I might just be the one pulling the trigger…!” the pain flashing in his eyes is palpable, “Maybe… Maybe I don’t want to know… not till I have to.”

“When?” Yuri asked, feeling his face twitch as he felt his eyes prick, “When you’re staring down the barrel at him?”

“Maybe… I won’t have time to think then.”

“Or you’ll freeze and he’ll get you first!”

“That won’t happen.”

“Oh? And you know this how?”

“Because if he gets me first, you die… I won’t let that happen,” he turns and goes downstairs, leaving Yuri to stand there by himself.


	84. Chapter 84

Kei’s sitting in the chair downstairs, looking bored to hell as Yifan tries to stay upright. Obabek ignores the Crow in favor of grabbing the Triad by the collar, “Where is he? Where is the mole.”

There was a wet laugh followed by a grimace, “Probably home, Almaty…”

“He has to come out sometime. Where does he meet you.”

“I don’t know.”

He kicked the bad knee, growling over the pained shout, “Where. Does he meet you.”

A lip curled, “He come to us… We send car.”

“Where do you pick him up?”

“Airport.”

“Where do you take him.” Eyes narrowed. Otabek punched a kidney, “Where. Do you. Take him.” Yifan heaved. Otabek grabbed him between the legs, “I will neuter you if you don’t start talking,” and gave what was there a sharp twist. Yifan buckled, shrieking. “Where do you take him!”

_“Tai Tam Country Park… Shek O Country side…”_

“When’s his next visit.”

“I don’t know-” Otabek went to twist, “-It’s irregular! I don’t know!”

Otabek stares at Yifan hard, notes that the Chinese Alpha isn’t lying, and let's go. He turns for the stairs, “Watch him.”

“Not my-”

He glances over, “Did I stutter.”

Kei’s face scrunches and he sulks into the chair. Otabek goes on up the stairs, pausing halfway up to let Yuri, who’d come up that far, to shift and then continued to the first floor. He heard footsteps after him as he pulled his phone, debating on what he should do.

“So… Hong Kong…”

“Looks like,” he replied, “I need to figure out when he’s going to be there next.”

“Gonna call your sister or…?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” he bit his lip, head in a fuzz with all the various possibilities… so many ways for this to go wrong…

“We can get Phichit on it… at least to start…”

He nodded, “Yea… do that… We’ll see what we can get from that before we do anything else.” Keeping his family in the dark might be the best bet.

If they don’t know what’s going on, they can’t try to persuade him from going after whichever brother it is. Mother would try to keep whichever one home and change their mind. She would plead with him to let it go. They would, as a whole, work to disprove any proof he had. It wouldn’t be malicious or doing it to spite Otabek… but they wouldn’t believe it just as he didn’t.

The only difference was that Otabek, and by extension, Yuri and their pup, was being hunted.

He wasn’t going to take it.

He’d let it go long enough. They'd been chased across Europe, forced into hiding in Japan _**twice**_. Their, or rather Yuri’s, pack was fractured. He wasn’t sure when they’d last contacted Victor or Katsuki. Guang Hong and Leo hadn’t been heard from at all since the attempted rescue.

He wasn’t going to stand for it anymore.

This was going to end.

He was just having a hard time with the idea of... _ending_ one of his brothers.

It had to be done. Whichever one it was, wouldn’t stop because he was asked to. Whoever it was had a big enough chip on his shoulder, he’d risk killing them to get what he thought he was owed.

Otabek would end it.

He didn't want to.

But he would.

If not him then it would be one of the others and they didn’t have anywhere else to go.

He did.

He could go to Russia with Yuri, work for Victor or continue to guard Yuri.

He would be ok.

The rest of the family would not be.

He was going to end it… and it’d end soon.

|||||||||||||

Yuri wasn’t sure he liked what he was getting through the bond… the sense of dread mixed with conviction is so strong he can almost taste it. Whatever happened in the basement made Beka hard. The steel is heavy.

He pulls his phone and sends a text to Phichit and Kenma, letting them know that they need to look into the Altin Alpha boys and trips to Hong Kong. Neither reply but it’s stupid early in the morning so he didn’t really expected anything yet. Hopefully they’ll have something before the sun sets again.

Beka’s still standing there, holding his phone. He hadn’t done a thing with it… just standing there. Yuri’s getting a little worried. He feels like a second breakdown is around the corner. This thing with whichever brother is setting Beka so far on edge Yuri’s not sure he won’t end up hanging off some ledge like a gargoyle because he just can’t take it anymore.

Owl shows up again and Keiji in tow. The Omega makes them both go home for the night at least. Kei follows them at a distance, possibly because of his ongoing attitude crisis… or maybe because he just liked being alone. He was one of if not _the_ _most_ introverted in the house… possibly more than Kenma. He’s easily ignored as they wander the streets heading for the house. They spot Kai and Yamamoto awhile later making their rounds. Yuri almost sighs in relief, knowing that they’re _finally_ close to home. His feet hurt despite the flat shoes he’s borrowed from Keiji. It’s just breaking dawn by the time they creep into the house and up the stairs. Yuri feels gross but he’s too tired to care and flops into bed. As he passes out, he feels Beka’s body heat press against his back.


	85. Chapter 85

“Bitch Boy’s been busy,” Phichit typed away, bringing up a few windows on the monitor, “Three flights to Hong Kong since all the shit started. His bank accounts have all sorts of weird charges on them. His phone doesn’t look weird but that doesn’t mean he’s not using burners.”

Yuri squinted at the screen as he munched on a stick of pocky. Any name, first or last, had been blacked out so he wouldn’t know exactly which one it was. If Beka didn’t know, Yuri wouldn't either so he couldn’t blab about it.

Phichit knew though… and Kenma.

They’d be able to warn them if something super shit was doing down.

“Anything for in the near future?”

“Not yet. His last trip was a month ago though… with how he’s come back faster each time and what’s going on with Yifan, I’d assume it’ll be sooner rather than later.”

“He just needs to call Yasha…” Yuri bit his lip to almost bleeding.

“Beks still not talking to his family?”

Yuri shook his head, “He wants as little to do with them to keep Bitch Boy in the dark as much as possible… Still… knowing what’s going on with them would help us figure out what’s going on in general.”

“What about Yuuri? Have you called him?”

“No… He hasn’t sounded good the last few times… I don’t want to stress him more.”

“We might need their help though. We can’t take on an entire Triad and I doubt our housemates are going to be willing to come with. This, as a whole, isn’t their fight.”

Yuri cocked a brow, with a smirk, “Ennoshita wouldn’t help…?”

“You know he would,” Phichit’s cheeks pinked a little, “I don’t want him to though… He needs to stay here.”

“He probably won’t though… you guys are…” Yuri quirked a brow, “pretty tight.”

There was a fond smile on Phichit’s face, a soft expression in a context Yuri wasn’t sure he’d ever see on the Omega, “We are… but that’s why…”

“He’d think the same about letting you leave on your own.”

“Mm,” Phichit typed, pulling up something else on the screen, “How did you know…”

“Know what…?”

“Know…” Phichit made a face, “Forget it.”

“How did I know what?”

“ _Nothing_ … it’s not important.”

“You’re shit at hedging.”

“And you’re shit at letting things that have nothing to do with you go.”

“Well fuck you then,” Yuri stood, “You’re the one who brough tit up,” and flipped Phichit the bird before leaving the room. Noya and Lev were on the games downstairs, both of them making noise. Kinoshita was on his way outside, his hand already playing with his lighter.

|||||||||||||||||||

“We’ll need to up rotations,” Daichi tapped a pencil on a paper calendar. Notes on shifts and sightings or urnins with Triad penned in all over it, “It’s getting too frequent.”

“We just need to find a better way to get rid of them,” Kuroo replied, “They’re like cockroaches… nasty critters.”

“I don’t know how much worse we can get though,” Ennoshita said, “We’re already brutal… to the point that I worry about some of them. Hinata’s been getting quiet lately…”

“I don’t suppose Ukai would say anything to the Dragon Master at fault…?” Suga asked as he slowly ate his way through a bowl of flavored rice crackers.

Daichi shook his head, “It would imply weakness… that we can’t handle it. They might take it as an invitation to invade completely. Kuroo’s right. We just have to find a way to stomp them all out.”

“They may have lost too many to just leave,” Kenma said, “It might just be a matter of principle now… losing that many and not getting anything for it…”

“Tough luck. It’s our turf and they’re stinking it up,” Kuroo replied.

The conversation pauses as Yuri appears, looking annoyed, and plops down next to Kenma who ignores him as he lays his head on the slightly taller Omega’s shoulder. He seems tired in more ways than one. Otabek almost makes a face, just wanting this all to be over… at least for awhile.

“What’s up, Kitty?” Kuroo asked.

“Phichit’s being an ass.”

Ennoshita cocks a brow but says nothing.

“He brought something up but shut down and then called me nosy when I asked him about it… Like bitch-! You asked! Don’t get at me if…-”

“He just may not want to talk about it right now,” Kenma sort of cut him off.

“Why not? He wants to talk about everything.”

“Nothing deep… He probably asked because it’s serious but decided that he didn’t actually want to think about it.”

Yuri turned his head. The bond hummed with amused annoyance. “Why do you have to be so fucking perceptive? Makes me pissed.”

“Sorry.”

Kenma was not sorry.

“So what did I crash?” Yuri munched on another stick of pocky.

“Plans for rotations,” Daichi replied as he crossed his arms and leaned on the table, “It’s getting worse.”

“Somebody else get hurt?”

“Not today… but it’s not-”

“Guys!”

They all look up as Phichit thunders down the stairs.

Ennoshita stands, looking especially concerned, “Chitta, What-”

“He booked a flight!” Phichit almost crashed into the table, “Bitch Boy **just** booked a flight to Hong Kong… Tomorrow morning… six thirty-eight. Gets in Thursday at three forty-seven pm.”

“Can you get us flights for either late Wednesday or early Thursday?” he asked after a brief moment.

“Yea… I’ll look at times. How many tickets? Three?”

“Ten,” Kuroo replied.

Otabek stared at him, “Ten..?”

Kuroo smirked, “You didn’t think we’d let you go off by yourself did you?”

“I…”

“We’ll have a better shot if there’s a few more of us there,” the Alpha looked over Otabek’s shoulder, “Ten tickets. Try and keep them spaced apart.”

“I’ll let you know what I find so I can get names,” and Phichit left.

“You don’t have to, you know,” Otabek said, “Things here aren’t great. You should focus on that.”

“Of course we do,” Daichi replied, “You’re all family to us now. We’ll help how we can.”

“Somebody may not come home.”

“Somebody may not come home walking down the street… doesn’t mean we shouldn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta tell you guys… writing this fic in general has been a pain in the ass… Any time I look up flights to try and get a realistic idea of how long Yuri’s on a plane to anywhere, I get shit for covid and apparently ‘flights aren't going here on the date selected’... like I DON’T ACTUALLY WANT TO GO!!!! I JUST NEED TO KNOW HOW LONG THE DAMN FLIGHT IS SO I’M NOT CLAIMING THEY GET THERE IN THREE HOURS IF IT’S ACTUALLY GONNA TAKE EIGHT!!!! 😭😭😭😭


	86. Chapter 86

When Kuroo said there were ten going, he hadn’t expected Bokuto and Akaashi to show up the following morning with packed bags, one of which looked suspiciously like a rifle case.

Yet there they were, bright and early…

Bokuto was still half asleep and relatively quiet comparatively. He plonks down and sucks on a cup of coffee with waaay too much sugar. Akaashi seemed to be functioning mostly, but it was hard to tell.

The pile of bags by the door is impressive. There’s tension between Phichit and Ennoshita at the table, Phichit not happy that the Alpha had added his bag to the pile. Ennoshita didn’t seem to care. He just sat there with the two Betas he usually hung out with and ate his breakfast.

“Apparently there was quite the argument,” Daichi caught him staring.

“Was there,” Otabek looked down to grab a piece of meat off his plate.

“Can’t blame either of them…” the Alpha said, “I wouldn’t want Suga to go on an assignment like this… but he’d go if I went.”

“Good thing you’re not then,” Otabek replied.

“Mm.”

“Thank you… for lending us your men… I’ll do my best to send them home.”

“I told you, you’re family… and not just because of Katsuki. You’ve carved your own way into this house… It’s always open to you and yours.”

Otabek nodded and took a deep breath, the resolve to make sure everybody made it home settling that much deeper.

The group left via various modes of transport about an hour later. There were a few tears spilled by Suga and Yamaguchi and then Yuri once they were in the car. He quickly blinked them away, muttering something about damn pregnancy hormones and Otabek thought it better to pretend they hadn’t existed.

They separated at the airport. Otabek and Yuri hung back a little to watch what the others were doing before doing the same. Any weapons they were supposed to have were being handled by one of the others to avoid an incident. They all got through with no problems and boarded the plane when allowed. The seats were scattered, the mates paired up but multiple rows apart. Tanaka and Yamamoto were peppered in between them as single passengers and apparently Phichit had booked his and Ennoshita’s apart in a fit of petty rage.

The flight didn’t take long and they found their bags without issue. He did notice all of them, Yuri included, looking around the airport as though looking for somebody… probably the face on the photo he’d seen passed around at the table. He assumed it was the face of the brother they were hunting. Yuri had been given three, one of each of his Alpha brothers which he’d spread over the counter to stare at. He hadn’t been able to tell which one it was and assumed Yuri had been given a fresh one of whichever brother it really was.

There was something touching about Yuri not wanting to know which it was either and choosing to study three faces instead of just the one.

Akaashi was able to talk to a cab driver and get them all transport to their hotel. Otabek and Yuri climbed into the van with the Betas and Phichit and sat back for the few minutes they had. There was a strange calm… knowing that, within the next few days… this would all be over.

That, one way or another, this would be done.

||||||||||||||||||

It was a very weird mixture of tension and calm coming through the bond. Yuri wondered what the fuck Beka was thinking about. He had half an idea but wasn’t entirely sure and didn’t want to ask. This whole was stressful enough. He had three faces in his head that weren’t Beka’s but had enough in common with it to make him grimace at the idea of shooting one. No one had given away the real one yet and he hoped it stayed that way.

They pulled up to a hotel, nice enough that one didn’t have to worry about hot water but not so nice to have extensive security or look too closely at guests. Check in was handled and they went off for the rickety elevator. Yuri waited for the second group with Kenma while Phichit and the Betas and Rooster went up to make sure the rooms were secure first. Kenma had pressed up against Yuri as he played on his handheld and kept an eye on the lobby.

“Two. Ten o’clo-”

“Owl!”

The group looked up to se-

“You!” Yuri gaped at Guang Hong and rushed over, “What are you doing here?”

“Got passed an invite,” the Omega grinned and yuri spotted Leo saunter up with their own bags and a key card.

“Hey.”

“Hey...” he glanced between them, “Do you know who we’re looking for?”

Both nodded. “Haven’t seen him yet, but he’s due tomorrow so I didn’t expect to,” Leo heaved the bags higher on his shoulder.

The elevator dinged and the entire group headed up. Introductions were made once they were all in the room assigned to him and Beka. Phichit almost cried when he saw them. There was some playful posturing between the Betas and Guang Hong seemed to get along with Akaashi pretty well. Kenma said nothing, just stayed put between Yuri and Rooster.

“I hope you know what we’re all getting into,” Rooster said over the general noise, bringing it down. He was focused on Guang Hong who straightened his spine.

“We’ve got a good idea. My Dragon Master has given me his blessing to see this through.”

“And you?” he glanced at Leo.

“Somebody’s after friends of mine,” the Beta replied as he tucked his hands into his pockets and stared Rooster down, “I’m here for blood.”

Rooster smirked, “Heeey.”

“Hey Hey hey!” Owl pumped the air, “This is gonna be great!”


	87. Chapter 87

The group arrived at the airport a full thirty minutes before whichever Altin they were hunting landed. They’d trickled in, the foreign-looking ones with tickets to elsewhere in case they were stopped and questioned. Tora and Tanaka were closest to the terminal, tickets for the next flight in hand. Yuri checked the time and felt a little anxious that it’d been twenty minutes since the plane had landed.

 _“He’s not on the flight,_ ” Tora said.

His heart sank, “Shit.”

 _“What do you mean he’s not on the flight?_ ” Beka wasn’t happy.

_“He’s not on the damn plane. Everybody’s come off and he’s not here.”_

_“He’s not but Leroy is,_ ” Leo hissed, “ _He just passed me_.”

“ _Keep your eye on him,_ ” Beka growled.

“ _Leroy_?” Rooster sounded confused.

“ _Jean-Jacques Leroy_?” Kenma asked.

“That’s the asshole.”

“ _Change in plan,_ ” Rooster sounded like he was on the move, “ _Bokuto, Akaashi, go with Beks and Yuri. Tail Leroy.”_

 _“Copy that,_ ” Keiji replied and there was a laugh from Owl.

Yuri moved, “Where is he?”

 _“Headed for you,_ ” Leo said.

“ _Ennoshita, follow them with the other Bratva three minutes out.”_

_“Understood.”_

_“Tanaka, Toro, you’re with me and Kenma. We’ll figure this other guy out.”_

Yuri doesn’t hear the other two comment as he lays eyes on JJ. The Alpha looks smug as he’s led through the airport by someone Yuri guesses is Triad. Owl shows up, making some ruckus, his arm around Keiji who’s holding flowers. Owl’s other hand is dragging a rolley suitcase and another bag slung over his own shoulder and they look to all the world like a reunited couple. Yuri follows to the door, aware of Beka behind him with a suitcase.

They meet up in one of the cars and Beka pulls out behind the one holding Leroy. The traffic is heavy for awhile and then starts to thin. Leroy’s car is taking alot of different turns and Yuri starts to get a _feeling_.

“ _ **Fuck** -! Is that-_?” Tanaka’s voice came through. _“I’ve got him,”_

“ _Where_ ,” Rooster asked.

“ _Different airline. Terminal three!”_

_“Don’t lose him!”_

“They know we’re following them,” Keiji commented.

“I figured,” Beka replied.

“We’re still going right?” Owl asked.

“Obviously,” came the calm response.

Owl chuckled and started messing with the rolley bag. He handed up a few weapons which Yuri checked and loaded.

Keiji opened the other bag and pulled out a sniper rifle, checking the sights and everything else before putting it back, “I’ll need to find a nest when we get there.”

“We’ll do what we can,” Beka replied as they turned again and onto a long road that seemed to be leading to the docks.

Because of course it fucking did.

The bullet cracks the windshield and Beka swerves a little as more rain down on them. Yuri’s window shatters and he ducks to avoid the glass. Keiji leans out said window, firing two shots and then gets back in. Yuri shifts to the floor and peeks over the jagged edge. He doesn’t see anybody but they’re firing at them so he aims that general direction. Their cover is blown anyway so what does it matter now.

“Hold on,” Beka says and Yuri feels the car speed up.The Alpha extends a hand which Yuri grabs onto and braces. The front of the car pops up and Yuri feels his spine crunch under the dashboard. They keep going under a hail of bullets and everything goes darker as they pull into some building.

Owl hops out like a madman and uses the car as cover as he paints the opposite side of the building with bullets. He pauses, “Go!” the others jump out, Beka and Yuri going for behind Owl. Keiji disappears somewhere else but Yuri doesn’t have time to wonder about it. Shots are fired and they just make it behind something. They pause for a second to catch their breath and check what they have before joining Owl who sounds like he’s having the time of his life.

Beka takes off further down the building and Yuri follows, popping bullets off to help Owl who’s been cornered by three guys. He’s dropped his gun and has a pair of batons… which seem to be working for him. Two go down before he has a chance to look away. He feels somebody behind him and turns just as the guy trying to sneak up on him goes down a spray of red, the back of his head blown open. It looked too big to be a regular handgun round…

Keiji…

“Yura!”

Yuri takes off again, spotting who might be Leroy.

“ _Bokuto. Watch your six._ ”

Another body drops behind Yuri.

“No-no! No!” Beka growls as the sounds of chopper blades get louder, “ **Fuck**!”

They get outside just as it’s taking off. JJ has the fucking nerve to _salute_ them from inside, grinning as he flies away. Both of them open fire until they’re both out of ammo.

“ _BO_ -!”

More shots fired and then everything goes eerily quiet. Beka and Yuri exchange glances and reload before heading back inside. Owl is standing in the middle of the floor, sprayed in blood and looking alot like those gods of war or something. He’s grinning _so_ hard, eyes wide with an almost manic stare.

Keiji appears, rifle back in its bag… which he drops and bolts the few yards to Bokuto. The Alpha seemed to only half expect his Omega launching himself despite catching him with little effort. The batons clatter to the floor, Owl’s hands grabbing the Omega’s thighs to hold him up. Hands end up everywhere as Keiji shoves his tongue down Owl’s throat. It’s bizarre to look at honestly.

When they part, Owl’s got this smug look on his face… and gets flicked in the nose, “ _Keeeeiji_!”

“I told you to watch your six.”

“Why? I know you have it.”

“That’s besides the point, you dolt!” Keiji took an obvious breath, “What happens if I’m not there one day…?”

The smile fades, softens, but doesn’t get any less genuine, “Then it won’t matter. I bring the world down with me.”

Keiji sighs, looking as annoyed as someone with his consistent deadpan expression can get, “Be careful, Kou.”

“Holy Hell…!” Guang Hong trots up, pistol in hand.

“Leroy got away,” Yuri said.

“I figured,” the Omega nodded.

“ _We’ve got a tracker on Altin’s car,”_ Kenma’s voice came through.

“Where are they headed?” Beka asked, nodding at Leo as the Beta joins the party and low whistles at the mess. Owl really went to town on these unfortunate motherfuckers. Most of them have been beaten to a pulp and the ones that haven’t have a bullet through the head.

“ _We’re heading for a hotel I think_ ,” Kenma replies, “ _Head on back to our rooms for now. We’ll let you know otherwise.”_

 _“Is that wise_?” Ennoshita asks, probably from the car.

_“There’s no sense of distress from him. If he knows we’re following him, he doesn’t care. I doubt he’s doing anything tonight.”_

_“Unless they’re meeting at the hotel,_ ” Rooster says, “ _But it sounded like a chopper in the background? I’ll bet they changed plans. Late tonight or tomorrow should be interesting.”_

“Ok… let us know as soon as anything changes,” Beka replied.

_“Will do.”_


	88. Chapter 88

Everything gets packed up, all evidence that they’ve been there cleaned away. Otabek, Bokuto, and Leo pack the bodies into the car while the rest gather up the bullet casings. The car gets dumped off the nearest dock and somebody finds a hose to spray the floor down. It’s not perfect but nothing’s obviously wrong either so they squeeze into the car with Ennoshita and Phichit who’s working with Kenma on the tracker and hotel cameras while hacking into the dock’s security and erasing the stuff with them on it, running a loop of nothing over it.

“Damn phone service fucking sucks out here.”

“It’s fine,” Ennoshita hummed, “We’ll be at the room soon and you’ll have something stable.”

“Have the police been notified yet?” Guang Hong asked.

“Not that the scanner’s picked up.”

“Hopefully we’ll have a couple of days then. I don’t know if that car’s gonna stay down there.”

“We’ll be out by then,” Otabek replied, “We’ll find them tomorrow.”

It ends… _tomorrow_.

He feels a nervous energy under his skin that’s at war with the calm of his mind.

So many things could go wrong… but it will end.

Either way… Yuri will survive… If something happened to Otabek, he hopes Yuri will find the will to live in the few months he has until their pup is born. He hates the idea of Victor and Katsuki raising their pup.

But it very well might end that way.

But **it will _end_**.

If he does nothing else with his life, it will be to end whichever sibling has decided to endanger their family, hunt his mate.

He just wishes he could do the same about Leroy… They’d been so close to getting him. Just a little faster… If they’d gotten Akaashi to shoot at the chopper instead… Leroy could not be a threat right now if he’d thought a little different… if he hadn’t been so desperate to take him out with his own hands.

The Canadian was, without doubt, the bigger threat in terms of force, manpower. But an Altin knew the Altins’ weaknesses. He’d have insider knowledge that could be devastating in the wrong hands.

Like in the hands of Jean-Jacques Leroy.

No… the brother had to go first.

And Otabek would pull the trigger.

Hopefully he wouldn’t really know which one it was until it’d been done…

Hopefully he wouldn’t give himself time to hesitate.

||||||||||||||||||||||||

The bond was fuzzy… a buzz that made Yuri’s brain crawl. He didn’t like the whitenoise of it, the not knowing what was going on with Beka’s head. It made him feel useless. Granted he did know what it probably was. It’d hung over them since Italy.

He didn't like the growing feeling of something coming… a gnawing in his gut that said something wasn’t right. He’d been in the field too long to ignore it. Something was gonna go wrong and he didn't know what it was.

Yuri glanced over at Beka to find him staring out the window. He looked gone… somewhere else… untouchable. Yuri felt very far away at that moment.

A hand squeezes his shoulder and he looked over to the back where Keiji was squished with Leo and Guang Hong. The Omega doesn’t say a word, his face doesn’t even twitch from his usual apathetic expression. Still… there’s something in his eyes and Yuri feels a little better.

The car pulls into the hotel lot and everybody gets off, heading their own ways. Phichit’s one of the last as he stuffs his tech into his bags. Ennoshita helps carry one. Yuri’s not sure if they’re back to talking to each other yet but Phichit doesn’t seem to be actively pissed so there’s a step he supposed.

He doesn’t think about it once he’s in their room and strips. The water’s hot and that’s all he cares about… that and Beka’s naked chest against his back, his fingers in his hair before one tilts his head and he feels lips on his neck. Teeth scrape his skin and he has to reach around, wrapping an arm around Beka’s shoulders to steady himself. He feels the heat swirling in his stomach, desperate for something, _anything_ more. The whitenoise in the bond is gone, replaced with **need**. The hand not in his hair travels, gripping his hip to pull him back flush before dipping to grip him. Yuri bucks into it, gasping, and then pushes back into Beka. His insides are pulled so taunt that when Beka pushes him over, it’s a relief. Fingers probe him for just a moment before the comforting fullness that’s on the brink of too much but _so good._

He screams.

Beka’s rough with him, though not too much. They both know he’ll be fine. They **need** this.

It’s quick, Yuri screaming again as he clenches around Beka, spurting down the drain. To his surprise, Beka doesn’t. Instead he pulls out and tugs Yuri gently from the shower as he turns the water off. He’s toweled off just enough to not drip everywhere and then led into the room proper where he’s herded back onto the bed. Beka’s on him again in a flash, smothering him. It was glorious… sobering but he felt like he was drowning.

And it wasn’t enough.

He needed all of it, all of _him_.

And Beka gave it to him.

It was slower to start, Beka making him feel every inch with each slow drag. Sweat mixed with shower water as Yuri took every roll of his hips. Beka buried his face in Yuri’s neck, nipping and licking at his throat as they both panted. The pace quickened as Beka got close, chasing his end. Yuri came again as the knot tied them together. Beka stilled, resting some but not all his weight on him. Vanilla and honey scent was everywhere, heavy in the air. Yuri could practically taste it.

They clung to each other for a long while. Yuri loved every second of it. He pulled Beka’s wrist to his face, kissing the bondbite. Beka stroked his cheek with a thumb. HIs knot eventually deflated enough for him to slip out. Yuri almost whined at the loss but lips pressed gentle kisses all the way down his chest, the Alpha lying between Yuri’s legs till his elbows dug into the mattress by his hips.

“Hey,” Beka breaths into Yuri’s belly, “How’s my little boy doing?” Yuri feels his eyes prick as he slides his fingers through Beka’s hair, “Been exciting today hasn’t it?” fingers skim right above their pup and Beka presses a gentle kiss there, “It’ll be over soon... I promise… then we’ll get to meet you.”

God Yuri hoped so.

He couldn’t imagine a world where Beka didn’t get to meet their pup… couldn’t imagine a world where he hung on just long enough to give birth and then leave their pup because he couldn't live without his Alpha.

Didn’t want to imagine a world where they left their baby to someone else…

||||||||||||||||||||

He doesn’t sleep.

Can’t.

So instead he watches over Yuri, memorizing how his hair falls everywhere, how his breathing changes with dreams. He’s a vivid dreamer. Otabek can almost always guess the general subject based on breathing or twitches. He’s troubled tonight, possibly dreaming of being hunted or running toward something. His feet twitch under the blankets and he shifts just a little side-to-side until Otabek plays with his hair abit.

His phone goes off just as the sun’s starting to come up. He reaches for it, not bothering to check the number, and slowly gets up, “Hello?”

“ _We’ve landed_ ,” the Alpha on the other end said, the sounds of an early morning airport in the background, “ _Do we know anything else_?”

“I haven’t been contacted yet. They’re still watching the hotel,” he glances out their own window ten stories up.

_“You focus there. We’ll find Leroy.”_

“Understood.”

There was a pause, “ _We’ll get them._ ”

He turned to glance at Yuri, the dawn light doing something to him that was breathtaking, “I know.”

“ _Good. Keep in touch_ ,” the voice distances, “ _~Yuuuri, are you hu-_ ” and the call’s disconnected.

Otabek lets his arm drop and takes a heavy, calming breath that turns into a yawn halfway. He’s tired, but he won’t sleep till it’s over. It won't be long anyway.

He’ll sleep tonight.


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo… I figure this fic will be done around US Thanksgiving at the latest. Good news is I have the next story already in planning. The first chapter might be posted before the last one here.  
> On a separate note: I don’t think I need to warn ya’ll about the next two or three chaps since it’s all led up to here. For those not ok with violence, blood, and death (cuz there will be *all* of it) ya might want to skip the next few. I’ll post a note when this bit is over that there will be *something* of a recap without all the gory details.

Yuri felt the coolness before he’d woken up fully. It didn’t matter that Beka slowly eased back into bed… He hadn’t been there two minutes ago… which only meant that he hadn’t slept. Why hadn’t he slept? He wasn’t going to be as sharp today-! He needed to be as-

An arm circled him as lips touched his head, “I’ll be fine…”

“Will you though?”

Beka didn’t reply, merely pressed himself closer, tucking his nose into Yuri’s neck.

“Beka..?”

“Hn?”

Yuri bit his lip, “Are you-”

His phone went off with Kenma’s ringtone and he had to scramble to get it, “HEY-!”

 _“They’re moving. Phichit has our GPS signal. Be ready. They look ready for a fight,”_ Kenma sounded tired… or normal without his daily dose of coffee.

“On our way.”

_“Be careful.”_

Yuri paused for a second, his throat closing up, “You too,” he hung up, “They’re on the move.”

Beka was already half dressed and gathering their weapons. Yuri hopped up, throwing clothes on and grabbing the gun they’d given him. After checking it, he stuffed it into the back of his waistband and draped the light jacket over it. They were cleared out in under five minutes and headed for the elevator. Beka casually grabbed the large back Keiji had just dropped in the hallway and hopped in just as the doors were closing.

Down in the lot, the group was splitting into two cars. Phichit was setting his tech up behind the driver’s seat in one and Leo was shoving another large bag into the other. Owl showed up looking like they were heading for a day at the theme park instead of a mob war. Keiji was right behind him staring at a tablet, brows furrowed in concentration.

“That everybody?” Ennoshita asked.

“I think so,” Guang Hong replied.

“Alright. Altin? You driving again?”

“Might as well,” Beka caught the keys tossed at him and headed for the car without Phichit. Keiji followed him with the tablet and Owl bounded after him like an over-excited puppy, hopping into the back of the car and slamming the door. Ennoshita took the bag from Beka and handed it off before getting to the car he was driving. Leo saluted Yuri from the passenger side as he trotted to the other car. Beka started it up and Keiji finagled the tablet to the dashboard so they could see Kenma’s GPS ping. They were headed down a major road, possibly a highway, heading for some huge park.

It was a thirty minute trip. An irrelevant amount of time really… It felt too long for Yuri’s nerves. He knew some shit was going down and just wanted to get it over with… but thirty minutes also didn’t seem long enough. If somebody was going to die, thirty minutes wasn’t long enough to come to terms with it.

They found Kenma’s car by the side of the road aways up. Tanaka and Toro were nowhere to be seen. Rooster leaned against the front of the car, looking to anybody else like he was waiting for a tow truck with the way the hood had been popped up. Kenma hung out in the car, his feet dangling over the edge with his open Chromebook or whatever on his l

“What’s going on?” Beka asked as the rest gathered everything.

“They went up an unmarked road,” Rooster pointed somewhere into the trees, “Takanka and Yamamoto are checking it out. Hopefully we can get the cars closer but it just might be on foot from here.”

“Do we have an idea of what to expect up there?” Guang Hong asked as he checked his weapon.

Kenma flipped his laptop around to show what looked like bodycam footage or something, “There’s a security gate and guards.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rooster made a face, “On foot it is then.”

“There’s not that many,” Kenma flipped it back around, “We might be able to take them out and bring a couple of cars up before they know we’re there.”

“Too bad we left our assassins home,” Rooster groused.

“I can take out one,” Keiji replied, “and one or two more as they try to raise the alarm.”

Beka glanced at him, “We can get the rest and three of you can drive the cars up. Leave one to block off the gate so they can’t lock us in.”

“They’ve got a warehouse,” Kenma said and Yuri moved around to see the screen.

“They’ve-” the camera jerked and whoever was wearing it hit the dirt. Leaves shot up in front of him like they were hit by bullets and the view shifted to show Tora fire a few rounds before it moved again to show Tanaka’s hands with his own gun. “They’re getting shot at.”

“Oh for fucking-!” Rooster slammed the hood of the car down as the rest scattered for their cars, "Hack the gate!”

“I need more time than you can give me for that!” Phichit retorted.

“Just slow enough to let me off!” Owl grinned.

“Right,” Beka sped off and up the unmarked dirt road. It was a long driveway and somewhat uneven but they all held on as Beka powered them up. He slowed just shy of the gate and opened fire on the guards. Owl hopped out with a bat and charged the gatehouse. Keiji slid out and sat on his window, firing into the guardhouse and anything that moved around it. Yuri watched his back, shooting two guys who thought they could sneak up on them. Suddenly the gate opened and Beka drove through, Owl speeding after them on foot, bat in hand. The other two cars were hot on their tail, Rooster parking his in the way of the gate. Bullets flew everywhere as more guys showed up.

“Phichit! With Akaashi!”

“Find Tanaka!”

“Hey! Hey! Hey! You bastards!”

“Boss!”

It was fucking chaos and all Yuri could do was follow Beka as close as he could while watching their backs as he shoved the earpiece in.

“ _Shit_!”

Leo cursed in Spanish and Guang in Chinese and Yuri saw them rush the door. Owl was cracking skulls in plain sight as Rooster shot off a couple of rounds to cover Tanaka and Toro as they rushed across the yard to grab more ammo from Kenma. Keiji and Phichit were gone and Ennoshita was doing something but Yuri couldn’t tell what.

“Run for the door,” Beka breathed.

“Right.”

They bolted, covered by Yazuka. Just inside, Beka dropped to a knee and dragged Yuri down in the face of rapid fire. One of the bullets just barely skimmed Yuri’s cheek. He brushed it just to see how bad it was and didn’t deem it worth much. Beka moved and Yuri went with him, covering the door as Owl beat some guy with a baton and kicked him into the warehouse. Sniper fire took two more down from somewhere.

“Find my brother!” Beka barked into the earpiece, “He can’t have gotten away that fast!”

“ _Working on it!_ ” Phichit snipped.

“ _There’s three more buildings near here,_ ” Ennoshita’s voice came through, “ _One more warehouse and two safe houses.”_

 _“Behind that is a huge field,”_ Phichit said, “ _I’m getting the drones on it to give us eyes_.”

Where the fuck did they get drones from?

“ _There’s alot of property,”_ Kenma added, “ _If we lose them here, they’ll be gone.”_

 _“We’re working on it!”_ Rooster sounded agitated, “ _Shit_ -!” the echo of alot of shots.

“ _Kuroo_!” Toro shouted.

_“I’m fine!”_

_“North!”_ Ennoshita yelled, “ _I’ve got him going north!”_

“Don’t let him get away!” Beka bolted for the outside. Yuri tried his best to follow, getting slowed down with shooting guys trying to get Beka. He broke through just enough to see Beka disappear around one of the other buildings. Yuri took off after him and got tackled, both of them going down. His gun went flying when another hand knocked it away. He elbowed the face and kicked until he was let go. The nose was crushed under his fist and a quick reach around gave him his knife which he stabbed into the guy’s throat. He narrowly missed the spray of red and looked up to see the barrel of a gun pointed at him from a few yards away, the face behind it tanned like Beka’s with the same slanted eyes though these were smaller.

Fuckfuckshit-!

“Yuri!”

A body threw itself in front of him-

And froze as the gun went off, eyes bugging slightly before dulling over.


	90. Chapter 90

_He looked up to see the barrel of a gun pointed at him._

_“Yuri!”_

_A body threw itself in front of him-_

_And froze as the gun went off, eyes bugging slightly before dulling over._

“Hong,” Yuri felt his eyes widen and watched as Guang Hong fell, like in slow motion, to the grass.

Just like that, nothing but a corpse.

 _Gone_.

The Kazakh cursed and Yuri jerked to action, diving for his gun and brought it up, shooting off a few rounds as the other male ran off.

“Fuck!” he had to go after him but… he couldn’t just leave Guang like that and-

 _“Fuuuck it,_ ” Rooster growled under the roar of gunfire and what sounded a **hard** bodily collision into something solid.

_“Boss!”_

_“I’m fine!”_

_“Anybody see Guang Hong? I lost sight-”_

_“-Bokuto, four o’clock-”_

_“-im. Don’t know where he went-”_

Yuri swallowed around the lump in his throat, “I need back up. Some fucker tried to shoot me. He’s not the one we want but he’s Kazakh and-”

 _“Where are you?_ ” Rooster yelled over the noise.

_“Between the safe houses.”_

_“Tanaka! Go!”_

_“Hong? Where are you!”_

Yuri got up, blinking tears away as he reloaded his weapon and looked up to see Tanaka rush up. They both took off into the trees, Yuri leading the way. He just caught sight of the Kazakh, “There!” Tanaka charged passed him, just short of roaring.

“ _Oh my God! **Hong**!”_ Leo sounded like a wounded animal.

“ _Focus_!” Rooster snipped, “ _We’re not done yet!”_

Owl just cackled from wherever the hell he was. He sounded high on adrenaline. Keiji said almost nothing other than to alert the others of threats. Phichit chattered here and there about tech jargon that Kenma sometimes responded to, but it was mostly just Phichit talking to himself and cursing.

“He’s coming back!” Tanaka yelled and Yuri had a split second to pull up fast and slam into a tree to hide before bullets hit right where he’d been. The Kazakh ran right past him and Yuri jumped on him, tackling him down. They wrestled for a second before he was kicked off and the slithery Alpha, it had to be Alpha by the scent, got away again. Yuri knew for a fact now that it wasn’t the brother. The scent was too different for them to be related.

_“Yamamoto get-”_

The crack of a gun was deafening.

“ _Kuroo_!” Toro shrieked.

“ _Shit_ …” Rooster sounded… fine, “ _Ah fuck… that’s not good_.”

Yuri burst through the trees behind the Alpha just in time to watch Kenma appear from where he’d been hiding. He pointed a gun at one of the other Triad and fired, dropping them like a pile of bricks. Another rushed him and he ducked under their arm, shooting their kneecap.

“Bokuto!” Yuri yelled, “Behind you! We **need** him!”

Owl looked around and grabbed the Alpha that tried to sneak up on him and lifted him like a ragdoll, “-You the punk who shot Little Triad? Huh!-” and slammed him to the ground. They scrambled around trying to get the upper hand. Yuri spotted somebody coming up on the crumpled Kuroo and shot them. Kenma had pulled a knife and was systematically making sure the Triad’s last moments were agony.

“ _We need backup_!” Ennoshita huffed through the earpiece, “ _He’s heading for the road! He’s got friends!”_

Kuroo gasped in pain, _“Go. Yuri. Tanaka.”_

 _“We’ve got it up here!_ ” Toro clocked some dude with the butt of his gun.

“Let’s go! They’ve got him!” Tanaka took off again and Yuri followed.

 _“These fucking drones! I swear to God! Victor, what the fuck!_ ” Phichit fumed.

Victor?

He didn’t have time to think about it more as he followed Tanaka into the trees again, over the security fence, and down a slope. They were going and going and-

Tanaka suddenly wasn’t there anymore-

And Yuri had to dive as a second wave of heavy fire rained down on them.

“ _Shit_ ,” Ennoshita huffed, “ _I’m out.”_

 _“Then go back,”_ Beka’s voice never sounded so good to Yuri.

_“I can’t leave you by-”_

_“You’re no good weaponless and will just end up dead. Get back to the others.”_

“I’m here,” Yuri shifted to avoid bullets, “Where are you?”

_“Other side of the gunfire.”_

“I’m-” he scurried around a few trees, getting around the dickheads after him, “I’m coming.”

“ _No_ ,” Beka hissed, _“We need to trap them or funnel the-”_

 _“Fuck! **Shit**!”_ Phichit yelped right before there was much-too-close-for-comfort gunfire.

_“Chitta!”_

_“Agaashi!”_

Fog from a smoke grenade filled the area and Yuri made use of it, moving through the underbrush toward where Beka said he was. There was some crunching nearby and he saw a glimpse of Ennoshita’s jacket. The Alpha slunk off under cover and Yuri tried to see through the smoke from the grenade enough to pick a target. Where they got fucking smoke grenades from, he had no idea... unless it wasn't them that had used it...

One got close and he fired.

The figure went down and he had the feeling of danger and rolled away just as his spot was shot on. Dirt and debris showered him and he had to make a quick getaway. A hand grabbed his arm and hauled him into a different direction. A second hand slapped over his mouth and he went to rip it away-

Coffee.

Smoke.

It was Beka…

He sagged into the chest and the hand moved to cup his cheek . Lips touched his head. “I thought I told you to stay put,” Beka hissed.

“I didn’t know if you were out of ammo or not,” he snipped back.

“I’m fine,” an arm squeezed Yuri’s shoulders for a very brief moment.

_“Kuroo! What the fuck they do to you?”_

_“Keeeijiii!”_

_“I’m fine, Ko. Don’t yell.”_

_“But-!”_

_“Duck,”_ a gunshot almost made Yuri deaf.

“ _We’ve gotta move him-_ ” Tora said.

“ _No_ ,” Kenma… Kenma didn’t sound good, “ _Moving him could make it worse.”_

Kuroo gasped in pain, _“Kenma-”_

_“Chitta! Fuck, are you ok?”_

_“No,_ ” there was the slightest waver in Kenma’s voice, “ _Shut up, Tetsu.”_ and Kuroo grunted in pain again.

“Do you trust me?” Beka asked.

“Of course,” Yuri replied.

“Then run when I tell you to,” Beka slowly pushed him up and ready to go, “I have evidence against you! I’ve recorded everything! Father will not be pleased when he has to put you down!” he shoved Yuri and they took off away from the group.

Yuri thought this was the dumbest thing ever, leaving the brother to just get away like that… and then he heard the shots fired and realized that whichever one it was had fallen for the bait and was chasing them down.

_“Where’d he go!”_

_“Ko, Where’s the Kazakh?”_

_“Fuck! When they shot at you, I-”_

_“Nevermind. We need to find him.”_

_Shiiiit._

A figure came up a few yards away, keeping them from changing direction that way. A quick glance the other direction had another Triad and Yuri realized that they were getting boxed in. Their trap had backfired and now they were going wherever the brother wanted them to go. Beka yanked him under a low overhang of tree roots. The others continued on, not noticing.

“There’s a field beyond the trees… and a chopper waiting. Yuuri will be there.”

“They’re here?”

How the fuck-

Beka nodded, “Ok.. on three. Run straight. I’m right behind you… One… two… three-”

They took off through the trees, making to a clearing within moments and crossing it. Yuri jumped a log and landed, Beka right beside him. The gunshots startled him, making him stumble. Beka yanked him back against the log. A few more shots went off.

“Just through the trees,” Beka checked his ammo and tossed the cartridge, shoving a new one in it, “You go and I’ll be right there.”

Something in the bond hummed _lies_.

Yuri glanced at Beka. The hard set of his face gave him away, “No you won’t. You’ll stay here-”

His eyes tightened, “Yura-”

“No Beka. Not without you.”

“We won’t make it unless I stay-”

“No Beka!”

“Yura, our pup-”

“Not. without. you.”

A hand cupped his cheek as the Alpha looked pained, “I’m so sorry. I love you so much.”

Yuri was confused for a split second and then, “No… Please Beka.. I can’t-”

“ _ **Run**_.”

Yuri was halfway to the trees before he realized he’d even moved and kept going, unable to stop. True to his word, there was a chopper, blades whirling, and Yuuri waiting for him. Yuri didn’t stop until he’d almost crashed into the chopper. The command faded as he climbed in and the chopper blades sped up a little.

“Come on! Hurry up!!” Yuuri helped him to his feet and into one of the seats.

“Where’s Beka!”

“Victor’s with him!” Yuuri helped with the harness and the fairly bloated belly getting in the way a little finally warranted attention. He looked bigger than Yuri thought he would’ve been.

“We have to go back! We have to get Beka!”

“Calm down,” Katsudon smiled a little and turned to the pilot, “Let’s go!” The chopper lifted off the ground.

“Yuuri-!”

The older Omega picked up an Uzi from somewhere and shoved ammo into it, “Know how to use this?” and handed it to him, winking at him.

“ _I_ fucking taught _you_ how use this,” Yuri retorted, “Does this mean?”

“My job was to retrieve you. You’ve been retrieved. Now we’re going off script.” Yuuri smirked and slicked his hair back, “You didn’t think I was the obedient Omega mate did you? Vitya would be bored to hell if I was.”

“Gross,” Yuri grinned as the chopper neared the warzone. There was another chopper hovering in the air, waiting, and multiple points of gunfire. How the fuck has he missed that?

Yuuri crowded him, his own Uzi ready to go, “Let’s go get our Alphas.”

“They’re gonna be so pissed,” Yuri grinned.

“Oh I bet,” Yuuri pointed his weapon, “But I’d rather have to make it up to him then bury him.”

Yuri felt that in his soul.

And then something else punched him in the gut.

Holy shit-fuck. What the fuck. Why did he ache so much. Why was Beka-

 _Beka_.

The bond was… _wavering_...


	91. Chapter 91

It was done.

He’d finished it…

He’d killed him.

It was over…

Yuri was safe.

Their pup was safe.

All he had to do was get up and meet them…

But he was so _tired_.

He felt wet too.

Had he pissed himself?

Just a nap first maybe…

Then he’d deal with it.

If he could just shut his eyes for a moment…

The bits of stick and rock under his cheek and torso wasn’t the most comfortable but...

The scent of winter and ginger wafted at him as a hand touched his wrist, “Altin,”

So tired…

“Hang in there.”

It sounded like he was underwater…

_“He’s coming, Altin. Don’t give in yet.”_

He just needed to sleep…

After that, he’d see Yuri.

 _Yuri_ …

||||||||||||||||||||

No.no.no.no.

He couldn’t lose Beka.

He couldn't live without Be-

“Yuri!”

He looked up, Yuuri’s brown eyes in his face, wide.

“Fuck… GET US DOWN THERE **NOW**!”

“Beka…”

“Is he still there?”

“I-” there was a flicker… a jolt… tapering off… so little but… “Yea…”

“Ok. We’re going to get them out but I **need** you **here**. Can you do that?”

“I think so…”

“That’s not good enough. I need you **here**! **Beka _needs_** you here! He needs your strength. You need to be _here_ and give it to him.”

Yuri vaguely nodded, already feeling an odd pull, a clawing within the bond. It felt like Beka was slipping off a ledge and he was grabbing at anything to stay upright. Yuri reached, only grabbing figurative fingers that didn’t have the best hold. He could feel it giving way...

No.no.no…

_“Beka please.”_

“We’re getting there, Yuri,” hands clasped his, “Just hang on. We’ll be there soon.”

“ _Beka_ ….”

Yuuri’s hands left and he could hear rapid gunfire. He forced himself up enough to watch what Triad had chased them run for cover. Yuuri let loose a bunch more bullets in a steady stream that dropped a few of them. There was a head of silver down there and a few more bodies.

One of them was Beka…

Yuri could _feel_ it.

“ _Beka_ …”

The chopper rounded and landed. Yuri followed the other Omega off and bolted for where Victor was kneeling over something. They pass a body and Yuri pulls up short for a brief moment only to realize it’s the wrong Altin. He doesn’t remember which one it is, but he’s dead now so it doesn’t matter.

What does is the sight before him.

Beka’s still… **so** still…

If it weren’t for the faint flickering of the bond, Yuri would think he was dead.

He’s facefirst in the dirt and leaves. His back is dotted with bullet holes, the jacket and jeans stained a dark red. He’s so _**so**_ pale…

What happened in the five minutes since he’d been gone?

The leaves around him are mussed, like Beka had scrambled around. His gun is laying like it’d been dropped, the grip red with a bloody handprint. The way the bodies were, Beka had to be the one to shoot his brother but… the brother had shot him too right? Or were there others? The other bodies weren’t angled right for them to be directly responsible...

Beka is so still…

“I had you on **_standby_**. Where the fuck are you?” Victor sounds pissed over the phone.

 _Beka_ …

The bond is _so_ weak, like they’re hanging on by their fingertips… like Beka's gripping the very edge of the cliff and Yuri's got the back of his shirt but they're both losing it...

He sinks next to him, brushing some of the debris out of his hair. Yuuri’s on his other side, packing some of the wounds to keep them from bleeding even more. Yuri feels useless, but he can’t think straight enough to do anything other than sit there.

The medic on standby get there and they’ve stated the process of getting Beka up and out. Yuri scooted out of the way, every inch away from his Alpha torture. They’re getting help though so… maybe it’ll be ok…

He wasn’t sure what happened… didn’t even hear the gunshot.

Didn’t even feel any pain…

What he did feel was an odd wetness and Yuuri shrieking.

That and a single gunshot from above him.

Yuri finally looks down as sees the blood seeping from the wound in his belly. He touches the wound and pulls his hand away. The red on his skin doesn’t make any sense to him. Who shot him? Why? Haven’t they done enough? And why his stomach? If they could just shoot him in the head-

Oh no…

No.no.no.

Not their pup…

Their pup has to be ok-!

He clutches his shirt over the tiny swell as it starts to burn and burn. The pain is awful, enough that he falls over. Victor’s yelling at somebody and pressing something to his belly. It hurts worse and Yuri screams.

 _Beka_.

The scent of smoke draws him and he turns his head just enough to stuff his face into Beka’s wet side. His eyes burn as he writhes in pain. Yuri didn’t bother to try to stop the tears, “ _Beka please_.”


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody skipped the last three chaps cuz violence/blood/death (all the fun stuff XD) here is where you'll be safe to come back.

Yuri couldn’t remember if he’d ever been this disoriented waking up before. He didn’t think so. He’d always had _some_ recollection of where he might be.

This though…

He had nothing…

Until the burn of disinfectant stung his nose and the faint _blip blip blip_ of a heart machine from a couple of yards away gave him a pretty good general idea.

He hurt… like he’d been run over or something. Something in his arm pulled when he raised his arms to stretch. Yuri glared at the IV and then over at the other bed in the room. Beka lay perfectly still, the only sign that he was alive, the steady _blipping_ and the rise and fall of his breathing. There was a tube under his nose and a few wires and whatnot sticking out for him.

He’d never looked so vulnerable… and Yuri hated it.

There was a snuffle right next to him and he tore his eyes away to find Yuuri waking up. The other Omega seemed to have fallen asleep over his bedside. His glasses were skewed until he fixed them and he looked up.

“Yuri…!” he sat up looking very much relieved.

"What happened?” His nose wrinkled at the gross state of his voice… like he hadn’t talked in a week.

“Some ass shot you… We were lucky… It looked worse than it was… missed everything important miraculously. The baby’s fine,” Yuuri’s face did something between look ecstatic and hurt, “You never told us.”

“Didn’t exactly seem like a good time to be adding shit,” Yuri replied and looked over at the other bed again, “Is he…? Beka…”

“It was close… They told Victor that he died on the table for a few minutes.”

_Fingers slipped._

_He reached again, stretching further than one should be able to as Beka fell into the abyss._

_His finger catching a buttonhole on a sleeve._

“He’ll be fine… they think…”

He's alive… that’s all that matters.

“My baby…”

“He’s doing alright,” Yuuri replied, “They probably won’t let you do much for the rest of the pregnancy though. They had to go in and fix a few things but they seem confident that there’s no lasting damage other than some scarring. They patched a couple of places and will be keeping an eye on it to make sure it doesn’t come undone. Otherwise they’ll have to go back in and just take it out, but they didn’t want to risk the baby. Hopefully it holds up till you can at least have a c-section.”

“Ugh… there go my abs.”

“You weren’t going to have abs after this anyway,” Yuuri smirks a little.

“Hey fuck you. I’m not a piggy. I’ll get it back.”

Yuuri smiled some, “We’re just glad you’re ok.”

“Yea… What about the others?”

“Others?”

“The Yakuza guys we were with… Leo…”

Yuuri’s face fell, eyes brimmed with sudden tears, “Right… Um… Guang Hong didn’t make it… and they’re watching Leo. He’s not doing well. Phichit’s fine, considering everything… An Alpha’s been keeping him company when I’m not there. I don’t know what to think about that.”

“Ennoshita’s a good guy,” Yuri replied.

“They do seem close,” Yuuri sounded a little sad.

“How about the others? Kenma? Akaashi?”

“Akaashi, I think? has a broken arm, maybe a broken collarbone and a few scrapes but he’s fine otherwise. His Alpha has a few scrapes and bruises… might have a fractured knuckle or something but nothing terrible. Teke… Teketoro?”

“Toro? Tall dude with a blond fuzzhawk?”

“Yea-! He’s fine, scrapes and bruises… They found a body… Ryu?”

Yuri’s heart sank, “Fuck…” and covered his face.

All of them were supposed to make it home.

They were supposed to get **all** the Crows _and_ **all** the Neko’s home… and now they’d be missing at least one.

“What about Kuroo? He’d have a small blond near him.”

“They’re still not sure. It’s been touch and go for hours. He’s been in surgery once and they need to go in again but they need him stabilized first and it just isn’t happening. ”

“And Kenma? The blond?”

Yuuri shook his head, “He’s… he’s fading… He’s given everything to Kuroo to keep him going but… it might not be enough… If Kuroo died right now, Kenma would die right with him.”

Yuri felt the tears down his face.

He couldn’t lose Kenma…

Not here. Not now…

Not because of him…

“You should go… make sure he’s eating and shit.”

“I shouldn’t leave you though.”

“I’m fine aren’t I?" he snipped, "You just said I was fine.”

“Well yea but-”

“Then go see Kenma. Please… If I can’t… I need you to. He needs to be ok and he won’t be unless someone’s there to force food down his face.”

“I-”

The door slid open and Victor stepped inside, eyes blowing wide, “Yuri! You’re awake!”

He found himself being squeezed in a retrained hug, _“Help. Air.”_

Victor pulled away, “You had us worried for abit.”

“I’m fine,” Yuri groused.

Victor forced a smile, “We’re working on getting you transferred out. I wanted St. Petersburg but they’ve said it’s too far with Otabek the way he is. We’re going for Tokyo instead. The Ukais have ensured a security detail for you both especially since you’ll have some company… provided that he doesn’t die the moment they move him.”

“That’s not funny,” Yuri glared.

“It wasn’t supposed to be.”

Yuri’s face twitched, “Is he that bad? Kuroo? He’s that bad.”

He couldn’t die. Rooster couldn’t die… Kenma needed him too much.

“It’s not good. He’d be dead if it wasn’t for his mate, but he’s not doing well either now and…”

“You need to go take care of him. Make him eat, sleep. I’m fine here by myself. Right? I’m stable and I can’t do more for Beka than I’ve already been doing. Kenma needs you guys more.”

“Yuri, We don’t-” Yuuri started.

“Tell him you’re there for me. He won’t like it but he’ll deal,” he glanced between them, “Please… he’s…”

_My best friend._

“He’s important.”

That seemed to get their attention.

Yuuri sighed and slowly got up, “Ok… but you use the call button. If you need anything, you get a nurse. Understand me? If I come in here and hear you moved,” he gave Yuri a look.

Yuri _almost_ let his eyes bug, “What are you? My mom?”

“Yes!” Victor wrapped an arm around his Yuuri, “Now listen to him.”

“Get the fuck out,” Yuri gestured for the door, considering tossing his pillows at them… but they’d end up on the floor and that was gross, “Go.Go.Go.”

They disappeared and he slowly eased his legs over the side of his bed. Fuck the nurse; he could cross the damn room on his own. Most everything hurt and places in his belly pulled, but they’d said he was ok so he didn’t worry about it. He had a mission and he’d be damned if he didn’t do it.

A nurse popped in and started yelling at him. Her English was rough as fuck. He could barely understand that she was telling him had to stay in bed.

“That’s my mate. My **mate**. I’m not staying here when he’s right fucking there.”

She went off again, repeating herself, and getting _very_ agitated when he proceeded to slowly slide off the bed. His knees gave out and she had to catch him. Her scolding got frantic when he pushed against her to get closer to Beka. He finally just snarled at her, hissing and feeling ridiculous but pissed off. She gave up then and let him settle on Beka’s bed… though she did pull the call button from it’s spot on Beka’s bed and _very obviously_ placed it near him. He offered a forced smile that probably looked _really_ nasty but then ignored her in favor of laying on the side that had the fewest wires.

Beka’s skin was cool… well cool _er_ than his usual furnace self. Just touching him though eased Yuri enough to realize how tired he was. He flipped a wrist over and traced the bondbite. Beka’s fingers twitched, almost closing into a loose fist… and then did nothing. It was enough though… almost enough to make Yuri cry.

They were going to be ok.


	93. Chapter 93

The steady _blip blip blip_ was annoying as hell.

It was also the most beautiful sound he could think of right now.

It meant Beka was still with them… even if he’d been in a coma for a month by now.

The doctors said his brain activity was fine… that his body had just shut down for awhile to heal itself.

They’d been moved successfully to the hospital in Tokyo a week after the raid. Rooster had stabilized enough for the second surgery and seemed to be doing halfway decent. He was awake at least and moving a little. Yuri spent hours a day listening to Kenma fuss at Rooster, whose room was right across the hall, for doing too much. Sometimes, when Kuroo took one of his naps, Kenma and Yuri would sit in their respective doorways and play a co-op game on their phones. It wasn’t great. Yuri would prefer to be in the same room, but Kenma wasn’t wanting to leave Rooster just yet.

Other times, Kenma would crawl into bed with Kuroo and they’d both nap. Those times Yuri would sit in his chair or on Beka’s bed, listening to the monitor… watching shit TV when the _blipping_ got to be too much. Every so often, he’d trace the bondbite just to see Beka twitch. He wasn’t sure if it did anything for Beka but it was nice to see him move… even if it was just reflexive.

There always seemed to be at least of the Crows or Nekos there with him or with Kenma… almost like they were taking turns. Even Bokuto and Keiji had come for a couple of days. The Owl Man was still very loud but seemed to understand the need to be quiet-er in the hospital setting. That Keisin guy was pretty regular too since his mate was Yuuri’s cousin and they spent abit of time catching up. Yuri had found out via eavesdropping on a conversation happening _in **his** room_, that Yuuri was having twins.

So yay.

At least Yuri was more or less off the hook for becoming Pakhan now. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that though… He’d been training for that eventuality for _years_ … so suddenly not really have that now was… He didn’t know what to do.

Maybe go with Beka back to Almaty…

Or maybe Beka would go with him back to Russia and they could just work for Victor…

Maybe… Maybe Daichi would let them stay in their house… let them work with them…

The fear of losing that family almost outweighted the dread of Tanaka’s death on his shoulders. Nobody had blamed them for it. Noya had cried for awhile when he’d come, but that was really the closest thing to blame anybody had put on him. Keiji had even livestreamed the funeral so Yuri, Kenma, and a bleary Kuroo could 'be there' with everybody.

“We knew somebody might not come home. He still wanted to go,” Daichi had said during his first visit.

Suga had seemed upset at the situation in general but had pulled Yuri into a warm hug when he’d teared up, “He died well and that’s all we can hope for in our line of work.”

Yuri hadn’t seen Toro but had heard him with Kenma. It was a tossup between him and Noya for who was more affected by the Beta’s death. That was really the only thing that gave Yuri pause in asking about coming back to the house once Beka could leave the hospital. 

Leo… Leo wasn’t right. They hadn’t heard from him for over a week by this point and Yuuri was going nuts trying to contact him. The funeral had been nice… or so Victor had said once they’d gotten back from it over three weeks ago. Yuri wasn’t sure what Leo was doing but he hoped he wasn’t doing anything stupid.

Beka family hadn’t been out to see him yet… something about a funeral and other things. He’d been on the phone with a few of them though. The sister, Sasha, had called the most, wanting weekly updates for the family. Their mother had also called and Yuri had put her on speakerphone so she could talk to Beka. He’d teared up and the Kazakh lullabies she’d sung for him even though he couldn’t understand the vast majority of it. Still… maybe hearing her voice would do something for Beka’s hiding consciousness.

The biggest telling of time in the otherwise standstill hospital was how Yuuri’s and Suga’s bellies grew. They were both pretty big by now with flutters of flying knees and elbows. He watched as Yuuri’s excitement over feeling them slowly died off with the twins seemed to like to wrestle at the worst times.

His own belly had grown a bit, _definitely_ noticeable now. He spent a bit of time just running his fingers over it, sometimes wondering if this pup would ever even meet his sire. Names were hard to think about… though he did like Vitaly. Victor’s head might grow too much from that… and he was probably naming his own pup something like that anyway. Maybe Beka would have a good Kazakh name…

He felt something like butterflies in his stomach.

And then he felt it again.

No it wasn’t butterfli-

His brain short-circuited as a third flutter wriggled.

Then the tears came.

“Beka… I can feel him… Beka…” he scrambled up on the bed and pressed a limp hand to his bump, “He’s right there, Beka… I can feel him,” he laughed between tears, “Feel that baby? That’s your daddy. You have to get bigger so you can kick him awake ok?”


	94. Chapter 94

_“Kuro, stop-!”_

_“If I stay in the room any longer, I’m gonna lose it,_ ” Rooster seemed to only be half joking.

_“But-”_

_“Are you gonna help me or not?”_

_“No. You have to-”_

_“I might just fall then.”_

_“Kur-!”_

Yuri _desperately_ wanted to see what the fuck was going on but he didn’t want to leave the room either so he hung out in the doorway. Rooster appeared in his own doorway, leaning on Kenma with the pole for his IV in the other hand. They shuffled across the hall before he was gently dumped on the sofa.

“There. See? I get out of my room and into an _identical_ one but it's mirrored so it's exciting and you two can hang out,” Rooster was pleased with himself. Kenma just rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. Yuri settled on his other side and laid his head on Kenma’s shoulder. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the other Omega until he was right there. Neither said anything about it, just started up their game snuggled up together with on of Kenma's legs draped over Rooster's lap while Kuroo flipped through the four channels on the TV that _weren’t_ medical related.

It’d been less than an hour though before Kenma was prodding Rooster, “Get up.”

“Why?”

“You’re tired and need to go lay down.”

“I’m fi-”

“Tetsuro.”

The Alpha heaved a sigh, “You’re worse than my mother.”

“Don’t care,” Kenma got him up and slowly out of the room, leaving Yuri behind. He felt cold from the lack of body heat and colder still when he heard the door across the hall close. The thought of having a nap himself crossed his mind but he hadn’t been sleeping well at night so that probably wasn’t the best idea. He didn’t want to watch TV either and he’d been through everything on social media and… he was fucking _bored_ … It’d been happening more as he felt the strain of the bond lessening with Beka healing. The only thing truly keeping him here anymore was wanting to be here when he woke up.

And nobody knew when that would be.

He settled on the bed and was about to just lie down for a one-sided cuddle when footsteps approached. It was nothing new, footsteps. These though… something about them set Yuri on edge. He felt silly thinking that about footsteps, but he’d been trained to not ignore that feeling either.

The figure stepped into the room, paused when he spotted Yuri, and closed the door. Yuri swallowed the nerves at seeing the Altin Omega. He was slimmer, built more like Noya, softer than Beka and wiry. His features were pretty as opposed to Beka’s handsome ones. The hair looked more like Phichit’s than Beka’s but eyes were the same from the shape down to the deep dark color. He realized this is probably what Beka would look like if he’d been an Omega.

He narrowed his eyes at Yuri, burning holes into his bump like it personally offended him, “I knew it. I knew you’d ruined him.”

Yuri felt his face go slack for a moment, fighting the urge to wrap an arm around his pup as he slid off the bed, “I’m sorry…? And who _the fuck_ are you?”

The Omega looked downright offended, “His brother? Malik? But I suppose you couldn’t be expected to remember that.”

He’d figured as much, but still… “No. Seeing as we’ve never _actually_ met.”

Bitch.

“I’m just surprised one of you finally elected to show up,” he didn’t bother to hide the distaste, “He’s been here for over a month. In a coma for almost two… and _now_ you come barging in here like you own the place-”

“He wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you-!” Malik hissed, “If he’d stayed home, he’d be _fine_!”

“It’s not my fault!” Yuri couldn’t help the twinge of guilt at that thought that _maybe_ Malik was right… at least in part.

“No?” Malik barked an ugly laugh, “You flounce into my father’s office _hours_ after being **raped** -” Yuri almost winces, “-and enamor Beks to the point that he can’t even think straight. He just packs up and leaves without a second thought, leaving me behind-”

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” Yuri snorted, “I missed the part where this was about _you_.”

“He’s _my_ brother and you _stole_ him from me!”

“I did no such thing!”

“It’s fine. Whatever,” Malik waved it away like it was a mild nuisance, “My family will pay for the medical bills and we’ll discuss custody at a later date. I’m here now, you can leave.”

Yuri was caught between laughing his ass off and wanting to tear off the Omega’s head. He watched with sick satisfaction as Malik grabbed Beka’s hand, turning it... and froze. His fingers ran over the bondbite before he looked up and glared at Yuri.

“What. Is this?”

Yuri was _done_ though he savored that feeling of victory even if it was petty as hell, “What. does it look like.”

“Looks like you’re an even bigger whore than I thought,” the Omega squeezed Beka’s wrist, “I **knew** there was something wrong with you! From the **moment** I saw you, I _**knew**_ you couldn’t wait to take him away from me!”

“ _Yes_ because I had a vendetta against an Omega I’ve never met!” Yuri sneered.

The air soured, nearly turning Yuri’s stomach.

Malik’s lips thinned. It was hard to see the look of absolute contempt aimed at him from such a Beka-like face. He had to remind himself that Beka himself didn’t feel that way.

“Everything went wrong… from the _moment_ you stepped foot in the house…! The attacks, the death, Beks leaving and getting hurt enough to end up in a foreign hospital… None of it would have happened if you had never come. If you hadn’t gone clubbing like some irresponsible slut, your guards wouldn’t have died-” that hurt… _really hurt,_ “-and Beks wouldn’t have left.”

“I never asked for him...!” Yuri growled, “That was all on Victor and **your** father!”

“Only because he was the one to find your pathetic ass!” Malik snapped, “It’s been over six months! This should have been over by now!”

“And it would have been if you’d done your jobs and looked at who had access to what info! We figured out who it was with what limited resources we had and being chased all over the fucking planet-! You guys had him right. there! In your own damn house! You **ate dinner** with the fucker and didn’t once think to look at him!”

“He was my brother!”

“So is Beka! And he didn’t betray you or try to kill you! If you really cared about him, you would’ve tried to figure out who was hunting him!”

“How **dare** you assume I don’t care!”

“I **dare** because it took **you** so _fucking_ long to get here! **I dare** because we’ve gotten no support from **your** family! You put so much effort into protecting one that you completely fucked the other!” he was running red hot, “He couldn’t even go to you with his suspicions because, _if he happened to be wrong,_ you guys would kill him! What the fuck kind of fuckshit is that!”

“It’s to keep members from throwing useless accusations around to get more power! It’s worked fine until you showed up and ruined it!”

“Clearly not since you all would’ve died rather than look at him!”

“Don’t you dare turn this on me! Everything was going fine until you came and fucked it all up! Beks was normal until he sniffed you! You’ve bewitched him and tricked him into getting you pregnant and further trapped him with a bondbite so he _has_ to follow you to Russia and work for Nikiforov! That was the plan wasn’t it? Steal our best nose? You, the future Pakhan? Don’t make me laugh. You’re nothing but a whore who’s ripped my family apart-”

“ _Malik_.”

They both froze at the crackly third voice.


	95. Chapter 95

He felt bad.

He really did.

He felt downright terrible for Commanding Yuri like that… but he’d needed Yuri out of the way, out of harm’s reach…

Away from Pravin.

He’d known which brother it was as soon as he’d caught the scent trail. Out of the three, Pravin had been the most suspect, the one with the least amount to lose and the most to gain. Why he did it, Otabek couldn't begin to guess. Their father had given him tasks and responsibility to match his strengths. They just overlapped with Daniyar’s skill set abit.

“That won’t save him you know.”

Otabek’s lips thinned at the voice from several yards away, “Leave him out of it.”

There was a laugh, “I can’t do that. He’s too involved. Too many want his head.”

Otabek checked his gun to be safe, “And who, besides that asshole Leroy, would even think to attack him.”

“Plenty of people,” Pravin snorted, “We off him, Nikiforov goes down soon after…” there was a pause and some steps across grass, “It’s just a shame he’s dragging you down with him. I’d rather not… but,” a barked laugh, “we both know how Altin Alphas are… don’t we…?”

“Unfortunately,” he flared his nostrils, trying to get any other scents… there were a few… but one in particular…

“Malik was devastated when you left, you know… cried about it for a week.”

Otabek felt a stab in his chest at the thought. He hadn’t meant to hurt him… He’d had a job though…

“Imagine what he’d do if he saw that Omega now.”

“This is between you and me. You will leave Yuri out of it. Malik will be ecstatic with a new nephew.”

“That’s what you think.”

Otabek jumped to his feet, Pravin’s voice too close for comfort. He locked on, eyes narrowed at the other Alpha. Pravin’s was aimed at him as the pair stared at each other in a standoff. There was a shot fired and Otabek pulled a second gun, scenting the bastard in the wind and fired. A body dropped. Pravin raised a hand to hold the rest off.

“What is this about? _Really_? Why have you done this? Why have you aligned with Leroy? Why have you attacked our own men? _What purpose does this have?”_

“To show that our father is an old man who's stuck in the old ways and that Dani and Mat are following the same way. We’re leagues behind the rest and he _refuses_ to see it! And he decides that aligning with _the Bratva_ is the way to go? Really? Fucking Nikiforov?”

“He has ties to the Yakuza. Aside from the Traid, we had control of Asia,” Otabek replied and fired a second shot at somebody trying to sneak up on him.

“Yes, I’ve noticed that you’ve gotten _**very**_ comfortable with the Yakuza,” Pravin sneered, “Damn Japanese would’ve charged us a fortune to protect our shit overseas.”

“So the Kkangpae were _better_? Partnering with _Leroy_ was _better_?”

There was a nasty smirk, “I don’t expect you to understand these things.”

Otabek narrowed his eyes, “You-”

He didn’t feel much, but he heard the shots… all three of them… _behind_ him… Pravin just smirked. Otabek spun around, feeling a pulling, a burning in his back. He pulled the trigger and the one vaguely familiar figure disappeared into the trees as a third body dropped. The scent of dogwood and moss hit him in the face.

‘ _Mailk was devastated’_

_‘Imagine what he’d do’_

_"You sound preoccupied… I’ll leave you to it then…”_

No… he wouldn’t…

“Yura-”

A fourth shot, this one hurt.

Otabek turned as he stumbled and fell. A fifth shot had his gun slipping loose. He clutched the one wound, feeling it leak all over his hand. Footsteps got closer and he reached, grabbing the gun and lifted it just in time to see Pravin’s head over the log. He fired once and watched Pravin stumble backwards. The gun slipped into the leaves and he dropped. The scent of winter and ginger filled his head and the lemongrass and honey…

Wisps of dogwood and moss...

Shots fired.

_Yuri crying._

_“Beka please.”_

_He was standing at the edge as it crumbled under him_

_Terrified green eyes_

_Swirling blackness_

_Endless falling_

_‘Beka please’_

_The thinnest thread…_

_Would it snap_

_‘Beka!’_

_Something skims his bondbite_

_‘Stable enough to move’_

_‘-can feel him, Beka’_

_‘said it’s just on you to wake up now’_

_‘We buried Pravin a few weeks ago… The house isn’t the same, Otya…’_

_“Kuroo’s walking around.”_

_“Why is the TV so shit?”_

“-couldn’t be expected to remember that.”

Malik… no…

“I **knew** you couldn’t wait to take him away from me!”

_Yura..._

_Wake up! Wake up!_

“Don’t you dare turn this on me! Everything was going fine until you came and fucked it all up! Beks was normal until he sniffed you! You’ve bewitched him and tricked him into getting you pregnant and further trapped him with a bondbite so he has to follow you to Russia and work for Nikiforov! That was the plan wasn’t it? Steal our best nose? You, the future Pakhan? Don’t make me laugh. You’re nothing but a whore who’s ripped my family apart-”

He forced his eyes open, “Malik.”

They both froze, slowly turning to look at him.

Yuri’s eyes lit up, “Beka?!” and reached for a hand.

“Don’t touch him!” Malik snarled.

“Fuck off!”

“Stop,” had talking always been this hard?

“Beks? You can’t-I can’t-.... He’s clearly…”

“My mate,” he took a sip of water from the straw Yuri offered him, “He’s my mate.” Yuri smiled a little at him.

“But he’s clearly-”

“I stole him.”

“What?” Mailk’s eyes bugged.

“Stolen bride,” Otabek glanced at Yuri, fingers squeezing the Omega’s the best he could, “I stole him away... made him mine.”

Malik’s face screwed up, “We both know that’s a lie. You were assigned to-”

Otabek struggled to sit up, leaning heavily to the side Malik was on to make his point and spoke over him, “Doesn’t mean that I didn’t... use it to my advantage… Yuri Plisetsky is my mate... He is carrying my child…. If you have issues... with either of... those things... then you may leave.”

Malik looked stricken for a moment… then his face hardened and he huffed out the door.

His vision swirled and Otabek sagged against the hospital bed.

||||||||||||||||||||||||

Beka closed his eyes, looking exhausted, “How long….?”

Yuri kissed the back of his hand, feeling a weak squeeze, “Long enough… too long really, but…” HIs insides trembled, caught between wanting to jump and squeal and just cry.

Dark eyes opened halfway to stare at him, “Are you ok?”

Yuri forced a smile, “Better now,” The tears seemed to be making the choice for him.

Another weak squeeze and he slowly lifted Yuri’s hand, though Yuri kind of took over halfway up. His eyes slipped closed as he kissed the backs of his fingers and didn’t open again. He seemed to slip off to sleep again, holding Yuri’s hand to him.

The opened with a nurse-

_“-nerve to talk to me like that-!”_

_“Leave Yuri alone or you’ll regret i-”_

“Is everything ok? We got calls about a disturbance?”

“We’re fine… He woke up,” Yuri almost started crying for real, not quite believing that Beka was, or had, been awake.

After so long…

The nurse rushed over, gently nudging him aside to read the monitors, “How long ago? How long was he awake?”

“Only a few minutes, but he was awake… and he talked.”

“Was it slurred at all?”

“Not really… like tired slurring a little? Maybe? But he was _fine_ …” he edged away, not wanting to leave, “He didn’t sound, like, weird or anything.”

Beka...

Beka was awake...

He was ok...

Had that been Kenma out in the hall?


	96. Chapter 96

Yuri cracked the door open just enough to peek into the hallway.

“-know who I am,” Malik growled.

Kenma stood in his own doorway, somehow managing to look smaller despite being the same height. It was probably the way he slouched combined with the way the oversized sweatshirt, that more than likely actually Rooster’s, hung on him, “I plain don’t care who you are. I told you leave them alone.”

Had Yuri known Kenma spoke English?

“Or what? My father will have your head for interfering-!”

“Good. I can tell him that you hurt Yuri,” Kenma deadpanned.

Malik scoffed, “Like he’d care.”

“I think he’d care his son’s mate and dam of his grandpups was hurt.”

‘You-!”

“Can we help you?” Daichi’s voice carried from down the hall and Yuri opened the door wider.

“He was leaving,” Kenma glanced at the other Omega, “Yes…?”

Malik hissed and stalked off.

“You ok?”

Kenma nodded, “Yuri might not be...”

He pulled the door open and leaned against the frame, “I’m fine… He was just being an ass.”

“He was loud about it,” Kenma replied, eyeing him.

“Where is security?” Suga looked around, “Or a nurse?”

“There’s a nurse in here… Beka woke up for a minute.”

Suga’s face lit up like it was his birthday, “He did! When?”

“Just a minute ago… gave Malik what for and then passed out again.”

“Malik…?” Daichi jerked his head down the hall the Omega had disappeared down.

Yuri nodded, “Beka’s brother… or one of them… He doesn’t like me.”

Suga’s face dimmed, his brows creased, “Why the hell not?”

“Because he thinks I’m taking Beka away from him… Thinks the plan was for me to trap him into working for Victor.”

“If that isn’t the biggest piece of bullsh-”

“Do you need a crow posted so he doesn’t bother you again?” Daichi asked.

“He might not be back after seeing you guys,” Yuri replied.

Daichi looked concerned, “Still-”

“Excuse me,” Beka’s nurse offered a hesitant smile, “Can I speak to you for a moment?”

“Oh… sure…” Yuri glanced at the others who just shifted toward Rooster’s room and he closed the door, “He’s ok?”

She nodded with a smile, “Just be sure to call us when he wakes up again. There’s no telling that’ll be but it should be sooner rather than later. We just need to run a few tests while he’s conscious. Ok?”

Yuri nodded, “Sure.”

“Ok… Is there something I can get you while I'm here?”

“I’m fine for now… thanks.”

She left and the knock soon after had Suga slipping in.

“Hey… you ok?”

Yuri settled on the bed, grasping Beka’s hand and giving it a squeeze, “He woke up… He finally woke up and…”

Suga pulled him close, the angle around the growing belly awkward, “He’ll be ok… You both will.”

“Malik’s so angry…” he felt tears and was surprised that it bothered him that much.

“Let him…” Suga combed through his hair with his fingers, “He’s had alot going on too. He buried a brother didn’t he?”

“Yea but…”

“It’s ok for him to be upset, “Suge pulled away to look Yuri square in the face, “but if he bothers you again, let me know and I’ll kick his ass.” it was said so seriously that Yuri laughed a little. “I mean it. You’re as good as one of my pups now. Hell hath no fury like an angry Sugamama protecting his babies.”

“Even if our pups are born in the same year?” Yuri cocked a brow.

“Details,” Suga sniffed, waving a dismissive hand.

Yuri snorted and glanced back at Beka, “I hope he wakes again soon.”

“He will…” Suga replied, “Our Alphas are cut the same. Strong… It might take them a little longer to get up again when they finally go down but it’s so they know they won’t go down easily again when they do. Now that he’s had a taste of being awake again, he’ll be up before you know it.”

“I hope so.”

Daichi poked his head into the room and then came in, “I have Yaku and Lev coming.”

“Thanks… sorry…”

“Don’t be silly,” Daichi replied and glanced at Suga, “Ready?”

Suga made a face, “They’re not gonna tell me something I don’t already know…” he headed for the door, “She’ll probably want me to strip too. Like _what_ are you looking for? I’m not due for awhile.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “We’ll see you later,” and closed the door after them.

Yuri cringed his nose at the idea of an OBGYN appointment. He didn’t like his doctor… and he’d already switched once. They’d all given him a hard time for not being seen earlier and the first one had made him get tested for STDs since he was under twenty-five… because **apparently** that was the magic number that one stopped getting those…

Nevermind the fact that Beka was the only one he’d had sex with in the last six plus months and that he’d been clean before that.

But _**nooo**_ …

 **Had** to get tested anyway.

“You need to wake up so you can intimidate the doctors into leaving me alone.”

Beka did wake up again… three days later. The doctor’s ran their tests and then left. Beka had gone back to sleep for a day and half before waking up again.

“I can’t believe I’ve missed over two months,” he rubbed a thumb over Yuri’s bump as they sat in the bed together, shit TV on low in the background, “He’s gotten so big.”

“I feel him alot now,” Yuri replied and then grabbed Beka’s hand, pressing it hard into the underside of his belly where he’d just felt a limb flail, “Feel that?” It kicked once twice-

Beka gasped and Yuri grinned as his eyes popped out of his head, “Holy shit… Th-that’s him…?”

Yuri shifted their hands with the pup and felt another kick, this one sharper than the other ones. Puppy was getting annoyed. Yuri laughed through his nose and Beka just… seemed lost for words… and then frowned,

“What’s this?” he tugged at Yuri’s waistband, tugging it down to reveal the scar from the bullet and following surgery, “Yura…? What happened?”

Yuri swallowed, “When we were trying to stop the bleeding… somebody shot at me… it’s nothing terrible. I’m fine… Victor shot him anyway so he’s dead.”

Beka went quiet, “What did he look like?”

Yuri shrugged, “I dunno… Victor said he looked Kazakh though… smelled kinda fishy too…Why?”

Beka got this faraway look in his eyes, “Timur was there… I remember the scent of bad dogwood and moss… the dogwood smells like fish...”

Yuri blinked, “Who the fuck is Timur…?”

“The Alpha my brother involves himself with.”

“Malik…?”

There was a vague nod.

Yuri felt his face slack, “Fuck… and he was in here.”

“I don’t know for sure... if Malik’s involved or not…”

“Well he was pretty pissed that I’m pregnant. Don’t get me started on when he saw the bond bite.”

Beka looked troubled, “I’m worried, Yuri… I don’t want to lose another one… not Malik… but…” his eyes got glassy with tears, darting around.

Yuri pulled him so he could lean his head against Yuri’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, “You’re right… maybe Malik’s not involved… maybe this Alpha was being presumptuous and acted on his own…”

Highly unlikely but they could dream at least right?

A hand squeezed his arm, “I **will** protect you…”

“I know,” Yuri kissed his head, “You have… Maybe it’s time for me to protect you though eh? Let me handle it so you can focus on getting out of this bed.”

Beka went to sleep again soon after and Yuri curled up with him. Sleep evaded him for hours. His head was a mess.

Was Malik involved… If so, how much?

Was Malik truly so attached to Beka that he’d try to get rid of anything that threatened Beka going back to Almaty…?


	97. Chapter 97

The room is small but it’s to be expected. Yuri’s already been in one like it for his first prenatal appointment from well over a month ago. Otabek hasn’t though so it’s a little interesting to see the new equipment.

He flexes his leg muscles, not liking how weak they still are. It’s been a process over the last week, one he hates… but he hates not being able to walk _more_. He can’t stand not having the strength to walk with Yuri down to his doctor’s appointment in the same fucking building. Instead they have to have a nurse wheel him down and it’s frustrating as hell. He knows he’s getting there. It’s just taking longer than he wants.

Yuri grabs his hand from where he’s sitting on the table and offers half a smile. Otabek squeezes it back, thumb running over knuckles and raises it to kiss the backs of his fingers. He can’t shake the feeling that things aren’t done. He’d thought it was but… something’s nagging at him and he can’t-

“Good afternoon,” the technician pops in with a smile, “How are we doing?”

“Well enough,” Yuri replied as he shifts, ready to lie down when prompted and not a second sooner.

“Ready to see your little boy?” she asks as she gets things ready and grabs a paper cover. Yuri doesn’t answer but the genuine grin on his face says enough. He lies down, tugging his pants a bit below his hips. The technician tucks the paper into his waistband and squeezes gel over his belly. Yuri reaches for his hand again and within a few short moments there’s a blob on the screen. Otabek can’t make anything out for a second… and then he sees the face. His breath catches and he has to blink away sudden tears as the image shifts to a full body view.

It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

And he almost didn’t get to see it at all.

The technician talks, telling them what they’re seeing, taking measurements as she goes. They all get a laugh when it shows up being an obvious boy despite knowing it was already. He straightens his tiny legs and moves around as she shifts the device and takes a few screenshots.

When it’s all done, Yuri scrapes off the majority of the gel with the paper sheet and they get moved to a different room. They look at the ultrasound pictures as they wait for Yuri’s doctor, his second or third as Otabek found out. The face is Otabek’s favorite… though the tiny feet are pretty cute. He feels like he missed so much being in that coma for two months… almost hates himself for leaving Yuri to deal with almost a full trimester by himself. It’s not his fault he knows… but the guilt still eats at him.

The appointment goes well as far as Otabek can tell. They’re on track for the assumed due date and Yuri’s reminded to be careful given the ongoing concern over the gunshot repairs holding up. Yuri rolls his eyes after the doctor leaves and flips the bird at him once the door closes.

“Make sure to stay active for a healthy baby but also sit the fuck down. What the fuck do they want from me.”

“Probably just slow walks in the park instead of running into active shooters,” Otabek smirked. Yuri opens his mouth and then snaps it shut when the nurse shows up to roll Otabek back to his room. It’s quiet going back up. Otabek spends it studying their boy’s face, wondering how much like Yuri he’ll end up being.

“Chikara...?”

He looks up, spotting the Alpha loitering outside their door… which isn’t unusual considering someone from the house has been posted directly outside their door at all hours since Malik showed up a week ago… What is unusual is the way his features are stiff.

The nurse locks the wheels so he can get himself out of the chair and sit on his bed. She leaves, closing the door behind her and Ennoshita stands in front of it. There’s a new bondbite on his neck but it’s overshadowed by the serious expression.

“What’s wrong,” Yuri asked, crossing his arms.

“The brother was spotted in the hospital again.”

 _Shit_.

Yuri blinks, “I’m sorry, what the fuck?”

“Malik Altin was seen on this floor while you were gone. I was checking in with Kenma and Kinoshita was coming back from talking with some nurse to go home when he spotted him. Altin turned and left but… he’s still around. We’ve got Tsukki and Kageyama looking for him outside and Fukugana and Inuoka inside so hopefully we catch him. Figured you should know.”

Otabek nodded, “Let us know if you do.”

“Will do,” Ennoshita left and closed the door.

“Well fuck.”

“Where’s your phone. I need to call home.”

“Is that a good idea?”

“Doesn’t matter if it is or not,” he held his hand out. Yuri dialed and gave it to him.

 _“What’s up, Short Stuff?_ ” Yasha’s voice asked.

“Yasha,” Otabek replied by way of greeting.

 _“BEKS!! Oh my God! What’s going on?”_ she sounded thrilled, _“How are you? Are you-”_

“Where’s Father?”

_“Uh… working… why?”_

“I need to ask him about something. It’s important.”

Yasha hesitated, “ _Beks… I don’t know if now’s a great time. Alot of shit’s gone down over here. Pravin dying… The house isn’t right… He’s trying to fill the holes and fix everything Pravin had his hands in and-”_

“And where’s Malik?”

Silence…

“Yasha. Do you know where Malik is.”

“ _He’s… He’s missing… I…_ ” she sighed, “ _Alright fine… Give me a minute and I’ll see if I can get Dad on the phone.”_

“Thank you.”

Yuri scrunched his brows at him but Otabek just vaguely shook his head.

“ _Beks_?”

“Mm?”

_“I’ll patch you through.”_

“Thanks Yasha.”

_“Call me soon? We’ll talk about something happy?”_

“Sure…” he waited as the call was moved and then picked up.

“ _Otabek_ …?”

He heaved a sigh and made a face, “Hey… Father uh…” he sighed again, feeling the dread from the other end of the phone, “I’m sorry… about everything… I…” he heard his mother ask if it was him and a gasp and he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could’ve called about **literally** anything else.

_“What’s wrong, Son?”_

“Dad, where’s Malik?”

Silence…

A faint choked sob from his mother.

“ _Malik is mia at the moment.”_

“How…?”

_“We’re trying to figure that out. He slipped his security team and tossed his phone. I’ve been in the process of grilling the team but I haven’t come up with anything yet.”_

“I’ll tell you where he is,” Otabek replied.

His mother gasped and grabbed the phone, “ _Where? Where’s my baby? Otya-”_

 _“Sezim, please,_ ” Janik took the phone back, “ _Where is Malik.”_

“He’s here. In Tokyo. Has been for the past week.”

His mother gasped again.

“He’s threatened Yura and I have reason to believe that he also, at the very least, partially responsible for him getting shot, nearly killing our pup.”

Another gasp.

_“Watch what you say. You know what-”_

“Timur was _there_ , Father… **with** Pravin-” his mother choked, “-he shot me _and then_ he shot Yuri, almost killing **both** him **and** the baby. Victo- _Nikiforov_ put him down. Malik shows up two months later, enough time for the security to get lax enough for him to slip away or hell, maybe he had a Goddamn accomplice-”

“ _Otabek_!”

“-No… He came into my hospital room, accusing my mate of trapping me, blamed him for this whole ordeal, called him a whore-!”

“ _Otabek_ -”

“And if **that** wasn’t enough, he threatened to separate our pup from his dam like Yura’s a _fucking_ incubator…!”

_“Otabek Altin-”_

“Look. Into Malik.” Otabek growled, “You won’t like it if I do,” he paused, having a thought, going to push it away and then deciding that, no… it needed to be said, “I’ve already killed one brother for what he did to Yuri. Don’t make me take care of another one.”

“ _Ota_ -”

He hung up, squeezing the phone in his fist and raising it to hurl it at the wall before pausing long enough to drop it on the bed. His insides shook, eyes seeing a blurry red. Hands grasped his, squeezing them tight. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Yuri.

The blond’s fingers ran through his hair, “It’s ok…”

“I hope so,” tears leaked from his eyes. He couldn't bear the idea of killing Malik. The very thought made him sick to his stomach. They’d grown up together, were practically twins though Malik was eleven months older. Pravin had been hard enough but Malik…? Could he kill Malik?

Then he remembers the look in his eyes as he stands over Otabek’s hospital bed and realizes that there is something _very_ twisted in his brother. He doesn’t know what it is or if it can be helped… but it’s there. He doesn't know if it’s always been there, lurking, or if it’s new… but it’s there.

And it’s made him a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I had plans for this chapter and then Baby wants a cameo and, of course, I can't say no, but now I'm even further off my chapter schedule than I already was because he takes up a third of it...


	98. Chapter 98

They’re all on high alert for the next two days. Malik managed to get away and hadn’t been seen which was fine. If Yuri never saw him again in his life, it’d be too soon. He knew Beka was close with this particular sibling, but it probably wouldn’t be good to murder him… though he was _highly_ tempted. Beka hadn’t been right either since his call to his father so that was just something _else_ Yuri could blame on the bitch ass mother fucker.

Yea Yuri was pissed at Malik Altin.

Daichi had taken to having the guys do _actual_ rounds around their section of the hospital. Everything from the entrances to the ways to get to their rooms was lowkey searched at least three times a day and there was the ever persistent hall monitor. The nurses knew most of their names by now and Kinoshita was having fun flirting with one of them when they were both on duty. Yuri was pretty sure they’d fucked in the supply closet at least once by now but that was none of his business.

And also blackmail.

Because blackmail was fun.

Blackmail is why Yuri and Otabek were currently eating bad Russian food from a place down the street instead of the shit from the cafeteria.

Shibayama should’ve known better than to snort his coke habit on Beka’s bathroom sink.

“Seriously… how do you get pirozhki so fucking wrong?” it was almost as funny as it was insulting.

“They’re not that bad,” Beka replied, “Maybe your taste buds are off.”

Yuri stared with a mock glare, “Are you suggesting that **my child** doesn’t like pirozhki?” Beka gave a noncommittal shrug though there was a faint amused smirk. Yuri threw himself back into the hard couch, “Not my child.”

“He says with half a deflated basketball under his shirt,” Beka snorts as Yuri’s phone goes off.

Yuri looks at the phone and holds it out, “That’s an Almaty area code but I don’t know that number.”

Beka takes it, his brows creasing as he sees the number, and answers, “Plisetsky’s phone.”

|||||||||||||||

“ _Beks_.”

Otabek’s heart simultaneously drops and soars, “Mat…”

“ _I’d heard you’d called Dad about Malik.”_

“Yea… I-I did…”

_“Are you alone? I don’t know if your Omega should hear what I have to say.”_

His brows crease, “He’s Bratva… He’s…” he glanced at Yuri who frowned in concern, “He can han-”

“ _He’s a pregnant Omega who, by my estimation, is at least halfway done,”_ Azamat replied, sounding vaguely annoyed, “ _Take it from a man who’s had two kids. He could be tough as nails like Samal and I still wouldn’t let her hear what I have to say in the condition he’s in at the moment. At least not unfiltered.“_

Otabek heaved a sigh, “Alright… fine…” and put the phone down for a moment, “Yura… would you mind going to talk to Kenma for abit?”

“Yea I mind,” Yuri replied, also sounding annoyed, “Who is that?”

“My brother, Azamat… I think he might have information.”

“But he doesn’t want me to hear it…?”

“No… and since I don’t know what he has to say, I can’t argue.”

“I mean you _could_ -”

“Yura please… It might be about Malik…”

Yuri’s face twisted before it softened a little and he nodded, “Ok…” and left without a word.

Otabek took a calming breath before he lifted the phone again, “He’s gone.”

“ _Good… I’m sure you’ll just go ahead and tell him all of this anyway, but I figured it was best to let you filter anyway,”_ Azamat sounded like he was headed somewhere, _“Mom’s not doing well. Dani’s had to take over alot.”_

Otabek’s grip on the phone tightened, “I’m-”

“ _He won’t look into Beks. Dad’s not touching this thing with Malik, not now. He won’t risk Mom. She’s….”_ he paused and there was a faint _ding_ of an elevator door… “ _She’s not well… Losing Pravin… Losing him the way we did… She’s not right.”_ another _ding_ and a disembodied voice of the guy who guarded the rooftop garden in the office building they worked most of their fronts out of. Azamat said something and another moment of vague noise as he was let into said garden and then left alone, _“I don’t know if she will be again...”_

“I’m sorry,” Otabek replied.

“ _Don’t be,”_ Azamat said, _“You did what you had to. Pravin should’ve known better. He had his place and he got greedy, made some bad deals. If it wasn’t him, it would’ve been you… and then we’d have Nikiforov banging on our door demanding to know why his protege’s dead.”_

“Mm…”

_“I’m proud of you by the way… i should’ve guessed he’d be your type.”_

Otabek forced half a laugh, “Yea… well…”

_“Stop feeling guilty. You did what you had to. I won’t fault you for it.”_

“... Thanks Mat.”

 _“That being said,_ ” Azamat went on, “ _You need to know, Dad won’t look into Malik because of Mom… so I did.”_

Otabek’s stomach curdled.

 _“It's not good Beks… I have his laptop and…”_ there was a pained sigh, “ _He had you guys followed in Japan the first time you were there.”_

_Fuck…_

_Oh fuck…_

_“There’s pictures and notes from somebody named Suna. You guys on a train, walking places… Plisetsky’s holding up shirt in one, looks like you guys were shopping. The one on the bridge would be really nice if it didn’t give off creeper vibes. He followed you to Spain and then lost you.”_

Otabek wasn’t sure when he’d closed his eyes, but he opened them again.

“ _He’s planned this, Beks. I don’t know what he’s got against Plisetsky. I know he was messed up after you left, but this is ridiculous. I don’t know what he’d got on Timur either to make him go along with this. He had to be a sick fuck to go after a pregnant Omega. Good thing we went down where he did. I’d have strangled him while cutting off parts of him at the joint until you woke up or he was out of joints,”_ there was something dangerous, feral in that tone… Azamat had always been one of the more empathetic of the Altin brood. Having a mate and kids of his own would just make him imagine if it was Samal being hunted and shot. _“That being said, I can’t figure out how he got away from his security. I guess it doesn’t matter though since we know where he is.”_

“Does… do you get the feeling he's here to finish it…?”

There was a pause, “ _Maybe… if not that then revenge for Timur. I don’t know, Beks. I wish I did.”_

“It’s fine…”

_“What did he say when he was there?”_

“He blamed Yuri for what’s happening, claimed that Yuri was tricking me… that he was purposefully taking me away from home… He blamed my getting shot on Yuri… Called him a slut,” there was a low growl on the other end, “He talked about discussing custody for our pup like Yuri wouldn’t be in the picture…”

_“And Yuri told you he said this?”_

“No…” Otabek shook his head, “He said all of this at my bedside… I heard everything myself. I just… I couldn’t quite wake up until he’d called Yuri a whore who was ripping our family apart-”

 _“He said **what**_?” Azamat snarled, “ _What the… fuck!_ ” another low snarl, _“Fuckin’... If I ever get my hands on him- Who the fuck does he think he is? Of all the stupid-”_

“Mat.”

Azamat growled again, “ _If you don’t kick his ass, I will.”_

“Mat… what should I do…? If he comes back here… I can’t promise that I won’t- I don’t want to kill him, Mat… but the way he looked at Yuri… Knowing he was involved in him getting shot… Yuri almost _died_ … Our _pup_ almost _died_ … I can’t forgive that, Mat… not when he’s standing over my hospital bed and glaring at Yuri the way he was.”

 _“Then don’t…_ ” Azamat replied, “ _He might be our brother in blood, but he’s broken that bond. I love you, Beks, but if you tried something like that on Samal or the boys, you can bet your ass I’d hunt you down and **end** you… Malik should know what’s coming. If he has any sense, he’ll leave and we won’t see him again.”_

“That’s the thing, Mat… He’s still here… The yakuza guys who we'd been living with for awhile saw him the day I called Dad… He’s still here, Mat… He’s not leaving… I think he’s waiting…”

“ _Then I expect you to deal with it,”_ Azamat replied, _“It’s all three of you or it’s him.”_

“I know… I just… It’s Malik.”

 _“He’s my brother too,”_ Azamat’s voice had gentled a little, _“I don’t want to bury another one, but it’s sounding like I will either way… and I’d rather bury only one than three.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: I'm going on vaca for Thanksgiving so this won't be updated for a bit. Instead I'll be posting a few prewritten chapters to other stories I'm working/one-shots. If I have time this weekend, I'll probably see about finishing/posting the first chapter of the Otayuri fic 'The Price of Peridot' I'll be writing after this one's done.
> 
> Note 2: After going through my notes and slashing a few of the more filler-y things, I've figured that I can end this at the original 100 chapters I wanted to. I've taken a bit off the end and will be posting that as a one-shot at a later date


	99. Chapter 99

Azamat was right.

Something had to be done about Malik.

That fact that he’d had them followed in Hasetsu and all the way to Barcelona was just… Otabek wasn’t sure where his brother would get the _nerve_ to do such a thing. Otabek had, initially, been on a job. There was no reason for Malik to have him followed.

And… ok he had them followed…

That meant he _**knew**_ what Yuri was to him now… that killing Yuri _might_ just mean killing Otabek himself.

Malik understood that… _right_?

There was no way he didn’t… _**right**_?

The knock on the door made him jump a little, “Yea…?”

Daichi poked his head into the room, “Just wanted to… are you ok?”

“Yea… I’m uh…”

Daichi slid into the room, closing the door as quietly behind him as he could, “What’s wrong.”

Otabek didn’t really want to talk about it… but… he couldn’t exactly stand on his own two feet yet either, “My brother called.”

“The one that?” Daichi gestured at the door.

“No,” Otabek shook his head, “Azamat. He’s still in Almaty, helping them sort through everything with Pravin… He… He looked into Malik for me.“ Daichi stuffed his hands into his pockets and waited. “It’s… it’s not good… Malik’s,” he shook his head, and looked down at his hands, “There’s something I need to do… I just don’t know I can do it myself.”

“I can only guess what you’re talking about and I don’t envy you. I will help how I can,” Daichi replied.

“I don’t know if I can kill him… I need to… He won’t stop until one of them is dead. It’s him or Yuri...” he looked up, “He has to die. I can’t… not Yuri...”

Daichi stared right at him, “If you need my hands, you have them… I’m willing to do it if you can’t.”

“I should though… right? It’s my mate he’s threatening. My problem...”

“Maybe…” Daichi half agreed, “but it was Koushi being threatened by someone close to me like this brother is to you, I’d, of course, do what I had to to keep him safe… but help would be appreciated. You’ve already killed one… If you need me to, I’ll kill the other. You’re not yourself yet and could get killed yourself. That would also kill Yuri.”

He hadn’t thought of it that way...

“We’re family as far as I’m concerned and I take care of mine,” he stepped closer, wrapping Otabek in a firm one-armed hug, “You two will always have a place in our house.”

Otabek didn’t trust himself to talk quite yet and merely nodded.

“When do you expect him to come?”

“I’ve had a feeling all day. It’s gotten worse since I spoke with Azamat… If we tell whoever’s out there to slack off _just a little_ he’ll show up… Anything more or less than that and he’ll spook.”

“Maybe it’s better if he’s spooked?”

Otabek shook his head, “It wouldn’t deter him for long. He’ll just wait until we’re somewhere else… I’m going to try and get Yuri to the house tonight… It needs to be obvious and we’ll see where he goes.”

“Do you think he’d follow Yuri...?”

“I don’t know… I don’t know if he’d go after Yuri or… or if he’ll try to get to me and ‘talk so sense into me’ or something…”

Daichi heaved a sigh, “Ok… I’ll make a few calls and get things set up.”

Otabek nodded, “Keep it as casual as you can. If he’s around, he might figure us out before we want him to.”

Daichi nodded, “Sure… Should I send him in?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Daichi nodded and left.

Yuri showed up a moment later, looking annoyed, “Daichi gets to you before me?”

“I didn’t expect to see him.”

“What’d Azamat want?”

“He… had some information on Mailk…”

“And?” Yuri prodded after Otabek didn’t elaborate.

“And I’d like for you to go to the house tonight.”

Yuri’s nose crinkled, “Hell no.”

“Please Yura-”

“You need me here.”

“I do… but I need you to sleep too.”

“Fuck sleep. I sleep just fine on that fucking couch or in your bed or wherever the fuck ever _you_ are,” Yuri scowled at him.

Otabek pressed his lips thin, “I know… and I want you here.”

“Then why-”

“Because you need to not be here for a few hours… You’ve seen nothing but these walls for weeks.”

“So what. What does that have to do with Malik… unless...” he narrowed his eyes, “What is this **really** about?”

“You need to get out. _I’m_ going nuts… and I haven’t been awake nearly as long as you’ve been here. Yura,” he gripped the Omega’s hands, “Please… go outside… sleep at the house… just for one night.”

Yuri glared at him, “I’m bringing breakfast.”

He forced a smile, “That’s fine.”

Hopefully that’d be enough time to settle things with Malik.

It had to be.

“And you’d better explain yourself when I get back, Altin! This is **bullshit** and you _**know**_ it!”

||||||||||||||||||||

“This is so fucking _stupid_ ,” Yuri marched his way down the hall, Kenma doing his best half-assed job to keep up, “My place is here, with him. I don’t need to go to the fucking damn house for a night to myself. I’ll be even _more_ stressed knowing he’s here by himself. It’s got something to do with that bitch ass Malik… I just **know** it.”

“I know,” Kenma replied, “I have to leave Kuroo too… but Daichi’s here and Ennoshita… They’ll be fine… whatever happens.”

“I should eat katsudon and send him a picture to spite him.”

“I’m sure that’ll show him,” Kenma said as they climbed into the car and pulled his phone to play his game.

Narita waved from the front and drove them all back to the house.

The aura in said house was… _off_. Yuri couldn’t put his finger on it but something wasn’t here. The noise wasn’t quite as piercingly loud and what noise was there almost seemed forced… like they were faking it. Kenma seemed to notice it too, but didn’t say anything.

It was about the time he noticed everyone wearing a weapon that he figured out what was going on, “That son of a bitch.”


	100. Chapter 100

“Tell them to drive me to the fucking hospital,” Yuri growls.

Suga just blinks back at him, “No.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“We’ve been asked to keep you here and keep you safe for the night-”

“ _Fuuck_ that,” Yuri’s face scrunches, “Beka’s been shady since he got that call from his brother and now he wants to just hang out? Nah.”

“You can go back in the morning,” Suga replied, “Just give him tonight.”

Yuri narrows his eyes and stalks away.

Where the fuck is Inuoka… He could bully him into driving…

|||||||||||||

He’s tense…

He can’t help it.

Daichi’s in his bathroom, out of sight and doused in blockers. They’re waiting for a phone call… either from Ennoshita or someone from the house.

He’s not sure what he’d prefer honestly.

It doesn’t matter what he prefers in the end. Daichi gets a text from Ennoshita and hides in the bathroom again just as Malik opens his door and slips inside. They eye each other for a moment… and then Malik smiles.

“I was wondering when he’d get sick of this place and leave.”

“Why are you here Malik,” Otabek asks.

Malik half shrugs, “I came to get you of course. You’re stable enough now that you can come home. Our doctors are better anyway. We’ll make sure you’re all patched and ready to go quicker than they will.”

“And if I don’t want to leave?”

“Not sure why you _wouldn’t_ ,” Malik wanders closer, “but if you don’t, that’s fine. I can wait.”

Otabek feels his pulse quicken. He can _feel_ something’s not right. “Why. are you here?”

Malik blinks, “To bring you home. So we can get things back to normal. I miss you Beks. I want you home.”

“I don’t know if that’s possible.”

“It will… I’ll make it possible,” there’s steel in Malik’s voice, “Father won’t exile you, I’ll make sure of it. They’re just upset right now… but they’ll see that what you did was for the best.”

“And that was?”

“Get rid of the problem… Pravin was being silly… but... “

“But Timur was there… He tried to shoot Yuri.”

“Yes…” Malik huffed, “and _spectacularly_ failed… You know I’ve watched him shoot so many times and he’s never blundered that bad. **Ever**.”

Otabek’s heart does something unpleasant, “So… you knew about that then.”

Malik makes a ‘duh’ face, “Well _he_ certainly didn’t decide to off that Omega on his own.”

“Why? Why would you do that? You know… You know what Yuri is to me.”

“ _ **No**_. I know what Plisetsky _claims_ to be to you. He’s got you confused,” he grinned, “But it’s ok. We’ll get you right in no time.”

“What’s there to fix. He’s my mate. We’re having a baby-”

Malik’s shaking his head, face screwed up, “No! That’s what’s _wrong_. He’s not! He doesn’t love you the way you deserve!”

Otabek glances over Malik’s shoulder. Daichi’s slipped out of the bathroom with all the raised voices. Otabek glances back at Malik who looks murderous.

“I don’t understand. Yuri loves me. We’ve mated… Who else could love me better?”

Malik stares at him like he’s nuts, “ **I** love you.”

Otabek blanks, “We’re brothers. I should hope so.”

“No you stupid-” Malik grabs him by the collar, the other hand cupping his jaw and-

 _Kisses_ him…

_On the mouth._

His brain shuts down, too stunned to do anything, before he pushes Malik away, “What the fuck-!”

Malik clings to him and Otabek’s not quite strong enough to completely throw him off, “Plisetsky’s got nothing on me, Bek. I love you so much. This last year has been torturous, just awful. When you left, I thought I’d die-”

Otabek finally manages to get Malik’s hand off of him, “Get a hold of yourself. I wasn’t going to stay forever.”

“You were _supposed_ to stay **with me!** ”

“What the fuck are you talking about! I haven’t _left_ **yet**! I’m still on a job!”

“You bit somebody! You-you-!” he gestured wildly.

“Yes. Because I love him.”

Malik snarled, “ **No** -! _You can’t-_!”

“And why the fuck not?” Otabek glared abit.

“He’s trapping you… he has to be… He’s taking you away from me and I can’t… You were supposed to stay with me, Bek,” his voice breaks, “You were supposed to stay with me. It was us against everybody. I could _count_ on you because you were always there.”

“You knew I’d eventually find someone,” Otabek said, “You knew it-” Malik started shaking his head, “-wouldn’t stay like that.”

“No! It would! You were supposed to stay and we’d be together and-...”

“And what? What were you **possibly** thinking would come from that?” Otabek’s head’s spinning, “We would _never_ be what Yuri and I are.”

“We might be…” Malik sounds pathetic, “I was fine with how things were before you left with him. We can make it work-”

Otabek shakes his head, “That’s not how this works, Malik. Altin’s find their mates. _All_ of us.”

“And I found mine!”

“Then go get him!”

“I’m trying but he won’t listen!”

Something hitches in Otabek’s chest, “Malik-”

“I’ve known since we were kids! We’re _soulmates_! You’re **mine**!”

All Otabek could do was stare.

How had he not picked up on this?

Had Malik hidden this so well from him or had he been purposefully blind to it… unwilling to see what really going on and just chalking it up to having an odd but close relationship with his bro-

 _Fuck_ …

Malik must’ve seen something in his face because his lit up with hesitant hope, “Bek? Bek please… We can still have this… We can forget everything and we can go home and… and Father will forgive you for Pravin- they all will- it’ll be fine,” he sort of giggled, “We just have to get rid of Plisetsky. If you want the baby, we can wait until then or-or we can do it now- get rid all of it- all the evidence and you can come home and we can-” he cupped Otabek’s face, “we can be happy, Bek. We’ll be together and be happy like we were before all of this. Timur’s gone too so it’s just us. Only us. We’ll make the entire Underworld fear us,” fingers stroked his cheeks, “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Was he?

He hadn’t noticed.

“Malik…”

“Mm?” Malik gave him a closed mouth grin, “Aren’t you happy?

“Malik,” he took his brother’s hands in his, giving them a firm squeeze and then glanced over his shoulder just long enough to make eye contact with the Alpha behind him before looking Malik in the eye, “There is no ‘us’.”

Malik’s face dropped, “What.”

“This is no ‘us’. There never was. You’re my brother, my _precious_ Omega brother… but that’s _**all**_.” Malik’s face hardens, “Yuri is my mate. If he dies… I die-”

“No-”

“You trying to kill him almost killed me… It did…”

“ _No_ …-”

“I _died_ on the operating table…” he swallowed, “Yuri brought me back… I’m alive because of _him_. I **love** him... and _he_ loves me.”

Malik clutches his hands, nails digging into his skin so hard it hurts, “That _bitch_. I’ll kill him-!”

Daichi loped the cord around Malik’s neck and pulled it tight. Malik jumped and tried to fight him off. Daichi dodged the waved arms and legs trying to get in a good enough hit to weasel away.

“Malik,” Otabek felt the tears, blinked them away the best he could, “ _ **Stand still.**_ ” Malik froze, staring at him, eyes wide. The Command broke after a moment, fight or flight taking over, but it’d been long enough. Daichi had tightened it and Malik was already turning colors. He stared at Otabek in panic, begging him to call the Alpha off. His fingers clawed at the cord, nails scraping into his skin trying to get even a little bit of relief. Then his body twitched with the lack of air.

And then he collapsed, Daichi following him down, tears streaming down the Omega’s face.

_Bek_

_Bek please_

Otabek slid off the bed to the floor. Malik’s hand twitches, extends just a little toward him and he takes it. He presses a kiss to the back of it and keeps it there as Malik’s eyes shimmer and roll… glazing over, last few tears slipping down his face. Otabek feels the sob in his chest and lets it go. Daichi lowers Malik to the floor and steps away. Otabek grabs the body, clutching it to him. He never thought it could hurt this much, never thought that after everything Malik said to him that he’d still mourn him this hard.

Had there been a better way…?

Did they have to kill him?

Did he have to kill Malik.

There **had** to have been another way…

There had to be…

|||||||||||

Yuri’s not happy.

Beka’s in pain and has been for awhile.

He’s almost running through the hospital, dodging the nurses in his mission to get to Beka’s room as fast as possible. Ennoshita’s standing outside the room with Daichi, both wearing solemn expressions. Kuroo’s even leaning against his own doorframe, arms crossed.

“What happened? Where is he?”

“He’s safe,” Daichi replied.

“That tells me nothing.”

“He’s… his brother…”

 _Fuck_ …

Malik _did_ show up…

“He’s dead… isn’t he…?”

Daichi’s face tightens but it’s enough to know he’s right. Yuri nudges the Alphas away and lays a hand on the door. He takes a fortifying breath before opening it and slipping inside before he lets himself see what happened.

It still doesn’t prepare him.

Seeing Beka on the floor, so broken as he cries over his brother is something that will _haunt_ him.

And in that moment he does wonder if maybe Malik had something when he blamed Yuri for everything.

If not for him, Beka wouldn’t be here on the hospital floor, body wracked with violent sobs as he held into all that was left of Malik Altin.

He forces himself to move, to kneel next to his Alpha and pull him as close as his belly will allow. Beka clings to him, soaking his shirt . He doesn’t say a word.

There’s nothing he _can_ say…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied... There's one more :D


	101. Chapter 101

Otabek knows the instant he’s made a mistake.

It’s a small one, a lag in reflexes that he didn’t have a year ago.

It’s still a mistake and Kai doesn’t hesitate to use it against him.

He ends up on the floor, breathing hard and aching a bit.

It’s been about a month since he’s been discharged from the hospital. The physical therapy's been… annoying. He hadn’t realized how much he’d lost until he wasn’t being smothered by nurses. He’s better than he was… The frustrating thing is that he _knows_ he’s still not right. He knows what he used to do a year ago… and the finer points just aren’t there anymore. It’s a battle fighting through the feelings of defeat, that he’s not good enough anymore. Yuri’s never once suggested as such. In fact, he’s told him that he’ll beat Otabek’s ass if he keeps doubting himself. It helps… sort of.

The guilt over Malik’s death doesn’t help. It weighs on him, gives him nightmares. Azamat and Daniyar have both reached out to him, extending their solidarity with him over the phone. They both can’t wait to meet Yuri as a member of the family and see their pup once he’s born. His mother refuses to talk to him and his father doesn’t call. Yasha does though she’s subdued. Apparently those three can’t believe his reasoning for killing Malik, _won’t_ believe that he was **so** messed up in the head. Azamat assures him that it’ll get better and to not give their opinions on it the time of day.

_‘They weren’t there to hear the things you heard. You had to make a decision and he proved to be enough of a threat to have to be dealt with. Don’t question yourself.’_

So he tries not to.

It only gets slightly better as the season of pups starts.

Suga had been first, early at that. He’d gone into labor about three weeks before his due date around eight in the evening and _stayed_ in labor for over twenty-seven hours. Daichi had been chomping at the bit to get him to the hospital, but Suga had waved him off for hours. When they _had_ finally gone, Yuri followed with Kenma, Noya, and Asahi. Otabek and Kuroo both had elected to stay at the house until there was a baby to visit. They’d **both** had enough of hospitals for a lifetime and didn’t look forward to spending more time in one.

The healthy but tiny pup was born around eleven-thirty the following night. Yuri had sent him a picture of a splotchy-skinned goblin-looking thing all wrapped up in the black and orange blanket he and Yuri had given Suga a couple of weeks before. He didn’t think the pup was _particularly_ cute, but he didn’t say anything… until Kuroo saw the picture and asked if that was the new gremlin. They had a laugh about it and swore to never say a word unless Daichi brought it up.

Said gremlin was brought home a few days later, looking a little less red. He still wasn’t terribly cute but Yaku had said that sometimes they didn’t really get that way for a few weeks. Suga was a tired but happy dam though and Daichi… well Daichi just radiated pride. It was a common sight to see him putter around in his off time holding tiny Ryu, little tuft of grey hair poking out of the top of the blanket.

Soon after that, they'd flown back to St Petersburg for close to a month to be there for Yuuri when he had the twins. It’d been a rough month of trying to leave some of their learned Japanese habits behind while they were there. Yuri was less apologetic about doing them and Katsuki would often smile a little wistfully.

His labor was quick but brutal.

Yuri was actually in with him for it and he’d left looking apprehensive while clutching his own rather swollen belly, “I don’t know if I can do that, Beka… Holy fuck…”

“You’ll be fine.”

“How do you know?”

“... Because you’re Yuri Plisetsky, one of the toughest Omegas I know.”

The twins were not identical in any way. If it hadn’t been for knowing who their parents were one would assume they were cousins or something. The older one, by three minutes, had Victor’s silver hair and the younger was practically a clone of Yuuri… save the Nikiforov blue eyes. They both had blue but Anastasiy’s were a copy and paste of his sire’s while Anatoly’s were a deeper blue, nearly black. They were both good sized babies for being twins and quite active between eating and sleeping. The sight of Yuri holding Anastasiy while Victor was passed out on the couch with Anatoly sleeping on top of his chest made Otabek’s chest ache with want.

He couldn’t wait to meet their own pup.

|||||||||||||||

Deciding where to live for most of the year was... difficult.

Russia would always be home but the only people who really held him there were Victor, Yuuri and now the pups. Victor hadn’t really rescinded Yuri’s title as protege but it was understood that he wouldn’t be on the field for a good long while. He had his heirs now too, so the pressure to stick around wasn’t as high. In the end, they’d decided to head back to Tokyo… at least for the coming nine months or so. They weren’t sure what they’d do after that but neither cared enough.

The Crows had lost two members with Tanaka dying and Ennoshita following Phichit back to St. Petersburg so Beka would be taking a formal role within the house to help with the extra duties. They’d been picked up at the airport by an amused Kuroo and an ecstatic Kenma who’d done little more than hug Yuri as tight as he could and then loop an arm through Yuri's as they walked for the car.

Labor for Yuri was a long-winding hell about two weeks later. He’d been dealing with what he’d thought was Braxton-Hicks for days… until his water broke in the middle of helping Suga make lunch. He thought he’d pissed himself at first… and then froze and looked up at Suga who’s eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline. The older Omega slowly grinned and cleaned up the mess after telling Yuri he should walk around some. Beka and Daichi showed up around an hour later after coming off a job and he instantly wanted to get Yuri to the hospital.

“Calm down,” Suga waved him away, “There’s no point in making him sit in that damn bed for hours. His contractions aren’t that bad yet.”

“How do you know? He could be-”

“He’s barely making a face,” Suga replied, “When it gets bad, we’ll go. By then, hopefully we’ll only have a couple hours’ wait which means less poking and prodding around down there.”

They wait three more before Yuri’s just not having a good time with it. He can’t get comfortable and each one steals a little breath than the last one. Beka and Kenma help him into the car and hold his hands while Daichi drives them to the hospital. Suga leaves Ryu with Yaku and a couple of bottles and coaches Yuri through the last couple of nasty ones as they arrive.

It’s the longest three hours of Yuri’s life.

He stubbornly puts off an epidural for most of it, but finally caves. The nurse is checking him for what seems like the upteenth time by the time the bastard shows up and apparently it’s too late. She’s paging the doctor because the baby’s head is crowning and it’s a terrifying fifteen minutes of Kenma and Suga holding his hands, Suga helping to keep him focused while Beka’s tugged around to catch the baby before he finally feels relief and then there’s a little wriggling thing on his chest, crying, and he wants to cry as he sees his pup’s face for the first time.

He’s beautiful… absolutely the most beautiful thing he's ever seen even being covered in ick.

He instantly picks out Beka’s nose in the scrunched face.

The fact that Kenma’s there taking picture after picture doesn’t hit him until he sees them later.

He hands the baby off to get cleaned up and weighed before going through the _lovely_ experience of pushing the placenta which the doctor holds up like a trophy for a second before getting rid of it. Soon enough, their pup is back with him and he’s shown how to get him to latch on right.

He can’t help but stare.

There’s the tiniest bit of fine blond hair on the otherwise bald head. He’d spotted blue eyes earlier but they weren’t certain to stay blue. The pup had scratched himself on the face minutes after being born so there was a nice gash over one cheek.

“Well… that’s great,” Beka commented, smile tugging at his mouth as he’d laid a hand over the bottom half of the leopard print baby blanket, “Five minutes old and he’s already hurt himself.”

“Battle scars, Beka,” Yuri stared up at the Alpha with as much mock severity as he could, “Battle scars.”

“Of course,” Beka pecked him on the head and Yuri let himself just melt into the hospital bed.

“You need a name,” he stroked the unmarked cheek, “I wonder if Daddy has any ideas.”

“... Erasyl… means Noble Hero.”

Yuri looked up at Beka, eyes wide, “I love it,” he grinned, “I was thinking of Vitaly but Erasyl fits him better I think…” he looked back down at the pup, “What’d you think? Hm?”

“Erasyl-Vitaly Plisetsky.”

“Altin… He’s Erasyl Altin,” Yuri looked up again, “Victor’s got his heir.”

Beka’s brows creased in confusion, “Your name….”

“Would’ve died off if Mom had married Dad and taken his name,” he looked down at the tiny thing, “I’m ready to be an Altin.”

Yuri Altin… had a nice ring to it.

[Price of Peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911452/chapters/68348785)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're done!!! *ugly sobbing* I can't believe it!!
> 
> Thank you to everybody who's stuck around for this whole mess!! There's too many of you who've consistently commented to name everybody but THANK YOU!! They gave me life!! 
> 
> I plan to write a oneshot for the things i'd cut from the end of this fic and will likely post it for Yuri's birthday in March. 
> 
> The first chapter of my next OtaYuri fic 'The Price of Peridot' is up so I hope to see you guys over there :D


End file.
